En Cuerpo y Alma
by Mlopez FF
Summary: Poco después de nacer Edward la familia Cullen se encuentra con una de las decisiones más difíciles de tomar; hacerse cargo de otro bebé al que han abandonado en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando crezcan? ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando se den cuenta de que sienten algo más que el simple cariño de hermanos? ¿Y cuando sepan por fin que no lo son? E B. R.M por lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenos días a todas! ^_^**

**No pensaba subir esta historia hasta que terminara con Dulce Bella, pero como tardaba en actualizar , me han cerrado el fic en el foro de crepúsculo. Así que por aquí voy a seguirla; vuelvo a avisar que tardaré lo que sea, pero no voy a dejar sin terminar la historia... Son más de dos años escribiéndola! XD**

**Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a todas las amigas que conocí gracias al foro y a las que ya no puedo separar de vida. A mis templarias queridas... GRACIAS. En especial a LadyArwen por animarme siempre a escribir y a DraBSwan por ser mi prelectora-correctora y estar conmigo contra viento y marea. Os adoro a todas niñas!**

**Intentaré subir lo más rápido posible los capítulos para igualarme con las lectoras del foro ;)**

ADVERTENCIA: Se trata de un tema espinoso; pero por favor, mantener la mente abierta y pensar que realmente no son hermanos... aunque ellos no los sepan de primeras. De cualquier forma no van a consumar ningún acto como hermanos. Así que, tranquilidad :)

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**Y ahora si, os dejo con el prefacio y primer capítulo... Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**PREFACIO**

_20 de Septiembre de 1989, Los ángeles._

_— Buenos días amor – susurró Carlisle mientras entraba en su cuarto con el desayuno en una bandeja._

_— Hola – contestó bajito Esme – se acaba de quedar dormido._

_— Ha sido una noche demasiado larga – depositó la bandeja en la mesilla y se acercó a la cama. — ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?_

_— Cansada… pero feliz – sonrió mirando a su bebé – ¿crees que cambiará el color de sus ojos? Los he visto antes y cada vez son más claros._

_— Sinceramente no creo. Además los ha heredado de mí. – sonrió Carlisle mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo._

_Se encontraba orgulloso. Esme había pasado por un embarazo demasiado complicado, con un serio riesgo de aborto; tras un parto de más de 10 horas, acabaron sacando a su niño por cesárea. Lo bueno, que ya estaban en casa y que tras un par de meses de convalecencia ambos se recuperaban. Lo malo… que nunca más podrían tener niños. Pero les daba igual. Por fin habían conseguido ser una familia…_

_— ¿Han llamado a la puerta? – preguntó Esme frunciendo el ceño._

_— Creo que sí… voy a ver – se levantó con cuidado y salió por la puerta del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras y se asomó por la mirilla. No había nadie; pensó que se lo habrían imaginado y se dispuso a volver a la habitación. Pero un ruido le alertó… algo como un llanto de bebé._

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó, pero no había nadie a simple vista. Abrió la puerta del todo y cuando se disponía a salir observó un capazo en el suelo y unas manitas agitarse desde dentro._

_— ¡por dios santo! – gritó horrorizado. Y se apresuró a coger al bebé. – ¿pero quién…? – salió hasta la acera a ver si veía a alguien. El bebé lloraba a pleno pulmón._

_— ¿Cariño? – Apareció Esme en la puerta con el pequeño en brazos — ¿Quién era? ¿Qué ha pasado? – observó el paquetito que tenía su marido en su regazo. – Pero…_

_— No sé amor… cuando he salido no había nadie – se acercó a ella – y estaba así, llorando, en la cunita._

_— Pero ¿cómo puede haber una madre capaz de abandonar a su hijo? – añadió Esme con expresión horrorizada, mientras apretaba a su hijo contra su pecho._

_— Vamos dentro… no quiero que cojáis frío._

_Al llegar al salón Esme depositó al niño con cuidado en el sofá y le aseguró con los cojines para que no rodara o se cayera. _

_— ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó acercándose a un Carlisle que sonreía como tonto._

_— Supongo que tendremos que llamar a lo servicios sociales…_

_— No te veo muy convencido – se asomó para ver bien la carita del bebé._

_— Es muy guapa…_

_— ¿Guapa? – los ojos de Esme se abrieron esperanzados._

_— Mírala… ni siquiera la han puesto un pañal… pobrecita._

_— ¿Cuanto tiempo tendrá? – acariciaba un moflete sonrosado._

_No sabían exactamente cuando tomaron la decisión… pero una niña, era lo que faltaba para cerrar el círculo. Sabían que estaba mal… muy mal lo que iban a hacer. Pero gracias a algunos contactos en el hospital podrían intentar hacerlos pasar por hermanos mellizos. Nunca nadie se enteraría de nada. Al fin y al cabo allí no les conocía apenas gente… y sus familiares todavía no sabían que habían sido padres._

_Esme lloró de emoción pensando que sería su niña, que empezarían una nueva vida. Lejos de sus hermanos que se despellejaban por la herencia de su padre; lejos de Forks. Cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo acercó hasta su padre el cual mecía a la niña para dormirla._

_— Edward, te presento a Isabella… tu hermana. – susurró al oído del niño que permanecía dormido._

_— ¿Isabella?_

_— ¿Te gusta? – Miró a Carlisle con ojos vidriosos – era el nombre de mi abuela paterna._

_— Bella… — sonrió mientras besaba dulcemente la frente de la niña; miró después a Esme – Sólo espero que todo salga bien._

_— Ha sido una señal del cielo Carl… estoy totalmente convencida de que todo saldrá bien – una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, perdiéndose en la comisura de su labio._

_— ¿Mellizos?_

_— Edward e Isabella Cullen, mellizos – aseguró la mujer._

_._

_._

_**17 años después…**_

Era sábado, lo que significaba que tocaba comida y charla familiar. Y eso, en estos momentos no le apetecía nada. Habían pasado demasiados días y seguían enfadados… prefería estar a su bola, en su cuarto; escuchando a Muse a todo volumen. A ver… no es que no quisiera sociabilizar con su gente. Pero él necesitaba su espacio y estar alejado de su hermana del alma. Desde que se había echado novio no había quien la aguantara; siempre la perfecta Bella, tan lista, tan guapa, tan buena… tan… estúpida.

— ¡Bella! ¡Llama a Edward y bajad ya a comer! – gritó Esme hacia la escalera.

— ¡Voy mamá! – respondió ella veloz.

— Voy mamá… — le hizo burla el chico desde su cama.

— Edward… ¿no has oído a mamá? – se asomó por la puerta.

— Que sí… que ya voy. Pesada…

— Joder, Ed… estás de un insoportable últimamente… — y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Él lo negaría hasta la saciedad, pero ella sabía perfectamente que estaba enfadado desde que había empezado a salir con Mike. Había sido el mejor amigo de Edward desde el jardín de infancia; lo había visto en casa infinidad de veces; pero cuando volvió este año del Cañón lo encontró tremendamente guapo. Más alto, más rubio, más fuerte. Y ella estaba más que preparada para conocer al sexo opuesto; y, para qué negarlo, deseosa de saber qué se sentía estando con un hombre (bueno, en este caso, proyecto de). Mike había estado detrás de ella siempre, y cuando por fin accedió a salir con él éste se olvidó de todos. Se cerró en banda con ella y se olvidó de sus amigos. Y esa era una de las cosas que quemaba a Edward.

— Que ahora viene – dijo en tono cansado al llegar al comedor — ¿te ayudo mami?

— No cariño… Ya está tu padre terminando de poner la mesa. – sonrió a su niña feliz. La verdad es que saltaba a simple vista que ella no se parecía en nada a ellos. Ella era castaña y Carlisle rubio… sin embargo Bella tenía el pelo casi negro y su piel era demasiado blanca en comparación con el resto de la familia. Ojala nunca se vieran en la necesidad de confesar esa verdad, una verdad que llevaban demasiado tiempo guardando. – voy a traer la bandeja del horno.

— ¿Qué has hecho? – olisqueó el ambiente.

— Canelones

— ¿Has dicho canelones? – preguntó por fin Edward sonriendo abiertamente a su madre. Ella era su debilidad… ella y sus canelones.

— Puff. — Bufó Bella dejándose caer en la silla una vez su madre salió por la puerta.

— ¡Ahora qué! – levantó las manos Edward con un gesto de desesperación.

— Pues que estás insoportable y no aguanto estar cerca de ti.

— Ni yo de ti.

— Pues vale. – cruzó los brazos

— Pues perfecto. – imitó el gesto Edward.

— Chicos… ¿Ya estáis otra vez? – medió Carlisle al aparecer con la jarra de agua y verles a los dos de morros.

— Ha empezado él.

— Niñata.

— Bueno basta ya, los dos – señaló Carlisle amenazador a ambos. – Vaya pavo que tenéis.

— ¡Ya llego!… quemo, quemo – anunciaba Esme mientras se acercaba a pasos rápidos con la bandeja del horno.

Pasaron una comida tranquila en la que prácticamente sólo hablaron Esme y Carlisle. Les preguntaron por las clases, por los amigos, por los exámenes finales… pero ellos sólo respondían con monosílabos. A pesar de no ser realmente hermanos, ambos se parecían en una cosa: su cabezonería.

Mientras el matrimonio tomaba el café tranquilamente en la sala, Edward y Bella se encargaron de recoger y fregar los platos. Como siempre; el único inconveniente es que de un tiempo a esta parte, permanecer solos en una misma habitación significaba echarse los trapos sucios en cara.

— ¿Te importa que vaya metiendo las cosas en el lavaplatos? – sugirió sin mirarle a los ojos.

— No, ya termino yo de quitar la mesa.

No estaba muy segura de qué narices le pasaba, pero era su hermano… y realmente quería arreglar las cosas con él. Terminó de colocar los vasos en la cesta y esperó a que su hermano trajera el resto de platos.

— ¿Me dirás alguna vez qué mosca te ha picado? – se cruzó de brazos mientras éste entraba por la puerta.

— A mí ninguna ¿Y a ti? – ni siquiera la miró.

— Vamos Ed… sé que estás enfadado conmigo desde que estoy con Mike. Pero no se exactamente qué es lo que te molesta.

— ¿A mí? – Levantó las cejas en un gesto sarcástico – A mí absolutamente nada.

— Vale, lo he intentado. – dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. – cuando te de la real gana me lo explicas.

Se giró de golpe y siguió colocando los platos. Bufando; dejando claro en cada movimiento que estaba muy enfadada, que estaba súper cabreada. Edward seguía sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido. Intentando no dar su brazo a torcer "aunque ha empezado ella… es decir que ha sido ella la primera que se había bajado los pantalones; vamos que si ahora soy yo el que empieza a hablar no quedo como un calzonazos".

— Pufff, está bien – soltó de pronto – Pues no, no me ha sentado bien que estés saliendo con mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Por fin! – levantó la vista al techo por un momento y en seguida la clavó en sus ojos verdes. — ¿y me puedes explicar a ti que más te da?

— Pues que eres mi hermana, conozco a Mike y su mente calenturienta y veros intercambiar fluidos me parece asqueroso.

— ¡Ed! – abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Qué! Me has preguntado. Sólo te contesto lo que me pasa de verdad. – se encogió de hombros. – además… ya no viene a verme a mí; si no a ti. Ya no juega conmigo al fútbol, cuando quedamos toda la pandilla os apartáis para daros el lote… ¡y es repugnante!

— ¿Pero qué me estás contando? – Bella no se podía creer lo que su hermano acababa de soltar por la boca. – Mira quién fue a hablar… el rey de las quita amigas. ¿Te recuerdo a Christinne, a Megan? Espera, espera – sonrió de pronto – mejor hablamos de Tania.

— No es lo mismo. – frunció el ceño.

— Y la diferencia radica en….

— ¡Pues que tú eres mi hermana! ¡Y no quiero que los tíos se aprovechen de ti! Y conozco a Mike… — se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Bella miró a su hermano detenidamente y se acercó a él. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a modo de caricia, provocando su sonrisa favorita.

— Ey…

— No quiero que te haga daño. Y es que últimamente estás tan… tan… pareces una chica. – arrugó la nariz.

— Vaya, gracias hermanito. Es un detalle por tu parte… ¿eso significa que antes era un marimacho o…?

— No, pero se podía hablar contigo; ahora estás más pendiente de qué te vas a poner. Y cuando te juntas con Rose no hay quien os aguante.

— Eso, eso… tú saca todo lo que tenías guardado. Que ahora empiezo yo.

— Yo sigo igual. – se quejó el chico de ojos verdes.

— Tú estás siempre a la defensiva. Todo lo que digo te sienta mal. Si no hubiese sido Mike y hubiese sido Jasper o Jacob hubiese pasado exactamente lo mismo. ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó en un tono que no admitía réplica.

— Pche

— Tío… luego dices de mí, pero tú te has cerrado en banda. – Le reprochó ella – ya no me cuentas nada. Ni siquiera me has hablado de esa tal… ¿Alice?

— Alice es una buena amiga. – susurró dándose por vencido al fin.

— ¿Con derecho a roce? – arqueó las cejas repetidamente arrancando una carcajada a Edward.

— Idiota…

— Imbécil…

Los dos sonrieron y de nuevo fue ella la que dio el primer paso. Era dependiente de su hermano; pensaba que como eran hermanos no podía estar bien si él no lo estaba. Notaba una especie de unión más allá de la sangre. Desde que eran pequeños siempre le había llamado la atención el comportamiento de los hermanos mellizos. ¿Sería mito o realidad eso de que por muy separados que estén sienten lo mismo? Lo que ella si podía ratificar era que sentía el corazón roto cuando veía esos ojos tristes. Cuando notaba que él la rechazaba; no podía aguantar que estuviera enfadado con ella. Simplemente no podía.

— ¿Vas a venir esta noche? – preguntó él.

— Lo más seguro ¿por?

— Para que conozcas a Alice – sonrió abiertamente.

— Vaya… así que vas en serio con ella – escudriñó en su mirada buscando un atisbo de duda.

— Realmente… no lo sé. – se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces no puedo faltar… — cogió una de sus mejillas y la apretó como cuando eran pequeños; sabía que le reventaba enormemente que le hicieran eso. — ¡Ay, madre! Que se nos ha "enamorao".

— ¡Suelta! – retiró la cara y empezó a reírse. – oye Bells…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Amigos?

— Claro bobo

Esta vez fue Edward el que dio el paso. Toda la vida habían estado juntos, sus intereses casi los mismos; los libros, la música, su plato de comida favorito, sus amigos. Siempre habían compartido todo. Pero con la pubertad llegó la vergüenza, y con la vergüenza la desconfianza. Se querían, se adoraban, los dos lo sabían; pero les costaba dios y ayuda demostrarlo. La abrazó, fuerte. Escondiendo su cara en su largo pelo castaño; recordando que el olor de su hermana le había ayudado en más de una ocasión, cuando eran pequeños, a conciliar el sueño.

Esme y Carlisle sonrieron en la habitación contigua. Habían escuchado toda la conversación y se miraron cómplices, orgullosos de sus hijos y de la educación que les habían dado.

Nadie supo jamás su secreto; y nadie lo sabría. Para todo el mundo, Edward y Bella eran hermanos mellizos. Nunca hubo favoritismos, de hecho la única foto de Esme en el hospital con Edward en brazos fue eliminada. En todas aparecieron siempre con los dos pequeños juntos, para que nadie sospechara nada.

Fue duro al principio, pero luego vino todo rodado. Sus familiares jamás sospecharon y los vecinos tampoco. Había sido un acierto contar con la ayuda de Charlie, fue el que llevó el embarazo de Esme desde que estuviera en Forks y no le costó nada certificar que viajó a Los Ángeles para ayudar a los mellizos. Fue el padrino en el bautizo, y los dos hermanos le trataban como si fuera su tío. Sólo éste era partícipe del pequeño secreto familiar.

Hubo un momento, al principio, en el que temían que aparecieran los verdaderos padres de la niña. Sobre todos los primeros meses; estaban siempre atentos cuando paseaban si había alguien que se les quedara mirando. Incluso intentaban encontrar parecidos con su niña en los vecinos… Cuando "los mellizos" cumplieron los dos años, dejaron de preocuparse, sin más, aunque ese miedo jamás desaparecería de sus vidas.

—

Llevaba media hora plantada delante del armario; pensando que a lo mejor creaba de la nada unos vaqueros y una camiseta que la sentaran de muerte. Pero no era el caso, estaba perdiendo el tiempo; desde que se había dejado llevar por Rosalie y su fanatismo por la moda y por ir a la última, no era ella misma. Y en eso le tenía que dar la razón a su hermano, por más que le pateara el hígado. Después de soltar un gemido de frustración de dejó caer en la cama y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Le mandó un mensaje a Mike para retrasar su cita una hora y tomárselo con más calma, mejor quedaban todos juntos en el parque; ella iría con Edward. Así le demostraba que no estaba por y para Mike en exclusiva.

— ¡Edward! – gritó sin moverse de la cama

— ¡Que!

— ¡Ven porfa!

— ¡Ven tú!

— Joder… que niño… ¡voy! – murmuró de mala gana mientras cerraba la puerta del armario. Tras recorrer los dos metros que le separaban de la habitación de su hermano, llamó a la puerta y entró. — ¡Tío! ¡Tápate! – gritó al encontrarse a su hermano con una toalla en la cintura y una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

— Estoy en mi cuarto… ¿que quieres? – preguntó Edward mientras se secaba el pelo.

— ¿Te importa que vaya contigo al parque? – puso cara de pena.

— ¿Te has peleado con Mike? – preguntó con esperanza.

— No… es que no sé qué ponerme… y así vamos juntos… como antes. Oye ¿estás yendo al gimnasio o algo?

Sonrió de lado; totalmente agradecido por que Bella esperase y se fuera con él… la verdad que adoraba a su hermana; pero eso jamás lo reconocería.

— No, no estoy yendo y claro que podemos ir juntos.

— Dame media hora y salimos ¿vale?

Esperó a que Bella saliera de su cuarto y se miró en el espejo… "¿de verdad parece que voy al gimnasio?" pensó haciendo posturitas delante del espejo.

* * *

Bueno... pues sinceramente espero que os haya gustado y que me regaléis un review con vuestras impresiones, para bien o para mal. Me encantaría saber lo que pensáis ;)

Un besazo para todas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes princesas!**

**Pues aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia... Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Es un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Se trata de un tema espinoso; pero por favor, mantener la mente abierta y pensar que realmente no son hermanos... aunque ellos no los sepan de primeras. De cualquier forma no van a consumar ningún acto como hermanos. Así que, tranquilidad :)**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

A pesar de haberse cambiado dos veces más de ropa y haber decidido ir hasta allí andando, Edward y Bella fueron los primeros en llegar. Todos los sábados desde hacía 5 años quedaban en el mismo sitio con su grupo de amigos, Mike, Jasper y Jacob, Ángela y Rosalie. Siempre habían estado unidos, desde el jardín de infancia, y jamás habían tenido una bronca tan grande como para dejarse de hablar durante más de dos días.

Eran la envidia de todos en el instituto y, sin proponérselo, se habían creado la fama de "populares". Observando desde fuera parecían un anuncio de Tommy Hilfiger, sin contar que la media de las notas de todos ellos era de notable alto… El único que bajaba un poco la media era Mike, que solía tener la cabeza en otras cosas (con dos piernas y dos tetas). Sin embargo, por más que fuera difícil de creer, y a pesar de los rumores, entre ellos no había pasado nada; aún. Los primeros en romper la dinámica del grupo de "sólo amigos" fueron Mike y Bella.

Durante ese verano los chicos habían hecho una escapada, mochila al hombro, al Cañón del Colorado. Mientras las chicas se fueron al bungalow que alquilaban siempre en Santa Mónica; estuvieron dos meses sin verse, y cuando se reencontraron empezaron a surgir distintas cosas entre ellos.

Bella se colgó del brazo de Edward como antiguamente; siempre habían parecido siameses más que mellizos. Tuvieron una charla larga mientras caminaban hacia el parque; él empezó a contarle cosas de la chica que ahora le gustaba. Alice. Y ella mientras escuchaba, divertida, y opinaba cuando debía. Volviendo a ser uno sólo, necesitando el beneplácito del otro para poder seguir con las relaciones… aunque en esta ocasión, con Mike, no había hecho caso a su hermano.

— Estoy deseando que me la presentes… necesito hablar con ella.

— Pero no la asustes, por favor. – puso ojos de súplica.

— ¡Oye! Que no soy ninguna bruja.

— Bueno…

— ¡Hola chicos! – apareció Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Estás muy guapa Bella – se enrojeció un poco al mirar a su amiga de arriba abajo.

— Hola Jass, gracias – inclinó la aludida un poco la cabeza.

— Qué pasa tío – chocó Edward la mano – pensé que vendrías con Jacob.

— Qué va, se ha ido hasta casa de Rosalie, a buscarla, para que no venga sola – levantó las cejas repetidamente.

— ¡Claro! Por eso no me ha llamado – saltó Bella de repente – será mamona; qué calladito se lo tenían.

— Hablando del rey de Roma…

Edward observó como hacían aparición sus amigos y sonrió abiertamente al ver el modo en el que intentaban disimular. Jacob estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro y Rose intentaba que no se notara su enfado… pero sin mucho éxito. Jacob llevaba toda la vida detrás de Rosalie, la adoraba; todos lo sabían, incluso la misma Rose. Pero hacían como que no sospechaban nada para que él no se sintiera mal. Edward odiaba ver dudar tanto a su amigo. Le había dicho infinidad de veces que se animará, que se tirara a la piscina… y sospechaba que este había sido el día indicado para hacerlo.

— Hola gente – forzó una sonrisa Rose — ¿y los demás?

— Todavía no han llegado.

— ¿No has venido con Mike? – se extrañó Jacob.

— No, hoy he venido con mi hermano… ¿por?

— Por nada… como desde que empezasteis a salir no os separáis ni para cagar.

— ¡vale Jake! – le reprochó ella. – Bella ¿vienes un momento? – miró a su amiga con súplica en sus ojos.

— Claro.

Caminaron las dos a través del parque hacia la zona de los columpios. Rose miraba fijamente hacia el suelo mientras su amiga permanecía a su lado, esperando. La conocía a la perfección; una vez ordenara sus pensamientos se decidiría a hablar. Se sentaron en el banco de madera que había en esa zona y observaron al grupo en la distancia. Edward hacía el tonto con Jasper, pero Jacob no participaba. Permanecía a un lado, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

— Me ha besado… bueno, nos hemos besado… y luego; dios no sé ni qué ha pasado exactamente. – susurró Rosalie.

— Pero Rose… esa no es razón para enfadarte, ¿no? – quiso saber Bella; en serio no entendía su estado de ánimo.

— Sí, pero… A ver; es Jacob. No sé como explicarlo. Está buenísimo, me atrae físicamente un huevo… obvio, no soy ciega. Pero al besarnos; bueno me he dejado llevar. – hundió al cabeza entre sus brazos. – y…

— Por dios Rose, que me va a dar algo ¿qué narices os ha pasado?

— Vale – levantó la cabeza de golpe – ya me conoces; sabes que soy, impulsiva y desde que dejé de ser virgen… — vio como su amiga asentía y se dispuso a seguir. – Bueno, el caso es que Jake lleva tirándome los trastos meses y hoy había accedido a que viniera a buscarme. Y estaba tan jodidamente sexy con esa cazadora de cuero y la camiseta blanca. Y ese cuerpo que tiene… ¡Joder, una no es de piedra!

— Intento comprender el motivo de tu enfado, pero sigo sin verlo.

— Nos hemos acostado… — observó de reojo como Bella abría la boca hasta el punto de casi desencajar la mandíbula – el caso es que... digamos que no ha sido como yo me lo había imaginado.

— ¿Por qué? – abrió los ojos como platos.

— Pues por que digamos… que su soldadito del amor tenía demasiada prisa por disparar – susurró volviendo a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos. Las escenas del impresionante cuerpo de Jacob sacudían su mente, pero se veían altamente influenciadas por la cara que puso a los dos segundos de haberse introducido en ella. Bufó exasperada.

— Joder Rose… — Bella apretaba los labios intentando mantener la compostura "no te rías, no te rías, no te rías"

— Tú no lo entiendes… no puedes entenderlo. Ni siquiera nos hemos entretenido con los preliminares por dios…

— Pues no, no puedo entenderlo… — intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara que se partía de risa por dentro; contenía la voz para no soltar la risotada en su cara; pero verla tan afligida no ayudaba en exceso "se lo tengo que contar a Ed…". Tomó aire – Rose; esa no es razón para que te enfades. A ver; piensa fríamente… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva detrás de ti? ¿10 años? Es normal que al ver cumplidos sus deseos… pues se dejase llevar el chico – ahí no pudo más. Se la saltaban las lágrimas de la carcajada que soltó a continuación.

— Bien. Genial. Ahora te burlas de mí – se quejó la rubia. – Ríete, ríete… espero no tener nunca que recordarte este momento Bellita.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de chicos hablaban de los exámenes, de que faltaba poco para que terminara el curso. Jasper echaría instancia en alguna universidad cercana, no quería alejarse de Los Ángeles, al igual que Edward. El que no lo tenía claro era Jacob… él estaba más pendiente del partido que jugaría la semana que viene. No por que fuera mal estudiante, de hecho tenía memoria fotográfica. Bastaba con asistir a clases para recordar con detalle todo lo que exponían los profesores; algo que todos envidiaban y que hacía que él tuviera mucho tiempo libre.

Escucharon la risa cantarina de Bella y los tres se quedaron mirando a las chicas a lo lejos. Jacob bufó y Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Nos vas a decir lo que ha pasado o tengo que esperar a que me lo cuente mi hermana?

— No me hagas esto tío…

— ¡Ey! Somos tus amigos; sea lo que sea lo que os haya pasado te podemos ayudar. – contestó Jasper mientras palmeaba su espalda.

— Yo… no creo que podáis ayudarme. – hundió aún más las manos en los bolsillos.

— Tío, te estás poniendo como un tomate – dijo Edward mientras observaba atentamente a su amigo.

Este era el típico momento en el que Jake se hubiera encerrado en casa y no hubiera salido en un año más o menos. Todo había pasado tan rápido; jamás pensó que perdería su virginidad con Rose, y mucho menos que tardaría menos de un minuto en hacerlo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a moverse. Era algo bastante vergonzoso como para confesarlo delante de sus amigos; pero quizá sería mejor que lo supieran por él.

— Pues… el caso es que….

— ¡Hola Ed! – "salvado por la campana" pensó Jake al ver aparecer a una chica acompañada de un tío enorme.

— Hola Alice – sonrió Edward mientras la daba un dulce beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. — ¿Traes carabina? – tendió la mano al moreno que les miraba divertido.

— Disculparme, dejarme que nos presentemos… Yo soy Alice, y este grandullón es mi hermano mayor Emmet. Sólo venía a traerme… ya se iba… ¿verdad? – miró hacia su hermano haciendo señas con la cabeza.

— Si, si… tranquila – sonrió Emmet marcando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas – encantado chicos; cuidármela bien… ¿eh?

— Eso corre de mi cuenta – aseguró Edward – pero espera, quiero presentarte a mi hermana.

Al ver a la nueva pareja, Rose y Bella se levantaron y se apresuraron hacia ellos.

— ¿Has visto a ese tío? Es enorme – empezó a babear Rose.

— Y esa chica seguro que es Alice… ¡vamos, vamos! – saltó Bella dando palmitas.

— ¿Quién es Alice?

— La nueva novia de Edward.

— ¿La vas a someter al tercer grado? – rió su amiga.

— Por supuesto – sonrió maliciosamente mientras llegaban junto al resto del grupo.

Hubo cruces de miradas entre todos, pero sin lugar a dudas hubo uno en especial que puso la carne de gallina de Rose: la de Emmet. Literalmente la desnudó con la mirada, y ninguno de los que estaban allí obvió ese pequeño detalle. Rose se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y Jake sacó pecho provocando que Bella intentara salvar el momento de tensión.

— Vaya… Emmet es como tú pero en chico y en talla extra grande. – sonrió Bella dirigiéndose a Alice.

— Si, pero este plasta ya se iba… ¿verdad?

— Está bien, está bien – levantó el aludido las manos en señal de paz – pero no me hagas venir a buscarte como la última vez; yo también tengo mis planes ¿sabes?

— Tranquilo Emmet, yo mismo la acompañaré hasta la misma puerta – saltó un solícito Edward pasando una mano por la cintura de su novia.

Mientras se ponía el casco de la moto, Mike no podía evitar pensar en el desplante que le había hecho Bella. Siempre quedaban antes para ir juntos a todas partes, al fin y al cabo estaban saliendo; pero esta vez le había llamado diciendo que iba con su hermano "el perfecto Edward Cullen" pensó con rabia contenida.

Siempre había estado a su sombra, desde el jardín de infancia. A pesar de haber desarrollado su amistad a lo largo de los años y de haber sido inseparables, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia por lo que Edward poseía. Tenía la familia perfecta, unos padres exitosos, una mente prodigiosa que hacía que sacara las mejores notas. Tenía facilidad para los deportes sin necesidad de machacarse en el gimnasio.

Cuando empezó a salir con Bella pensó con cierta seguridad en si mismo que tendría algo que él no podría tener, el amor de su hermana. Llevaban una mala época, ella se quejaba de que su hermano la estaba dando la brasa todo el santo día y que ya no estaban tan bien como antes. Y esto hacía sentir bien a un inseguro Mike.

Pero todo había cambiado de nuevo; de repente su chica volvía a prestar atención a su hermano del alma. Y eso a él le ponía enfermo.

Aceleró la moto hasta coger la velocidad adecuada y puso rumbo al parque de siempre, esta vez sin tenerla a ella a su lado. Apretaba la mandíbula intentando reprimir la ira que sentía en su interior.

En cuanto vio a Mike bajar de la moto Bella salió a su encuentro. Sabía por el tono de voz al teléfono que no le había hecho mucha gracia tener que llegar sólo hasta el parque; así que decidió darle una calurosa bienvenida dejando a todos los demás con la palabra en la boca. Se colgó del cuello de Mike en cuanto terminó de aparcar y no paró de dedicarle arrumacos hasta que se juntaron con los demás.

— Bueno chicos, ya estamos todos – sonrió Edward a Mike que se acercaba como un pavo real — ¿Dónde vamos?

— Pues donde vamos a ir… al bar de Emily ¿no? – apuntó Jake con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno en realidad, había pensado… que podíamos cambiar un poco ¿porqué no vamos al Seven? – sugirió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. La verdad es que se lo había propuesto Alice, y no había sabido decirla que no. Esa pequeña era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía.

— Siii – Rose empezó a dar saltitos y palmas entusiasmada ante la idea de hacer algo distinto por una vez. – he oído hablar maravillas de ese sitio. A lo mejor vemos a algún famoso…

— Pero no tenemos los 18… — medió con timidez Jasper.

— ¡Y qué más da! nos faltan solo unos cuantos meses para tenerlos… seguro que ni nos miran – suplicó Rose ante la posibilidad de volver al aburrido garito de todas las semanas.

Bella se acercó a su amiga pasándola un amistoso brazo por los hombros.

— Podemos ir, y si entramos bien, si no, nos vamos donde Emily… ¿os hace? – propuso Bella.

— No se hable más. Bella y yo vamos en moto… ¡Os vemos en la puerta! – añadió Mike antes de que nadie pudiera ponerse en su contra.

— Pero…

— ¡Vamos Jake! Será divertido – animó Edward.

Media hora después consiguieron salir todos del parque rumbo al Seven Garden. Una discoteca que se había puesto de moda y de la que todos hablaban en el instituto.

En el grupo se respiraba los nervios típicos por la novedad; pero ¡qué narices! Necesitaban salir de la rutina y divertirse, estaban en Los Ángeles y eran la envidia del vecindario. Parecían que todos habían salido de esa mítica serie de los 90.

La noche era joven y estaban en la ciudad ideal para perderse en ella.

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado... me lo decís en un review?  
Un besazo para todas!


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENAS TARDES A TODAS!**

**VENGO VOLANDO PARA COLGAR UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS MÁS... ME DESPIDO EN EL SIGUIENTE.**

**QUE LOS DISFRUTÉIS ;)**

**Por cierto... la serie a la que me refería en el primer capi era Beverly Hills 90210. Gracias Doc por recordármelo :P**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Había una cola para entrar en la discoteca que daba la vuelta a la esquina; Mike pensó que quizá tendrían algún apartado oscuro con sofás como los típicos que salían en las películas. Al fin y al cabo esa noche sería la noche, lo tenía decidido, y más después del recibimiento que le había hecho Bella nada más verle, irremediablemente todas las estupideces que había estado pensando se le fueron de un plumazo.

— Menos mal que hemos llegado antes para ponernos en la cola – intervino la castaña mientras le cogía del brazo.

— Pues sí, espero no oír luego quejas de ningún tipo.

— ¿Por qué iban a quejarse?

— No sé, díselo a tu hermano, que últimamente está de un tiquismiquis…

— Nah, tranquilo. Mi hermano está con esa chica ahora y no presta atención a nada más.

— Si tú lo dices…

Bella se le quedó mirando, extrañada por el tono con el que se refería a su hermano. Vale que habían estado mal durante una temporada; pero ellos habían sido amigos toda la vida… de hecho Edward le insinuó hacer las paces con él esa misma noche. Pero veía un brillo raro en los ojos de Mike… como de resentimiento cada vez que se refería a Edward.

Prefirió obviar el tema al ver que el resto de la pandilla hacía aparición en la puerta de la discoteca.

Estuvieron esperando casi una hora para entrar en el garito y cuando por fin lo hicieron todos se dirigieron en bandada a un hueco al final del local. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada y el volumen de la música hacía que temblase hasta el suelo. Imposible ponerse a hablar así que cada uno se puso a lo suyo.

Jasper se dedicó a mandarle mensajes a Ángela diciéndola que se había perdido la salida del siglo, mientras Edward y Jacob se iban a la barra a pedir las bebidas junto con Mike.

Las chicas aprovecharon ese momento para marujear un poco… algo que estaba deseando Bella.

— ¡Ey Alice! ¿Vamos a la pista?!– gritó Bella cerca del oído de la muchacha.

— ¡Sí claro! – elevó el tono Alice para que se le escuchara un poco por encima del sonido de la música – ¡Pero ¿Me acompañáis antes al baño?!

— ¡Si claro, creo que está a la derecha! – gritó de nuevo Bella mientras la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella. Una vez dentro vio cómo Alice se reía. — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Por dios, es que allí no hay quien hable; – sonrió – he supuesto que me querrías hacer alguna especie de interrogatorio o algo así, así que dispara.

Rose casi se atragantó con el chicle y Bella empezó a abrir la boca queriendo decir algo coherente que, no sabía por qué, no salía de sus labios.

— Te ha calado ¿eh Bellita? – codeó la rubia mientras se reía sin disimulo ninguno.

— ¡No me ha calado!... Bueno, a lo mejor un poco – confesó bajando la vista.

— Vamos… ¡somos mujeres! Es normal que quieras saber de mí. Venga pregunta lo que quieras, prometo ser sincera; de hecho no sé mentir… mi hermano dice que cuando miento me tiembla el labio inferior y se me pilla muy fácilmente.

— ¡A mí también! – Soltó Bella – Edward siempre se ríe de mí por eso.

— Entonces no habrá muchos secretos entre nosotras.

— Chicas…. Estáis resultando ser un poco empalagosas – atajó Rosalie con un claro signo de fastidio – sois demasiado parecidas… antes de que consigáis salpicarme de almíbar, dime Alice ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermano?... Emmet se llama ¿no? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Va a la universidad?...

Tanto Alice como Bella se la quedaron mirando fijamente intentando reprimir una carcajada, cosa que no pudieron aguantar durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Qué! – soltó la rubia pelín mosqueada.

— Así que… te ha gustado mi hermano ¿eh?

— Hombre… Gustar, gustar… es interesante el chico… está cañón desde luego… pero gustar… Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿A qué instituto vas?

— Eso ya me parece mejor. Te hemos visto por el barrio pero…

— Bueno, realmente empecé en el mismo colegio que vosotros, pero nos mudamos de casa y claro… nos cambiamos de colegio. Y el instituto no está muy lejos del vuestro; justo a una parada de autobús.

— ¿No es el que está más cerca de Beverly Hills? – preguntó Rose

— Si… digamos que está "en la frontera" – entrecomilló Alice – pero estoy deseando salir de allí son todos una panda de pijos sin personalidad ninguna.

Tras intercambiar un par de datos más, Bella quedó más que encantada con su nueva amiga. Su hermano había escogido por una vez bien en su vida; era una chica sencilla, muy simpática y desprendía un halo especial. Tenía buen karma; era de las personas que te hacían estar cómodas a su lado. Salieron con los labios recién pintados moviendo las caderas directas a la pista de baile. Los chicos ya habían tomado posiciones, y excepto Jacob que aguantaba impertérrito de pie como un palo, los demás ya estaban moviendo ligeramente las piernas al son de la música.

Mike observaba cómo Bella se movía de una forma que tenía que estar prohibida; los efectos de la primera copa estaba haciendo estragos en las chicas y mientras que Rose se acercaba de nuevo a un avergonzado Jacob, Bella y Alice estaban dedicando un baile a sus chicos. Edward miraba a ambas con una sonrisa bobalicona, y no supo por qué pero este hecho cabreó a su supuesto mejor amigo. Se dirigió con paso decidido hacia Bella, la dio un beso de forma demasiado brusca y esperó a que Alice se diera por aludida.

Una vez solos, la miró a los ojos y se la llevó a la terraza con la escusa de tomar el aire.

Alice adivinó que sobraba y se fue hacia Edward para seguir bailando; realmente estaba siendo una noche muy agradable. Sentía que con su grupito habitual de amigas no encajaba demasiado bien y se encontraba tan a gusto con sus nuevos amigos. Se abrazó a Edward y le pasó tímidamente los brazos alrededor del cuello, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí mientras no cesaban de bailar.

La miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que tanto la recordaban a los de su hermana y se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Alice era una chica especial, cierto que no era el típico perfil de chica que solía atraerle últimamente, pero se había cansado de salir con cabezas huecas.

Subió una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició dulcemente. Ya se habían besado antes un par de veces, pero no pasaron de tímidos picos; realmente no la quería forzar, pero en ese momento… la boca de Alice le llamaba a gritos. Sintió cómo era ella la que acortaba distancias; muy suavemente posó sus labios en los de él y apretó su agarré alrededor de su nuca. Sintió como el calor se le agolpaba en las mejillas, pero no iba a echarse para atrás, era su primer beso y quería que fuera con él, así que probó a abrir la boca, lo suficiente como para que él pillara la indirecta y prosiguiera con el beso. Notó el cálido aliento de Edward chocar contra su garganta y casi perdió el equilibrio. Pero creyó renacer cuando fue su áspera lengua la que se introdujo en su cavidad provocando sensaciones que no había sentido en la vida. Fue un beso dulce e intenso al mismo tiempo, justo como ella siempre había soñado… no mejor.

Cuando sintieron que se acababa el aire de sus pulmones decidieron separarse. La respiración de Edward se había vuelto irregular, y ambos estaban acalorados; él por que quisiera haber dado un paso más allá y ella por que por fin se había besado con su amor platónico. Sonrieron tontamente hasta que escucharon los silbidos de Jacob y Jasper a un metro de ellos.

En cuanto terminó la siguiente canción Edward decidió salir a la terraza a tomar el aire. Cogió la mano de su chica y se dispuso a guiarla hasta allí, pero Alice se excusó para ir al baño. Abrió uno de los ventanales y salió al exterior inspirando al mismo tiempo una gran bocanada de aire. Dio dos pasos y se apoyó en la balaustrada de granito.

Realmente era una noche magnífica. Se detuvo a pensar en la chica con la que había acudido a la fiesta; realmente era preciosa, encantadora, y con una personalidad fuera de lo común. En el momento en que te acercabas a ella era imposible no sonreír. No sabía si era por su mirada, por su larga melena castaña o por la nariz que le hacia parecer un duendecillo. Pero le había encandilado desde la primera vez que la vio en la biblioteca.

Un ruido, como de un tortazo le distrajo de sus pensamientos; alguien parecía discutir al otro lado de la esquina. No quería prestar atención, hasta que empezó a oír los sollozos de ¿una chica?

Jamás en su vida había permitido que alguien golpeara a una chica. Quería demasiado a su madre y a su hermana como para pensar algo así. Los murmullos pasaron a suplicas y ahí tomó la decisión de dar tres pasos más y asomarse para ver qué narices estaba pasando.

Necesitó tiempo para procesar lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Mike estaba encima de Bella. Ella apretaba los puños golpeando al aire, intentaba darle una patada en la entrepierna pero el muy cerdo estaba demasiado cerca. Le comía la boca de una forma asquerosa mientras ella lloraba sin control.

No sabía lo que había cambiado en Mike esa noche pero estaba fuera de sí. Al besarla resultó demasiado violento y eso la asustó. Pronto sintió su aliento a alcohol sobre su rostro y notó cómo sus manos se perdían bajo la camiseta. Ella siempre había querido que su primera vez fuera especial, no en una terraza de una discoteca a la vista de cualquiera. Pero esto él no lo entendió; estaba harto de esperar el momento perfecto que parecía no se iba a dar nunca.

Empezó a verlo todo rojo. Corrió hacia su hermana como un miura, con toda la ira acumulándose en sus puños; Bella giró la cabeza para zafarse de ese beso infernal y vio como su hermano aparecía de la nada. Cogió con fuerza de la cazadora a Mike y le golpeó contra la pared cercana. Vio como Bella caía al suelo, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era dar una paliza al hijo de puta de Mike Newton. Ambos eran fuertes, llevaban tiempo haciendo deporte juntos, pero Mike sabía que tenía las de perder. Forcejearon y Ed tuvo la posibilidad de encajarle un buen gancho de derecha en toda la cara. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas; pero algo le hizo dejar a aquella escoria y centrarse en su hermana.

Alice había aparecido en la terraza y al no ver a simple vista a Edward estuvo a punto de volver a la sala, pero escuchó una especie de forcejeo y se asomó. Lo que vio casi hizo que se cayera de culo; Bella lloraba en el suelo y Edward estaba atizando de lo lindo al chico que le acababan de presentar. Se acercó a Bella preocupada, estaba temblando.

— Bella ¿Que ha pasado?

— Bella... ¡Bella!

Edward dejo de golpear a Mike al escuchar el nombre de Bella. Observó con un nudo en la garganta cómo su mirada estaba perdida.

— Bella reacciona— seguía Alice moviendo la mano delante de su rostro.  
— Te denunciaré desgraciado. — Apretó la mandíbula y se centró en su hermana.— Bella... Bella contéstame por favor.— los ojos de Edward se anegaron en lágrimas.— ¡Como le pase algo te mato! ¿Me has oído? ¡Te mato!  
— Ed... — susurro Bella sin parpadear siquiera — llévame a casa...  
— Claro preciosa – la pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello y la levantó en brazos — vámonos... Alice, ¿te importa avisar a los demás? Esa sabandija se ha escapado...  
— Claro Edward, tranquilo. Mañana te llamo.  
— Y ten cuidado, por favor… le dije a tu hermano que te acompañaría pero…

— Vete Edward – sonrió intentando infundirle ánimo, pero lo que acababa de pasar era demasiado fuerte. Hasta ella parecía de gelatina.

Les separaban unas cinco manzanas de su casa, pero estaba dispuesto a cargar con su hermana a cuestas toda esa distancia. Por ella iría hasta el infierno si era preciso. Bella seguía llorando, acurrucada en el pecho de su hermano, sabiendo que allí estaría a salvo. Que cuando estaba con él nadie ni nada podía hacerle daño. Tenía que haberle hecho caso desde el principio; ya le advirtió cuando empezaron a salir que Mike era un salido, pero ella se creía más lista que nadie.

Una vez dejaron todo el mogollón de gente detrás, se dirigió hacia uno de los bancos de la acera y se sentó allí con ella en brazos. La quiso acomodar la ropa, pero ella no se movía en exceso.

— Bella, ¿quieres que vayamos al hospital? ¿Estás bien? — investigó las magulladuras a simple vista. – Por dios Bella... Te voy a llevar al hospital, tienes arañazos y moretones por todas partes...  
— ¡No! – le dijo con pánico en los ojos.  
— ¿Cómo que no? Necesitas que te vea un médico.  
— No Ed, por favor – susurró mientras las lágrimas rodaban impertinentes por sus mejillas.  
— Peque... Entra en razón. — intentó ser suave – ha sido una agresión en toda regla... Tienes que denunciar y que te vea un especialista...  
— Por favor Ed... No se lo digas a nadie... Por favor por favor... – se derrumbó, las palabras se quedaron en apenas un murmullo con tono de súplica.  
— No me hagas esto Be...  
— Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, por favor por favor... — seguía con su retahíla.  
— ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! — la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas — No es justo Be; joder.

La mecía en sus brazos intentando calmarla el llanto. Siempre, desde el jardín de infancia había estado con ella. La había cuidado, la había protegido; y esta vez sí que la habían hecho daño. No es como si se hubiera tropezado y todos se hubiesen empezado a reír de ella. No es que la llamaran boca de hierro cuando la pusieron la ortodoncia. Esto era mucho más fuerte, era mucho peor.

Cuando empezó a respirar con normalidad decidieron volver, pensando qué les dirían a sus padres acerca de los morados que se extendían por el brazo de ella. Caminaron lentamente, uno al lado del otro. En silencio, cada uno pensando a su manera lo que acababa de pasar. Bella intentó coger la mano de su hermano pero emitió en sonido lastimero. Inspeccionó la mano y observó que se le había puesto morada y muy hinchada...

— Quizá si que deberíamos ir al hospital. — susurró Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4:

El lienzo en blanco... Llevaba dos horas mirando fijamente el recuadro y nada; no se le ocurría nada y eso, para un artista era frustrante... Desistió al oír las campanadas del reloj del salón; las 8 de la tarde... "Carl esta a punto de llegar" sonrió al pensar en su marido; decidió coger un vaso de té helado y salir a esperarlo al jardín. La temperatura era muy agradable y permitía estar fuera con una simple chaqueta de algodón.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde que conoció a Carlisle? ¿30? Se conocían demasiado bien, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos. El rechazo por parte de su familia, las peleas con la suya por la herencia. La huída precipitada de Forks para empezar una nueva vida... El nacimiento complicado de Edward; la aparición de Bella. Sonrió al recordar su carita regordeta y sonrojada por el llanto.

— Hola amor – saludó Carlisle sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.  
— Hola – se ancló en su mirada... verde, profunda, enmarcada por unas arruguitas que le hacían aún más atractivo a sus ojos. – Los niños llegarán tarde, Edward me ha dicho que no les esperemos despiertos.

— Mmmm, o sea que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros – se arrodilló frente a ella para darla un beso en la mejilla desviándose lo justo para tocar ese punto que ponía su carne de gallina.

— Carl… — sonrió – ¡pórtate bien! O no tendrás postre.

— Serás… bruja… — Contestó achicando los ojos en un gesto de claro desafío.

— Vale, sin postre.

Se levantó lentamente para entrar en la casa, dejó el maletín en el recibidor y se volvió hasta donde estaba sentada su mujer. Se la quedó mirando fijamente y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente; sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió con paso seguro hasta colocarse de nuevo frente a ella. Cogió el vaso de té de sus manos y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo mientras la miraba fijamente los ojos.

Sabía que algo se traía entre manos, pero jamás pensó que la cogería a tal velocidad. Dos segundos después de haberle desafiado con la mirada estaba cargada sobre su hombro derecho y subía con ella las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. No podía parar de reír; ya eran adultos de hecho casi demasiado mayores para estos jueguecitos, pero era normal en Carlisle comportarse de esta forma con ella. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si siguieran en la etapa prenupcial donde todo era de color de rosa, donde no había preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

— Me has dejado sin postre – aseguró Carlisle – pero no hemos hablado en ningún momento del aperitivo. – dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera mientras dejaba a su mujer sobre la cama. – Espera que primero retome el aliento… después te vas a enterar – amenazó mientas seguía respirando con cierta dificultad.

— Estás loco ¿lo sabías? – contestó entre risas.

— Por tí…

— Carl… — se mordió el labio mientras sentía cómo el estómago daba medio vuelco, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

— Nena… ya sabes lo que provocas en mí mordiéndote el labio así…

Perdió la cordura cuando la vio cómo encogía los hombros y se abalanzó sobre ella sin darla tiempo casi a coger aire. Brusco, delicado, romántico o salvaje… no importaba. Le gustaba cómo la hacía sentir cada vez que hacían el amor. Siempre tocaba el cielo, en cada caricia, en cada embestida, en cada beso. Se deseaban. Se seguían deseando, y daba igual el tiempo que pasara. Daba igual todo mientras estuviesen juntos.

Permaneció en la cama medio minuto más, concentrado en ver cómo se vestía su mujer "contrólate, contrólate… Pero mírala…"

— Cariño, como me sigas mirando así no respondo.

— No puedo evitarlo – sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo que esa sonrisa provoca en mi? – se acercó de nuevo a la cama mientras terminaba de abrocharse la blusa.

— No sé…

— Ya… — susurró mientras se colocaba sobre él a horcajadas – eso es lo que creo yo… que no tienes ni idea.

Sacó la lengua y perfiló los labios entreabiertos de su marido mientras provocaba el roce de sus sexos. Carlisle soltó todo el aire de golpe e intentó amarrarse a su cintura, pero Esme le paró elevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos, intentando decirse sin palabras todo lo que sentían en ese momento; empezó a frotarse suavemente contra el miembro erecto de su esposo, sabiendo que esa dulce tortura se volvería en su contra.

Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas; se volvía loco cuando Esme se comportaba de esta forma tan desinhibida. Ella era tímida, dulce… pero en la intimidad había veces que le dejaba con la boca abierta; aún después de los años todavía conseguía sorprenderle. Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro continuaron con su baile, acompañando el vaivén con leves jadeos y suspiros que llenaron la habitación.

—

Pasaban de la una de la noche y ambos estaban sentados en el salón con una copa de vino entre sus manos. Hablando. Carlisle explicaba los pormenores del día en el juzgado mientras que Esme le escuchaba atentamente; ambos se conocieron estudiando la misma carrera, y empezaron a hacer la pasantía en el mismo despacho en Los Ángeles tras conseguir salir de Forks. Sin embargo Esme se tuvo que desvincular de ese mundo demasiado pronto; primero el embarazo de Edward y luego el cuidado de dos bebés le absorbieron por completo.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, le hubiera gustado volver a ejercer. Pero había descubierto en el arte algo más que un hobby y actualmente, colgaba en galerías de arte de vez en cuando, abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes modernistas.

Cuando escucharon el teléfono ambos dieron un brinco en el sofá. Fue Carlisle el que salió disparado hacia el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? – preguntó con ansiedad en su voz.

— Papá…

— ¡Edward, qué ha pasado! – no pudo mantener la calma. Al oírlo, Esme se colocó detrás de él sujetándose del brazo de su marido.

— Tranquilo papá, estamos bien… más o menos.

— ¡Hijo por dios! Que me va a dar un ataque.

— En serio, estamos bien tranquilos, pero Bella… ha sufrido un pequeño accidente – No sabía cómo explicarle a sus padres por teléfono lo que había pasado; así que decidió no hacerlo de momento. – Estamos en el hospital.

— ¿¡En el hospital!? – Casi se quedó ronco del grito que pegó; Esme mientras le miraba angustiada.

— Si, en el USC University… ¿podéis venir a buscarnos?

— Ya vamos hijos, diez minutos y estamos allí.

Sabía que Bella se enfadaría con él. No estaba muy seguro de si quería contarle la verdad a sus padres, pero él creía que deberían saberlo… y ponerle una denuncia también "a ese desgraciado hijo de la gran p…"

— Edward – Bella apareció acompañada de un enfermero que empujaba su silla de ruedas.

— Bells… — la vio tan indefensa pero tan… hermosa que el corazón le dio un vuelvo en el pecho.

— Tengo que tener el brazo inmovilizado una semana… prefieren no escayolarme. – el enfermero la dejó al lado de su hermano y tras entregarle el papelito con el alta le pidió amablemente que se levantara de la silla para volver a llevársela. — ¿Nos vamos?

— Verás es que…

— ¿Sí?

— Que he llamado a papá y vienen para acá – lo dijo de carrerilla mientras entornaba los ojos esperando un golpe del brazo bueno de su hermana.

— ¡Joder Edward! No quería que se enteraran – hizo un puchero – me da vergüenza…

— ¿A tí? ¡A ese sí que le tenía que dar vergüenza! La próxima vez que le vea le parto la cara, te lo juro. Le voy a poner los huevos de corbata de la patada que le voy a meter.

— Ed…

— Sabandija… si te llega a hacer algo… yo te juro… que no sé qué habría hecho.

— Ed…

— Pero vamos, no se va a ir de rositas. ¡Está enfermo! Aparte de ser un auténtico , claro.

— ¡Ed, para ya! – miró con dolor la cara de sus padres que les miraban como si fueran marcianos.

— Bella hija… ¿Quién te ha hecho qué? – Carlisle apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

— Papá…

— Quién—ha—sido – apretó la mandíbula.

— Hija… — Esme se abalanzó sobre su pequeña — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? – Se separó para mirarla bien – Dios, estás llena de marcas.

No pudo aguantar la presión y volvió a derrumbarse. Se refugió en los brazos de su madre, la necesitaba. Necesitaba su cariño y su comprensión; entre ambos contaron a sus padres lo que había pasado con Mike. Bella lloraba y Edward escupía con saña todo el veneno que tenía dentro contra su ex—amigo.

—

Al entrar en su dormitorio Bella se sintió tremendamente sola. Vacía. No sabía a qué se debía el comportamiento de Mike; no podía entender en qué momento había cambiado de Doctor Jekyll a Mr. Hyde. Se sentía sucia. Notaba una y otra vez sus manazas pegajosas intentando abrirse paso por debajo de su ropa.

Una arcada subió casi sin avisar y corrió hacia el baño que compartía con su hermano; éste tenía dos puertas dando cada una de ellas a sus habitaciones. Era muy difícil tener intimidad así, ya que todo lo que pasaba se escuchaba en la habitación contigua.

Edward sintió cómo su hermana vomitaba sin control y se apresuró a ayudarla. Sus padres estaban en la cocina y seguro que no la habían escuchado. Se arrodilló junto a ella al lado del retrete y la cogió de la frente con una mano, mientras con la otra apartaba el pelo para que no se ensuciara.

— ¿Mejor? – preguntó su hermano suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado.

— No… — una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla y su hermano se apresuró a secarla con su pulgar.

— Vamos peque… — le contestó muy bajito – yo te ayudo.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, la ayudó a lavarse la cara y se fue a cogerla el pijama a su cuarto. Por su mente, pasaban fugaces escenas de todo lo que había pasado esa noche… por un momento se acordó de Alice "Mierda… luego la mando un mensaje".

Mientras Bella se cambiaba de ropa avisó a sus padres de que Bella se iba a meter ya en la cama. Carlisle hablaba con un amigo de la comisaría de policía, quedando para la mañana siguiente, mientras que Esme terminaba de preparar una tisana.

Una vez la dieron todos las buenas noches y se quedó de nuevo sola en su cuarto, volvió a hundirse. No podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría ahora, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención ni destacar por nada… para eso estaba su hermano. Él lo llevaba de otra forma, pero ella. Se moría de vergüenza cada vez que tenía que presentar algún trabajo, o cada vez que por culpa de su torpeza se había golpeado con algo provocando las risas de sus compañeros, o darse un simple beso delante de todo el instituto con su novio.

Ahora estaba convencida de que medio barrio sabría lo que pasó en la discoteca… y el otro medio lo averiguaría por la mañana. A pesar de estar en Los Ángeles, entre el instituto y el barrio todos se conocían de oídas.

La habitación estaba en silencio y sentía que la oscuridad la estaba ahogando. Lloró de nuevo. Lloró de rabia; lloró de impotencia… y lloró de miedo, por que si su hermano no llega a aparecer…

Escuchó unos débiles golpes en la puerta del baño.

— Pasa — susurró al ver a su hermano al contraluz.

— No te puedes dormir, ¿verdad? – dijo Edward muy bajito.

— No me lo quitó de la cabeza…

— Hazme hueco – camino con decisión hacia la cama de su hermana.

— Jo… hace mil años que no dormimos juntos – sonrió con dulzura a su héroe particular mientras levantaba la sábana.

— Lo sé, pero es causa de fuerza mayor – puso casa seria – sin mariconadas ¿eh?

— Prometido.

Ambos se acurrucaron como cuando eran más pequeños y Bella volvía llorando del colegio. Él siempre estuvo ahí para ella y esta vez no sería de distinta forma… le partía el alma ver a su hermana mal, verla llorar. No podía; le dolía más que si le pasara a él, fuese lo que fuese.

Se colocó boca arriba mientras ella se abrazaba a él como si fuera su muñeco de peluche, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón para que la ayudara a dormir. Mientras él acariciaba su pelo en un intento de relajación, y de vez en cuando besaba su cabeza, inspirando su aroma.

— ¿Me cantas la canción?

— No sé si la recordaré – Edward sonreía recordando otros tiempos.

— Sé que todavía la cantas… porfiiii

— Yo ya no canto esas cosas.

— Te he oído más de una vez – Bella sonrió por primera vez con ganas – no te hagas el chulito mayor de edad ahora.

— Esta bieeeen… pero si me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

Si había algo que derretía un iceberg era la cálida voz de Edward entonando una canción. Su timbre de voz era perfecto, su entonación nunca necesitó clases de solfeo. Simplemente se aprendía la letra y ya… Desde que vieron Sonrisas y Lágrimas por primera vez, Bella quedó enamorada del Varón Von Trapp al escucharle cantar Edelweiss.

Fue entonces cuando, por agradar a su hermana, Edward se aprendió todo el repertorio de la película y cada vez que ésta estaba triste le cantaba esa canción… su canción.

Al terminar de cantar, notó como su pecho se había humedecido de nuevo, pero también sintió la respiración acompasada de Bella, que descansaba por fin.

"Nunca dejaré que te hagan daño de nuevo hermanita. Nadie, nadie volverá a hacerte llorar" pensaba mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabello rizado. Sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que quería a esa niña.

* * *

pues hasta aqui llegamos esta semana. el lunes mas

Espero que os haya gustado... me lo confirmáis en un review?^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes!  
Os dejo otros dos capitulos antes de que se despierte el canijo y ya no pueda ni oler el ordenador. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita y Anaidam, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Dra... ya tu sabes... gracias por el tiempo que le has dedicado a esta historia ;)**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Cuando Edward entró en el instituto el lunes por la mañana tuvo que soportar las miradas indiscretas y los corrillos de gente murmurando a sus espaldas. Los que tenían más confianza con él se acercaban a preguntar por Bella. Algo que era común en sus rostros era la preocupación y la lástima por su hermana, y eso era precisamente lo que no aguantaría "menos mal que no ha venido; a ver si me da tiempo en esta semana a aplacar a las fieras".

Mike se había dado de baja del colegio. Algo normal después de la vergüenza que debieron pasar tanto él como sus padres y su hermana, Jessica. Estuvo toda la mañana del domingo en comisaría declarando, junto a sus padres y el abogado de la familia; pero no le pudieron retener ya que no pasaba de ser una simple agresión… Lástima.

Sus amigos le esperaban en la cafetería, como todos los días. Al verle aparecer por la puerta Rose saltó de la silla y corrió para preguntar por su mejor amiga.

— Está igual que ayer Rose… — sonrió a su amiga – estaba dormida cuando me fui.

— Es que ayer la vi tan… tan… triste…

— Por que lo está – le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras se encaminaba a la mesa donde todos esperaban ansiosos.

— ¿Sabéis algo de Mike? – preguntó Jasper crujiendo los nudillos mientras Edward se dejaba caer en la silla.

— Por lo menos no niega lo que hizo; claro que su padre se ha encargado de dejarle claro a la policía que no fue más que una chiquillada.

— Será hijo de p…

— Si, eso mismo dijo mi padre. Está convenciendo a Bella para que le ponga una denuncia; pero mi hermana no está por la labor. Sólo quiere olvidarse de todo de una vez.

— Normal, además tu padre seguro que le empapela de por vida. – añadió Jake.

— Ya te digo que todo depende de Bella y de momento no quiere saber nada de Mike, ni para bien ni para mal.

— ¿Podremos ir a verla luego? – preguntó Ángela tímidamente.

— No sé… hoy no la he visto. Luego os mando un mensaje.

Las clases pasaron lentas y no pudo prestar mucha atención a las explicaciones de las asignaturas. Llevaba todo el fin de semana durmiendo con Bella para que no se sintiera sola, pero él no podía descansar igual que en su cama. A cuarta hora empezó a bostezar sin poder disimularlo, pero los profesores no le dijeron nada. Entendían que no debía estar pasando un buen momento.

Una vez terminaron las clases, Edward se fue directo a casa. Había quedado con sus amigos en avisarles por móvil de cómo estaba Bella.

Al entrar vio a su madre en el pequeño cuarto que tenía destinado a la pintura, con Strauss sonando de fondo; vestida con su bata llena de manchas de mil colores y totalmente concentrada en conseguir la mezcla adecuada de pintura. Siempre le había gustado observar cómo pintaba su madre, le relajaba ver cómo extendía el color en el lienzo, suavemente, con el pincel. Sabía que había estado semanas sin que las ideas llegaran a su cabeza, así que prefirió no distraerla y se subió directamente al cuarto de su hermana.

La encontró sentada en la cama, abrazada a sus piernas y con la mirada perdida por la ventana.

— Se supone que no debes hacer fuerza con el brazo – soltó Edward a modo de saludo.

— Ya no me duele tanto – se giró para ver a su hermano. – Y esta noche te duermes en tu cama… mira que ojeras que tienes.

— Bueno, eso ya lo veremos – murmuró mientras se sentaba junto a ella.— ¿Te apetece ver a estos?

— No sé… por un lado sí. Pero por otro… son nuestros amigos pero odio que me miren con esa carita de pena.

— Lo sabía – sonrió satisfecho por haber acertado de nuevo – ahora les mando un mensaje ¿Cómo has pasado la mañana?

— Bueno… mamá se ha encargado de que no me aburriera. Hemos estado viendo las pelis de cuando éramos pequeños – comentó entre risas. — Las de la playa.

— ¡No!

— Sí… No me acordaba de lo gracioso que era verte llorar cada vez que se acercaba una ola.

— Habló la que no lloraba nunca…

Observó como Bella le sacaba la lengua haciéndole burla como cuando era pequeño y ambos acabaron riéndose a carcajadas.

Bajó el volumen de la cadena de música para asegurarse de que les estaba escuchando reír y una sonrisa involuntaria asomó a los labios de Esme. Cuando eres padre siempre piensas que tus hijos pueden sufrir algún daño; cuando salen te preocupas si ves que no llegan a la hora, o si les notas tristes no puedes evitar pensar en lo que estarán sintiendo o en qué estarán pensando. Pero en el fondo nunca estas preparado cuando realmente suceden este tipo de cosas.

Podía haber sido peor, desde luego, pero también podía no haber pasado. No podía evitar pensar que a lo mejor la tenía que haber advertido de alguna forma sobre los chicos… pero ya era tarde.

Volvió a centrarse en las tonalidades grises del cuadro; era el primer trabajo que no evocaría la alegría de vivir, que no reflejaría el calor de Los Ángeles. Sin duda alguna, se estaba acordando de su infancia en Forks. Triste. Oscura.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y dejó los bártulos para abrir. A través del cristal al lado de la puerta descubrió a una chica con melena castaña que no había visto nunca antes. Decidió abrir sin más.

— ¿Hola?

— Buenas tardes, me llamo Alice y he venido para saber como está Bella – dijo la chica casi de carrerilla mostrando una afectuosa sonrisa.

— Encantada Alice, soy Esme, su madre. Pasa si quieres y espera en el salón un ratito. Voy a ver si está visible… ¿vale? – había algo en los rasgos de esa chica que la inspiraban cierta ternura y confianza, no sabría explicarlo mejor.

Una vez la vio cómodamente sentada en el salón. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Bella, abrió la puerta sin llamar si quiera y observó cómo los dos hermanos la miraban divertidos. Se notaba que habían estado de cháchara todo este rato.

— Chicos, ha venido una chica que se llama Alice y que pregunta por Bella.

— ¡Mierda! – saltó Edward dándose una palmada en la frente.

— Esa boca…

— ¿Qué pasa Ed? – preguntó Bella extrañada por la reacción de su hermano.

— Pues que se me ha olvidado avisarla, apenas la mandé un mensaje esa noche. – puso cara de pánico al darse cuenta que se había olvidado realmente de su novia.

— Joder… ya te vale. – le reprochó Bella.

— ¡Esa boca!

— Bajo yo mamá… luego subimos a verte ¿vale? – seguía hablando mientras salía del cuarto camino de las escaleras pensando en una disculpa convincente "soy un puto desastre… ya me vale… tío, que llevas dos días sin dar señales de vida. Se va a enfadar conmigo y con razón. Piensa, piensa, piensa…"

Cuando entró en el salón y la vio sentada en la banqueta del piano de su padre creyó que estaba viendo un ángel y el corazón le dio un vuelco; durante el fin de semana Bella había ocupado sus pensamientos. Pero tampoco era normal que se hubiese olvidado de ella de esa forma; al fin y al cabo llevaban una semana saliendo…

— Perdóname Ali… — dijo Edward a modo de saludo.

— No pasa nada – sonrió sinceramente — ¿quién es el que toca el piano?

— Mi padre, — sonrió inconscientemente al visualizar la escena – De verdad, lo siento mucho; no sé cómo se me pudo pasar llamarte.

— Para, para – levantó las dos manos mientras sonreía de nuevo – no he venido a reprocharte nada. Tienes un problema en casa, es normal que hayas tenido un pequeño lapsus.

— ¿Pequeño? – bufó

— Si, pequeño cabezota. Sólo quiero saber como está Bella; en serio me preocupé al verla tirada en el suelo el otro día – le dio un escalofrío sólo de recordarlo.

— Bueno… digamos que no está en su mejor momento. Pero por lo menos hoy se ha reído.

— Eso ya es algo; entonces… ¿Puedo verla? – Preguntó con una carita de niña buena que derretiría los dos polos.

Desde que conoció a Alice sintió algo especial por ella; serían sus gestos, sus maneras… su forma de hablar, o quizá había sido todo junto. Pero le encantaba estar a su lado; le transmitía paz y le despertaba tanta ternura… frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento… "¿me produce ternura? Se supone que me tiene que despertar otro tipo de cosas".

Cabizbajo e inmerso en sus pensamientos llevó a Alice hasta el cuarto de Bella. Las dejó a solas hablando de cosas de chicas, pensando en que quizá y sólo quizá había precipitado las cosas con Alice.

Desde que pasó lo que pasó era la primera vez que alguien le miraba como siempre; vio una alegría sincera en ella nada más entrar en la habitación. Alegría por verla, no querer saber por puro morbo; no sabía explicar exactamente por qué pero era como si conociera a esa chica con nariz respingona de toda la vida. Estuvieron hablando durante hora y media de un montón de cosas, conociéndose. No dejaron de hablar en ningún momento.

A pesar de haber coincidido a penas unas horas el otro día no tuvieron ni un solo silencio incómodo. Al contrario, se encontraban bien la una con la otra.

Hablaron del colegio, hablaron de asignaturas, de grupos de música favoritos de hobbies… Se dieron la oportunidad de saber la una de la otra sin tapujos. Y eso relajó tanto a Bella después de los dos días que llevaba, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que agradecerle la visita.

— De verdad, gracias por la visita Alice… me ha servido para desconectar del todo.

— Gracias a ti por dejarme verte así de bien. Ya me quedo más tranquila… ¿me dejarás venir otro día?

— ¡Pues claro! Puedes venir siempre que quieres, al fin y al cabo seremos cuñadas. – No la pasó desapercibido el gesto de desilusión de Alice — ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No lo sé… el ver de nuevo a Edward… ha sido raro – susurró encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Raro?

— A ver… hemos salido juntos un par de veces; el dichoso sábado nos besamos en condiciones por primera vez. – notaba como se sonrojaba sin remedio y esto enterneció a Bella – Y ahora cuando nos hemos visto… quizá esperaba otra cosa; no sé.

— Mi hermano es gilipollas. – soltó verdaderamente indignada.

— No digas eso… ha estado muy preocupado por ti… eres su hermana. Se nota a la legua la conexión tan buena que hay entre los dos; algo verdaderamente envidiable. Ojala yo tuviera el mismo feeling con mi hermanito del alma.

— Pero eso no impide que mi hermano sea un gilipollas integral. – Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a ir a buscarle al cuarto y pedirle explicaciones.

— ¡No, no, no Bella! Para por favor – la miró con una cálida sonrisa.

Era algo que llevaba pensando desde la noche del sábado. El beso que se habían dado en la discoteca fue precioso, fue tierno, fue delicado… pero no despertó la "llama" como lo llamaba ella. Y estaba convencida que en él tampoco. Se notaba en la forma de mirarla, y sobre todo en cómo había actuado después. Claro que le gustó, fue un primer beso perfecto, pero no fue suficiente.

Sí; es un palo que le pase eso a alguien de tu familia. Pero si hubiera calado en él, se habría acordado de ella al menos para llamarle al día siguiente. Por eso sabía exactamente el camino que tendría que tomar a continuación. Y así se lo comunicó a Bella, con la que se encontraba más que a gusto.

— Pienso que te precipitas… no lleváis ni una semana. Y mi hermano es extremadamente protector conmigo, siempre lo ha sido – intentaba disculpar a Edward, pero esta vez no sabía cómo.

— Bella, tu hermano siempre va a ser alguien importante para mí; es muy buena persona, es un buen amigo… además de que sólo con verle te alegra la vista – rodó lo ojos como si fuera obvio lo que estaba diciendo. – Pero no pasa al siguiente nivel… No sé si me estoy explicando.

— Supongo que sí...

— Pero eso no quita para que quiera seguir viéndote, viéndoos. – La cogió de la mano – sois lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido últimamente.

— ¿No tienes amigas en el instituto?

— ¿Amigas? Interesadas más bien… Desde que mi madre se casó con ese actor de telenovela toda mi vida se ha convertido en un caos.

— ¿Actor? – Bella no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

— Si, pero ya te contaré ese episodio de mi vida otro día – empezó a negar con la mano — Si quieres que vuelva claro.

— Por favor; creo que mañana le diré a las chicas que vengan conmigo a pasar la tarde. A Rose la conoces, pero a Ángela no… te encantará.

— Pues te veo mañana Bellita; ahora creo que voy a hablar con tu hermano – cruzó los dedos para desearse suerte a sí misma y salió por la puerta.

Edward esperaba con la puerta abierta para poder escuchar salir a Alice y cuando oyó la puerta casi se tropieza con sus propios pies.

— ¡Ali! – apareció casi sin aliento en el quicio de la puerta

— ¿Has corrido la maratón de Nueva York o qué? – le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que cortó la respiración del chico.

— No es que… bah, da igual. ¿Quieres entrar? – añadió señalando el interior de su cuarto.

— Claro.

Una vez dentro del cuarto cerró la puerta y ambos se sentaron en una zona que tenía con cojines en el suelo, cerca de la cama. Ella pensaba que ese era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que pensaba de la relación que acababa de empezar, pero no sabía qué decir exactamente. No quería parecer que le reprochaba nada… "joder, al pensarlo parecía más fácil… ¡y ahora qué le digo!"

— Yo… verás… siento mucho esto – empezó Edward mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Pues yo no – le contestó sonriendo. – lo que ha pasado es normal.

— No, no es normal… me he olvidado de ti. Y de veras que lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

— A lo mejor es por alguna razón en particular – "quizá si dirijo por ahí la conversación".

— ¿Cómo que por alguna razón? – frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

— A ver como te lo explico – mientras pensaba cogió la mano de Edward. – Todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho darme cuenta de que lo nuestro no iba a salir bien… Te veo más como si fueras mi mejor amigo. Y creo que es mutuo.

— ¿Pero de qué me hablas? – Soltó la mano de Alice casi de un golpe — ¿Estás cortando conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¡Sólo se me ha olvidado mandarte hoy un mensaje! ¿Por un puto mensaje estás cortando?

— No me grites Edward… — apretó la mandíbula – No soporto que me griten.

— Pues no digas sandeces.

— Tiene razón tu hermana, eres un cabezón. Vale. Olvida lo que pasó con tu hermana por un momento. ¿Qué sentiste cuando nos besamos?

— …

— Dí, ¿qué sentiste?

— ¿Y eso a qué viene? — Jamás habían cortado con él… nunca; nadie. Y aunque en el fondo Alice tuviera razón, le hería en su orgullo.

— Viene a que sentiste exactamente lo mismo que yo; que fue precioso, que fue tierno… pero nada más – levantó los hombros.

— ¿No te gustó? – susurró Edward.

— Joder tío… eres duro de entendederas ¿eh?

— …

— ¡Que sí, que me gustó, pero era como estar besándome con mi hermano, leches! – levantó el tono de voz en clara señal de desesperación.

No sabría decir lo qué pasó exactamente por su cabeza en ese momento, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. En un impulso, se colocó de rodillas delante de ella y la besó.

Alice no sabía cómo reaccionar; si abofetearle o acompañarle en el beso, y decidió demostrarle lo dicho eligiendo esta segunda opción. Abrió la boca y le siguió el juego. En cuanto notó su áspera lengua buscando la suya le correspondió, bailó con él. Al principio de una forma un tanto brusca, para después continuarlo suave… lento.

Edward fue el que se separó apoyando su frente en la de ella. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, concentrados en sus sensaciones, en los sentimientos.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refería?

— Si…

— ¿Te puedo dar ya un puñetazo?

— ¡Si! – Rió – me lo merezco, por cabrón.

No fue un puñetazo, pero sí le estampó un cojín en todo el careto. Y la cara de susto que puso Edward la hizo reír con tantas ganas, que acabó con dolor de tripa.

* * *

Voy a intentar colgar otro capi ahora mismo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

La semana fue larga y monótona, pero ya había pasado y los hermanos se afanaban en preparar las mochilas. Y es que entre Rose, Ángela y Alice convencieron a Bella para pasar el fin de semana en Santa Mónica. Era una tradición y no iban a faltar este año por culpa de un desgraciado como Mike. En un principio temieron la reacción de Bella, pero Alice se encargó de convencerla en menos de 10 minutos. Y eso, contando con la testarudez de la castaña, era todo un logro.

El curso tocaba a su fin y este año era especial. Todos terminaban el instituto y emprenderían distintos caminos. Siempre habían hablado de permanecer en la misma facultad por no separarse; pero a la hora de la verdad iba a resultar demasiado complicado.

Por un lado Rose y Bella seguían con el proyecto que empezaran cuando eran unas crías. Querían montar una guardería e iban derechitas a estudiar educación infantil. Aunque Rose, era un poco más ambiciosa y estaba pensando en hacer pedagogía.  
Ángela todavía no lo tenía muy claro... Su mundo era la danza, el baile; pero sus padres querían que estudiara una carrera con futuro. Por el contrario ella quería entrar en el conservatorio de danza.

Lo de Edward era vocación... Quería estudiar medicina como su tío Charlie. Toda su vida de estudiante había deseado que llegara el momento de la facultad y se había preparado a conciencia. Con la media que llevaba no le costaría que le aceptaran en la universidad que él quisiera.

Jacob pasaba olímpicamente de estudiar. A pesar de tener unas notas más que buenas para entrar en una universidad con beca, prefería no entrar en ninguna. Estaba obsesionado con el deporte y tanteaba a sus familiares para asociarse y montar un gimnasio. Cosa que su padre intentaba frenar por todos los medios.

Jasper lo tenía más fácil que todos ellos. Estudiaría empresariales y se haría cargo del negocio familiar. No tenía opción.  
En cuanto a la recién incorporada al grupo, Alice, ella tenía un don para la moda; su mente privilegiada era capaz de diseñar modelos únicos. En su mente buscaba formas, volúmenes y colores y lo plasmaba todo en patrones de una forma perfecta.

Faltaba una semana para que comenzaran los exámenes finales y como todos los años la pandilla se acercaba a Santa Mónica a desconectar antes de enclaustrarse entre cuatro paredes. El primo de Jacob, Sam, había montado un negocio de bungalows en la playa y si le visitaban antes de que comenzara la temporada alta, les dejaba una de las casas durante una semana. Siempre la misma.

Llegaron el Viernes a las cinco de la tarde y a las seis ya estaban extendiendo las toallas en la arena… tenían que estirar ese fin de semana como si fuera chicle.

— Estaba deseando que llegara este momento… — Jacob se estiró en la toalla boca abajo.

— Tú y todos, no te fastidia…

— Rose nena, estás de un borde que no hay quien te aguante.

— Pues no digas obviedades.

— Yo diré lo que me salga de la punta…

— ¡Eh! Vale ya. Supuestamente venimos a descansar, a relajarnos y a olvidar. Las peleas de enamorados se quedan para la vuelta. – sentenció Jasper.

— No es de enamorados.

— Pues lo parece Jake, que lleváis una semanita…

Rose cogió la toalla y se colocó un poco más alejada, dejando ver que estaba muy enfadada. Acto que provocó que todas las chicas fueran detrás, haciendo piña.

— ¿Pero qué mosca les ha picado? – comentó Jasper.

— Bah… pasando de ellas; estarán con la regla.

— Jake, tío. Ese es un comentario realmente asqueroso; a parte de machista. Y que estés enfadado con Rose no te da derecho a…

— Vale caballero de reluciente armadura – interrumpió a Edward en su speech – ya sabemos que tu hermana es perfecta; ¡pero se pondrá de mal humor como todas!

— ¡Jake! Para ya macho.

— ¿O si no que? – se levantó de la toalla marcando bíceps.

—

— Ro… deberías pasar de él. – empezó Ángela mientras estiraba la toalla en la arena.

— No puedo An… me puede. Está cabreado consigo mismo y la está pagando conmigo, no le soporto. – se caló un sombrero de paja y se sentó debajo de la sombrilla.

— Pues yo creo que deberíais hablarlo. No podéis estar así eternamente… — terció Alice.

— Estoy con Al.

— ¡Vaya dos! – Se incorporó un poco y centró su mirada en la tercera en discordia — ¿Y tú Be? ¿No me vas a sermonear?

— ¿Sabéis que resulta un tanto absurdo tanto diminutivo? – seguía tumbada en la toalla, sin quitarse la ropa, con las gafas de sol puestas.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? Creía que te apetecía salir de las cuatro paredes de tu cuarto y sin embargo estás de peor humor que antes.

— No me pasa nada.

— Cualquiera lo diría maja. No has abierto la boca en todo el viaje y sabiendo que ya te encontrabas mejor no entiendo a qué se debe esa cara de amargada. – Según terminó de hablar Rose se mordió la lengua. Cuando se enfadaba no podía controlar lo que salía por su boca, veneno en la mayoría de los casos; pero en esta ocasión se había pasado tres pueblos. Observó como Bella se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas a la vez que miraba hacia el mar.

— Sip… supongo que daré esa impresión – murmuró la castaña para sí. Perdida en el mar, en sus pensamientos; pensamientos que le llevaban al Mike de hacía unos meses. A ese Mike con el que pasó tan buenos ratos en ese mismo lugar.

Escuchó la risa de su hermano de fondo. Giró la cara para observar lo que estaban haciendo, y ver cómo Jake le llevaba colgado de un hombro en una carrera hacia el mar le provocó una sonrisa.

Dos segundos después Jacob tiraba a Edward contra una de las olas que rompían en la orilla. Se abrazó aún más a las piernas cuando vio salir del agua a su hermano, con la camiseta pegada al cuerpo marcando los abdominales, su cabello broncíneo mojado y una resplandeciente sonrisa. Al mirarle así no pudo evitar sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Durante esta semana había sido el mejor hermano del mundo; le había mimado y cuidado día y noche. Se había convertido de nuevo en su protector, en su alma gemela… su héroe.

Le había protegido desde que vio como Mike le intentaba forzar. Si no hubiera llegado a aparecer, ahora mismo se tendría que preocupar de algo más que de una torcedura en la muñeca. Se apretó más contra sí misma, haciendo caso omiso a las chicas y se centró de nuevo en él. Seguro que no existía en el mundo un hombre como él… de hecho, estaba convencida de que sería el novio perfecto. Sonrió de nuevo al ver cómo entre Jasper y Edward intentaban tirar a Jake al agua.

Después de conseguir que le dolieran los músculos de la tripa de tanto reírse, dejó a Jasper intentando hacer ahogadillas a Jacob y salió a la orilla. Se centró en el grupo de las chicas y observó como Bella estaba separada del resto; la veía triste, sola… y aún así tan hermosa.

Algo se removió por dentro, un cosquilleo en pleno estómago, un pequeño dolor en el pecho que le hizo suspirar y que procuró aparcar para pensar en él en otro momento.

Cambió el chip, y corrió hacia ella con la clara intención de hacer de las suyas. No le vio venir; estaba en el agua y medio segundo después estaba intentando levantarla para cargar con ella y tirarla al agua.

Los gritos hicieron que las chicas dejaran de centrarse en su moreno y tanto Ángela como Alice, por solidaridad femenina, trataron de alcanzarles antes de que Bella acabara en remojo.

Pero nada tenían que hacer contra ese chico; había ganado varios premios de atletismo a lo largo de su vida… al final acabaron las tres en el agua, riéndose, gritando, intentando colgarse de Edward para hacerle caer. Mientras Rose, les miraba en la distancia pensando que estaba rodeada de una panda de críos. Se recolocó el sombrero y volvió a la posición anterior.

—

Se notaba rara y no quería amargarle la fiesta a nadie, así que después de cenar se escabulló para dar una vuelta sola por la playa.

Incomprendida, así era como se sentía en ese momento. En un principio no fue consciente de lo que tendría que afrontar al regresar a este lugar, pero ahora, los recuerdos asaltaban su mente una y otra vez. La primera vez que empezaron a tontear estaban en el sofá de esa cabaña; el primer beso robado fue en esa playa… iba a hacer un año de todo aquello. Y no lo entendían.

"Tengo que dejar de rallarme; realmente no pasó nada. Por los pelos, pero no pasó nada… gracias a Edward claro. Ed… Ha vuelto mi protector, mi ángel de la guarda…" Dejó de pensar al notar que había vuelto ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Hola Bels – oyó una voz suave detrás de ella.

— Jazz… me has asustado.

— Lo siento, ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó el rubio colocándose a su lado.

— Claro, sólo quería pasear un poco – contestó sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien…

— Vamos Bells, sé que estar aquí te tiene que estar revolviendo las tripas. Recordarás a ese impresentable a todas horas – se puso serio de pronto.

— Vaya… eres el único que se ha dado cuenta – su mirada se volvió más sombría. Jasper había acertado… como siempre. El grado de empatía que tenía este chico con ella le alucinaba cada día más. Su timidez muchas veces le impedía abrirse con el resto del grupo, pero la verdad es que siempre había sabido cómo se encontraba; si estaba enfadada o triste… siempre encontraba el momento para acercarse a ella y expresarle con su sola presencia que estaba ahí; que podía contar con él.

— Verás Bella, yo… — la cogió del brazo para girarla y colocarse justo frente a ella. – Yo tenía que decirte… — "por dios qué complicado es esto… no es el momento tío… la vas a cagar" – Es que siempre…

— No, no, no, no… — Bella negaba repetidamente. No le podía hacer esto. No ahora.

— Bella, yo estoy enamorado de ti. – soltó casi de carrerilla.

— Jazz…

— Sé que no es el momento, quizá me mandes a la mierda; pero te lo tenía que decir Bella. – parecía que le habían dado cuerda.

— No Jazz…

— Siempre he estado a la sombra de los demás. Nunca te has fijado en mí, pero llevo años aguantando por ti… y si no te lo confesaba de una vez me iba a volver loco.

— … — los ojos de Bella se humedecieron sin remedio.

— … pero… ¿Por qué lloras? – la angustia se reflejaba en el rostro del chico. – No llores ahora por favor… — se sentía un miserable.

— Yo… yo… — llevaba aguantando sin llorar todo el día; intentando mantenerse fuerte. Pero ya no podía más; y menos después de lo que le acababa de confesar Jasper… su Jasper – Yo no te puedo corresponder Jazz… — hipó.

— Pero…

— No siento lo mismo Jasper – siguió hablando entrecortadamente, entre sollozos – No creo que pueda sentir lo mismo por nadie nunca más… yo…

— Para, Bells. Tranquilízate. – la cogió de los hombros y la obligó en cierta manera a mirarle a los ojos. – No te estoy pidiendo salir – sonrió tristemente.

— ¿Como?

— Que no te estoy pidiendo salir. No soy tonto… pero necesitaba confesarlo. Necesitaba sacarlo de dentro – observó como Bella le miraba fijamente, intentando averiguar si estaba mintiendo. – Llevo tantos años aguantando… viéndote como dabas largas a chicos. Hasta que Mike te encandiló… me enfurecí conmigo mismo por no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes. Por eso quería aprovechar a decírtelo… pero no espero nada a cambio; sólo confesarme.

— Lo siento – murmuró con la voz todavía rota por el llanto. – Siento mucho que todo haya surgido así. Jamás pensé…

— Da igual Bella – sonrió dulcemente. Aunque la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. – Sólo te pido una cosa.

— Claro – se secó una lágrima más – dime.

— Que sigamos siendo amigos – suplicó – Sé que no puedo aspirar a nada más; pero no me arrebates lo que ya teníamos.

— En ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejar de lado tu amistad – frunció el ceño – yo… yo la valoro un montón.

El peso que se quitó de encima le hizo sonreír con tantas ganas, que contagió irremediablemente a Bella. Era preciosa; sus ojos de un castaño intenso hacían que te perdieras en ellos… La cogió la cara con ambas manos.

— Gracias… — y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso tierno, dulce y corto; demasiado corto para su gusto.

No se esperaba el beso, pero sabía que no significada nada. Por eso le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien con él; que todo estaba igual. Por esa razón le abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo y su espalda se mantenía en tensión. No era lo que esperaba; para nada se hubiese imaginado esa jugarreta por parte de su amigo. ¿Acaso sólo él se preocupaba por ella? A 2 metros de distancia de la pareja, Edward miraba con cierta incredulidad la escena que se representaba frente a él "yo lo mato… ya hablaré con él; ahora no por que no quiero enfadarla. ¿En qué está pensando este tío para hacer esas cosas? Te juro que le parto la cara".

Sin poder hacer nada, observó cómo se colgaba del brazo del rubio y seguían caminando por la orilla de la playa. Aquella sensación que tenía cada vez que veía a Mike con Bella regresó; una especie de frustración y rabia le oprimía el estómago. Sentía el sabor metálico de la bilis en la garganta, de alguna forma consideraba una traición que cualquiera de sus amigos se fijara en su hermana… "mi hermana".

— ¿Va todo bien?

— Si… si… Es que… quería tomar el aire – se giró mientras se enfrentaba a la curiosa mirada de Alice. Aquella mirada que le cautivó al conocerla.

— Ya… — observó a la pareja que ya había dado la media vuelta. – Pues será mejor que te relajes antes de que lleguen, por que si a mi no me la has colado, dudo mucho que lo consigas con Bella.

— En serio… estoy bien. Preocupado por ella nada más – volvió a apretar la mandíbula al recordar el beso que se acababan de dar.

— Edward… espero que no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Creo que te estás pasando. – Observó el cambio de expresión de Edward y continuó – A ver… eres su hermano, es normal que te preocupes por ella. Pero desde que pasó lo de Mike apenas la has dejado sola.

— ¿Y cual es el problema? Solo quiero que ella esté bien.

— Pues que pareces obsesionado con el bienestar de tu hermana. – Alice no era tonta, y si algo había aprendido durante todos estos años era observar en silencio lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y desde que conoció a Bella y vio cómo la trataba Edward… – Actúas como si fueras un novio celoso. Yo también he visto el beso… y he visto tu expresión.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. – Parecía que le estaba leyendo la mente o algo. Quizá lo que sentía en el estómago fueran … — ¿Celoso yo? ¿Por mi hermana? – hizo un gesto para recalcar lo absurdo del comentario. – Por favor…

— Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero la miras…

— A ver… ¡cómo la miro! – esta conversación ya le estaba cargando.

— Hey… paz – levanto las palmas de la mano y sonrió amigablemente. – Serán cosas mías, además ya vienen… así que relaja los hombros nene – susurró mientras le daba palmaditas en un brazo. — ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacíais?

Intentó sonreír, pero se quedó en una mueca grotesca. Cosa que, como bien vaticinó Alice notó su hermana en el acto. Lo notó al ver cómo fruncía el ceño en gesto interrogante; pero no estaba preparado para tener una conversación con ella. Mucho menos después de lo que Alice había soltado por la boca. Se disculpó con ellos y siguió caminando por la orilla.

Bella le observaba alejarse con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, cabizbajo y con una mirada triste que no le gustaba nada "¿Y a este qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Habrá discutido con Alice? No creo que sea buena idea que me ponga a seguirle, pero… Esa mirada… No me gusta, no me gusta nada. Es la misma que puso cuando empecé a salir con Mike; bloqueo, no quiero pensar en él. Pero ¿Por qué estará así? A lo mejor es por Alice". Al girarse para mirar a su amiga vio cómo la miraba con una expresión divertida.

— ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa? – preguntó directamente en lugar de andarse por las ramas.

— Nop… ni idea – encogió los hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Y por qué sonríes todo el rato?

— Nah – agitó la mano quitando importancia – cosas mías…

— Ali…

— Os he visto – colocó las manos detrás de la espalda y empezó a balancearse como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Que has visto qué?

— No sé… dímelo tú. – Enseñaba ya toda la hilera de blancos dientes.

La imagen de Jasper dándole un pico asaltó su mente y fue consciente de lo que le pasaba a Edward… Él también les había visto… "¡Mierda!". Se giró de nuevo para mirar a su hermano, seguía en la misma posición pero más lejos. Verle así, le produjo un pinchazo en el pecho. Ella no quería que su hermano sufriera por su culpa. Como un acto reflejo se llevó la mano al corazón.

* * *

Bueno, parece q los hermanos están muy pendientes el uno del otro...

¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Me lo decís en un review? ;-)

Espero subir otros dos mañana, si no como muy tarde el jueves.

Un besazo para todas ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis niñas!**

**Voy a colgaros otros dos capítulos hoy por que no creo que mañama pueda conectarme... aprovechad ahora este ritmo de actualización que cuando llegue al 33... tendréis que esperar bastante más... ^_^"**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam y anamart 05, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

El fin de semana fue raro, y el domingo, en lugar de esperar a la tarde para volver, recogieron nada más levantarse.

Sam se ofreció a llevarles en la furgoneta hasta el centro de los Ángeles ya que tenía que comprar allí unas cosas. Y todos asintieron entusiasmados ante la idea de ahorrarse el billete de vuelta en el autobús. Sin embargo el regreso resultó más crispante; todos estaban callados, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras conducía, Sam observaba a la pandilla por el retrovisor, canturreaba alguna canción que ponían en la radio o golpeaba el volante con los pulgares, al ritmo. Nada. Silencio. Achacó este hecho insólito a que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y estarían nerviosos. Al fin y al cabo terminaban ya el instituto.

Les dejó en el barrio a todos, en el parque donde siempre quedaban, casi una hora después. Desde allí Alice llamó a su hermano para que fuera a recogerla, al fin y al cabo era la única que no vivía en la zona, y Rose se prestó encantada de la vida a esperar con ella. Tras el sonoro bufido de Jake, todos se empezaron a despedir hasta verse en clase.

Empezaba la semana antisocial.

Nada de amigos, ni Internet, ni móvil en la semana previa a los finales. Algo que llevaban siempre a rajatabla. Ni siquiera Alice les pudo convencer para quedar uno de estos días. Se verían en el primer examen.

Edward y Bella caminaban rumbo a su casa en silencio, a paso tranquilo, sin mucha prisa. Los dos querían, necesitaban pedir explicaciones pero ninguno de los dos daba el paso… como siempre. Tras diez minutos caminando sin emitir sonido alguno Bella no pudo más.

— Oye… ¿me vas a decir que es lo que te ha cabreado? Por que como lleguemos a casa así nos vamos a tener que someter al tercer grado…

— Tienes razón – contestó su hermano sonriendo, sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos – Verás… yo… — se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué le había molestado que Jasper le diera ese beso? ¿Con qué derecho?

— Es por Jasper ¿verdad? – arriesgó Bella.

— Bella… lo siento – paró en seco haciendo que su hermana también parara. – No sé qué me pasó, me rallé un huevo… Al veros; me pareció muy pronto para que volvieras a intentarlo con otro chico. Y me cabreé con Jasper por no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos… ¡mierda! Me he comportado como un capullo – Se tironeaba del flequillo en gesto de desesperación. – Y el pobre Jasper se ha llevado la peor parte.

— La verdad que ha habido algunas contestaciones entre ayer y hoy que han estado fuera de lugar – No quiso echar más leña al fuego, pero su hermano realmente se había pasado en esta ocasión.

— Lo siento Bells; no tengo ningún derecho a ponerme en plan gallito – miraba a la castaña con la súplica pintada en su rostro. Pendiente de cada expresión.

— Ed… el problema es que no pasó nada. – Le sonrió con ternura. – Es decir, que te has rebotado sin ningún motivo.

— Pero yo os vi besándoos en la playa.

— No Edward… viste cómo Jasper me daba un beso en los labios y te has montado el peliculón del siglo.

— No te entiendo — susurró aún sin comprender.

— A ver… mononeurona – se enganchó de su brazo tirando de él para emprender la marcha. – Jasper necesitaba confesar lo que llevaba dos años aguantando, y el viernes se decidió a dar el paso. Se declaró sabiendo de antemano que yo me negaría a tener nada con él en este momento. No tengo la cabeza para nadie ahora mismo, y él lo entendió y quedamos como amigos. El beso que viste digamos que fue de "despedida"; él lo necesitaba y a mí no me importó… ¿Me puedes explicar ahora donde está el drama, tarugo?

— Yo… no sabía…

— No sabía, no sabía… — le hizo burla – en lugar de haberte pasado todo el fin de semana cabreado con el mundo tenías que haber preguntado, cacho melón. Sabes que te lo cuento todo… las dos veces que me he acercado a ti este finde creía que me morderías o algo…

— … — la cabeza de Edward era un hervidero. Por un lado las palabras de Alice retumbaban en su cabeza. "obsesionado… eso es lo que parece desde luego… obsesionado… Pobre Jasper; todavía tiene que estar flipando" Recordaba las veces que había rechazado estar en su compañía durante todo el día de ayer… Jacob entre los dos, no sabía a quién hacer caso, pagando por su lado los platos rotos con Rose. Ésta a su vez más quemada que la pipa de un indio, arremetía contra Bella pensando que era la culpable de todos los males. Y Alice y Ángela un poco apartadas para que no les salpicara tanta tensión… En resumen una mierda de fin de semana. – Vaya mierda…

— Pues si hijo, una mierda pinchada en un palo; eso es lo que ha sido el fin de semana. Por cierto, ¿no sabrás qué mosca le ha picado a Rose? Parece que la he ofendido en algo.

— Creo que ha salido a relucir su lado egoísta – contestó Edward intentando que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

— Pero yo no he hecho nada para despertar a la bestia… ¿o si? – enarcó las cejas.

— Bueno, digamos que ella no ha sido el centro de atención desde el fin de semana pasado… ya sabes cómo es.

— Joder… ¿lees mentes o algo?

— No – rió – sólo observo.

Cuando doblaron la esquina y visualizaron por fin su casa ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver el coche de su padre en la puerta en lugar de en el garaje. Se miraron y como si fuera una señal, los dos aceleraron el paso.

Nada más entrar localizaron a su madre en el salón hablando por teléfono, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Carlisle debía estar en la habitación porque se oían pasos apresurados arriba.

— Mamá... – Bella se acercó corriendo a su madre y se arrodilló cerca de donde estaba sentada. Edward se quedó observando la escena, esperando, ansioso.

— Hola chicos, menos mal que llegáis antes de tiempo, os íbamos a dejar una nota – Carlisle hablaba atropelladamente mientras bajaba las escaleras con un par de maletas pequeñas.

— Papá ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó su hijo con cierta alarma en el tono de su voz.

— Verás… se trata de tía Carmen – observó como Bella también le escuchaba atentamente mientras acariciaba las manos de su madre. – Ha sufrido un accidente de coche; vuestra madre está muy afectada. Lleva una hora intentando hablar con el hospital y con Charlie, pero no hay forma de que nos adelanten nada.

— Entonces ¿nos vamos, no? Voy a ir preparando las cosas. – Edward ya se encaminaba al dormitorio cuando escuchó hablar a Esme.

— Nada de eso jovencito. – Salió a la escalera al lado de Bella que no dejaba de abrazarla. – Vosotros os quedáis en casa; tenéis que estudiar.

— Pero mamá… — quiso quejarse su hija.

— No hay peros que valgan chicos. Lleváis todo el año esperando este momento. No tardaremos más de una semana en volver; el domingo que viene os prometo preparar canelones para que empecéis los exámenes con buen pie. – Les intentaba convencer con voz suave.

— Pero nunca nos habéis dejado solos en casa tanto tiempo… — quiso protestar Edward.

— Ya sois mayores hijos… — explicó Carlisle – Sabemos que no os pasará nada por que estaréis encerrados en casa… es vuestra semana antisocial… ¡No hay peligro de fiestas! – No pudo evitar sonreír con ganas a pesar del momento.

— Tramposos…

Cuando Carlisle y Esme se fueron después de una hora más de consejos y precauciones, la casa se quedó en tal silencio que Bella sintió un escalofrío.

Tampoco hablaron mucho más. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer; en ese sentido habían sido extremadamente responsables toda la vida. Por eso sus padres les dejaban con tanta ligereza. Sabían de sobra que no había peligro real.

Tras comer una ensalada y un par de filetes empanados que había preparado su madre antes de irse cada uno se encerró en su cuarto. Como siempre, pasadas unas tres horas de estudio se darían una tregua, se tomarían algo mientras expresaban en alto lo que acababan de estudiar. Era rutina, no hacía falta que dijeran nada.

Y así fue como pasó la tarde. Ambos empezaron con las materias flojas, las que tenían en común. Ética, Español y Francés. Los días siguientes se preguntarían el uno al otro; al fin y al cabo Bella había cogido la opción de letras mientras que Edward prefirió ciencias puras.

Decidieron cenar en el salón mientras veían un capítulo de Friends para desconectar. Un bocata y un vaso de zumo; con una bolsa de patatas fritas.

— Si nos ve mamá… — dijo Edward llevándose otro puñado de patatas a la boca.

— Por eso aprovechamos ahora que no está… ¿Cuándo han dicho que iban a llamar?

— Cuando lleguen al hotel de Port Angeles… ya sabes que en Forks no tienen mucha intimidad.

— Ya… Pobre tía, el tío Eleazar lo estará pasando fatal…

— Y el tío Charlie – añadió Edward. Carmen era la hermana pequeña de Charlie; y él la adoraba. Le costó un triunfo aceptar a Eleazar como cuñado; era demasiado sobre protector. Recordar este hecho le hizo sonreír brevemente; al fin y al cabo no era el único.

— ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Bella extrañada de verle sonreír.

— En el tío… con lo sobreprotector que es con Carmen seguro que se está culpando por no haber conducido él o algo así…

— Seguro – rió también.

Realmente Carmen y Charlie no eran hermanos de Esme. Pero Carmen fue compañera de colegio, instituto y facultad; se querían con locura. De ahí la complicidad con Charlie también; los tres iban por las calles de Forks como si fueran trillizos. Fue Esme la que tuvo que separarse de ellos debido a los problemas con su verdadera familia, su hermano James le hacía la vida imposible y todo empeoró con la muerte de sus padres. Una pelea absurda por la herencia fue determinante para que plegara y abandonara ese pueblo.

Tras la cena y un capítulo más de la serie decidieron volver a sus cuartos y seguir estudiando un poquito. Edward aguantó hasta las 12, mientras que Bella siguió hasta la una.

No se quería acostar; mientras hacía cosas no pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando con su vida. Parecía surrealista. Todo era normal; su pandilla de amigos, un novio normal (bufó para sí misma), su familia en perfecto estado emocional… y de repente todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Se acostó en la cama y se abrazó a uno de los almohadones para ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Intentó conciliar el sueño pero imágenes de los últimos días acudían a su mente; sin piedad. De nuevo Mike metiendo la mano entre el pantalón y su piel, rozándola ahí… una arcada subió. Rose mirándola por encima del hombro todo el fin de semana. Carmen malherida. Pensamientos fugaces que amenazaban con convertirse en pesadillas.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y como si tuviera el oído de Superman escuchó claramente como Bella sollozaba en su cuarto. Como si fuera un autómata, entró en el baño y salió por el cuarto de su hermana.

— Déjame sitio anda…

No dijo nada, destapó el lado de Edward y se acurrucó todavía más esperando a que él se colocara.

— ¿Sigues pensando en ese desgraciado? – susurró.

— No solo en él… pienso en todo lo que está pasando últimamente – intentaba mantener los sollozos a raya, pero no era capaz.

— Shhhh, tranquila – pasó un brazo por su cintura juntándola todavía más; pecho con espalda. Colocó la cabeza muy cerca de la de su hermana e inspiró el olor de su pelo. – Ya pasó.

Susurraba para relajarla mientras acariciaba su brazo. Al ratito empezó a tararear su canción y así ambos conciliaron el sueño, relajados. Sin pesadillas.

Le dolían los ojos de haber estado llorando por la noche; le dolían tanto que no los podía casi abrir. Pero se estaba tan a gusto en la cama. Se había dejado la persiana levantada por lo que los rayos del sol casi le daban de lleno en la cara; pero seguía remoloneando. No quería abrir los ojos.

Suspiró y se movió un poco; de pronto notó que alguien le agarraba de un pecho. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y separó la mano de su hermano con suavidad. Pero éste volvió a cogerla, con un gruñido como protesta.

— Ed…

— mmmmmm

— Ed; despierta – tironeaba del brazo. Cada vez agarraba más fuerte.

— mmmm

Empezó a notar que algo duro se clavaba en su trasero mientras Edward empezaba a masajearla suavemente. Los ojos como platos.

— ¡Edward coño! – saltó de la cama. Ya sin miramientos ninguno.

— ¡Qué pasa! – del susto se quedó sentado con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, buscando el fuego a izquierda y derecha. Al ver la cara colorada de su hermana, y al recordar el sueño que acababa de tener se fijó en que algo presionaba su entrepierna. Tenía una erección mañanera del tamaño de un calabacín, que por cierto le dolía horrores, y el ver a su hermana sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes y el escote de la camiseta demasiado bajo provocó que eso palpitara de mala manera. — ¡Ay… perdón! — Salió de la cama, se colocó la almohada a modo de escudo y se fue escopetado hacia el baño. – Yo… creo que me voy a... mi cuarto…

— Si, si – gesticuló con la mano – ve y relájate un poco – "y así de paso me bajan a mi también las pulsaciones".

En todo el tiempo que habían compartido baño, cama, cuarto… en fin, jamás habían tenido que afrontar una situación igual. Nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza que algo así pudiera pasar; por eso reaccionaron de ese modo. Ninguno lo esperaba del otro.

Ya en el baño, Edward echó el pestillo de la puerta e intentó relajarse. Respiró hondo. Intentó desechar de su mente calenturienta lo que acababa de pasar; pero no lo conseguía. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño… y erótico.

Su experiencia con el sexo opuesto había sido más bien escasa. Algún magreo que otro; un intento fallido de llegar a algo serio con Tania. Otro tonteo con Jessica… vamos que había investigado pero seguía siendo virgen.

Esa noche soñó que llegaba a más con Alice; que el día del beso, en lugar de estar partiéndole la cara a Mike estaba acercando posiciones con su chica. De repente ya no estaban en la discoteca, sino en el parque, encima de un banco. Alice, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se balanceaba restregándose contra su erección mientras él con manos decididas investigaba debajo de la camiseta. El problema surgió cuando los ojos de Alice en el sueño se tornaron en los de su hermana y no hizo nada para evitar el ascenso hasta sus pechos.

Si seguía recordando no conseguiría calmarse ni en mil horas. Aquello seguía creciendo "joder macho… uno, dos, tres… seguro que voy a ir al infierno por esto… cuatro, cinco… ¡que le he metido mano a mi hermana! ¡Ahí…! ¡Hala…! seis, siete, ocho… nada, no hay manera. A la ducha".

Bella escuchaba el agua caer sin cesar en el baño; después de lo que había visto prefirió no pensar en qué estaría haciendo su hermano tanto tiempo ahí metido. Otra vez ese molesto hormigueo en el estómago.

Decidió no darle más vueltas, se dio una ducha rápida en el baño de sus padres y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno; haría como que no había pasado nada. Y realmente no había pasado nada "estaba soñando y me cogió a mí por banda; se estará muriendo de la vergüenza ahora mismo, con lo que es él… le preparo una tostada francesa para que vea que no le doy importancia y santas pascuas".

El olor de las tostadas inundó sus fosas nasales según puso un pie en la escalera; siempre, cuando tenían que hacer las paces, su hermana le preparaba unas tostadas francesas para desayunar. Sonrió como un tonto y aligeró el paso hasta la cocina. Pero se paró en el umbral de la puerta y observó con atención como su hermana, trajinaba con los cacharros. Un pantalón vaquero demasiado corto, una camiseta de tirantes y el pelo mojado cayendo en cascada por la espalda no le ayudaron en absoluto a olvidar lo que pasaba en su sueño y sin pretenderlo una idea fugaz pasó por su mente… "ojala no fuera mi hermana".

* * *

Bueno... voy a ir preparando el otro capi... espero que me digáis qué os ha parecido este... ¿Me regalais un review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam y anamart 05, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**Y aquí empieza lo chungo... **

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Si había algo que tenía claro Alice desde los diez años era que no pensaba estudiar ninguna carrera. No iba a desperdiciar cinco años de su vida en algo que no iba a servir de nada. Por más que su madre se empecinara en que debía pensar en su futuro, ella lo veía cada vez más claro; su futuro estaba en la alta costura. Las estanterías de su cuarto estaban abarrotadas de revistas encuadernadas en piel. VOGUE, COSMOPOLITAN, ELLE… sólo eran un ejemplo de las colecciones que había ido haciendo desde que tenía paga semanal.

Menos mal que contaba con la ayuda de Rafael, más conocido como Carlos Alfredo en el culebrón de las 4 de la tarde. Hacía quince años que él y su madre se conocieron y se mudaron a Beverly Hills. Emmet tendría cuatro años y ella dos cuando se casaron precipitadamente en las Vegas; ambos eran demasiado pequeños por lo que para ellos Rafael era su padre a todos los efectos. Y Alice era para él su ojito derecho.

No le costó ni media hora hacer que éste se posicionara con ella a la hora de negarse a rellenar solicitudes para la universidad. Ella quería estudiar diseño en una escuela privada de Beverly Hills. Cara eso sí, pero con una reputación intachable. Les costó una semana entera hacer que su madre se diera por vencida… sólo la promesa de llevarla un fin de semana de compras por Rodeo Drive sin límite de tarjeta pareció ablandarla.

El único inconveniente al terminar el instituto ya y no tener que preocuparse del examen de ingreso en la facultad era que ahora se aburría como una mona. Hacía poco que conocía a Edward y mucho menos al resto de la pandilla; pero se había acostumbrado a ellos. No soportaba la idea de pasar una semana entera sin tener contacto social, no la entraba en la cabeza de ninguna manera. Eso no podía ser sano; claro, ellos llevaban toda la vida con sus rutinas de estudio, con sus "normas"… pero ella no tenía por qué acatarlas.

Recostada en la cama, con un montón de cojines detrás de la espalda, daba vueltas al móvil con la indecisión pintada en la cara. "¿Y si les llamo y se enfadan conmigo?... quizá no está bien que les distraiga. Se les va a pudrir el cerebro o algo de tanto estudiar. Bella seguro que no se enfada, pero Edward… puff, tiene que sacar una pedazo de nota para entrar en la facultad de medicina. Qué hago, qué hago…"

Sin darse cuenta había seleccionado el nombre de Bella en la agenda y tenía el pulgar en la pantalla táctil. Se arriesgó y llamó, pero el móvil estaba apagado.

.

.

— ¡Bells! ¡Ya está la comida! – gritó Edward asomándose a la escalera.

— Vooooy – contestó mientras salía del cuarto, bajaba las escaleras a todo correr y entraba como un tornado en la cocina – jo, que bien huele… se me hace la boca agua.

— Tallarines a la carbonara con mucho parmesano.

— Mmmm, rico, ¿que me vas a pedir a cambio? – achicó los ojos en actitud sospechosa.

— ¡Nada! – "cazado"

— Eddwaaard, desembucha.

— Joé… que a lo mejor rompo la semana antisocial un poquitito. – Puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

— ¡JA! Ni lo sueñes chaval… — negó vehementemente.

— Campanilla…

— ¡Que no!

— No seas cruel, necesito despejarme – "necesito no olerte"

— Tío, llevas dos meses diciéndome "me ponga como me ponga no me dejes salir antes de los exámenes" – puso voz grave – ¡y no has durado ni dos días de encierro!

— Una vuelta rápida, sólo estirar las piernas. Sólo una vuelta a la manzana; media hora como mucho…

— Que si que vale… plasta… ¡pero no me vuelvas a decir nada de nada nunca! – pinchó en los tallarines y comenzó a dar vueltas al tenedor a una velocidad de vértigo.

— Solo media hora, despejarme…

— Aha…

Tras haber terminado el tema que tenía a medias de física se encaminó a la puerta y se dispuso a salir a la calle. Se despidió de Bella desde la puerta de su cuarto, pero ésta no contestó, probablemente enfadada con él por el "incumplimiento".

No pensaba ir mucho más lejos, pero todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente lo tenía en un estado constante de ansiedad. No había podido pasar en peor momento; tenía que estudiar… pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos a flor de piel desde el incidente con Mike.

Siempre había sido extremadamente protector con su hermana; no era un secreto para nadie que la quería con locura. Pero ese amor fraternal, que él creía sano, se había tornado en… ¿deseo? "joder… vaya mierda… pero es que en el sueño todo era tan real. Y encima es que tocarla así me ha puesto a mil. Pero esto no es normal; se tiene que acabar. De hecho no ha empezado así que no hay nada que terminar… ¿no?"

Caminaba por la avenida con las manos incrustadas en los bolsillos, sin levantar la vista del suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba a "Thirty Seconds to mars" a todo volumen. Dando vueltas y más vueltas a algo que no tenía solución; pero tras una hora dirigió sus pasos de nuevo a casa. Rezando para que a Bella se le hubiera pasado ya el enfado.

.

.

No sabía por que había reaccionado así, pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, se abalanzó sobre el móvil para encenderlo. La cara se le iluminó cuando vio el mensaje avisándola que tenía una llamada perdida del número de Alice.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, marcó.

— ¿Bella?

— Hola Aliiiiii

— Qué contenta te oigo – sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.

— Dios, necesitaba desconectar por un segundo… esta semana está siendo muy dura. Cuéntame algo corre, antes de que venga mi hermano y me pille.

— ¿Pero no está?

— No, ha salido a dar una vuelta, por eso he conectado el móvil.

— Vaya dos… estáis deseando terminar ¿eh?

— Pues sí; yo lo tengo claro, sé que me va a dar la nota. Y ahora solo estoy repasando; Edward tiene más miedo… la facultad de medicina de Los Ángeles es dura de roer…

— La de Los Ángeles y cualquiera.

— Sí, en eso tienes razón… ¿Y tú? ¿Al final qué vas a hacer?

— Pues mi padrastro ya pagó la preinscripción para la escuela de diseño que te comenté hace unos cuantos meses, a espaldas a de mi madre claro. Así que haré el examen final, por no cerrarme puertas, como dice Rafa, pero vamos… sin presiones.

— Qué ganas de que pase este curso… necesito relajarme. Quizá me vaya a Forks en verano.

— ¿Forks? ¿Dónde está eso?

— Está cerca de Seattle y…

— Halaaa, ¿por qué no te vas más lejos?

— ¡No, loca!... es muy bonito, en serio. Cuando éramos pequeños íbamos más a menudo, pero ahora… me gustaría ver a la gente de allí; no sé. – Recordó al tío Charlie, a la tía Carmen… la cara de alegría de sus padres cada vez que iban allí. "después llamo a mamá para ver cómo está todo".

— Oye Be… ¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? ¿un heladito?

— Pues sí me apetece pero… — dudó.

— Vamos por faaaaa; prometo ser buena y dejarte en la puerta de tu casa para la cena.

Se imaginaba a Alice dando saltitos al otro lado del teléfono y sonrió. No sabía qué tipo de conexión había nacido entre ellas, pero estaba convencida de que era mutua, y el cultivar esa incipiente amistad le apetecía mucho más que sentarse de nuevo delante del libro de matemáticas. Odiaba las integrales con todas sus fuerzas.

Así que con una energía renovada, aceptó la invitación de Alice y quedaron en verse en una hora y media en el parque. Sólo tenía que llamar a su madre y darse una ducha rápida.

.

.

Llegó a casa como un autómata. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se metió en su cuarto; no quiso comprobar cómo estaba su hermana. No creía que fuera buen momento para verla, después del diálogo interior que había tenido durante el paseo.

El reconocimiento de que algo pasaba con ella le atormentaba cada vez más y no sabía cómo sacárselo de la cabeza. Encima, no podía contárselo a nadie… ¿en quién podría confiar para decirle algo así?

Dejó el ipod de mala manera sobre la mesa mientras abría la puerta del baño. No había oído que su hermana estaba en la ducha y cuando quiso reaccionar fue demasiado tarde. De pronto estaba ahí plantado, en el centro del baño sin moverse ni medio milímetro.

No sabia ni entendía que mosca le había picado. Simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ella; a través de la mampara de la ducha veía cómo Bella enjabonaba su cuerpo. Lo peor era que el vaho no había hecho su trabajo todavía y el cristal no estaba empañado. Era perfecta... sensual sin proponérselo, pequeña pero totalmente proporcionada. Permanecía de perfil, con los ojos cerrados mientras el agua caía en su rostro. Algo empezó a crecer en su interior, al mismo tiempo que algo explotaba en su corazón.

Mantuvo la boca abierta mientras la observaba en su rutina, hasta que dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo. Bella escuchó el ruido y asustada corrió de un golpe la mampara, descubriendo así a un azorado Edward que no sabía donde caerse muerto en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Edd! — echó mano inmediatamente a la toalla.  
— Lo…lo… siento...— murmuró mientras salía a todo correr del baño hacia su cuarto.

"Dios mío perdóname" pensaba Edward al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado de nuevo. El deseo por su hermana era más que patente... "¡Mi hermana! Me voy a quemar en el infierno o algo así". Cerró el cerrojo de la puerta que daba al baño y el de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada; intentando sosegarse... Intentando por todos los medios que se le bajara esa inminente erección que amenazaba con hacerle sentir el ser más despreciable del planeta.

Cuando vio salir a su hermano de allí Bella soltó todo el aire de golpe. No sabía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar; lo que si tenía claro es que había descubierto una mirada extraña en él. Una mirada que hizo que su corazón se resintiera y que su centro palpitara con una sensación nueva para ella.  
Frunció el ceño e intentó no pensar más en el tema... Por supuesto fue en vano.  
Su héroe, su amor platónico...  
Pensaba que debía hablar con él, pero claramente ese no era el mejor momento.

Mientras tanto Edward intentaba en vano contener las lágrimas. Jamás había sentido por otra chica lo que había sentido hace un rato en el baño. Su cuerpo al descubierto, sin mampara que dejara nada a la imaginación fue demasiado para sus ojos.

Un monstruo; así es como se sentía. "joder... Es mi hermana, mi her-ma-na; no me puede gustar, ni atraer, ni nada de nada... pero pufffff, que cuerpazo que tiene… ¡es perfecta!"

Llevaba casi dos horas tumbado a oscuras en su cuarto, intentando que se le pasara cuanto antes. Pero aquello no parecía bajar de ninguna manera; seguía pensando en ella desnuda… en el tacto de sus pechos, duros; con el tamaño justo. "Mierda; y cada vez está más dura".

Derrotado y ansioso se levantó de la cama; cogió el paquete de cleanex que tenía en la mesilla y encendió la minicadena a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que no se le escuchara.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama y pensó en ella, enjabonándose, desnuda. Con el pelo mojado cayendo por la espalda... Iría al infierno, seguro, pero en ese momento le dio igual. Se imaginó como sería tener de nuevo entre sus manos esos pechos; su miembro palpitó con fuerza demandando atención. Cerró los ojos e introdujo su mano bajo el pantalón y el boxer atrapando su más que evidente erección. Sacó su miembro que ya alcanzaba un tamaño considerable y mientras comenzaba a procurarse placer a él mismo se imaginaba a Bella, besándole como en el sueño, acariciándole... "diossssss, porqué..." aceleró el ritmo descargándose en tiempo record, sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras se limpiaba.  
Se sentía culpable, impuro, asqueado... No iba a poder mirar a su hermana a los ojos nunca más. "Nunca más".

Fue entonces cuando lo decidió; de repente vio todo claro. Llevaba días barajando esa posibilidad, pero todo encajó en su cabeza de manera clara. Se matricularía en la universidad de Nueva York, seguro que sacaba la nota suficiente para la beca; de esa forma pondría distancia entre los dos. Una distancia que nunca había querido tener, pero que necesitaba con urgencia. O se volvería loco sin remedio.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, pos aquí está el capi clave... Parece ser que nuestro Edward se siente culpable... ¡normal, el pobre!**

**Y como creo que no podré actualizar hasta la semana que viene... os dejo un adelanto ;)**

**_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._**

**_— ¿Mal de amores? – preguntó Esme tras observar durante cinco minutos a su hija._**

**_— ¿Eh? – Clavó una mirada triste en su madre – no, no. Estoy nerviosa por los exámenes… es eso._**

**_— Ya. Nervios. Por los finales. – se sentó en la silla de al lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Cariño, no estás nerviosa. Estás triste. Te conozco; te he parido – sintió una punzada en el corazón – y sé cuando estás triste._**

**_— Puede que un poco. – Encogió los hombros._**

**_— ¿Os habéis vuelto a enfadar?_**

**_— No…_**

**_— Ya. Nena, ¿qué clase de madre sería si no me diera cuenta de las reacciones de mis hijos? Desde que llegamos de Forks no os habéis dirigido la palabra. Edward ni te mira, y tú pareces un alma en pena por la casa. Le miras como si le echaras de menos. Es normal que sospeche que algo no va bien entre vosotros ¿no?_**

**_— No te preocupes; son cosas nuestras. – los cereales a estas alturas estaban incomibles, pero aún así se llevó una cucharada a la boca._**

**_— ¿Vuestras?... vaya._**

**_— En serio, ya se le pasará, supongo._**

**_— Vamos, que el problema lo ha creado Edward. – probó de nuevo Esme._**

**_— ¡No! No es eso… de verdad mamá, no insistas – se levantó y tiró todo el contenido del tazón a la pila. – Supongo que los dos nos hacemos mayores, es eso._**

**_— Bells… sólo quiero que estéis bien. Los dos. Me duele mucho veros así. – se levantó poniéndose a su lado._**

**_— A mi también – tenía que salir de allí o se pondría a llorar sin remedio, y eso era lo último que quería en este momento – voy a seguir repasando para mañana. – y sin más, salió de la cocina._**

**Pues de momento eso es todo... ¿Me regaláis un review con vuestra opinión? ^_^**

**Un besazo para todas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam y anamart 05, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**ADVERTENCIA: Se trata de un tema espinoso; pero por favor, mantened la mente abierta y pensar que realmente no son hermanos... aunque ellos no los sepan de primeras. De cualquier forma no van a consumar ningún acto como hermanos. Así que, tranquilidad :)**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**Casi no os digo nada y os dejo el capi sin más... O.O**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Para los hermanos Cullen, la semana pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Edward no salió de su cuarto nada más que para saludar a sus padres cuando llegaron y para alimentarse esporádicamente. Mientras que Bella, cada vez más preocupada, intentaba concentrarse en los libros sin éxito alguno.

La misión de Edward era clara. Sacar la máxima nota en el examen final para acceder a la universidad de Nueva York con beca; ya habría tiempo de comentarlo con sus padres… y de aguantar los lloros de su madre. Pero cada vez lo tenía más claro; necesitaba poner tierra de por medio, conocer gente nueva, respirar. Se estaba envenenando él solo.

La actitud de Bella fue de apatía y tristeza total. De la noche a la mañana pasó de estar en palmitas a ser ignorada por su hermano. Hablaban lo justo y necesario en presencia de sus padres… ni siquiera el día que Esme explicaba cómo estaba su tía Carmen aguantó hasta el final.

Ya empezó a comportarse de una forma extraña cuando tuvo aquél sueño; pero la cosa fue a peor el día que le pilló en la ducha. Le había oído llorar por la noche, y eso la rompía el alma. Él no lo sabía, pero esa noche, cuando volvió del parque, había estado un buen rato apoyada en su puerta, esperando a que abriera para poder hablar con él. Pero no hubo modo ni manera. Era demasiado cabezota y orgulloso.

Permanecía en un estado de ansiedad constante. Su hermano siempre había significado la estabilidad para ella… cada vez que había tenido un problema, desde siempre, había estado ahí, junto a ella. Para tranquilizarla, para hacerla ver que todo estaba bien. Pero ahora el problema era él, y no tenía en quién confiar… O mejor dicho, no se atrevía a hablar con nadie sobre lo que había pasado. Al día siguiente comenzaban los finales y volverían a juntarse con el grupo; no sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward, si estaría igual de apático con todos o solo con ella…

Los cereales que se había puesto para merendar flotaban sobre la leche como una pasta; blandurrios, sin sabor. Seguía moviéndolos en círculos, sumergía la cuchara y la volvía a sacar tirando el contenido de nuevo en el tazón.

— ¿Mal de amores? – preguntó Esme tras observar durante cinco minutos a su hija.

— ¿Eh? – Clavó una mirada triste en su madre – no, no. Estoy nerviosa por los exámenes… es eso.

— Ya. Nervios. Por los finales. – se sentó en la silla de al lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Cariño, no estás nerviosa. Estás triste. Te conozco; te he parido – sintió una punzada en el corazón – y sé cuando estás triste.

— Puede que un poco. – Encogió los hombros.

— ¿Os habéis vuelto a enfadar?

— No…

— Ya. Nena, ¿qué clase de madre sería si no me diera cuenta de las reacciones de mis hijos? Desde que llegamos de Forks no os habéis dirigido la palabra. Edward ni te mira, y tú pareces un alma en pena por la casa. Le miras como si le echaras de menos. Es normal que sospeche que algo no va bien entre vosotros ¿no?

— No te preocupes; son cosas nuestras. – los cereales a estas alturas estaban incomibles, pero aún así se llevó una cucharada a la boca.

— ¿Vuestras?... vaya.

— En serio, ya se le pasará, supongo.

— Vamos, que el problema lo ha creado Edward. – probó de nuevo Esme.

— ¡No! No es eso… de verdad mamá, no insistas – se levantó y tiró todo el contenido del tazón a la pila. – Supongo que los dos nos hacemos mayores, es eso.

— Bells… sólo quiero que estéis bien. Los dos. Me duele mucho veros así. – se levantó poniéndose a su lado.

— A mi también – tenía que salir de allí o se pondría a llorar sin remedio, y eso era lo último que quería en este momento – voy a seguir repasando para mañana. – y sin más, salió de la cocina.

Jamás pensó que se encontraría a sus hijos así a la vuelta de Forks. Es algo que notaron en el ambiente tanto Carlisle como ella en cuanto miraron sus caras. Algo escondían; sobre todo Edward. Estaba esquivo con todos pero sobre todo con Bella.

Recordaba cómo había sido su infancia junto con su hermano James y no quería lo mismo para ellos. Las constantes peleas, los celos y la envidia que siempre le había demostrado; no. Definitivamente no quería eso para sus hijos.

A pesar de haberse quedado con la casa de sus padres, con todas sus propiedades; aún así, todavía seguía culpándola por todo. Esta vez durante su visita por la enfermedad de Carmen, el tema de disputa fue haberle abandonado con el "marrón" de sus padres.

Menos mal que estuvieron Charlie y Eleazar con ellos todo el rato, y tampoco insistió demasiado. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de James la ponía nerviosa, le conocía demasiado bien. Algo tramaba.

Gracias a dios el accidente fue más aparatoso que grave; y Carmen estuvo en planta a los dos días de haber llegado. Ya viendo que todo evolucionaba bien, decidieron volver a casa hasta que sus hijos terminaran los exámenes. Después Carlisle cogería las vacaciones y se irían de nuevo a Forks a pasar casi el mes de Julio entero con ellos. Con un poco de suerte Bella y Edward les acompañarían.

Ahora no estaba tan segura de eso.

Decidió hablar con Carlisle en cuanto llegara del trabajo; algo tendrían que hacer. No soportaba ver caras tristes en su casa; ya había tenido suficientes cuando era pequeña.

_Flashback_

_— Mamá… ¿por qué James no me quiere?_

_— Claro que te quiere hija – sonrió dulcemente._

_— Entonces ¿por qué me pega? ¿Eso significa que me quiere?_

_— No cariño, eso lo hace en broma… por jugar. – Marie frunció el ceño; no había pensado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos._

_— Pero me hace daño – se acarició el brazo donde momentos antes James, dos años mayor que ella, se había dedicado a propinar pequeños puñetazos._

_— Bueno, la próxima vez que te haga algo me llamas ¿vale?_

Recordaba como si fuera ayer esa conversación, ya que supuso el comienzo de las posteriores amenazas con las que le atormentada día sí, día también. Decidió no dedicarle más tiempo a su hermano. No se lo merecía.

—

Los exámenes finales duraron dos días.

El reencuentro entre toda la pandilla fue efusivo. La mayoría había estado enclaustrada la semana entera; llevaban mucho tiempo preparándose para esta prueba. Cerraban una etapa, y el comienzo de la siguiente dependía de ese momento. Muchos planes de futuro estaban en juego. Hasta Jacob había decidido prepararse bien el examen para sacar una buena nota y callar a su padre.

Edward intentó comportarse de una manera normal al ver a sus amigos. Intentó mantener una conversación con su hermana mientras llegaban al instituto; algo que no pasó más allá de algún que otro monosílabo y palabras sueltas. Notaba su tensión, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella en ese momento. Sólo necesitaba centrarse en el examen. Aprobar con nota. Largarse lejos.

Bella ya no sabía qué hacer; llevaba toda la semana detrás de su hermano intentando hablar con él. Estaba sacando de quicio algo que no tenía la mayor importancia… ¿o si? No quería pensar en los sentimientos que había despertado en ella su comportamiento; creía intuir porqué, pero intentaba deformar la realidad antes de que le golpeara de lleno en la cara. Que su hermano se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado estaba más que claro… el problema realmente estaba en que a ella no le había importado.

¿Eso era un problema? "Pues claro que es un problema; es tu hermano y te excitaste mientras te miraba en la ducha." Toda la semana dando vueltas a lo mismo. Ni le importó que le metiera mano, ni le molestó que la viera desnuda. Incluso se sintió un tanto vanidosa cuando pensó que se había masturbado pensando en ella. Que el truquito de poner música en momentos puntuales lo tenía muy visto.

"¿Y ahora qué? Cómo lo hablo con él; piensa Bella piensa"

—

Acababa de salir del examen y Rose ya sabía que aprobaría con la nota que necesitaba de sobra. Le gustaban los críos y siempre quiso dedicarse a algo que tuviera que ver con ellos. La inspiración le llegó un día viendo en la tele un reportaje sobre la labor de los pedagogos; le picó el gusanillo sobre los modos de aprendizaje y la psicología infantil. Si, realmente estaba deseando probar este tipo de estudios; investigar, aprender… suspiró pensando en que tenía que hacer las paces con su amiga.

Había estado toda la semana deseando que terminara. Necesitaba ver a Bella. Necesitaba pedirla perdón; el día que acompañó a Alice mientras esperaba a su hermano le dijo claramente lo que pensaba de su actuación el fin de semana. Y realmente tenía razón, fue una estúpida egoísta. Su mejor amiga estaba pasando el peor momento de toda su vida y ella se lo recompensaba poniéndose en plan borde.

Siempre le había tenido una ligera envidia. Pero el fin de semana, al ver que todos le prestaban atención a ella, después de estar toda la semana chupándola el culo y ver que seguía en plan místico, no pudo evitar sacar a la bruja que llevaba dentro. Ella también tenía problemas… "soy una zorra; no tengo remedio. La tengo que pedir perdón. Lo ha pasado mal y yo sólo me miro el ombligo; vaya amiga de palo que estoy hecha".

Habían quedado todos a la puerta del instituto para celebrar que por fin eran libres. Ella fue la primera en llegar y rezó para que Bella fuera la siguiente; necesitaba estar a solas con ella. Quería disculparse, pero no tuvo suerte.

— Hola Rose

— Jake…

— ¿No ha salido nadie todavía?

— ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? A lo mejor tenemos amigos invisibles y yo no me he dado cuenta.

— Joooder Rose… ¿no me vas a perdonar nunca o qué? Siento no haber cumplido las expectativas de la dama de hielo. – Estaba un poco harto de esta situación; no tenía por qué aguantar los desplantes de esa rubia engreída. Lo había intentado por las buenas, pero si tenía que probar por las malas para hacerla entrar en razón lo haría.

— Pfff, habló el erudito.

— ¿Por qué no te vas un poco a la mierda? – se puso frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué no te vas tú? – se encaró ella también.

— Hoooola ¿Llego en mal momento? ¿Me meto otra vez en clase? – Jasper no se pensó dos veces intervenir antes de que llegaran a las manos; por que desde luego Rose tenía toda la pinta de querer engancharse a la yugular de Jacob.

— Hola Jazz, ¿Qué tal te ha salido el examen? – miró al rubio dando la espalda descaradamente a una cada vez más cabreada Rosalie.

— Paso, me piro a la clase de Bella y Ángela; prefiero esperar allí. – Y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta.

— Veo que la cosa no ha mejorado mucho ¿no? – preguntó por preguntar.

— De hecho creo que va cada vez peor tío… ya paso de ella. Que haga lo que le salga del puto culo. Ahora tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! Es verdad… ¿qué tal con Billy? ¿Cómo se ha tomado tus planes de futuro?

— Creo que al final hemos llegado a un acuerdo – una sonrisa blanca, radiante, cruzó la tostada cara de Jacob. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando convencer a su padre sobre no estudiar una carrera, y por fin, habían llegado a un término medio – este verano trabajaré en Santa Mónica con Sam para pagarme un curso sobre gestión y dirección de empresas. Lo que falte me lo dará mi padre. Y después toda la familia me ayudará a montar el gimnasio… ¿no es genial?

— ¿He oído gimnasio? – Ángela apareció detrás de Jake.

— Sí, eso has oído – le sonrió en respuesta provocando que la morena se sonrojara hasta las orejas. – Mi padre ha entrado por el aro.

— Me alegro mucho – musitó sin mirarle a los ojos y todavía roja.

— ¿Has visto a Rose? Iba a vuestra clase… — preguntó Jasper extrañado al no ver a la rubia.

— Sí, sí. La he visto. Se ha ido con Bella al baño, creo que necesitaban hablar a solas… ¿Y Edward? – Miró a los lados — ¿todavía no ha salido?

— Buah, cuando yo he salido seguía escribiendo como un energúmeno. – Añadió Jake mirando de nuevo a Ángela a los ojos; ¿se lo estaba imaginando o le estaba rehuyendo la mirada?

—

Cuando terminó de repasar el examen por tercera vez consecutiva, suspiró satisfecho y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba solo en el aula a excepción del Señor Cooper que le miraba desde detrás del escritorio, con el ceño fruncido y cierta expresión de fastidio en el careto.

— ¿Ha terminado señor Cullen? ¿O acaso necesita otro pliego? – preguntó el profesor.

— Eee… no, no… ya está. – contestó Edward levantándose de un salto y recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente.

— ¿Seguro? Todavía quedan dos minutos para que termine oficialmente el examen.

— No, ya está… muchas gracias por su tiempo profesor – añadió Edward ya un poco molesto "joder, como si quiero estar sentado las 4 horas del examen exactas". Se acercó al profesor para entregarle el examen terminado y observó cómo éste miraba por encima lo que había escrito.

— Bien… recuerde que las notas saldrán en una semana. Que tenga suerte. — Y sin más metió el examen en el maletín y salió por la puerta del aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

Edward se quedó petrificado pensando en qué mosca le habría picado a ese hombre. Miró el reloj y pensó en que todos deberían estar esperándole; por un lado le apetecía irse de una vez del colegio, pero por otro… No, no volvería a pensar en esa mierda. Sólo tendría que aguantar un par de meses; después pondría tierra de por medio. Cinco horas de avión para ser exactos. Sería el mejor médico del mundo, conocería a gente nueva, cambiaría de aires… el invierno allí era duro. Lo sintió por Jasper; le prometió que siempre estarían cerca. Promesas y más promesas echas que rompería… Y sus padres… dios; no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían sus padres. Y Bella… "mi Bella".

— Hola – escuchó su voz en un susurro a sus espaldas.

— Hola Campanilla – sonrió con tristeza… sí realmente la echaría de menos.

— Es que no venías y como ya se ha acabado el tiempo del examen… me preocupé. – no le quería mirar a los ojos fijamente. Le veía triste, y eso le entristecía a ella. — ¿No te ha salido bien?

— No, no; me ha salido bien… de hecho creo que me ha salido perfecto – curvó un poco la comisura del labio en un intento de sonrisa, pero se quedó en eso, en un intento. — ¿Y a ti qué tal te ha salido?

— Bien, he aprobado seguro. – "¿se lo digo ahora?" – Edward yo…

— No digas nada Bella – se acercó a ella.

— Pero es que yo… — notaba cómo empezaba ese familiar escozor en los ojos.

— Bella en serio, no digas nada. Soy un poco tonto y me he rallado. Simplemente déjalo estar… sólo quiero olvidarlo… — susurró esta última frase.

— ¿Olvidarlo? – Juntó las cejas hasta formar casi una — ¡Pero si no ha pasado nada, Edward!

— ¿Vamos con los demás? Estarán hartos de esperarme. – Dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

— ¡No Edward!

— ¿?

— ¡Estoy harta de esta mierda! Pareces un puto fantasma por la casa. No me hablas. No me miras… ¡me estás castigando! ¡Te estás castigando y no ha pasado nada! ¡Nada joder! – Bella soltó toda la rabia y la tristeza que había acumulado en estos días.

— Déjame Bella, en serio… no quiero discutir ni pelearme contigo – apretó la mandíbula y rechinó los dientes. Estaba realmente preciosa en ese momento y lo único que le apetecía era borrar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas a besos – sólo déjame por favor.

— ¡No me da la gana! – se acercó aún más a él, encarándole. Edward retrocedió un paso pero su espalda chocó con la mesa del profesor. – Estoy harta de que te castigues por esto. Siempre hemos estado juntos Ed… y desde hace un año parece que hay barreras entre nosotros… ¡Y no las quiero! ¡No quiero esas barreras! No sé qué narices pasa por tu cabeza por que no lo compartes, pero no me jodas Ed… No me dejes sin ti, yo te necesito…— a estas alturas de la conversación Bella sollozaba como una niña pequeña, y las lágrimas bañaban su cara.

— Bella… no… — dejó caer la carpeta y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana – Ya; no llores así, por favor. – Notó como un nudo en la garganta le estrangulaba por dentro, impidiendo que pudiera expresarse con claridad. Se hundió en su cabello, volviendo a oler su aroma, sintiéndola así entres sus brazos… Se estaba volviendo realmente loco, pero en este momento le daba igual. No la podía ver así, no la podía dejar así…

— Te necesito Ed, eres mi hermano… — seguía repitiendo como si de una oración se tratara. – No me dejes, te necesito…

— Para por favor… — se armó de valor y sujetó la cara de su hermana con ambas manos provocando que ambos se miraran directamente a los ojos. – Yo también te necesito Campanilla, pero lo que pasó el otro día… — cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor y al volver a abrirlos se dejó caer en los castaños de ella. – Esto no es sano, me tengo que alejar de ti. — "dios, sólo me apetece besarla".

— Pero ¿por qué? – Se encogió de hombros – Nunca hemos estado más de 2 días sin hablarnos, ¡ni si quiera cuando estaba con ese gilipollas! Y ahora me castigas por algo que te ronda en la cabeza, ¿algo que no es sano? – empezó a elevar el tono mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con los mocos en su rostro. — ¡¿sabes lo que te pasa?! Que eres un puto egoísta. ¡Sólo piensas en ti!

— Puede que tengas razón – susurró Edward con pena – pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión. También soy cabezota; y la decisión está tomada. Bella yo… Me voy a estudiar a Nueva York.

— …

— El examen de acceso lo he hecho para la facultad de medicina de allí. Pensaba decíroslo a todos juntos esta tarde en casa, pero bueno. Ya lo sabes.

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

— Si.

— Huyes de lo que sea que te pasa por la cabeza… — susurró mientras le miraba como si se tratara de un desconocido.

— No huyo… simplemente… es complicado.

— ¿Y si a mi me pasara lo mismo que te pasa a ti? – entrecerró los ojos, pensando en estos días, en sus sentimientos. – Yo no huyo, al contrario. Quiero sentarme a hablar contigo tranquilamente.

— No digas tonterías Bells; sólo son cosas mías. Necesito espacio y tiempo. Y ni por asomo se te pasará por la cabeza lo que me ha pasado a mí. Así que… — se estaba poniendo nervioso; pasaba su mano por su alborotado pelo una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pone nervioso? ¿Yo? – Bella se acercó aún más; escrutando su mirada.

Una espesa nube cruzó la mente de Edward; llevaba demasiados días reprimiéndose; quería probarse… quería probarla. Por un momento deseaba borrar el hecho de que era su hermana, de que habían pasado nueve meses en la barriga de su madre. Que compartían la misma sangre… era tan distinta a él. Y sin embargo tan iguales.

Sin importarle nada más en ese momento, sin pensar en nada más que en sus sentimientos a flor de piel, cogió la cara de Bella y se acercó a su boca, depositando un necesitado beso en sus labios. Cerró los ojos. Gimió. "Tan suave… tan dulce… pero no puedo, ¡mierda!"

— Yo… Bella, lo siento – fue alejándose de ella. – No debí… ¡joder!

— No debiste… — susurró Bella mientras acercaba sus dedos a la boca. Justo en la zona donde su hermano del alma la acababa de besar; el hormigueo fue inmediato. – Pero lo has hecho.

— No sé que mierdas me pasa contigo Bella – sus ojos verdes no pudieron aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo – pero esto no… yo necesito irme. No puedo vivir bajo tu mismo techo. Yo…

Quería hablar, quería decirle muchas cosas. Quería calmarle, explicarle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Sólo miraba fijamente sus ojos pensando que sería suficiente; que así se comunicaría con él. Pero no fue así; al ver que no contestaba Edward sin más salió del aula, dejando a Bella sola con sus pensamientos.


	10. Chapter 10

******Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Cuando colgó el móvil, Carlisle pensó que su hijo estaba de lo más misterioso. Sólo le había llamado para decirle que no se retrasara demasiado, que tenía que decirles no sé qué a Esme y a él.

Una especie de desazón empezó a propagarse por su cuerpo. No le gustaba la actitud que estaba tomando su hijo últimamente; siempre se había comportado de una forma de lo más cariñosa con sus padres. Pero desde hacía unas semanas estaba de lo más esquivo, callado… triste. Ni siquiera quiso sentarse con él la pasada noche a ver el partido de la NBA. Extraño.

Por eso no se lo pensó dos veces y pulsó el botón del interfono:

— Kate, por favor, cancele las citas programadas para esta tarde. Tengo que ausentarme urgentemente de la oficina y no sé a qué hora podré volver.

— Por supuesto señor Cullen – contestó solícita la secretaria – Espero no sea nada grave.

— Veremos a ver Kate, veremos a ver.

—

Cuando llegó a casa Edward estaba sentado junto a Esme en el salón. Bella no aparecía por ningún lado "¿le habrá salido mal el examen? Imposible… ¿tendrá algún problema con Bella? Por que vaya semanita que han pasado los dos"

— Hola papá – sonrió tristemente.

— Hijo… he venido todo lo rápido que he podido – se acercó a él y le besó la frente.

— Bueno, ya estamos… ¿tenemos que esperar a Bella? Por que la verdad que me tienes en ascuas cariño – Esme se retorcía las manos una y otra vez de forma nerviosa.

— Papá, mamá – carraspeó para aclararse la garganta… dichoso nudo. – Veréis, llevo tiempo dando vueltas y he tomado una decisión…

— ¿HAS tomado una decisión? – Bien… les estaba informando, no pidiendo permiso. El rostro de Carlisle era el vivo ejemplo del desconcierto.

— Dejadme terminar… por favor – se hundió un poco en el sofá – Llevo tiempo pensando en mi futuro y… he estado preparándome para ello y…

— ¿No quieres estudiar medicina? ¿Es eso?

— ¡Mamá, por favor!

— Perdón, sigue…

— Sí voy a estudiar medicina, pero no en Los Ángeles, si no en Nueva York – lo soltó de carrerilla, casi sin respirar y no fue capaz de levantar la mirada hasta que notó cómo se cargaba el ambiente.

Primero observó a su madre, la cual permanecía seria, muy seria. Le miraba fijamente intentando averiguar si se trataba de una broma o iba en serio lo que acababa de decir. Después a su padre. Eso le acojonó.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Carlisle intentaba mantener la calma, pero no era tarea fácil.

— Sé que no es lo que hablamos en un primer momento, pero esta es mi decisión y quiero… necesito que la respetéis.

— ¡Pero Nueva York está a seis horas de vuelo! ¡Te veremos de Pascuas a Ramos! – los ojos de Esme empezaban a brillar demasiado.

— Por no hablar del precio de esa facultad – apuntó Carlisle reprochándole con la mirada.

— Papá, mamá… ¿Creéis que no he pensado en eso? Estoy convencido de que he aprobado el examen de acceso con la mejor nota. Sé que me van a dar la beca para cursar medicina allí; ya eché la solicitud y sólo tengo que esperar la respuesta. Una vez tengan mis notas no podrán negármela. – Edward permanecía con la mirada fija en su madre… no quería hacerle daño, pero no había forma suave de decir aquello. – Esta beca incluye habitación en la residencia de estudiantes y una pequeña cantidad al mes para gastos. Es la mejor facultad de medicina del país y he estudiado mucho para poder entrar.

— Todavía no te han dado la beca Edward… ¿Y si no lo consigues? – la mandíbula de su padre estaba tensa; se notaba que intentaba mantener un tono de voz adecuado. — ¿Has oído hablar del cuento de la lechera?

— Me la van a dar… — Clavó sus ojos verdes en él y elevó el mentón – puedes apostar si quieres.

— Pero no te vamos a ver nunca – apuntó su madre mientras ya sí dejaba rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"De eso se trata" pensó Edward con amargura.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a tu hermana? – preguntó Carlisle intentando atacar por ese flanco. Bella era su debilidad desde siempre; quizá si ella intervenía.

— Sí… a la salida del examen. – clavó los ojos en los cordones de sus deportivas.

— ¿Y? – azuzó su madre.

— Y nada… — encogió los hombros – se ha quedado… sorprendida — "pero no precisamente por el cambio de ciudad… te has echado encima de ella". Y es que desde que salió del aula la culpa le atormentaba; se le ponía un nudo en la garganta; se ahogaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar al verla. Cobarde, había sido un cobarde.

—

No supo qué excusa inventar para dar esquinazo a todos. Tanto Jasper como Jacob preguntaron por Edward; que qué le pasaba, que qué mosca le había picado. Que si tanto estudio le había afectado al cerebro.

Todo el grupo en general quería celebrar que habían terminado los exámenes; ni por un momento pensaron en ir directamente a sus casas… allí ya habían pasado encerrados la última semana. Necesitaban desconectar; ¡necesitaban ir de fiesta!

Pero Bella les miraba en la distancia y no podía compartir su alegría. Las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar en el aula le pasaban por la cabeza una y otra vez; realmente se sentía hasta mareada.

— ¿Bueno y qué estamos haciendo aquí? – saltó Jacob con un repentino subidón de adrenalina — ¡vamos a celebrarlo joder! Si Edward no se quiere apuntar que no se apunte… ¿Eh Bella?

— Si… Claro.

— ¿Tienes Alzheimer a los 18? Yo que tú me lo hacía mirar – ironizó Rose – Por que creo que he dicho como unas 20 veces más o menos que estábamos esperando a Alice.

— Hombre, ya saltó la bondad en persona… ¡piérdete rubia de bote!

— ¿¡Perdona!? – un tono rojizo empezó a extenderse por la cara de Rosalie mientras la vena yugular adquiría un tamaño desproporcionado.

— ¿Te lo tengo que explicar belleza? Ya sabes lo que dicen; rubia de bote….

— ¡Yo lo mato! – saltó hacia la cabeza del chico intentando agarrarle el flequillo; lástima de brazos que la sujetaban la cintura — ¡gilipollas! ¡subnormal!

— ¡Pues no vayas de sobrada! – se encaró.

— ¡Bueno ya está bien vosotros dos! – saltó Ángela un poco harta de toda esta situación – ¡No hay quien os aguante! ¡yo paso de irme a celebrar nada con vosotros! ¡Dais asco de verdad! — El tono de Ángela, de la tímida Ángela, hizo que todos la miraran como si fuera un alien. Tan calladita, tan modosita… la habían sacado de quicio.

— Perdona Ángela… yo

— Ni perdona ni ostias Jake, que parecéis dos críos. Lo que has dicho es una ordinariez y tú Rose… ¡para de joderle la existencia, que ha tenido una eyaculación precoz y parece que ha cometido un asesinato! – en ese momento, al ver la cara del moreno, deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

— ¡Y venga!, ¿a cuantos más se lo has dicho? ¿Lo has publicado en algún diario? – la cara de Jacob era de pura rabia. Sabía que las chicas hablaban de ciertas cosas, pero escuchar a Ángela decirlo le cabreó, y mucho.

— Bien chicos… me parece que por vuestras tonterías nos acabáis de amargar la tarde. – saltó Jasper. – Por que no sé a vosotros, pero no me apetece irme a celebrar nada ahora mismo.

Jacob y Rose se miraron con orgullo, pensando cada uno exactamente lo mismo. Que ambos se estaban pasando, pero que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. El ambiente se enrareció entre todos y el silencio se propagó entre el grupo; cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que un cochazo con las lunas tintadas dio un frenazo justo donde estaban ellos.

— ¡Hola gente! – Alice salió por la puerta del copiloto como si fuera un huracán y se abalanzó sobre Bella. Por la otra puerta hizo aparición Rafael, su padrastro.

**(N/A: podéis ver la foto del personaje en mi perfil)**

— ¡Alice! – corearon todos sin apartar la vista del armario de dos cuerpos que acababa de salir del coche.

— Es que mi padre se ha empeñado en acompañarme para conoceros… se está haciendo viejo y sobre protector, ya sabéis – rodó los ojos como si fuera algo obvio.

— Pero… pero… — Jacob le miraba de hito en hito — ¡Pero tú eres Carlos Alfredo! Quiero decir, no es que yo vea esas cosas… pero mi padre….

— JA JA JA – saltó Rose – sí seguro que es tu pa… ¡augh! Joder Ángela, que me va a salir un cardenal – gimió mientras se frotaba la espinilla.

— Pues para ya – contestó la morena entre dientes.

— Bueno chicos, es un placer conoceros a todos – la voz varonil envolvió el ambiente provocando el suspiro de Rose y de Ángela, y una breve sonrisa melancólica de Bella. Por el contrario los chicos sacaron pecho y engolaron la voz para despedirse correctamente.

— ¡Adiós papá! – empezó a despedirse Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que había causado sensación.

— No seáis demasiado malos – sonrió Rafael mientras se introducía de nuevo en el coche – Y por favor bichito, llámame a mí o a tu hermano si no te pueden acompañar a casa ¿ok?

— Que sí, pesado – se sonrojó mientras añadía – Y no me llames así en la calle.

Una vez el coche desapareció en el horizonte, se giró con las manos detrás de la espalda y una resplandeciente sonrisa. Pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Parecía que no había llegado en el mejor momento… Jake y Rose miraban cada uno para un lado, Ángela les espiaba por el rabillo del ojo y Jasper hundía las manos en los bolsillos mientras clavaba los ojos en un chicle pegado en la acera. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue Bella.

No había respondido a su abrazo como se suponía debía hacerlo. La mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la calle y todo su rostro reflejaba una enorme tristeza. Sip, definitivamente algo no iba nada bien. Los minutos pasaban y aquello no mejoraba de modo que prefirió cortar por lo sano.

— Bien… pues me voy a meter a monja…

— ¿¡Queeee!? – soltó Jasper totalmente pálido.

— Vaaaale, alguien que reacciona – suspiró, enganchándose de su brazo – Y ahora vas a ser tú el que me va a explicar qué ha pasado para que esta gente esté así.

— ¿Entonces nada de monjas? – preguntó sólo por asegurarse. Cuando vio la cara de horror en el rostro de la morena, soltó todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones y le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado.

— Joder chicos – encaró a la pareja artífice del mal rollo – tenéis que solucionar esto ya.

— Eso les digo yo, pero no hay forma – añadió Ángela en un claro gesto de desesperación.

— Bueno, qué os parece si hacemos una cosa… — una sonrisa traviesa surcó los ojos de Alice – nos vamos a ir y vamos a dejar a este par justo aquí. Hasta que no hagáis las paces no os molestéis en venir a buscarnos.

— Yo paso de quedarme con este – Rose cruzó los brazos.

— Ya pero es que nos da igual lo que quieras o no. O arregláis esto o se acabó salir en pandilla. – cruzó también los brazos Ali. — ¡Oh, vamos! No os estoy diciendo que hagáis las paces sin más. ¡Sólo que lleguéis a un acuerdo! Hablar, follar o terminar de insultaros de una vez. Nosotros os esperaremos en el parque, listos para celebrar que ya estáis de vacaciones… ¿ok?

Y así lo hicieron. Jasper, Ángela, Alice y Bella se fueron hacia el parque donde siempre quedaban, sin muchos ánimos de fiesta. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cada uno con algo en la cabeza a lo que enfrentarse, a lo que poner sentido. Parecía que todos estaban atravesando una especie de transición, de descubrimiento o reconocimiento de su interior. Cada uno sabiendo que algo estaba pasando este año; algo importante que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

— Chicos, yo mejor me voy a casa – habían llegado a la calle del parque y Bella se había parado en el cruce que la llevaría derechita con sus padres y con…

— No, Bellita… — probó Alice poniendo un encantador puchero.

— Es que estoy preocupada por Ed… — mintió – a ver si le convenzo y nos juntamos a vosotros más tarde ¿si? – ni se le había ocurrido volver; sólo quería derrumbarse en su cama y pensar…

— Sin problema Bella – sonrió Jasper.

— Claro preciosa – añadió Ángela.

— Yo… ¿te importa si hablamos un segundo antes de que te vayas? – Esperó a que Ángela y Jasper pillaran la indirecta y se fueran antes de seguir hablando – Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Y no me digas que es por la mierda de Rose y Jake por que no me lo creo. ¿Te has peleado con el cabezota de tu hermano? ¿Has visto al cabronazo ese?

— ¡Alice, para! – la cortó antes de seguir escuchando.

— Bueno pues dime. Y no me mientas – la miró a los ojos mientras esperaba.

— Digamos que he tenido un pequeño altercado con Edward.

— Si fuera pequeño no tendrías esa cara.

— ¿Sabías que a veces resultas como un grano en el culo?

— Eso me han dicho alguna vez, sep.

— Todavía no sé qué ha pasado exactamente, por eso necesito hablar con él.

— No vas a volver luego ¿verdad?

— No creo…

— Bien, prométeme que me vas a llamar – la cogió ambas manos – Bella; no sé qué narices me pasa cuando te miro pero eres un puto libro abierto para mí. Así que prométeme que cualquier cosa que te atormente, cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mal, me llamarás y me lo contarás.

— Alice… — intentó apartar los ojos de ella "dios, parece que me esté absorbiendo con la mirada o algo".

— Sólo prométemelo – insistió.

— Está bien… — miró hacia sus manos cogidas.

— ¡Hey! Mírame a los ojos

— Te lo prometo grano – la miró fijamente para que se callara de una vez.

Tras dar un par de saltitos celebrando su truco, la besó en la mejilla y salió disparada hacia el parque, dejando a Bella un poco parada "nos conocemos desde pocas semanas y ya me conoce del derecho y del revés… qué fuerte".

Cogió la carpeta en su regazo con fuerza y caminó sin prisa rumbo a su casa.

Estaba claro que en el fondo sabía que algo así podía pasar… ¿o no? Se quería auto—engañar, pero tenía que ser sincera. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que Edward era su hermano, ¿no le había gustado? En el fondo, al verse desnuda delante de él, al provocarle como lo había hecho ¿no había disfrutado viéndolo? Es más, ¿no se había excitado ella también? Vamos, no tenía mucha experiencia sexual, pero sabía lo que era sentirse excitada o mojada. No había estado en un convento de clausura, además había compartido muchos momentos y vivencias con Rose… ella sí que era una enciclopedia sexual con patas.

El solo pensamiento, el solo desear estar con Edward, ¿era pecado? ¿Estaba cometiendo incesto? "dios… me va a explotar la cabeza… pero… ¿y si se va?, ¿y si ya no le vuelvo a ver? Tampoco es justo que el se autocastigue. ¡Joder yo también me he rallado!".

Volvió a tocarse los labios; notando aún la calidez en ellos. Cerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo el roce; había sido raro… fue sólo un beso en los labios. Sin lujuria, sin pasión sólo… ¿amor? Abrió los ojos de nuevo observando la fachada de su casa. El camino se le había echo corto desde luego. Y no se sintió preparada para entrar ahí. Todavía no…

"¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Me meto directamente en mi cuarto… seguro que papá y mamá entienden que me haya enfadado. Con la excusa de que se va Nueva York… Dios… ¿se va a Nueva York? Y que voy a hacer el próximo año sin él…"

Siguió un tiempo indefinido parada en la puerta del jardín de entrada, pensando en cómo entrar. En cómo encarar la situación… una situación que le venía grande. Al fin y al cabo podía entender la admiración hacia su hermano, podía llegar a explicar que sentía que una especie de amor platónico hacia él… quizá fuera esa la explicación. Lo idealizaba. Punto. "no le des más vueltas y entra ya"

Tomó aire en sus pulmones, pero no fue suficiente… Se secó las lágrimas de la cara y volvió a inhalar esta vez más profundamente. Avanzó por el camino hacia la puerta principal, con paso firme y abrió la puerta. Se oían voces en el salón, así que intentó congelar una especie de sonrisa en su cara e hizo aparición allí.

— Hola familia – saludó sin mucho ánimo

Sus padres la saludaron como si supieran por lo que estaba pasando. Pero al ver cómo Edward levantaba la cabeza y la miraba directamente a los ojos, con tanta pena como sentía en su alma, la careta se fue a la mierda.

* * *

**Aiiiins, estos no hermanos que me tienen loquita perdida...**

**Se me olvidó deciros que como en FF no puedo meter las imágenes en la misma historia, las dejaré en mi perfil. Por si queréis echar un ojo ;)**

**Y ahora decidme... ¿Os gustó? ¿no? ¿Me lo contáis en un review? ;-P**

**No os pongo adelanto por que lo más seguro es que actualice mañana. Un besazo para todas y gracias por leerme.**

**Besitos! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas tardes!**

**Aquí os dejo otro capi de esta historia ;)**

**Recordaros que si estoy actualizando tan seguido es por que tengo que llegar al lugar donde dejé las actualizaciones en el otro foro... y que después sintiéndolo en el alma, irá más lento :_(**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05 ksts y yasmin cullen, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**ADVERTENCIA: por favor, mantened la mente abierta y pensar que realmente no son hermanos... **

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

CAPÍTULO 11:

Miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, siguiendo los dibujos que el gotelé hacía a su antojo. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? No le había costado mucho convencer a sus padres de que era una buena idea irse a Nueva York, al fin y al cabo era por su futuro. Pero… también estaba ella.

Había intentado por todos los medios dejarla fuera de su mente. No pensar. Concentrado en la conversación con sus padres no había sido complicado. "Pero tuvo que aparecer… tuvo que entrar en el salón con esa carita de niña buena, decir hola con esa voz de ángel... ah no, perdón, decir – Hola familia – ¿familia? ¿tenía que decir hola familia?"

Edward cerró los ojos; a lo mejor así dejaba de pensar en su hermana y su boca y su pelo y sus ojos y su escote… Mierda quería desaparecer; no podía vivir allí... cada día le costaba más mantener al margen sus sentimientos y, o no conocía bien a Bella, o estaba completamente convencido de que intentaría arreglar de nuevo las cosas. "hablar, hablar, hablar… ¡a la mierda ya!"

Ansioso se puso a dar vueltas como un loco por su cuarto, intentando pensar en otras cosas. La facultad… bueno no… el grupo. Tendría que despedirse. Seguro que le hacían una fiesta o algo; quizá debería avisar primero a Alice. Si tenía su apoyo tendría el de los demás. Se clavó de nuevo en el centro de su habitación pensando en la chica; ¿sólo salió con ella por que se parecía un poco a Bella? Las dos tenían esa belleza natural, brillaban por sí solas sin maquillajes, las dos morenas, las dos de ojos castaños… pero sus labios… "¡para chaval!" Las manos se perdían en su flequillo, se daba pequeños tirones en el cabello. Pero nada de eso le tranquilizaba… sólo quería desaparecer por un momento… sólo desaparecer.

— ¿Se puede? – la voz de Bella sonó suave detrás de la puerta del baño.

— Eh… — "mierda" – no.

— ¡Oh, vamos Ed! – probó de nuevo.

— Joder Bella – se abalanzó sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe — ¡qué quieres! – y según la miró a la cara se quiso quemar en el infierno. Observó sus ojos brillantes por el llanto, las ojeras especialmente marcadas y unos pequeños puntitos rojos en la cara por el sofocón. ¿Y quién se lo había provocado?

— Yo sólo quería hablar, pero si te viene mal vengo luego…

No dijo nada, simplemente se colocó a un lado para dejarla pasar mirando al suelo. Sintiéndose un miserable.

— ¿Cómo se lo han tomado papá y mamá?

— Dentro de lo que cabe… — apenas un susurro.

— No te vayas – se acercó Bella.

— En esto no hay marcha atrás – seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Pero no puedo no verte – los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Odiaba sentirse así.

— Ya, pero yo NECESITO no verte – fue entonces cuando se atrevió a enfrentarla y lo que vio le hizo que le temblaran las piernas. La absoluta desesperación se reflejaba en el rostro de Bella; no soportaba hacerla daño y sin embargo… — Mira… joder, esto es una mierda. Sabes que no puedo verte así. Llevo toda la vida cuidándote y ahora…

— Ahora me dejas en la estacada…

— No es eso, simplemente… — "te deseo" pensó fugazmente – Estoy hecho un lío; Bella… esto no es normal. No es sano.

— ¿Y si a mi me pasara lo mismo? – la rabia la invadía por momentos. — ¿Y si yo también estuviera confundida por todo esto que está pasando? ¿Y si a mi también me pasaran cosas?

— Pero… — un hormigueo en el estómago y el dichoso nudo en la garganta volvieron a apoderarse de su cuerpo. – No puedes… Yo estoy… Ha sido mi culpa… — le miró horrorizado — Dios, ha sido por mi culpa…

— ¡No ha sido tu culpa Ed!

— La he liado, y bien gorda además — contestó mientras daba vueltas por el cuarto – esto no puede ser; no… no puede ser…

— Para… ¡Ed, para! – Bella se acercó y lo cogió de los brazos, intentando hacer que frenara de alguna manera – No tienes la culpa de nada – respondió en un tono un poco más suave – Las cosas pasan y….

— ¡Pero esto no puede pasar! – La mirada de Edward era de verdadero pánico — ¿no entiendes que ya es malo que sienta algo yo? ¡Tú no puedes sentir nada! ¿Me entiendes? – la encaró apretando la mandíbula – Nada.

Bella se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes. Totalmente hipnotizada… ¿en qué mierda de juego del destino se habían metido para que esto pasara? Siempre había admirado a su hermano, por todo. Tan iguales y en el fondo… tan distintos. Ambos con caracteres fuertes, los dos cabezotas y testarudos, mismo gusto musical… mismas comidas favoritas. Y sin embargo físicamente opuestos.

Era curioso que siempre hubiesen buscado a sus parejas con físicos parecidos a su mellizo. Alice, igualita a Bella… Mike, ojos verdes pelo con reflejos cobrizos… Estaba claro que se buscaban en otros. Y eso Edward no lo había tenido en cuenta pero ella sí; la alarma terminó de sonar con el beso en el aula. Lo que había sentido no era para nada fraternal; sólo quería llevarlo más allá. Tenía que probarlo de nuevo.

— Lo que pasa es que estás confundida por todo lo que pasó con Mike – seguía Edward mientras paseaba de nuevo de un lado a otro del dormitorio – Eso es lo que te ha pasado. Han sido muchas emociones fuertes y yo… no te he ayudado precisamente.

— No estoy confundida…

— Es lógico, después de un trauma así y voy yo y vengo a complicarlo todo…

— Que no estoy confundida.

— Pero esto se va a pasar; en cuanto me vaya se acabó. Y todo volverá a ser como era antes…

— ¡Edward coño! ¡Que no estoy confundida! – se colocó delante de él de nuevo para frenarle. – Está todo muy claro ¿no lo ves? Yo te atraigo de alguna manera y tú me atraes de la misma manera… ¿podemos centrarnos en eso y dejar de divagar?

— No… no, no, no…

— Edward, mírame – colocó su cara justo debajo de la de su hermano, provocando una conexión inmediata entre ambos – Tú no tienes la culpa ¿me escuchas? No tienes la culpa de nada – aprisionó su cara entre sus manos y esperó a que se relajara. La respiración de Edward era un tanto dificultosa al igual que la de ella. Dios parecía que acabaran de correr una maratón – Sólo hemos tentado a la suerte Ed… y lo que ha pasado ha sido para los dos. Tú sientes cosas… yo también – se encogió de hombros y observó cómo el horror se borraba de su rostro dando paso a la incredulidad.

— Pero tú no puedes…

— Shhhhh – le cortó; le tenía donde quería. Más tranquilo, aunque no del todo, y maldita fuera lo tenía que intentar "sólo un roce… de nuevo ese roce".

Bella se acercó lentamente a un derrotado Edward; siendo ella esta vez la que tomaba la iniciativa. Se sentía nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo; quizá en su subconsciente se sentía incluso sucia… pero lo tenía que comprobar de nuevo. Tenía que sentirle otra vez en su boca. Depositó sus labios en los de él con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz y cerró los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por todos sus sentidos. Cada poro de su piel transpiraba por él; sólo ese roce provocaba lo que nunca nadie le había provocado. Y sí, estaba mal, pero a quién narices le importaba… algo empezaba a pasar en su cuerpo. El deseo la invadía por momentos.

Pero algo cambió en tan solo un instante. Edward se dio por vencido y gimió ante el contacto de los labios de Bella sobre los de él; ardería en el infierno, pero en ese momento no importaba nada. Por un segundo pensó que no eran ellos; que estaban en un mundo paralelo donde dos personas que no tenían nada en común se conocían se atraían y se probaban. Punto. Entreabrió los labios aspirando su aroma. Embriagador. Pero algo le sobresaltó; la lengua de Bella le estaba acariciando el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Suave. Cálida.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la apartó unos centímetros de la cara. Ambos se miraban sonrojados, excitados, con un brillo especial en los ojos… "a la mierda". Esta vez fue él el que cogió su cara entre sus manos; sus bocas chocaron con verdadera ansiedad y Edward introdujo su lengua buscando en su cavidad hasta encontrarla. Al primer roce ambos gimieron al unísono; esta vez no fue dulce. Fue voraz, apasionado. Fue real.

El beso acabó al mismo tiempo que el aire en sus pulmones. Se separaron casi de mutuo acuerdo; ambos jadeaban intentando recuperar el control de su respiración. Ambos los habían sentido y ambos… lo habían disfrutado.

— Bella… — susurró con dificultad, mientras juntaban sus frentes — ¿qué hemos hecho Bella?

— Yo… lo siento Edward… yo… — Bella quería gritar; quería llorar; quería no ser una Cullen.

— Esto no puede volver a pasar – Se separó de ella; la culpa invadía la mente de Edward – Dios mío… ¡esto no ha pasado! – algo malo pasaba por su cabeza, miedo… sí miedo por lo que había sentido. Por lo que no debía sentir. Desesperado y de manera nerviosa se pasó la mano entre su flequillo, tironeando de él "al puto infierno te irías con ella, no te niegues"— Bella… ¡Bella mírame!; esto—no—ha—pasado.

— Pero sí ha pasado Ed – un sollozo atravesó sus pulmones. – Sí ha pasado; y que lo niegues ahora no lo borra. Lo has sentido tanto como yo…

— No… — negaba con ímpetu – aquí lo único que ha pasado es que estoy hecho un lío. Necesito espacio. Necesito aire.

— Edward, por favor, no empieces – rogó su hermana – no huyas de esto. Háblalo conmigo, por favor… ¡háblame!

— ¿Podrías dejarme un rato? – Edward endureció la mirada – necesito pensar. Quiero que salgas de mi cuarto Bella.

— Por favor…

— Ahora – señaló la puerta del baño.

Triste, así es como se sentía. Sabía que el momento de que uno de sus hijos se independizara estaba más cerca que lejos, pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de decir adiós tan pronto. Claro que en unos meses ambos cumplirían los 18… que iba a hacer ¿Encadenarles a la pata de la cama? ¿Castigarles y no dejarles salir de su cuarto en unos diez años o así? Tenía que asumirlo y dejarles volar… pero dolía tanto.

— Dime lo que estás pensando – Carlisle observaba a Esme abrillantar las copas con esmero. Llevaba así una hora y media, más o menos, y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

— Como si no lo supieras – suspiró Esme.

— Pues no. De momento no soy adivino. – Permanecía a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y parcialmente apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. – Así que cuenta o se me quemará mi vieja neurona. Y la tengo cariño…

— Bobo – sonrió sin ganas. – Es que… no quiero ver la casa vacía Carl. Y eso es lo que va a pasar. – Dejó la tarea con las copas y se acercó a su marido. — ¿Por qué se tiene que ir tan lejos?

Carlisle la envolvió entre sus brazos, acunándola. Pensando exactamente lo mismo que su mujer ¿Por qué?

— Además hay algo… raro. – Añadió levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Raro? – Frunció el ceño mientras colocaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja – ¿como qué?

— Bella y Edward… desde que pasó lo de ese chico. Algo ha cambiado entre ellos; no sé que es… pero piénsalo.

— Pues ahora que lo dices… quizá están ahora más alejados el uno del otro… ¿no?

— Cuando pasó lo de ese chico Edward no se separaba ni un segundo de ella… y cuando volvimos de Forks… de repente no se hablan, se esquivan, se evitan. – Empezó a seguir los dibujos de su corbata con el dedo mientras seguía pensando en voz alta. – Y no dejo de pensar que esa es la razón. Que sea lo que sea lo que pasó en esos días, tiene que ver con la decisión de Edward….

— Eres tremenda, Esme. – Bajó hasta su cara y rozó sus labios – a mí ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Pero lo que dices tiene mucha lógica.

— Es que es lo único lógico…

— Pero sabes que la razón que nos ha dado Edward también es lógica – terció Carlisle – Edward siempre ha sido ambicioso.

— Sí pero… aún así. Es una corazonada.

— No podemos reprocharle nada. Es su futuro... y es mejor facultad que la de Los Angeles. – Le abrazó de nuevo.

— Lo sé… y eso es lo que me pone triste. ¿Qué hará él solo en Nueva York? – Gimoteó Esme – ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si le roban o le atracan?

— Esme para…

— Pero es la capital del crimen ¿no? Ya has visto ese programa en la tele…

— Esme, va a estar en la facultad, no en el Bronx; así que tranquilízate.

— Es duro.

— Lo es. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que no es mala idea; y no le podemos cortar las alas así… no debemos interponernos en su futuro. Necesita nuestro apoyo.

— Y lo tendrá Carl… pero sigue siendo duro.

El portazo que escucharon en el piso de arriba les hizo romper la burbuja en la que estaban inmersos. Ambos se miraron mientras fruncían el ceño y como si fueran siameses, sin separarse un milímetro, se acercaron a la puerta de la cocina.

Bella bajaba corriendo las escaleras; mientras se colgaba una mochila del hombro. El hecho de que tuviera los ojos como remolachas y la mala leche pintada en el rostro fue suficiente para que sus padres se plantaran delante de ella buscando una explicación.

— ¿Adonde vas? – preguntó su padre.

— He quedado con Alice – la garganta raspaba. Carraspeó un poco para poder añadir. – Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas en su casa.

— Ya… ¿y tú te crees que nos hemos caído de un guindo? – Preguntó Esme mientras ponía las manos en las caderas – Dime qué ha pasado.

— No ha pasado nada. Vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes con una fiesta de pijamas – intentó sonar convincente. Quería salir de allí, no podía estar a dos pasos de la habitación de Edward; no en este momento — ¿Estoy castigada o algo?

— No te pases Bella – advirtió Carlisle – Siempre os hemos dejado hacer lo que habéis querido; no me vengas con chulerías a estas alturas.

— Perdón. – Susurró consciente de que había metido la pata.

— Hija, dinos porqué has estado llorando – probó Esme de nuevo suavizando el tono.

Y ahí estaba. La pregunta del siglo. Y no era tan fácil como decir "¡dios mío mamá me he morreado con un chico del instituto y ha sido bestial!". No les podía decir nada… se moría de la vergüenza sólo de pensarlo. Tenía que mentir y estaba claro que no se le daba muy bien que digamos.

— Nada. Es sólo que… — "piensa Bellita, piensa".

— Vamos hija, puedes contarnos cualquier cosa – avanzó hasta ella Carl mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

"ja… ¡seguro!"

— Es sólo que creo que no me ha salido muy bien el examen – un ruido en el segundo piso la hizo perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo "¡mierda! Céntrate, vamos. Él no está arriba escuchando. No está arriba" Miró a su padre a los ojos – dudaba en un par de preguntas y espero no haber suspendido.

— ¡Oh, vamos pequeña! ¿Tú suspender? – su padre la acunó un poco en un amago de abrazo – eso no me lo creo. Seguro que has sacado más nota que tu hermano… siempre has sido más lista – añadió en tono confidencial.

— Seguro… — musitó sin mucho ánimo. Seguía pendiente de los pasos de Edward en el pasillo "joder, está con la antena puesta" – Bueno, el caso es que Alice me ha invitado a su casa y necesito despejarme y salir de mi cuarto ¡llevo días enclaustrada!

Intentó sonar convincente y sabía que con su padre había colado, pero su madre la miraba a los ojos conocedora de que todo lo que había dicho era mentira. Por eso mismo supo que por hoy la dejaría ir, pero volverían sobre el tema más tarde. Para entonces ya se le habría ocurrido algo.

— Está bien. Pero coge un taxi. – Echó la mano a la cartera para sacar un billete de 20.

— No te preocupes; he quedado con ella en la esquina y nos recoge su padre. – Al menos eso era verdad. — De hecho… ¿no sabéis quién es su padre? – "buena técnica de despiste Bella".

— No… ¿quién?

— ¡Carlos Alfredo! – dijo poniendo ojos como platos — ¿os lo podéis creer?

— Carlos ¿quien? – Preguntó Carlisle confuso.

— ¡Mentira! – la postura de Esme se relajó automáticamente.

— ¡Es verdad! Lo juro; vente conmigo si quieres y te le presento. – Sabía que la maniobra de distracción había funcionado.

— ¡Mátame! – Soltó una carcajada — ¡Ay, dios! ¿Pero cómo voy a ir con estas pintas? – su madre empezó con una risita histérica. – Mira qué pelos…

— ¿Alguien me va a explicar quién es ese tío? – su padre miraba a Esme como si estuviera en un brote quinceañero.

— Es un actor de telenovela papá. ¡Y está buenísimo! – pinchó sabiendo como acabaría la conversación.

— Bueno hija tampoco hay que exagerar… — Esme miraba a Carlisle sabiendo lo celoso que se ponía con estas cosas – no está mal… nada más.

— ¿Qué está buenísimo? ¿¡Que no está mal!? – empezaba a echar humo por las orejas. – Adiós Bella, diviértete con Alice.

— Cariño… — Esme estaba deseando acompañar a su hija hasta la equina – sólo es un actor…

— Ya… un actor que "no está mal" y que hace que regreses a la edad del pavo… ¡Hasta mañana hija! – sonrió a Bella que se acercaba a la puerta.

— ¡Adiós que ya llego tarde! – salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Prueba superada. Sonrió mientras todavía escuchaba la voz de su madre.

— Si sólo es echar un vistacito, hasta la esquina… ¡vamos los dos!

Bella bajó a la acera y se encaminó al cruce donde antes se había despedido de Alice. Realmente ella también necesitaba el espacio que le pedía Edward. De lo contrario no sabía como acabarían esta noche; bueno. Por lo menos sabía y era plenamente consciente de que ella terminaría tremendamente perjudicada.

Era una putada. La primera vez que sentía un beso de esa forma y es con su hermano; eso debe de estar penado con la cárcel o algo. ¿Tendría algún tipo de desviación psicológica? Caminaba despacio, sumida en sus pensamientos; realmente había quedado con su amiga una hora más tarde. Pero antes de soportar sus miradas inquisitivas necesitaba relajarse un poco. Y no pensaba hacerlo en casa. No estando tan cerca de él.

Al llegar al cruce observó cómo un montón de gente joven se dirigía hacia el centro. La mitad de los institutos de la ciudad tenían los exámenes en las mismas fechas, por lo que era normal que los garitos se llenaran de estudiantes deseosos de fiesta. Si todo hubiera seguido el curso natural de las cosas allí estarían ellos; allí estaría todo el grupo. Dispuesto a divertirse. Parecía sin embargo que toda la pandilla estaba atravesando una especie de transición o algo así. Jake y Rose se odiaban, literalmente; Ángela parecía tener doble personalidad y Jasper estaba en plan pasota. A todo esto hay que añadir el hecho de que ella y Edward se atraían y eran hermanos, mellizos; definitivamente algo andaba mal….

Se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca y miró hacia el cielo; las estrellas no se veían con claridad debido a las luces de la gran ciudad. Pero la luna brillaba con fuerza; ¿estarían todos bajo su influjo? ¿Sería algún tipo de alineación de los planetas? Según pensaba y pensaba; cada vez tenía más claro que lo que había pasado no estaba bien… de hecho no estaba nada bien. Y sin embargo… la culpabilidad que había sentido inicialmente se había evaporado. Desapareció. Sin más. Le gustó el beso con Edward; es más, le excitó sexualmente el beso con su hermano. ¿Ardería en el infierno por eso?

Probablemente.

¿La importaba?... Quizás no lo suficiente como para no querer intentarlo de nuevo "Dios santo… ¿estoy planeando volver a besarle?" hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Intentando borrar ese hormigueo en el estómago, intentando no sentir esa presión en el corazón. ¿Habría perdido el juicio desde que pasó lo de Mike? "Sip… me he vuelto loca; ya está. Un trauma y el raciocinio a tomar por culo."

— ¡Hola, hola! – gritó Alice mientras daba un salto justo delante de ella.

— Hey… ¿ya es la hora? – miró el reloj en su muñeca.

— De hecho he llegado tarde, lo siento. – Sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si es sólo que… — "que me han entrado unas ganas irrefrenables de perder la virginidad con mi hermano... ¿¡yo he pensado eso!?" — …

— No me tienes que decir nada si no quieres. – La miró fijamente, analizándola. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con su amiga… y no la iba a presionar.

— Es sólo que… — los ojos empezaron a escocer de nuevo. – Necesito no estar en casa.

No quería volver a llorar, pero notar cómo Alice la pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros y acariciaba su brazo para hacerla sentir bien hizo que se viniera abajo. Se rompió… como si todos sus seres queridos fueran a morir en ese mismo instante y no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Se acurrucó en el regazo de su amiga y dejó que la abrazara y la acunara.

Mientras Bella se desahogaba, Ali le cogía con fuerza. Como si no quisiera que se desgajara en trocitos y de esa forma pudiera evitarlo. Sin decirle nada; intentando sosegarla con un suave vaivén, como si fuera un bebé al que hay que proteger a toda costa. No sabía lo que le había pasado para que llorara así, pero sentía que debía estar con ella, sin más, sin pedir nada a cambio; algo en su interior gritaba que debía estar a su lado. Y allí pensaba estar… simplemente estar; con ella. A su lado.

* * *

Sniff...

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me lo contáis en un review? ^_^

Hoy no pondré dos capis por que me tengo que ir ya con el peqe al medico, pero sí os dejo un pequeño adelanto...

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_Levantó la cabeza y suspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de ella. Y dolió._

_Dolió pensar que la había hecho daño, dolió saber que estaba actuando como un hijo de put.a con ella porque la había dejado con un palmo de narices dos veces... y en el mismo día. Pero lo que más dolió fue sentir lo que sintió con ese beso y saber que no podría estar con ella._

_Nunca._

_Tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía optó por regresar a su dormitorio y ponerse a recolocar los libros de la estantería… quizá necesitaran ser ordenados alfabéticamente, o algo así. Al tomar impulso con las manos para levantarse sus dedos rozaron un tejido suave… nada que ver con el algodón de la colcha. Miró instintivamente y vio una pequeña prenda arrugada; no sabía que era, no había encendido la luz al entrar. Sin prestar demasiada atención, la cogió, se acercó hasta el baño y abrió la mano para ver que era…_

_— Oh, jo-der. – Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe al observar la pequeñísima pieza de lencería. – lo que me faltaba… solo me queda lanzarme como un psicópata al cajón de la ropa interior… ¡y encima estoy hablando sólo!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenos días!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05 ksts y yasmin cullen, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**ADVERTENCIA: por favor, mantened la mente abierta y pensar que realmente no son hermanos... **

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

Llamar casa al lugar al que estaba a punto de entrar sería un insulto hacia el arquitecto. Era una verdadera mansión de Beverly Hills; fachada totalmente blanca; ventanales con vidrieras gigantescas; balaustradas de mármol en el piso superior...

Bella estaba pensando que había sido mala idea haber llamado a Alice; no se estaba sintiendo cómoda en ese entorno. Demasiado lujo; demasiado derroche.

— Si lo prefieres podemos ir a la cabaña del árbol – rompió el silencio Alice.

— ¿Perdón?

— Que si no quieres entrar en casa, podemos ir a la cabaña del árbol; en la parte de atrás del jardín. No sé si entraremos las dos, pero me he negado a que la derribaran. Era una cucada – juntó las manos evocando tiempos pasados.

Bella permanecía de pie en medio del camino de pizarra, mirando los balcones del piso superior como si alguna Julieta se fuera a asomar para ver si llegaba su Romeo. Fue fácil extrapolar ese pensamiento y verse a ella vestida de época mientras esperaba que Edward subiera por la enredadera de la fachada. Volvió en sí cuando de repente vio una palma de una mano agitarse de manera veloz de izquierda a derecha. Suspiró, e intento sonreír a Alice que la miraba como si acabara de llegar de Venus.

— Perdona, ¿qué me decías? – "olvídate de cuentos de princesas Bella…"

— Que si quieres entrar o acampamos en el jardín. – cruzó los brazos, mientras esperaba con la puerta abierta a que Bella subiera los tres peldaños del porche y entrara de una vez en la casa.

— Sí, claro – "y ni pienses en que Edward va a ser tu príncipe azul" – es que nunca he estado en una mansión de Beverly Hills, y tengo una mente impresionable – "más que nada por que es tu hermano, estúpida. Y una persona normal no se enamora de su hermano" volvió a parar en seco y decidió aparcar esos pensamientos para más tarde. Cuando estuviera sola; entonces sería seguro. – Sólo que me da miedo ensuciar o romper algo.

— De todas formas, si rompes algo, le darás la excusa a mi madre para redecorar la casa; lo cual te agradecerá eternamente. – cogió la mano de Bella y tiró de ella. – Ven, vamos a la cocina. Asaltemos la nevera.

Debido a la carrera profesional en constante ascenso de Rafael, la familia Ortiz vivía sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. No es que la familia de Bella viviera en la miseria, no era el caso; nunca, jamás les había faltado nada, ni a ella ni a su hermano "bloquea, Bella, bloquea". Pero digamos que no hacían alarde de su posición económica… quizá hubieran podido pagar una casa en Beverly Hills, pero eso no pegaba en absoluto con la forma de ser de su madre. De hecho ya intentaron mudarse una vez, cuando Edward y ella acababan de nacer y no fueron capaces. Su madre era una nostálgica. Sonrió.

— Tienes una casa muy bonita Ali.

— Pues a mi me gusta más la tuya, la verdad. – Dijo con un deje de tristeza – ven siéntate aquí y déjame hacer de anfitriona. – Empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera sin ton ni son. Para ser honestos, no es que la cocina fuera su fuerte; de hecho sólo entraba cuando estaba la cocinera y le podía facilitar lo que quisiera en ese momento. – Veamos, ¿zumo? ¿coca—cola?

— Coca—cola está bien – sonrió Bella mientras se acomodaba en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban una especie de encimera en forma de barra.

— Hola bichito, ¿ya has llegado? – la dulce voz provenía de la entrada de la cocina.

— ¡Mami! Ven quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga. Se va a quedar a dormir. – avanzó hacia su madre y la cogió de la mano. En ese momento Bella saltó del taburete y se dio la vuelta para saludar correctamente a la dueña de la casa. – Mamá esta es Bella, la hermana de Edward… ¿recuerdas?

— … — los ojos claros de la madre de Alice que habían sonreído en un primer momento se tornaron de repente fríos como el hielo.

— Encantada señora Ortiz – Bella se acercó dispuesta a estrecharle la mano, pero al ver esa expresión en el rostro dejó caer la mano y disimuladamente se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— Eh… sí claro. – Tras echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo y poniendo cara de haber visto un piojo, se dirigió a Alice – ¿Puedes venir un momento hija?

— Si… Toma la coca—cola Bella, ya vengo – miró a su madre poniendo un enorme interrogante en su rostro "¿qué coño le pasa?"

Bella se quedó plantada en mitad de la cocina; pensando que a lo mejor había sido un error llamar a Alice. Quizá tendría que haberle pedido a Ángela el favor… quizá se tendría que haber quedado en casa, a menos de dos metros de…

Sin saber qué hacer exactamente y sintiéndose más hormiga que nunca, se sentó de nuevo en el taburete, con el vaso de refresco entre las manos y mirando a la puerta, esperando que alguien apareciera. Alguien que no fuera la señora Ortiz… sólo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

—

Las tres de la madrugada y sin pegar ojo.

Pfff; tampoco le sorprendía mucho… era la tónica general desde hacía un par de semanas. Desde que Bella salió de casa había estado con la mente ocupada; intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado, en la respuesta de ambos… Había hecho limpieza de armario, había estado enganchado al correo electrónico, incluso se había metido en su cuenta de Facebook por ver de qué iba una invitación a un Grupo "secreto". Sin embargo, ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Sólo intentar dormirse; dormir sería una buena idea. Cada vez que despiertas es otro día, y así quedaría menos para irse de allí.

Observó atentamente el reloj de la mesilla; las tres y media. Con un bufido salió de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño. Levantó la tapa del váter y se dispuso a vaciar la vejiga. No quería ni acercarse a la otra puerta; a la que daba a la habitación de Bella. No, no sería buena idea…

No fue él; fueron sus pies, traidores, los que se fueron directos a esa puerta; sabía que no había nadie dentro, pero aún así llamó; esperó cinco segundos y abrió la puerta.

El olor de Bella impregnaba toda la habitación; aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos "error". Los llorosos ojos de Bella se adueñaron de su mente. Sin quererlo realmente, sólo gracias a sus pies, se acercó hasta la cama.

¿En qué momento había cambiado su vida? ¿Qué narices había hecho mal para encontrarse en esta situación de mierda? Ah sí, cómo no… enamorarse de su hermana. Dejó caer su peso en el mullido colchón y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. "¿Y qué coño hago…? ¿Qué mierdas hago para no sentir esto…? ¿Voy a un loquero? ¿Me pego un tiro?"

Levantó la cabeza y suspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de ella. Y dolió.

Dolió pensar que la había hecho daño, dolió saber que estaba actuando como un hijo de put.a con ella porque la había dejado con un palmo de narices dos veces... y en el mismo día. Pero lo que más dolió fue sentir lo que sintió con ese beso y saber que no podría estar con ella.

Nunca.

Tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía optó por regresar a su dormitorio y ponerse a recolocar los libros de la estantería… quizá necesitaran ser ordenados alfabéticamente, o algo así. Al tomar impulso con las manos para levantarse sus dedos rozaron un tejido suave… nada que ver con el algodón de la colcha. Miró instintivamente y vio una pequeña prenda arrugada; no sabía que era, no había encendido la luz al entrar. Sin prestar demasiada atención, la cogió, se acercó hasta el baño y abrió la mano para ver que era…

— Oh, jo-der. – Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe al observar la pequeñísima pieza de lencería. – Lo que me faltaba… solo me queda lanzarme como un psicópata al cajón de la ropa interior… ¡y encima estoy hablando sólo!

Dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, sin saber que hacer exactamente con el tanga de seda y encaje negro, cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Bella con cuidado y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Para meterse de nuevo en la cama… el problema es que la prenda seguía en su mano. Y no sabía como deshacerse de ella… "es fácil, tío… te metes en el cuarto de TU—HER—MA—NA, y la pones exactamente donde la encontraste… se acabó el drama"

— Si ya… como que es tan fácil. – susurró mientras observaba atentamente esa pieza de no—ropa.

"Pues claro que es fácil; levanta el puto culo, deja la mierda esta en la cama, te piras… fin de la historia".

— Pfff…

Llámalo instinto… o perversión, pero esnifó literalmente la prenda. No es que estuviera usada, su hermana siempre había sido cuidadosa con estas historias. Y no dejaba la ropa sucia por ahí tirada. De hecho, jamás había visto su ropa interior… bueno sí; cuando terminaba con sus coladas, pero toda junta y arreguñada no tenía el mismo efecto… Y menos después de lo que había pasado hoy.

Ese era el verdadero problema. Consecuencia… otra erección del tamaño de un Calipo.

De nuevo ese deseo se apoderó de él… bajó la mano y se tocó. Sólo por encima. Para ver su estado real de necesidad "oh, mierda… Bella…" Los recuerdos de esa misma mañana y de la tarde asaltaron sin compasión su mente. El roce de sus labios, sus lenguas danzando a la vez, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Bloqueó de nuevo a Pepito grillo; le encerró de nuevo a cal y canto en su lóbulo frontal derecho. Y observó de nuevo la prenda, pero imaginándose a Bella con ella. Tenía los datos en su mente. Desnuda en la ducha y el tanga… demasiado explícito como para bajar la erección así sin más. Sus pechos, el agua resbalando por su piel y ahora sabiendo el tipo de lencería que usaba…

Introdujo su mano por dentro del pantalón del pijama y cogió su dureza firmemente con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha tocaba la seda negra. Comenzó a subir y bajar sobre su miembro trabajando en él; imaginándose que era ella, que era su mano la que le estaba procurando placer. Fogonazos de sus labios entreabiertos acercándose a su polla le hicieron gemir, temiendo por un segundo que sus padres le hubieran escuchado en el silencio de la casa.

Los pantalones le estorbaban, así que decidió quitárselo sin más, pateando sobre la cama para que bajara por sus piernas. Al coger de nuevo su miembro pensó que sería mejor probar con la seda… envolvió su largura en el tanga y empezó de nuevo. La seda sobre su piel… la seda de Bella sobre su piel… una seda que había estado en contacto con ella, con sus partes íntimas… con esas partes que apenas había visto un momento en la ducha… sus labios entreabiertos, la solidez de sus pechos en sus manos… "¡Diosssssss….!" Su ritmo se volvió frenético, arriba, abajo, arriba… mientras notaba de nuevo su áspera lengua sobre la de él. Se descargó en varias pulsaciones; acaso es como si hubiera tenido dos erecciones seguidas tal y como puso todo. Su semen esparcido por su abdomen, por sus piernas, la cama, el tanga de Bella…

Se quedó tirado en la cama, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su propia respiración; siendo consciente de que ya tenía guardada una plaza en el infierno. Y que si ya iba a ir… qué más daba si se masturbaba de nuevo pensando en ella y con su ropa interior…

Miró la inservible prenda. Definitivamente no podía volver a dejarla donde estaba; como si fuera un autómata se fue directo al baño y la metió debajo del grifo, utilizó el jabón de las manos para quitar sus restos y por último la aclaró y la escurrió bien. Durante todo ese proceso se negó a levantar la mirada y enfrentarse con su yo en el espejo. No podría aguantar ver su cara de satisfacción después de hacer lo que había hecho, no podía sentir al mirarse a los ojos la necesidad de volver a hacerlo más veces. Sencillamente no podría aguantarlo.

—

Bella y Alice estuvieron cotorreando sin parar de mil historias hasta las 4 de la madrugada. Si había alguien que te hacía olvidar todo lo que te pasara por la cabeza era esa pequeñaja y su personalidad arrolladora. Ni siquiera una vez le preguntó qué había pasado, o por qué le había llamado así, rogándola para que la sacara de casa.

A pesar de la actitud fría de la madre de Alice, tanto Rafael como el ganso de Emmet hicieron que se sintiera cómoda en esa casa. Era imposible que esta familia se aburriera un solo día… Emmet y Alice no paraban de pincharse el uno al otro… y teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de armazón entre uno y otro hermano, había que reconocer que su amiga le echaba huevos. No pudo evitar pensar en su relación con Edward y en como se había torcido todo de la noche a la mañana. Pero la verdad es que tampoco quiso no pensar en él.

Alice llevaba media hora durmiendo como una marmota… incluso se podía decir que de vez en cuando emitía pequeños ronquidos que hacían sonreír a Bella. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que habría sido mejor tener una hermana en lugar de un hermano. Nada de esto habría pasado… Resoplando se colocó la almohada sobre la cara como si fuera la solución a sus problemas. Como si permaneciendo debajo de ella nada la pudiera afectar.

Iba a permanecer la noche en blanco y al día siguiente, cuando volviera a casa, nadie se creería que había estado tranquilamente en casa de Alice, se pensarían que habían estado de fiesta toda la noche. En su propia desesperación casi tira la almohada de un puñetazo; pero la cogió al vuelo y la abrazó como Edward hacía con ella cuando… "sí, cuando estuvo todas las noches consolándome con lo de Mike" Y es que siempre habían estado el uno para el otro ¿no?

Cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando conciliar el sueño, pero lo único que consiguió fue ver los ojos verdes de su hermano cargados de culpa… y después de deseo. Se mojó y se apretó aún más contra la almohada; esto no iba a funcionar. Realmente se iba a tener que separar de Edward; al menos hasta que esta corriente de emociones se calmara un poco. Sólo pensar en ese beso… en lo que ese beso había despertado en ella… Jamás había sentido ese hormigueo, nunca se había sentido arder con un solo beso. Simplemente el hecho de haber sido observada por él mientras estaba desnuda... Volvió a sentir que se humedecía y por un acto reflejo apretó las piernas. Un leve jadeo salió de su boca y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Miró a la cama de Alice, ella permanecía abrazada a su osito de peluche y medio sonreía. Se incorporó sin hacer ruido y encaminó sus pasos hacia el baño, intentando ni respirar para que ella no se despertara. Una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí tomó aire e intentó relajarse. Respirando una y otra vez hasta que dejó de sentir el corazón en la garganta. Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer… y por dónde lo iba a hacer. ¿En casa de su amiga?... estaba enferma…

No es que no hubiera visto este tipo de cosas en el ordenador… Internet era realmente el mejor profesor de sexología que alguien podría tener; además, su cuerpo le hablaba desde hacía días. Hoy simplemente estaba gritando.

Lo había intentado con anterioridad en la ducha… pero la daba tanta vergüenza que jamás había ido más allá de unos cuantos roces e inspecciones. Y sí se había mojado, pero no tanto como estaba ahora.

Introdujo su mano entre su piel y el culote que llevaba puesto y avanzó por su pubis hasta la entrada de su sexo. En el momento en que uno de los dedos descendió por sus pliegues, resbaló, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

"Vale, comprobado, estoy muy excitada; momento de irse a la cama y relajarse Bella… mmmm" otro dedo descendió por la misma zona, rozando su clítoris que no sabía por qué razón se había hinchado tanto. "ssssss, a la mierda".

Se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más inestable y se desnudó completamente. Fue directa hasta la taza del váter y se sentó con las piernas abiertas; dirigió su mano directamente hacia sus pliegues de nuevo y se acarició sin tregua. Arriba y abajo, jugando con la entrada de su vagina; arriba y abajo. La humedad en su entrepierna propiciaba una sensación única, en sus casi 18 años podía asegurar que era la primera vez que se excitaba de esta forma. Y no por que los chicos no hubieran intentado siempre algo más con ella, es que simplemente no le había gustado tanto. Las imágenes de Edward introduciendo su lengua en su boca provocaron que introdujera un dedo dentro de ella. Fue fácil entrar… dios mío se sentía tan bien… Sintió las manos en sus pechos, apretando. Introdujo un segundo dedo. No le costó en absoluto, estaba preparada para este momento y se negó a pensar en Edward introduciéndose en ella… no podía… Pero lo hizo y un hormigueo la recorrió desde los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

Su cuerpo le pedía más; así que mientras las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado durante estos días pasaban sin cesar por su cabeza, dejó que su otra mano tomara partida en la masturbación. Mientras dos de sus dedos se perdían en su interior, su otra mano rozaba su clítoris. Jugando con él, trazando círculos a la vez que lo presionaba. Dándose placer por dentro y por fuera, pensando en que no habían parado ese beso… en que no se habían cortado. En que habían llegado hasta el final.

Algo nuevo le recorrió el cuerpo. Algo que no sabía describir. Una especie de contracción que empezó en su estómago y se irradió como descargas por todo el cuerpo. Aceleró el ritmo, no sabía por qué… pero lo hizo procurándose más placer. Arqueó la espalda mientras los primeros síntomas del orgasmo recorrían su cuerpo y cerró las piernas de golpe sintiendo de una forma más intensa las palpitaciones en su interior. Sacó los dedos con cuidado, jadeando y miró cómo una sustancia extraña goteaba por ellos. "me acabo de correr… me acabo de correr en casa de una amiga pensando en mi hermano…"

Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo las lágrimas desbordaban el párpado sin remedio; sintiendo que lo que acababa de hacer no tenía que haber sido así… Pero no podía borrar lo que había hecho; ni lo que había sentido. En su mano estaba la prueba. Los hechos hablaban por sí solos y recordó cómo Edward se masturbó aquella vez, cuando la vio desnuda… un sollozo salió de sus labios demasiado fuerte y se apresuró a vestirse. No sabía si Alice tenía el sueño profundo o no, pero en este momento se sentía sucia…

Mientras se lavaba las manos observaba su reflejo en el espejo; sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo imposible y las lágrimas habían hecho que sus ojos marrones brillaran como nunca. Una mezcla entre la pena y la excitación. Se fijó en el labio inferior, tenía como una herida. Quizá se había mordido el labio… Sí, con seguridad se había mordido con fuerza para evitar gritar.

Cerró el grifo y tomó aire en sus pulmones. Se enfrentó a la chica que la devolvía el reflejo; la que había actuado de ese modo y que sospechaba volvería a hacer… había escuchado hablar del incesto. Probablemente estaría mal visto por la sociedad… de hecho era como una especie de perversión, más encaminado hacia la gente que le gustaba el porno duro, las series hentai y todas esas cosas.

Pero ella no era así. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, por los hechos. Y lo que acababa de pasar no pensaba borrarlo de su mente; cuando se enfrentara de nuevo a Edward cara a cara intentaría volver a hablar con él.

Estaba claro que no iban a poder tener una relación íntima, no le importaba lo más mínimo; incluso muy probablemente la separación entre ambos pondría parches a estas heridas ahora abiertas. Sip… genial.

Pero de lo que estaba plenamente convencida es que jamás, nunca, dejaría de sentir por Edward lo que sentía en ese momento. De que jamás dejaría de quererle. Que nunca volvería a mirar con ojos de hermana a su mellizo.

Nunca.

Jamás.

* * *

**Alaaaaaa, lo que han hechoooo O.O**  
**Bueno... ya dije que venía lo chungo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me lo contáis en un review? ;)**

**Intentaré actualizar mañana, y si no puedo sin falta el martes. Un besazo y pasad buen domingo :-***


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas tardes!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts y yasmin cullen, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**ADVERTENCIA: por favor, mantened la mente abierta y pensar que realmente no son hermanos... **

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPITULO 13:**

Una semana entera había pasado desde que Bella pasó la primera noche en su casa. Una semana viendo cómo su madre la miraba de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Jamás se había comportado así con ninguna de sus estiradas amigas… ¿por qué con ella sí? ¿Era su madre tan clasista como para que le molestara su compañía? No sabía de quién había sacado Alice el carácter, por que su madre jamás hizo referencia a su padre. Podía perfectamente haber sido una niña probeta excepto por el hecho de que Emmet sí tenía un vago recuerdo de un tipo con barba.

Tras haber discutido con ella sobre el hecho de que trajera a gente a casa sin avisar previamente y que Rafael las escuchara y se posicionara de su lado, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Pero se notaba su tensión cada vez que venía con su amiga.

Seguía sin saber lo que le había pasado a Bella aquella noche; pero debió de dormir bien y tener un sueño reparador por que realmente se había levantado como nueva. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos mientras enrollaba con su índice un mechón de su pelo, que ni siquiera escuchó cuando su hermano entró en el salón.

— ¡Hey bicho-bola! – expresó a modo de saludo mientras se metía en la boca dos oreos.

— Que te den…

— Y a ti más… ¿qué haces? – preguntó levantando sutilmente las piernas de Alice de encima del sofá y sentándose justo debajo.

— ¿Podrías no hablar con la boca llena?... Intentando rellenar la matrícula de la escuela de diseño – levantó los papeles que descansaban en su regazo – pero hoy estoy espesa de narices.

— La verdad que últimamente estás pelín dispersa… — se introdujo otras dos oreos en la boca.

— Es que no sé… pasa algo raro… — frunció el ceño — ¿¡qué es eso!?

— ¡El qué! – se asustó levantándose de golpe.

— ¡Eso de ahí! – gritó con los ojos como platos mientras señalaba el cuello de su hermano.

— ¡Joder Ali! ¿Es una araña? ¡No soporto las arañas!… — puso una cara muy graciosa – mientras se daba manotazos así mismo para quitarse lo que fuese de encima.

— Jajajaja… no idiota – se acercó y presionó su cuello con el índice – que es ESO.

— ¿El que…? – "mierda".

— Vamos tío… mi perfecto hermano… el más formal del mundo mundial. Estudiante de arquitectura; emprendedor… ¡y con un pedazo chupetón del tamaño de un cuarto de dólar en el cuello! – empezó a reírse sin parar. – A mamá le va a dar un yuyu.

— Joder… mierda. – Se levantó hasta el gran espejo que había al lado de la puerta para ver hasta donde habían llegado los daños. – Ostias, sí que se nota, si…

— Lo va flipar en colores, y se va a caer el mito… Ella presumiendo de que eras todo un caballero… — se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa. Su hermano siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con esas cosas; hasta hoy. – Siempre recordaré este día hermanito.

— Va Ali… no seas cruel – le miró con súplica en lo ojos.

— ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!… — hizo el saludo de los boy scout… o de Startreck; no estaba muy segura.

— ¿Me dejarás algo de potingue de ese que tienes en el baño? – juntó las manos.

— Tío… que tienes 20 tacos ya. Madura.

— Si, pero es que mamá… — puso cara de miedo… no, de pánico.

— Mamá también habrá hecho sus locuras ¿no? – cruzó los brazos; pensando de nuevo en el hecho de que ni conocía a su padre, ni había oído hablar de él — No es como si de repente fuera Santa Teresa de Calcuta o algo así.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? – se cuadró delante de su hermana.

— Está bien… — le cogió de las manos y tiró de él hacia su cuarto de baño; o su mesa de restauraciones como la había llamado Bella en una ocasión. – Vamos anda, antes de que te vea y le de un mal.

Estuvo durante la siguiente media hora concentrada en la labor de mezclar tonos de maquillaje hasta dar con el color perfecto de la piel de Emmet. Fue concienzuda, casi como una profesional; no había asistido a un curso de maquillaje para estrellas en vano. El resultado fue perfecto. Sonrió y después giró a su hermano para que se mirara en el espejo.

— Et voalá!

— ¡Pero bicho-bola! ¡No se nota nada! – expresó con asombro mientras se miraba desde distintos ángulos y probando distintos efectos de luz.

— Pues claro nene… ¿por quién me has tomado? – sopló sus uñas y las restregó contra su camiseta para sacarlas brillo. – Ahora… ¿vas a contármelo o tendré que evitar retocarte el maquillaje hasta que te lo vea mamá? – sonrió ladina.

— Voy a tener que cambiarte el mote por monstruíto — achicó los ojos.

— ¿Y bien?

— Vicky… — susurró.

— ¿Perdón? No te he escuchado bien… ¿has dicho puti?

— Ya… Alice.

— Joder, Emm – se exasperó – ¡es que no aprendes tío!

— Y qué quieres que le haga – levantó las manos en señal de impotencia – pasó y ya.

— Pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer PASAR, ¡pero de ella! No es trigo limpio… A parte de haber salido directamente de 'Silicon Valley'

— No seas cruel…

— ¿Cruel? ¿Cruel yo? ¿Y hace un par de meses cuando te puso los cuernos?

— Dice que fue un error, está arrepentida – en ese momento se sintió el hermano pequeño, en el fondo sabía que su hermana tenía razón, pero Victoria… Vamos… estaba para tomar pan y mojar. — ¡Auuuuuu! – se llevó la mano hasta el triceps después del pellizco que le metió la enana.

— Uy, lo siento… yo también estoy tan arrepentida… — y le volvió a pellizcar mientras ponía ojitos de dibujo manga.

— ¡Vale ya… lo pillo! Mierda, lo he pillado – contestó mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida.

— Mira melón… no te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer y no, allá tú. Si es tu decisión, perfecto. Chócate contra la pared de nuevo; pero no pienses ni por un momento en que está arrepentida; ni que no lo volverá a hacer en cuanto tenga ocasión. Por que las zorras nacen zorras, no se hacen. ¿Entiendes?

— Si…

Se cruzó los brazos apoyándose en la encimera del lavabo, cabreada. Todavía recordaba haber visto a su hermano llorar de rabia por esa peliZorra de Vicky. Le había pillado en pleno magreo, con pérdida de bragas incluida, agenciándose a un chaval del gimnasio al que iba él. Ni siquiera se le movió un pelo de la peluca cuando le llamó la atención; es más, le insinuó que se acercara y participara. Eso fue demasiado para él. Llevaba saliendo con ella tres años; habían perdido la virginidad juntos (cosa que seriamente dudaba de su ex—cuñada) y comenzaron la misma carrera en la misma facultad para seguir juntos y más adelante poder alquilarse uno de los apartamentos del campus. ¿Y qué pasó?, que el primer momento en que la tipeja esa tuvo la oportunidad le puso los cuernos, y por lo que luego había oído por ahí, no fue la primera vez que lo hizo.

Ver a su hermano como alma en pena durante una semana enterita, sin dormir por las noches y con la mirada perdida, no fue nada agradable. Y no quería volver a repetirlo.

Por favor, pagaría por no volver a verle así.

Alice siempre había sido una chica bastante observadora, y cuando notó cómo Emmet miraba a Rose aquél día en el parque tuvo la impresión de que saltaron chispas. Por parte de ambos además. Rose era el tipo de chica que le iba a su hermano; era verdaderamente explosiva. Pero a diferencia de la otra pajarraca, Rosalie era así; su belleza era natural, a parte de las mechas que llevaba para aclarar aún más su pelo y que sabía cómo maquillarse para sacarse partido, no podías decir que fuera una belleza artificial. La otra sin embargo había pagado para inyectarse de todo. No había comparación.

— A ver cabeza hueca. Haz lo que te de la gana; no voy a ser yo quien te diga cómo debes actuar. Pero piensa las cosas… hay otras chicas en el planeta. Más guapas, más reales y ¡mejores personas! – le dijo mientras se colocaba frente a él.

— Odio cuando te pones en plan hermana mayor…

— Pues no actúes como si acabaras de cumplir los 17 y estuvieras entrando de lleno en plena edad del pavo. ¡Que se supone que tienes que dar ejemplo, chaval! – le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

— Ya… — bajó la cabeza.

— Anda vamos, que he quedado con Bella en una hora y todavía no he rellenado la matrícula.

— Pasas mucho tiempo con ella últimamente ¿no?

— La verdad, es la primera vez que estoy tan a gusto con alguien. Es como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida… no sé como explicarlo.

— Si, esa chica da buen rollo…

— ¿Ves? Alguien así tienes que buscarte hermanito

— ¡Ni de coña! Puaj… se parece demasiado a ti. Me dan ganas de protegerla y de darle un puñetazo al tipo ese que se propasó con ella, no de llevarla a la cama.

— Que sieso que eres… ¡bueno, ya! Que me tengo que ir. Aunque no se nota el chupetón, procura que mamá no ronde mucho a tu lado ¿vale?

— Claro… oye; ¿luego vais a quedar con los demás?

— ¿Por?

— Simple curiosidad – evitó mirar a Alice a los ojos; era demasiado buena interpretando gestos.

— Ya – una sonrisilla asomó en la boca de la morena – Pues sí hermanito, Bella me acompañará a la escuela y luego hemos quedado con todo el grupo. Hoy salían las notas, así que…

—

Edward llevaba dos horas sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Creía que iba a ir con Bella a ver las notas, pero había quedado con Alice primero. Para variar.

Desde el día del beso había sido todo tan raro; se había sentido tan solo. Bella apareció a la mañana siguiente, con unas ojeras hasta las rodillas pero radiante; y le miró con ¿dulzura? ¿Cariño?... la verdad que no supo interpretar esa mirada. El resultado fue que él estuvo descolocado sin saber cómo actuar toda la semana.

Ella había quedado todos los días con Alice, él había intentando volver a la normalidad quedando con los chicos. Aunque a veces había coincidido con su hermana no creía que los demás se hubieran dado cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ellos. Actuaba con él como si hubiera pasado página, y eso le estaba matando por dentro.

Por un lado pensaba que su actitud era la más acertada; pasó lo que tenía que pasar y punto. No le des vueltas y vive el momento. Bien. Genial. El problema estaba en que cada vez que la miraba se imaginaba entrando en ella. Y eso no podía ser.

Tenía que cambiar el chip… ¿pero cómo?

— ¿Nervioso? – apuntó Esme cuando vio a su hijo sentado en la cocina delante de una taza de café ya helado.

— No mucho, es que hasta dentro de media hora no he quedado con Jake. Estaba haciendo tiempo.

— ¿Y Bella? – preguntó mientras sacaba zumo de la nevera.

— Se ha ido con Alice.

— Es maja esa chica ¿no? – ya no sabía qué inventar para que Edward confiara en ella; sabía que iba a sacar la nota de sobra para ir a Nueva York. Y lo perdería… tenía que saber qué le había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

— Sí… muy maja – miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba cómo tomaba asiento frente a él "¿A dónde querrá llegar?"

— Hacíais buena pareja – y es que casi desde que esa chica cortó su relación con él, después de lo que pasó con Bella y ese viaje a Santa Mónica… aún después, cuando llegaron del viaje a Forks, ya nada fue igual. La única explicación que se la ocurría es que su hijo estuviera enamorado de esa chiquilla y como no le correspondía mejor poner tierra de por medio…

— Bueno… digamos que no pudo ser – respondió a su madre sonriendo. La verdad que no la culpaba, llevaba días estrujándose las meninges intentando averiguar que le pasaba. – Pero no me quiero ir a Nueva York por eso mamá…

— ¿Entonces? Hijo lo siento, pero no me trago la excusa de que es la mejor universidad… blablabla – puso cara de desesperación y a Edward le rompió el alma.

— Pero es que no es un excusa – "mentiroso" – es la pura verdad – "buah, voy a quemarme en el infierno de todas formas". – Quiero ser un buen médico mamá… quiero ser EL MEJOR médico. No hay más razón que esa. – No pudo sostener la clara mirada de su madre, le partía el corazón mentirla en la cara. Los estudios no eran más que el medio para su verdadero fin; separarse de Bella. Y por una larga temporada.

— Hijo… es que me cuesta tanto escucharte… Déjame que me explique. Has crecido, de repente te has convertido en un hombre Edward, y no estaba preparada para eso. Hace un mes estabas peleándote con tu hermana por que ya no salíais juntos, o por que se bajaba a comer antes que tú o por cualquier tontería. Salías más con tus amigos y ahora… mírate. Ya no bromeas tanto; y te siento tan triste. – estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su mano y darle un apretón. — ¿Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea, verdad? De cualquier cosa Edward, lo que sea que te esté atormentando.

— Claro mamá – "si verás… es que me masturbo pensando en mi hermana" – Pero no hay nada que contar. – "nada excepto que sueño con follarla en todas las posturas que te puedas imaginar" – Si me carcomiera algo por dentro te lo diría; sé que puedo confiar en ti…

— Me alegra oír eso – paró de hablar cuando escuchó sonar el móvil de su hijo — ¿ya te vas?

— Sí es Jake, que me ha hecho una perdida. Me voy mamá… ¡deséame suerte!

— Mmmmm déjame que lo piense… Que no, es broma. Mucha suerte cariño – se levantó para besarle en la mejilla y darle un breve achuchón. – Aunque sé que vas a haber sacado la nota.

Edward miró a su madre sintiendo un inmenso dolor en el corazón. Por mentirle acerca de lo que estaba pasando; por hacerle sentir mal con el cambio de facultad; por ser un miserable. Tras abrazarla brevemente salió pitando por la puerta, con el corazón aproximadamente a la altura de la campanilla. Jake le esperaba en la moto, con el casco de reserva en la mano.

— ¿Preparado tío? – su sonrisa blanca resplandeció como un anuncio de Profident.

— Vamos indi… salgamos de dudas cuanto antes – le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ajustaba la correa. Realmente siempre habían estado allí ¿no? ¿Qué pensarían tanto Jake como Jasper si les contaba su pequeño problemilla?

— Y cuando salgamos de dudas prométeme que me contarás lo que sea que te ronda por la cabeza desde hace dos semanas. – sus ojos negros escrutaron el gesto de su amigo. Definitivamente le estaba ocultando algo; y lo averiguaría.

— No me pas…

— Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase o insultarás mi inteligencia… y con Rose ya he tenido bastante, créeme.

— Lo que digas Jake… — no pudo evitar reírse. Finalmente parecía que habían firmado una especie de tregua, pero no sabía lo que durarían.

Diez minutos después ambos llegaban a las puertas del instituto. Ya estaban todos allí; incluso Bella y Alice. Sus sonrisas, un tanto histéricas, bailaban en los rostros de todos. Al fin y al cabo se decidía sobre su futuro, ¿no? Abrazos, besos, palmaditas en la espalda y apretones de manos hicieron que reinara el caos por un segundo. Pero nadie vio raro que Bella y Edward no se saludaran… total vivían en la misma casa ¿no?

Todos en bloque se aproximaron al tablón de anuncios del hall, el cual estaba rodeado por un montón de alumnos que intentaban averiguar su nota. Las listas estaban ordenadas siguiendo dos criterios, los suspensos en un lado, los aprobados en otro. Y estas estaban ordenadas de mejor a peor nota. Un nombre ocupaba el primer lugar. Con un 10 sobre 10 en los cuatro examenes. Edward Cullen.

Estaba hecho.

Beca conseguida para cursar en Nueva York… Adiós Los Ángeles, ¡Hola Nueva York! Estaba feliz… ¿no?

Seis puestos más abajo estaba su hermana; sonrió. Sabía que Bella aprobaría de sobra, era realmente inteligente además de hermosa… "bloquea tío, bloquea". La buscó con la mirada y no le sorprendió en absoluto ver como ella le miraba fijamente, con los ojos cargados de una inmensa tristeza. Quizá muy en el fondo ella hubiera deseado que no sacara la suficiente nota. Ahora era un hecho, en unas semanas se iría a Nueva York para prepararlo todo. Ella había prometido ir a Forks con sus padres, viaje que Edward no haría, claro. Quizá pasaran meses sin verse… y todo eso ambos lo reflejaron en sus miradas. La de ella de una inmensa tristeza, y la de él una mezcla de anhelo y esperanza.

Para lo que Bella no estaba preparada era para lo que pasó a continuación.

— Hola Bella.

"Esa voz…"

No fue consciente de la persona que se estaba atreviendo a dirigirle la palabra hasta que Edward apareció dando empujones a los alumnos que rodeaban el tablón hasta colocarse justo frente a ella, como si fuera un muro.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a ella hijo de la gran puta? – siseó Edward.

* * *

Voy a preparar el siguiente... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas tardes!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts y yasmin cullen, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**ADVERTENCIA: por favor, mantened la mente abierta y pensad que realmente no son hermanos... **

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

Mike Newton había dejado las clases por voluntad propia. Terminaría el año que viene en otro instituto, total, sólo quería el título; se pondría a trabajar en la tienda con su madre y pasaba de complicarse la vida.

Estos días habían sido duros. Todo el mundo se comportaba con él como si fuera un desecho, como si fuera un marginado de la sociedad. Y todo por un mal entendido de nada… quizá no debió forzar la situación con Bella. Bien; pero tampoco era para tanto. Al fin y al cabo era su novia, sólo estaba intentando avanzar en la relación… Sin embargo todo se había ido a la mierda. Su hermana Jessica le rehuía, sus padres le habían castigado, nada de paga ni caprichos. Si quería algo tendría que ganar dinero.

Menos mal que por lo menos Bella no le había echado más mierda encima poniendo una denuncia por intento de violación o algo así.

Cuando entró en el recinto observó como el hall estaba repleto de alumnos de último curso "¡Joder!, las notas… he ido a escoger el peor día". Renegando por tener que soportar las miradas por encima del hombro de todos sus excompañeros avanzó camino a la secretaría. Claro que algo le pedía a gritos que la buscara; quizá estuviera allí en ese momento…

Estiró el cuello hacia el tablón donde estaban colgadas las notas y al primero que vio fue a Edward. Frunció el ceño al observar su triste expresión en la cara; ¿habría suspendido? Estaba mirando hacia la derecha… Bella… ¿habría suspendido ella? Dios, estaba preciosa. Aunque sus ojos estaban tan vacíos…

Como si fuera un imán al que es imposible resistirse, se acercó a ella. No pretendía asustarla, sólo quería hablar con ella; acercarse de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo fue un malentendido…

— Hola Bella – aventuró con la voz más suave que pudo utilizar. Ella se giró como si no pudiera creer que él estuviera allí.

— Cómo te atreves a acercarte a ella hijo de la gran puta – Edward salió de la nada, con una cara de querer arrancarle la yugular de un bocado si eso hubiera sido posible. Sin embargo la actitud ofensiva de su ex-mejor amigo no le intimidó en absoluto. Al revés, le provocaron ganas de machacarle y cobrarse lo de aquél día.

— Estamos en un país libre colega y yo hago lo que me sale de la punta de la p… — se paró por que de repente tenía a Edward pegado a su frente. Los diez centímetros que le sacaba en altura hacían que éste tuviera una visión perfecta de su dentadura.

— No quieres terminar esa frase tío… — le contestó Edward entre dientes.

— Edward para – Bella apareció a su derecha y empezó a tironear de su brazo. – Te mira todo el mundo Ed… para… por favor – se le iba apagando la voz poco a poco. No quería llorar y mucho menos delante de esa sabandija de Mike. Pero, joder, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día.

Algo debió hacer "click" en la cabeza de su hermano por que se separó sin más, cogiendo a Bella de la cintura y hablando al resto de la pandilla en susurros.

No se había dado cuenta de que Jacob y Jasper habían aparecido de la nada listos para partir cabezas si fuera necesario.

— ¡QUÉ! – consiguió decir cuando sus huevos bajaron de nuevo a su sitio. – ¡Sólo quería saludar!

— Eres un gusano… — siseó Jacob mientras marcaba todavía más sus bíceps cruzándolos a la altura del pecho. – Te juro que si vuelvo a verte a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de ella llamo a la poli.

— ¡Sólo iba a saludar! ¡Que asco de gente por dios! – y se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo sus pasos al lugar donde tenía que haber ido en un principio. La puñetera secretaría.

—

Mientras Edward se llevaba a Bella del instituto casi en volandas, mil formas de una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Mike ocupaban su mente. Aunque su prioridad era alejarse, cuanto más mejor.

Al salir por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que las chicas les estaban siguiendo. No quiso ser grosero, pero no lo pudo evitar.

— ¿Nos dejáis solos por favor? – eso hizo que pararan en seco. – Gracias.

— Ed, espera – contestó Alice – llámanos si necesita… si necesitáis algo ¿Vale?

— Por supuesto – su cara de verdadera preocupación le hizo arrepentirse de las formas y procuró ser más agradable. – Te pego un toque al móvil en un rato. Sólo quiero alejarla de aquí y hablar con ella…

— Tened cuidado. – Susurró Ángela.

La mano seguía en la cintura de Bella, apretándola contra su costado. Permanecía cabizbaja, y muy triste… La dirigió durante diez minutos por las calles que rodeaban el instituto hasta llegar a una parada de autobús. Sería un trayecto un tanto largo, pero quería que ella se relajara, y sabía el sitio exacto donde tenían que estar.

Aproximadamente 40 minutos después llegaban a su destino: la zona del puerto de Santa Mónica.

**(N/A: podeis ver una imagen en mi perfil ;) )**

Durante muchos años se estuvieron escapando después del colegio para montar en las atracciones. Siempre les había gustado subir a la noria y ver Los Ángeles desde arriba del todo. Estaba seguro de que esto la distraería lo suficiente. Si hubiera podido habría borrado con lejía cualquier recuerdo de ese cabrón; lástima que la lejía no funcionara en el cerebro… así también podría borrar cierta metedura de pata.

Cuando llegaron a la parada Bella fue consciente de dónde se encontraba; había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que simplemente se había dejado llevar ¿ya había pasado casi una hora? ¿En qué momento Edward y ella se habían quedado a solas? Su mente había colapsado; no se encontraba bien. No tenía ganas de llorar, pero un inmenso agujero se abrió en su pecho… él lo había vuelto a hacer. Se había interpuesto entre ella y ese hijoputa; protegiéndola de nuevo. Ni siquiera le había dado opción para que fuera ella misma la que mandara a Newton a la mierda. Cuando él se fuera durante cinco o siete años a estudiar medicina, ¿quién estaría con ella? ¿Realmente era tan débil que siempre iba a necesitar la ayuda de su hermano, o de algún otro tío? Ese pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Observó a Edward; permanecía delante de ella, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y su rostro ensombrecido. Examinándola. Sin apartar su verde mirada de ella. Era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente o algo así. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia el muelle.

Caminaban despacio, uno al lado del otro. De momento no hacía falta nada más; ambos sabían donde iban y pusieron rumbo hacia allí. Observaron cómo los turistas hacían cola para sentarse en el banco de "Forrest Gump", un poco más adelante un tipo daba de comer a las gaviotas. Entrarían de lleno en el verano en pocos días y eso se notaba en la playa. Realmente estaba abarrotada de gente.

Ambos pararon delante del mini parque de atracciones, famoso por ser parte del encanto de esa playa. Edward fue el que pagó las entradas y Bella sonrió; otro detalle a tener en cuenta. Ella nunca había pagado nada cuando salía con su hermano, siempre gastaba su parte de paga en ella. Curioso que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de esto.

Avanzaron hasta la noria; dadas las horas del día y que todos los niños deberían estar en el colegio, por lo menos hasta que empezaran las vacaciones una semana más tarde, sólo había un par de parejas esperando a más gente para montar. Milagrosamente el que manejaba la noria se acordaba de ellos; les guiñó un ojo tras sus gafas con montura de pasta y les dejó el paso libre a la cabina.

Cuando la noria empezó a girar Bella se sintió pequeña de nuevo. Hacía una semana que se había besado apasionadamente con su hermano, una semana que se había masturbado por primera vez y hacía apenas una hora que se había encontrado con el tipo que la había jodido la vida. Y él… permanecía de perfil; la mandíbula apretada y los ojos un poco más oscurecidos de lo normal.

No había hablado, ni siquiera el más mínimo ruido. Cuando se había interpuesto entre ella y Mike pensó que le arrancaría la cabeza de un puñetazo. Verle de nuevo como su ángel de la guarda, como su héroe personal… joder hacía que verdaderamente sintiera que estaba enamorada de él y no que fuera simple deseo o atracción física lo que le hacía mirarle así.

Ahogó una maldición pero se transformó en gemido.

— ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward en cuanto escuchó el leve sollozo.

— Si, si… es sólo – "manda huevos que esté pensando en que estoy enamorada de mi hermano, en lugar de pensar en Mike…" — ¿cómo sabías donde traerme? – "si, mejor desviar el tema de conversación"

— Siempre te ha relajado montar en la noria. – Encogió los hombros – supuse que te vendría bien.

— Ya…

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Prefieres que nos vayamos? – insistió.

— Es el lugar perfecto Ed; si no te importa me gustaría quedarme un rato. Y… gracias. – Empezó a jugar con sus manos "tranquilízate, tranquilízate… y sobre todo no le mires a los ojos directamente". – Por lo de… bueno, ya sabes…

— No me tienes que dar las gracias. – volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— Siempre estás ahí… — expresó en voz baja.

— …

La noria empezó a moverse con lentitud. Con la misma lentitud con la que Edward extendió el brazo y colocó su mano entre las de Bella; deshaciendo su nudo de dedos y provocando el suyo propio. No sabía qué narices le llevo a hacer tal cosa, pero lo hizo. Necesitaba sentirse a su lado, sentirla cerca, sentir que ella estaba en perfecto estado.

Inconscientemente empezó a dibujar círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de su mano; miraba esa zona sin mirar realmente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Sencillo… natural. Pero no sabía por donde empezar.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Ed? – fue Bella la que rompió el denso silencio mientras miraba fijamente las formas que él marcaba en su mano. No la retiró; se sentía bien.

— No lo sé… Supongo que me sale solo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Llevas sin dirigirme más de tres palabras seguidas toda la semana.

— Ya…

— No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo de hoy. – Notó como Edward se tensaba y por fin le miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que haga?

— Defenderme – observó su verde mirada – hacerte el héroe.

— ¿Y esa tontería a qué se debe, si se puede saber? – su rostro se había crispado. Pasaba del enfado al desconcierto en segundos. La mandíbula tensa. La mirada concentrada en el rostro de Bella.

— Te vas a ir Ed. En unos meses te irás a Nueva York y necesito no seguir dependiendo de ti. – Dolor… eso fue lo que reflejó el rostro de su hermano. Intentó obviar la punzada que le atravesó el corazón. – Desde que ha empezado todo este lío has querido separarte de mí... que así sea entonces.

— …

— Deja de protegerme, no necesito enamorarme más de ti – se le quebró la voz y notó un vacío al sentir cómo Edward retiraba la mano de golpe.

Quizá no había sido buena idea estar a solas con ella. Después de todo lo que había pasado… Empezó a restregar sus manos de forma nerviosa por sus muslos. ¿Era claustrofobia lo que sentía en ese momento? Ciertamente la cabina de la noria se le estaba haciendo pequeña; ¿acaso ese chisme no podía ir más rápido?

— Dime algo Ed… — el nudo en la garganta apenas la dejó hablar.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga Bella? Esto es mi culpa… me siento… me siento como el puto culo por haberte arrastrado a esto.

— No tienes la culpa de nada – dijo con tono cansado.

— Sí la tengo. Soy un egoísta. – El tono de voz no admitía réplica – Me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos y te he confundido.

— ¡Oh vamos, por favor! – en menos de un nanosegundo pasó de la pena al cabreo monumental. – ¿Pero por quién me has tomado? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de pensar o sentir por mi misma? ¡Pues lo soy! Entérate. ¡La única diferencia con respecto a lo que tú sientes por mí es que yo no lo niego!

— ¡No lo niego! ¡Es que no puede ser! – giró bruscamente para quedar frente a ella al mismo tiempo que la noria se paraba arriba del todo.

— ¡Pues claro que no puede ser! – le dio igual que la cabina se balanceara con fuerza, estaba muy cabreada y pensaba decir lo que había estado guardando durante días – ¡Pero es! ¡Que te entre en la cabeza chaval! Ha pasado, no lo puedes borrar. Sentiste cosas, YO sentí cosas. YO Edward, por mí misma. ¡Tú no me confundes, te confundes tú solito! ¡Afróntalo en lugar de huir!

— … — "dios, está preciosa cuando se enfada" cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— ¡No me importa Mike, no me importa el grupo, ni siquiera me importa lo que digan mamá y papá! ¡Lo único que me importa es que te voy a perder y no quiero; joder! – las dichosas lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia sin pedir permiso si quiera. De un bote volvió a colocarse mirando hacia el frente; realmente la vista era preciosa.

— Bella… — dijo en voz baja, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros – Bella no llores. Sabes que no lo soporto. – Pero ella no paraba, debía tener la cabeza apunto de explotar. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. – Bella escucha. – Observó como ella giraba su cabeza y volvía a anclarse en sus ojos; el corazón le dio un vuelco. "Realmente preciosa…" Y fue entonces cuando se sinceró. Con él mismo y con ella – No sé enfrentarme a esto. No sé cómo actuar… Jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento estando a tu lado. Siempre he actuado como tu hermano, he estado tranquilo con respecto a eso y he sabido cómo comportarme. Pero de la noche a la mañana mi mente no te ha visto igual. De repente te deseaba, quería tocarte o quería besarte… y eso es pecado o algo así. No es sano… y me estoy volviendo loco por que lo único que me apetece todo el rato es hacer el amor contigo. Y eres mi her-ma-na… no se debe sentir eso por un hermana. Por eso si me voy, quizá me aclare la cabeza. Quizá deje de sentir esto… Pero si me quedo estoy convencido de que Mr. Hyde ganará al blandengue del Dr. Jekyll.

Cuando terminó de abrirse en canal para sacar todas sus emociones fue consciente de la cercanía de Bella. Sin darse cuenta había estado acariciando sus mechones de pelo mientras hablaban, y ella había dejado de llorar. Estaba respirando su cálido aliento, resultaba realmente embriagador…

¿En qué momento habían empezado a acercarse? ¿Cuándo el resto del mundo había dejado de existir? ¿Por qué no podía mirar otra cosa que no fuera su boca? Esta vez fue Edward quien acortó distancias… al fin y al cabo lo había reconocido… ¿no se había quitado un peso de encima? Depositó suavemente sus labios en los de ella y notó cómo ella dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz. Se separó un poco para ver su expresión; ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas brillaban por las lágrimas atrapadas.

Volvió a darle otro pico en los labios. Muy suave y muy dulce mientras introducía su mano en su mata de pelo rizada. Escuchó en leve gemido que computó a través de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas hacia sus genitales provocando una erección instantánea.

Se separó lo suficiente para atrapar su labio inferior y tironear un poco. Provocándola. Y lo consiguió. Bella llevó sus brazos instintivamente detrás de su nuca y hundió sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Cerrando los puños y apretando… produciendo un suave tirón que hizo que Edward abriera su boca.

Vía libre. Introdujo su lengua hasta dar con la de él. Le tentó, de forma lenta pero fuerte. Profundizando ese beso, siendo correspondido. Sin pensarlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y automáticamente él se enganchó a sus caderas. Dios, tenían que parar… pero se sentía tan bien… le estaba notando duro debajo de ella y no sabía con certeza si su propia humedad se notaría a través del tejido del pantalón de lino que llevaba. Instintivamente se movió contra él, rozando sus centros, provocando que ambos jadearan y se miraran a los ojos. Pensó que Edward pondría el freno, pero no lo hizo. Apretó sus glúteos volviendo a facilitar la fricción y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su boca. Penetrándola con su lengua. Moviéndola sobre él. Dios, iba a explotar de placer.

Algo se movía, aparte de ellos; notaban la brisa a su alrededor. La noria. Estaban en la noria ¿Cuándo había empezado a moverse? De mutuo acuerdo ambos se separaron; se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Totalmente excitados, con los labios enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, intentaron recuperar el aliento. Bella se lamió los labios para terminar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— No hagas eso – consiguió decir Edward con voz ronca mientras llevaba su dedo pulgar a ese labio que había mordido. – No lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Y tú no me mires así… — "a esto sabemos jugar los dos".

Ambos esperaban que la culpabilidad les arrollara de nuevo. Pero en ese mismo momento de lo único que tenían ganas es de seguir donde lo habían dejado sin importarles absolutamente nada ni nadie. Estaba claro que se atraían. Que se jodiera el resto del mundo… Pero en el fondo… como si los dos pensaran exactamente lo mismo dejaron escapar el aire en un tremendo suspiro.

— Esto ha sido una especie de despedida ¿verdad? – aventuró ella mientras pasaba una mano por el flequillo del chico.

— No podemos hacer esto otra vez Bella – sonrió tristemente. – Y lo sabes.

— Lo sé… — dejó que su mano avanzara hasta su mejilla y permitió que sus dedos delinearan su boca. Eran perfectos… — Lo sé. – Sin mucho ánimo se incorporó y se bajó de las piernas de Edward.

— Va a ser realmente complicado.

— Si… pero somos muy cabezotas… ¿no? – sonrió mientras le miraba. Dios le partía el alma ser su hermana. ¿No podía presentar una renuncia formal ante algún órgano del gobierno o de la iglesia o algo?

— Sí – enseñó su dentadura perfecta – demasiado cabezotas… Pero Bella…

— ¿Si?

— No te quiero dejar… quiero decir. No me voy por que quiera alejarme de ti… NECESITO alejarme… ¿lo entiendes?

Y ahí estaba él. Mirándola con esos ojos verdes que te cortaban la respiración, con ese amor incondicional… aunque no hubiera pasado todo esto, estaba totalmente convencida de que hubiera intentado encontrar a alguien a su imagen y semejanza. Era sencillamente perfecto.

— Lo entiendo – encogió los hombros y le sonrió – vaya papelón ¿eh?

— Y que lo digas… — empezó a reírse. Y al rato le siguió Bella. ¿Producto de la histeria? ¿De la vergüenza? El caso es que reían cuando habían estado llorando hacía dos minutos.

— Se acabó el viaje muchachos – el viejo de las taquillas se acercó hasta la cabina y les abrió la pequeña puertecita. — ¿o queréis otra vuelta?

— No gracias – le sonrió Edward. – Ya nos vamos. – Estiró la mano y observó como Bella se la cogía para salir.

— ¡Hasta otra chicos!

Sin soltarse de las manos pasearon entre el resto de atracciones. Pasaron de montar en los caballitos o en la montaña rusa y se fueron directamente a una de las casetas de tiro al blanco. Acertar a tirar una pila de latas con una bola de béisbol; no se lo pensó y soltó el dólar que costaban los tres intentos. Si con las tres bolas tiraba las tres pilas de latas se llevaba el premio especial. Uno de los peluches gigantes de Nici; recordó la cantidad de muñequitos que tenía Bella de esa marca… Sería su regalo para que se acordara de él.

Sólo fue necesario ese primer dólar; a la primera consiguió derribar su objetivo y al dueño de la caseta no quedó otra que ofrecerles el peluche.

— Enhorabuena – soltó con desdén –el león o la oveja. – ofreció mientras masticaba lo que parecía haber sido un palillo.

— ¿Bella? – se giró para ver la cara de felicidad de su hermana.

— No sé… creo que el león… — dijo mientras observaba detenidamente los dos muñecos.

— A mi me gusta más la oveja. – sugirió Edward.

— Pero el pelo del león me recuerda a ti – le sacó la lengua en una mueca de lo más graciosa – Si, definitivamente quiero el león, gracias.

— Graciosilla – masculló Edward mientras observaba no muy convencido el peluche. – además yo no soy pelirrojo. La oveja es más bonita.

**(N/A podeis ver las imagenes de los peluches en mi perfil; es una especie de homenaje a la escena del león y la oveja, la cual me encantó en el libro y en la película)**

— Por que tú lo digas…

— Quiero probar a tirar otra vez – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mister simpatía.

— No hay más tiros para ti muchacho – el tipo se cruzó de brazos sobre la tripa cervecera.

— ¿Y eso donde lo pone? – encaró.

— Ed… déjalo…

— Son las reglas chico, mejor que vengas otro día.

— Por supuesto que vendré – se giró mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina. — Será gilipollas.

— Un poco sí – sonrió Bella mientras hundía la nariz en su peluche nuevo. – Muchas gracias…

— De nada ¿quieres bajar a la playa? – tras ver cómo Bella asentía, pasó la mano por su cintura y la dirigió hacia la salida del parque de atracciones. Diez minutos después buscaban un sitio un poco alejado de todo el mogollón.

Se sentaron a la vez mirando hacia el mar. Era un día soleado y el oleaje no era excesivo, pero aún así había gente con la tabla de surf.

Definitivamente a ambos les había venido bien esto. Parecía que de momento habían asumido y reconocido las cosas. Si no se ponían freno mutuamente los dos se dejarían llevar y no estaba bien; tenían que dejar de buscarse y la mejor forma era poner tierra de por medio. Por fin Bella entendió la huída de Edward. Quizá en la distancia todo se aclarara… ahora mismo todo les llevaba a querer restregarse el uno contra el otro.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez. Se miraron y sonrieron.

— No puedo dejar de cuidar de ti, Bella – contestó Edward volviendo al tema de conversación que ésta empezara en la noria. – Te quiero demasiado. Y si ese desgraciado te pone de nuevo un dedo encima me cogeré el primer vuelo directo para partirle la cara personalmente.

— Teniendo eso en cuenta quizá abuse y todo – bromeó ella.

— Enana…

* * *

Buaaaa, me acuerdo de lo que me costó escribir este capi... medio triste medio angustioso :_)  
¿A vosotros os gustó? ¿no? ¿me lo contáis en un review?

Si puedo actualizo de nuevo mañana. Un besazo para todas!  
^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas tardes!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts y yasmin cullen, por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**ADVERTENCIA: por favor, mantened la mente abierta y pensad que realmente no son hermanos... **

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

Esme colgó el teléfono con desgana. Ya llevaba hablando más de una hora con Carmen; finalmente pasarían el verano en Forks y Bella iría con ellos. Se la veía tan triste con todo el lío de la mudanza de Edward.

Y es que habían pasado los días de manera demasiado rápida. En un instante Edward y Bella entraban por la puerta presumiendo de notas. Y en el instante siguiente estaban mirando vuelos para llegar a Nueva York cuanto antes y arreglar todos los papeleos de la beca. La verdad, que gracias a las notas que había sacado su hijo, le habían otorgado hasta una habitación de semi-lujo en la residencia.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado parecía que Bella y Edward habían hecho las paces, por otro no se hacía a la idea de no ver a su niño… "mi niño… ja. Se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre… ¿por qué tienen que crecer tan rápido?"

Seguía de pie, al lado del teléfono, perdida en su mundo, cuando escuchó a Carlisle entrar por la puerta. Sonrió. A pesar del tiempo viviendo juntos, siendo el uno del otro, su corazón todavía se saltaba un latido al verle. Como cuando le conoció.

— Dios mío, estas preciosa. – Saludó Carlisle mientras se acercaba hasta ella y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

— Buenas tardes para ti también – sonrió contra su boca.

— ¿Los niños? – no se separó mucho mientras dejaba el maletín a sus pies.

— Bella en casa de Alice y Edward en su cuarto empaquetando.

— Mecachis – puso cara de fastidio provocando la risa de su mujer.

— ¡Carl! Un poco de seriedad, por favor – regañó poniendo un dedo en su pecho. – Además… ya en breve tendremos tiempo de estar solos. La casa se nos va a quedar enorme.

— Ven anda – abrió los brazos para acoger a su mujer – ya verás como pasa el tiempo rápido y les tenemos de vuelta pronto.

— Pfff, luego se echarán novia o novio; se querrán independizar. Querrán encontrar rápido un trabajo, y un piso y formar una familia…

— Eh, eh, eh… ¿qué te pasa amor? – preguntó mirándola fijamente. Sabía que algo rondaba su cabeza desde hacía días; pero en esos casos era mejor no preguntar. Era ella la que tenía que dar la señal… y aquí estaba.

— Me hago vieja – sacó su labio inferior en un enternecedor puchero.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No lo dices en serio – frunció el ceño en un gesto entre divertido y sorprendido.

— Mírame Carl… — se refugió en el pecho de su marido, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos – dentro de unos años me abrigaré en mi rebeca de lana gorda y me pondré a pintar gatos o cosas así… Mi inspiración está muerta; mis hijos crecen; hace semanas que nadie pregunta por mis cuadros… Me veo gorda y vieja… — se separó bruscamente y se señaló la cara — ¿has visto la cantidad de arrugas que me han salido últimamente?

— Y sin embargo me sigues volviendo loco… — cogió su melena corta a la altura del cuello y pegó un pequeño tirón.

— Carl… te estoy hablando en serio. – Una pequeña corriente eléctrica descendió directamente desde la boca del estómago hasta su centro.

— Y yo – estrelló su cálido aliento en su rostro. – No estás más gorda, – apretó su trasero contra él, haciéndose notar – tu cuerpo ya no es el de una niña. Y esas pequeñas arrugas – siguió mientras besaba las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos – hacen que tu rostro se vea hermoso. Y esa chaqueta gorda de lana – escuchó un leve gemido y descendió hasta su boca – ¡dios!, estoy deseando que llegue el invierno para vértela de nuevo. – Sin perder más tiempo la besó profundamente.

Esme levantó la pierna a la altura de su muslo de forma que su centro notara aún más la excitación de su marido. El tono de voz, la forma en la que siempre le había hablado, el que le mirara de esa forma, no facilitaba la tarea cuando le tenía que decir las cosas. Siempre se había salido con la suya así; era hipnótico… y le adoraba por eso. En un momento se había olvidado de sus preocupaciones y sus angustias. Sólo era consciente de la lengua de Carlisle introduciéndose con ansias en su boca, de su sabor, de su olor, de sus manos masajeando su trasero, restregando su dureza contra ella. "Que me coja y me suba a la habitación; que me coja y me suba a la habitación…"

Tarde. La puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe y apenas les dio tiempo a separarse.

— Buenas tardes fam… ups… ¡perdón! – Bella se quiso morir en ese momento – perdón, perdón…

— Hija… – fue Esme la que habló mientras se recolocaba la ropa; Carlisle intentaba concentrarse en un problemilla de considerable tamaño que ocupa la parte inferior de su anatomía — ¿no ibas a quedarte con Alice? – intentó que no sonara como si fuera un reproche… no lo consiguió.

— Sí pero, – una sombra cruzó la cara de su hija – su madre parece que tenía otros planes para ella y yo no entraba en ellos.

— ¿Su madre? – juntó las cejas, mientras se interesaba más por el gesto de su hija.

— Ejem… yo… me voy a preparar algo de merendar – disimuló Carlisle; nada como que sus hijos aparecieran con un problema para que se les cortara todo el rollo. Aunque la forma en que Esme le miró de reojo le dio a entender que después seguirían exactamente donde lo habían dejado. — ¿Queréis algo vosotras?

— Yo, no os quiero molestar… si me voy a mi cuarto directa. Estaré con la música a tope y no creo que escuche nada de nada de nada… — agitó las manos para dar más veracidad a sus palabras. Pero no coló.

— No señorita; usted me va a contar ahora mismo qué ha pasado con la madre de Alice. – Se acercó a su niña sintiéndose viva de nuevo; al fin y al cabo a ella la vería los fines de semana ¿no? — ¿Tengo que ir a hablar con ella?

— Buah, será mejor que ni te acerques a ella. No vaya a ser que se pegue la tontería que lleva encima.

— Anda, vamos a la cocina mientras abusamos de las dotes culinarias de tu padre, y me cuentas qué ha pasado.

Mientras Bella intentaba quitarse de encima la vergüenza de haber encontrado a sus padres en pleno restregón, intentaba ordenar en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado con Alice y su madre. Esa señora era de lo más extraña.

Era como si no quisiera que sus hijos se acercaran a ella. Emmet y Rafael eran de lo más amables con ella; sin contar el grado de empatía que tenía con su amiga. Siempre la observaba de reojo cuando pensaba que ella no estaba mirando o intentaba entretener a Alice para que éstas no pudieran quedar.

Lo de hoy había colmado el vaso.

Llevaba dos días pidiendo a Alice que por favor, hoy era la última tarde de Edward en casa antes de irse cada uno a una punta de América. Necesitaba evadirse o se volvería literalmente loca (esto no se lo había dicho a su amiga, claro). Entendió que necesitara estar lejos de casa y automáticamente la invitó a pasar el día con ella. Justo después de comer, cuando se disponían a ver una película, apareció la Señora Ortiz por la puerta pidiendo a Alice que se despidiera que ya era hora de ir al centro de belleza.

Parecía ser que había conseguido hora en no sabía qué salón de Beverly Hills para un tratamiento completo para las dos. Madre e hija.

Alice, que ni se lo creía, intentó disuadir a su madre; pero Bella se sentía como si le estuviera quitando el caramelo a un niño. Sin más se fue de esa mansión prometiéndose no volver en una buena temporada.

Tras contarle por encima a su madre lo que había pasado y prometerle por lo más sagrado que no iba a volver allí, se armó de valor y subió hacia el cuarto de Edward.

Después de todo el follón en el instituto con Mike, lo que había pasado en la noria y la conversación posterior, era como si hubieran llegado a una especie de acuerdo. No permanecer mucho tiempo juntos en un espacio reducido ayudaba de veras; luego cada uno en su cuarto y en sus sueños haría lo que tendría que hacer. Pero en el fondo estaba la cruda realidad.

Se iba. En menos de 24 horas.

Si, le vería al final del verano en Forks y celebrarían juntos su cumpleaños. Pero… iban a estar más de dos meses separados. Y ese iba a ser sólo el comienzo.

Cogió aire y llamó tímidamente a la puerta.

Edward llevaba un rato dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Una de las maletas estaba cerrada al lado de la puerta con la ropa de más abrigo; sabía que iba a pasar un frío de mil demonios en Nueva York. De hecho lo más seguro es que más adelante tuviera que comprarse algo más de ropa. La otra maleta permanecía a medio llenar encima de la cama. Había metido libros, la ropa de verano y… se quedó mirando la pequeña cremallera del lateral. Allí descansaba una minúscula prenda que no le pertenecía pero que no dejaría por nada del mundo… ¿o quizá debería?

Si lo que quería era olvidarse, a lo mejor tendría que empezar por no sentirse ligado a una prenda de lencería. Resultaba enfermizo. Con paso decidido abrió la cremallera y cogió el tanga negro. Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta; de forma apresurada volvió a meter la prenda donde estaba.

— Adelante – se quedó mirando de reojo si estaba bien escondida.

— Hola – Bella asomó la cabeza por la puerta. — ¿Cómo lo llevas?

— No sé… — joder, la iba a echar de menos – creo que me faltan cosas y al mismo tiempo no sé si me pondré todo lo que llevo. Pasa.

— Bueno… si se te olvida algo me lo dices y te lo mando – entró en el cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y yendo directamente a la cama. – ¿A qué hora os vais papá y tú?

— A medio día para ir con tiempo, que ya sabes cómo se pone este aeropuerto. – Miraba el lateral con la cremallera sin echar, justo al lado de Bella.

— ¿Y te queda mucho por preparar? – se acomodó aún más cruzando las piernas sobre el colchón.

— La verdad que me dan ganas de empaquetar todo el cuarto; pero ya me llevaré el resto de cosas. – encogió los hombros intentando frenar el impulso de cerrar la maleta para que no cotilleara dentro.

— Si necesitas ayuda…

— No, no… ya lo tengo todo controlado. – Decidiendo que era mejor dejar de pensar en el dichoso tanga se centró en la bolsa de mano que iba a llevar. – Sólo me falta recoger el portátil, la PSP, cargadores, libros…

— Y el neceser.

— ¿Ves? Gracias hermanita – se quiso morder la lengua según salía la dichosa palabra por su boca. Aunque eso es lo que era ¿no? Se dirigió corriendo al baño para preparar la bolsa de aseo y notó que Bella le seguía "no la mires, no la mires, no la mires…"

— Si quieres llévate el gel, hay otro bote de repuesto – murmuró desde el quicio de la puerta.

Y ese fue el momento que habían estado evitando los dos. El momento que sabían llegaría y que aún así se empecinaron en eludir. Dejaron pasar los días sin preocuparse de nada, siendo conscientes de que la hora de despedirse llegaba. Se verían una semana en Septiembre. Yupi. Lo más seguro es que volviera para Navidades ya que corría el riesgo de que su madre fuera a buscarle hasta la mismísima residencia y le sacara de allí de las orejas. Genial. Pero ya no la vería todos los días, ni olería su champú, ni se pararía a escucharla reír.

Se giró y cometió el mayor error de toda su existencia. Mirarle a la cara.

Bella intentaba no llorar; por esta razón quería haberse pasado la tarde fuera. Quizá tenía que haber llamado a Rose o a Ángela. Pero ellas conocían más a Edward; no era igual. Se mordía el labio inferior de forma nerviosa mientras sus dedos se anudaban entre sí.

Notó cómo Edward había dejado de moverse y levantó la cabeza. Ver su cara de puro sufrimiento mientras sujetaba la espuma de afeitar en una mano no la ayudó en exceso con el asunto de las lágrimas. Tras un rápido parpadeo comenzaron a desbordarse y optó por no reprimir más sus sentimientos.

El sollozo de Bella le llegó a Edward hasta lo más profundo del alma; dejó la espuma en la encimera del baño y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. No pensaba, sólo quería consolarla así que, sin pensarlo un segundo más, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Habían sido muchos días siguiendo esta especie de Ley seca impuesta entre los dos y tenerse de nuevo el uno al otro tan cerca provocaba que pensaran en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Edward cada vez la apretaba más contra sí, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Intentando memorizar a fuego su olor y su tacto; así no se iba a olvidar de ella en la vida. Como siguiera así fracasaría en su intento de alejarse de ella… pero en ese momento no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo quería estar así. La apretó aún más.

Cuando Bella notó que Edward empezaba a llorar intentó separarse para mirarle a los ojos; para limpiarle las lágrimas. No quería que estuviera triste; era una débil de mierda y se tenía que haber guardado las lágrimas para después; para mañana. Cuando ya nadie pudiera verla. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermano e intentó empujarle, pero el se afianzó más a su cintura; hundió aún más su cabeza en ella, provocando que su respiración le hiciera cosquillas en esa zona tan sensible.

Con la carne de gallina intentó de nuevo separarle, susurrando su nombre, intentando calmarse ella. Ser fuerte por él. Pero no pudo. El sollozo de él fue más alto.

"Mierda". Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó de nuevo a él. Devolviéndole con fuerza el abrazo, cogiéndose fuertemente a la espalda. Acomodándose a su agarre.

No podría decir con exactitud cuándo perdió de nuevo el control. Pero definitivamente lo perdió. Se separó de ella bruscamente y la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando buscar algún de tipo de freno en su mirada; algún gesto que le impidiera continuar. No lo vio.

La forma en que sintió a Edward introducirse de nuevo en su boca la hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. No pensaba, no podía pensar… sólo sentirle. Estaba siendo un poco más duro, más salvaje que en otras ocasiones; pero no le importaba. Sólo quería seguirle, hasta donde el dijera… hasta el fin del mundo.

Probablemente más adelante se arrepintiera de este momento; quizá le daría vueltas y vueltas y probablemente se compadecería de sí mismo. Se iba a dar de golpes contra la pared y, sobre todo, se iba a complicar este asunto hasta el extremo. Pero evadiendo su parte racional, y dejando paso a una parte animal que había estado demasiados días queriendo salir de su piel, se abalanzó sobre su hermana.

Como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, tiró de ella hacia el baño y cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que la besaba con fuerza. Oírla gemir hizo que definitivamente mandara todo a freír espárragos; dio un giro de 180 grados y cerró la otra puerta que comunicaba con su cuarto.

Sentía a Bella totalmente a su merced, y cuando pudo disponer de nuevo de sus dos manos se dedicó a ella. La abrazó de nuevo, mientras mordía sus labios, chupaba, lamía y volvía a morder. La dureza en su pantalón era más que evidente y Bella no tardó en clavarse contra ella.

Empezó a verlo todo rojo; se entregó a sus instintos y siguió los impulsos que le iba dictando su cuerpo. Bajó las manos hasta los glúteos de ella y los apretó a la vez. Empezó a respirar con dificultad cuando notó como Bella hacía el mismo movimiento; apretando y haciendo el roce entre ellos un verdadero infierno.

La cogió de las nalgas y la subió en la encimera del baño, haciendo que el bote de espuma cayera al suelo. El ruido los hizo separarse momentáneamente, pero ambos no estaban por la labor de parar en ese momento. Bella separó aún más las piernas en una clara invitación que Edward no dudó en aceptar. Se acomodó entre ellas dejando sus centros unidos… sólo separados por sus prendas de vestir. Cada uno miró a los ojos del otro, y de los ojos cambiaron a sus bocas. Ambas hinchadas, ambas con los labios entreabiertos, intentando respirar de una manera medianamente uniforme.

Fue Bella la que retomó la situación. Cruzó las piernas a la altura del trasero de Edward y le apretó con fuerza contra ella, sintiendo cómo la polla de su hermano palpitaba. Al humedecerse el labio inferior escuchó una especie de gruñido y dos segundos después Edward se apoderaba de su boca de nuevo. Empezaron una danza muy peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa, en la que imitaban la forma en que se hacía el amor. Las manos de él se perdieron debajo de su camiseta, anclando la derecha en su cadera mientras la otra ascendía hasta su pecho.

El tacto de su piel en su mano desencadenó una pasión que a duras penas podría refrenar por más tiempo. Él también comenzó a mover las caderas al compás que ella marcaba; "Para Ed… para de una vez…" pero ignoró hábilmente a su conciencia y a cambio favoreció con sus manos la deliciosa fricción.

Bella había perdido la razón, estaba totalmente entregada a sus emociones; no quería parar. Necesitaba llegar hasta el final; quería sentirle por completo… Sin ningún pudor se restregó contra la dureza de su hermano provocándose placer a ella misma. Notar como Edward la cogía, la apretaba contra él y sentir el movimiento de sus caderas provocó que el nudo de placer se formara mucho antes de lo esperado.

Se dejó llevar y aceleró el ritmo; sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser la sensualidad de ese instante. Abrió los ojos intentando captar el momento, el bello rostro de su hermano totalmente desencajado, queriendo mantenerse en pie. La fricción, el roce, les llevó a los dos a alcanzar el orgasmo casi a la vez. Edward se hundió en su cuello mientras colapsaba; ella seguía anclada con sus piernas en sus caderas intentando recuperar la compostura.

El problema llegó cuando después de ese momento, de ese instante que duró menos de lo esperado, las mentes de ambos se despejaron arrasando con todo sentimentalismo. Dando paso a la plena consciencia de lo que habían hecho.

El llanto de Edward comenzó en silencio, mientras seguía acurrucado en el regazo de su hermana. Quería retroceder en el tiempo, ser más fuerte de lo que había sido. Borrarlo. Era una atrocidad… algo contra natura. Quedaría marcado para siempre, ¿cómo iba a poder mirar a su hermana a la cara sin volver a revivir este momento?

Bella empezó a acariciarle la espalda en silencio. Notaba la humedad del orgasmo de Edward bajo la ropa, pero eso ahora no le importaba lo más mínimo. Sabía que su hermano se estaba mortificando… ¿y ella? ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? Había sido un momento único… algo que querría recordar para siempre, por que estaba segura de que no se volvería a repetir nunca más. Ella también lloraba en silencio, pero por que todo esto la había sobrepasado, literalmente. No tenía capacidad para albergar tantos sentimientos en su cabeza, en su corazón.

Escuchó cómo Edward intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración; aprovechó ese momento para separarle de ella. Cogió su cara con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Con los pulgares secaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas; sintió una punzaba en el pecho al comprobar la culpabilidad de su mirada. No quería que él sufriera. No quería ver sus ojos llorar más; no quería que él pasara por esto.

— Yo… Bella yo… — se quebró de nuevo.

— Shhhh; no pasa nada Ed – siguió acariciando sus mejillas.

— Sí que pasa; mira lo que hemos hecho. Esto no está bien, esto no tenía que haber pasado… ¿va a ser siempre así? ¿No vamos a poder estar solos en una habitación sin que pase algo?

— Basta ya Ed – contestó ella con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz. – No vale de nada lamentarse ahora. Ha pasado, punto. No volverá a pasar, punto.

— Pero…

— Pero nada; está claro que esto que nos pasa es demasiado fuerte. Me duele aquí Ed – dijo señalando su corazón – Cada vez que te veo siento que me va a explotar el pecho y no puedo pensar con claridad. Y me duele aquí – siguió señalando la boca del estómago – cada vez que veo esa mirada de culpabilidad. No es que yo disfrute de todo este lío, por que no es así… quizá deberíamos ver a un psicólogo. He estado mirando por Internet y hay un montón de casos de hermanos que se atraen…

— No… — miró a los ojos castaños de su hermana totalmente horrorizado. – no pienso decir esto a nadie ¡y menos a un loquero! – Se separó de golpe de ella – No, no; esto no va a volver a pasar. Me voy mañana… seguiremos nuestras vidas… prometo que no volveré a ponerte una mano encima. Se acabó Bella… esto me mata… se acabó – repetía la retahíla de frases hechas mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del baño.

— Ed escúchame – solicitó Bella intentando bajar el nudo de la garganta.

— No Bella… ya está; hasta aquí ¡por dios, mira lo que hemos estado a punto de hacer!

— Edward por favor…

— Bella – se acercó de nuevo a ella y cogió su cara entre sus manos – prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie de esto. – El corazón traicionero le pedía a gritos que no le escuchara – Prométemelo.

Sólo vio como ella asentía mientras cerraba los ojos con resignación. Ya estaba; se quedaría allí, entre esas cuatro paredes. Dentro de un tiempo se reirían de esto; seguro.

Inclinó su cabeza y le besó en la frente, inhalando su olor por última vez "nunca más; y voy a dejar el dichoso tanga aquí. No tiene sentido que me lo lleve. Mierda… qué coño he hecho…". Ambos se abrazaron por última vez, siendo plenamente conscientes de que nada, nunca, volvería a ser lo mismo.

* * *

sniff :_(

Madre del amor hermoso... aún recuerdo lo que me costó escribir este capi... Tengo hermanos y eso... (puaj). Eso sí... ya aviso... ya no hay más escenas fuertes entre ellos siendo hermanos. habrá que esperar a que se resuelva todo para que ese amen libremente ;)

Decidme que os ha parecido... vuestros comentarios son la gasolina de los fics ;)  
Un besazo a todas/os ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Buenas tardes!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars y Romi de Cullen por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Mientras su padre intentaba dormirse durante el vuelo, la cabeza de Edward estaba al borde de la implosión.

Escenas de todo lo sucedido el día anterior y la fría despedida que habían tenido ambos taladraban su mente sin piedad. Gracias a dios sus padres no se enteraron de nada; seguro que pensaron que estaban así de raros por que entre hermanos era normal. Se extrañarían y se echarían de menos. Por un minuto pensó que si su madre los hubiera descubierto habría muerto de un infarto múltiple. En el acto.

Cerró los ojos ante el inminente dolor de cabeza, presionándose el puente de la nariz con índice y pulgar. Nunca más volvería a tocarla. Jamás. Llevaba más de 12 horas repitiendo esa misma oración y cada vez que la repetía menos fuerza tenía la dichosa frasecita.

Sin embargo la solución era sencilla; estarían a kilómetros de distancia. Ambos conocerían a más gente, se desintoxicarían… se tenían que olvidar de lo que había surgido entre ellos. De algo que de haberlo dejado surgir sólo les habría acarreado problemas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? – preguntó Carlisle mientras escrutaba a Edward con la mirada.

— Siii, es sólo un ligero dolor de cabeza… — intentó sonreír, pero se quedó en eso. En intento.

— ¿Nervioso? – preguntó su padre mientras le palmeaba la mano que descansaba en el apoyabrazos. – Yo estuve haciendo un curso en esa Universidad. Te va a encantar y con la planta que tienes seguro que conoces a gente rápidamente.

— Si… seguro. – "El caso es que ahora mismo no estoy muy sociable"

— Será una experiencia única hijo. Aprenderás de los mejores. Pero ¿sabes qué será lo mejor? Que tendrás plena independencia. Sin echar cuentas a nadie – arqueó las cejas repetidamente – los plastas de tus padres no te estarán controlando en cada momento.

— Si, seguro que eso será lo mejor… — de veras que intentó sonreír de nuevo, pero la dichosa boca no obedecía las órdenes del cerebro.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿Para lo que se iba? ¿Para ser independiente, para estar solo? Entonces... ¿Por que narices se sentía como si le hubieran abierto en canal, le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran dejado en un puto cuarto de baño?

Suspiró. Realmente esto era demasiado para él. Este... pequeño inconveniente, le había sobrepasado por completo.

— Verás papá – carraspeó un poco aclarándose la voz – Voy a ver si consigo dormir un poco. Con los nervios esta noche no he pegado ojo – "puto mentiroso..." — ¿Te importa?  
— No hijo, — palmeó Carlisle — claro que no.

Le devolvió la palmada en la mano y se acurrucó en el asiento. Todavía quedaban cuatro horas de vuelo; cuatro largas horas en las que se tendría que hacer el dormido. Así por lo menos no mentiría a su padre en la cara, ya estaba suficientemente condenado en el infierno.

El trayecto en coche desde el aeropuerto fue el más largo de toda su vida. Su mejilla derecha todavía hormigueaba del beso de despedida. Desde ese momento no había abierto la boca; había llorado en silencio mientras veía desde la terminal cómo el avión de Edward tomaba altura. Había llorado cuando su madre le había consolado diciendo que en un par de meses celebrarían juntos su cumpleaños "yupiii".

Esme decidió no atosigar a su hija; estaba claro como el agua. No se habían separado más de 15 días jamás... Y eso sólo fue el año pasado cuando los chicos hicieron esa excursión. A pesar de que ella sabía que no eran realmente hermanos, se habían criado como tal y el vínculo entre ellos era palpable desde que eran bebés.

Procuró dejar a Bella su espacio y se centró en la carretera. Dentro de un par de días pondrían rumbo a Forks; tenía ganas de ver a Charlie, a Carmen... Lo que no le apetecía nada era ver a James; tendría que aguantar de nuevo sus puyas y sus comentarios fuera de tono. ¿Si cogían una habitación en el motel de allí? Malo; qué pensarían los vecinos. ¿Si se hospedaba en la que era SU casa? Peor; tendría que aguantar de nuevo sus insultos por cualquier cosa. Y si se le ocurría quedarse en casa de Carmen... Que dios les pillara confesados. No sabía cómo acertar...

Menos mal que por lo menos Edward no le vería apenas la cara. Su hijo nunca se había callado nada y siempre le había echado en cara que Charlie si que se comportaba como un verdadero tío, y no él que aprovechaba la mínima para evadirles.

Solo dios sabía la de veces que había soñado que fuera su hermano el muerto en lugar de sus padres. Intentó tragar la bilis que se le había subido a la garganta con ese pensamiento. Mejor centrarse en otra cosa.

Giró la cabeza y observó de nuevo a Bella. Seguía con la mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla del coche; quizá deberían hacer una salida de chicas, las dos solas... ¡Hacia siglos que no salían ellas dos solas!

— Escucha cariño... — miraba de reojo a su hija sin apartar su atención de la calzada — ¿Que te parece una tarde de chicas? Nos adentramos ahora en Beverly Hills comemos en aquel restaurante que te gustaba tanto de pequeña y luego nos vamos de compras por Rodeo Drive? – "Aunque pensándolo mejor… joder, soy yo la que necesita urgentemente una salida en condiciones" — ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices?  
— La verdad, estoy cansada mamá...  
— ¡Vamos! ¡Lo pasaremos bien! Así no abandonas a tu madre sola en la ciudad, creo que me puedo perder... Llevo como un año sin escaquearme de casa... Y más de cinco sin pasearme por esas tiendas. ¡Quizá deberíamos tomar el brunch en el hotel donde se grabó Pretty woman! — levantó las cejas sugestivamente — ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? Decídete antes del desvío… por favoooor — miró la señal que anunciaba el cambio de vía a cuatrocientos metros.  
— Me acabas de recordar a Alice – contestó Bella analizando los pros y los contras a la velocidad de la luz mientras miraba la carita ilusionada de su madre... "¡mierda! Realmente hace siglos que no vamos las dos solas por ahí" – Está bieeeeeeen tu ganas... Pero si se me antoja algo súper caro me lo tendrás que comprar – señaló con el índice en señal de advertencia.  
— ¡Trato hecho! — la sonrisa de su madre la deslumbró y por un lado se sintió feliz por haberla arrancado. Demonios, llevaba semanas sin prestar atención al resto del mundo. De hecho todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con Rose… ¡y con Jasper!  
— Genial – le devolvió la sonrisa; rezando para que se notara sincera.

Llegaron al centro una hora después. Entre las largas avenidas, la necesidad del coche para llegar a casi cualquier sitio y la hora punta hacían misión imposible avanzar más de dos kilómetros por hora. Desesperante.  
Dejaron el vehículo al aparcacoches del hotel Beverly Wilshire y se dirigieron directas al restaurante, como si fueran allí día si, día también. Aunque realmente las dos iban en vaqueros, con sandalias planas, pelos de casi recién levantadas… Pero los mejores planes eran estos. Los que salían de repente. Esme se regocijó por dentro.

— ¿Has visto cuanta estirada? – Susurró en el oído de su hija mientras esperaban que le atendiera el mêtre – Parecen todas malas de culebrón. Tipo Ángela Chaning. – descubrió el interrogante en la cara de su hija – Bueno, tipo… mala malísima de la muerte.  
— Tienes razón; seguro que cada una de ellas incumplen el Protocolo de Kioto... Entre lacas, tintes... – se carcajeó Bella — Si Ángela estuviera aquí seguro que les echaba el sermón de su vida. – Rió de nuevo al acordarse de la más solidaria del grupo.  
— Hace mucho que no me hablas de tus amigos hija – se acordó de repente Esme; habían sido unas semanas muy raras. — ¿Te has peleado con alguno? ¿O acaso ha sido Edward?  
— ¡Qué va! – Negó vehemente mientras rezaba porque su respingo hubiera pasado desapercibido – Lo que pasa es que entre exámenes, becas, universidades... Todo ha sido un poco desastroso la verdad.  
— Y sin embargo con Alice... — acertó su madre.  
— Bueno ella... – ella había sido un bálsamo, pero no podía explicarle a su madre los motivos – A ella no se le puede decir que no. Además me ayudó mucho con lo de... – "A ver que te inventas bonita" – bueno... Con todo el tema de Mike. – Observó cómo su madre la miraba hasta casi traspasarla con esos ojazos verdes.  
— Seguro que no te hizo nada ¿verdad?

— Te lo juro – levantó la mano derecha – Gracias a Edward que llegó a tiempo… — se le fue apagando la voz; no quería pensar de nuevo en él. Se había ido. Habían cometido un pecado a ojos de la Iglesia y algo macabro a la vista de cualquier otro. A ella hoy por hoy le resbalaba literalmente lo que pensara el resto del mundo, pero seguro que a la larga traería consecuencias. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar la cara de placer de Edward mientras llegaba con ella al orgasmo.

— ¡Hey pequeña! – Se alarmó Esme – no quiero que te pongas triste. Vamos, ya no pensemos más; ha sido culpa mía. Si tu padre estuviera aquí seguro que me regañaba por haber sacado el tema. Es sólo que me pongo mala sólo de pensar…

— Mamá…

— ¡Si, si! Tienes toda la razón… Mira ya se acerca uno de esos pingüinos.

—

Para Bella ese momento de solidaridad con su madre supuso aire fresco, un modo de desintoxicarse. En el fondo sabía que Edward tenía razón; la distancia les ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas. Espacio y tiempo. Ahora tenía que ser madura y ocuparse de ella, de sus padres que se sentirían solos en casa; de sus amigos a los que había dejado de lado de mala manera.

Había pedido plaza en la misma universidad de Los Ángeles, pero sólo podría acercarse a casa a dormir… los nuevos planes de estudios hacían que te cargaran a trabajos y a exámenes casi desde el principio. Supuestamente Rose estaría con ella, pero ni siquiera le había llamado para concretar. Esa misma noche hablaría con ella. Y con Jasper; desde que pasó lo de la playa parecía que le hubiera estado evitando; pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ver todo lo que había dejado atrás por centrarse en Edward durante todos estos días casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Hasta su madre, ajena a las ideas que iban y asolaban su mente, había estado preguntando qué pasaba entre ellos. Tonta no era. Pero una cosa era evitar a sus padres para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y otra muy distinta el haber pasado de todo y de todos.

Bueno excepto de Alice.

Realmente era un torbellino; no paraba quieta. Los silencios incómodos no existían con ella… simplemente no había silencios. Y su hermano Emmet, era muy gracioso. Estos días se lo había pasado muy bien con ellos; pero no era ella. Hacía tiempo que de repente no era ella.

Miró a su madre de reojo, ya estaba cargada con dos bolsas. Quizá ella también estuviera pasando por una mala racha; por eso estaba hoy… ¡desatada!

— ¿¡Bella!? – esa voz…

— ¿Alice? – se fijo en la chica que salía de la tienda en la acera de enfrente y se acercaba corriendo hasta ellas.

— ¡Bella, Señora Cullen! ¡Qué sorpresa! – empezó a dar palmas mientras sonreía. – ¡Mamá ven!

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta, incluso el efecto ese de distorsionar la voz, en la cabeza de Bella. La señora Ortiz salió de la tienda acompañada de un botones que le llevaba una pila de cajas de todos los tamaños y colores. Vio cómo esa señora miraba de arriba abajo a su madre; observó cómo Alice tiraba de ella para hacer las presentaciones y automáticamente ella se puso a la defensiva.

Por encima de su cadáver esa tipa, por muy madre de Alice que fuera, se iba a meter con la persona que le había traído al mundo. ¡Faltaría más! Adelantó un paso para frenar a su amiga; pero ella o no cogió la indirecta o se la pasó por el arco del triunfo directamente.

— Mamá, quiero presentarte a la señora Cullen, ella es la mamá de Bella. – sonrió amigablemente.

— Encantada, pero por favor llámeme Esme – adelantó la mano para estrechársela.

— Igualmente – miró con desdén la mano que se presentaba ante ella – yo soy la Señora Ortiz.

— Ahá – sonrió de forma tirante Esme mientras bajaba la mano "¿será maleducada?".

Alice se dio cuenta del detalle de su madre y se apresuró a entablar una conversación con la pobre madre de Bella. No sabía por qué su madre su comportaba así con ellas… se le escapaba del entendimiento. Si, de acuerdo… de un tiempo a esta parte se había convertido en un poco snob. Pero de ahí a ser cruel con los demás…

Por el contrario Bella estaba roja de rabia. Tenía ganas de romper ladrillos con la cabeza o algo así para desfogarse y evitar enganchar a esa tipeja del pelo. Observó cómo su madre la miraba fijamente, intentando mantener una conversación mental con ella. Sabía perfectamente que le intentaba disuadir de hacer ninguna tontería, pero ella en ese momento lo veía todo rojo, y ni siquiera por Alice se mordería la lengua.

— Bueno, nosotras llegamos tarde al Beverly Hilton – sentenció la Señora Ortiz antes de que empezara a salir vaho de las bocas de cada una de ellas. – Vamos bichito.

— Ya voy mamá… — susurró la amiga de Bella muerta de la vergüenza. – Yo… lo siento… Bella…

— Tranquila – empezó a agitar la mano para restar importancia. Realmente ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido de una harpía. Intentó sonreír – luego te llamo.

— Adiós Alice; me alegro de haber conocido a tu madre – se despidió por fin Esme.

Tras ver cómo la señora Ortiz pagaba al botones que había colocado sus cajas en el coche y Alice se metía dentro de éste, Esme y Bella se miraron automáticamente.

— ¡Jo-der! – Saltó su madre la primera – lo siento hija, pero… ¡jo-der!… ¡no me extraña que ayer salieras pitando de esa casa!

— Sip… el resto de la familia es un encanto. Te lo juro; pero esa señora… yo no sé que se cree… ¡si el famoso es su marido!

— En fin… — miró a Bella de frente – ¿un batido de fresa antes de proseguir con las compras?

— ¡Claro! – y se cogió al brazo de su madre mientras emprendían la marcha.

Llegaron a casa justo a la hora de cenar. Pidieron unas pizzas y estuvieron viendo capítulos en VHS de Falcon Crest. Esme se empeñó en que su hija no podía seguir viviendo en la ignorancia. Angela Chaning había marcado un antes y un después en el mundo de las harpías millonarias y después de conocer a la Señora Ortiz… Se estuvieron riendo de semejante personaje durante los dos capítulos enteros que vieron.

Pero ahora estaba sola de nuevo, en su cuarto. En silencio. No escuchaba a Muse a todo volumen al otro lado de la puerta; ni oía a nadie trastear en el baño. Suspiró… "sola…"

Tras colocar la ropa nueva en su armario y volver a mirar el precio que marcaba las dichosas etiquetas, pensó que su madre se había vuelto literalmente loca. No solo por lo que habían comprado para ellas; sino por el arsenal que había pillado para Edward y su estancia en Nueva York y para su padre. Seguro que de aquí a que terminara el año el hombre no repetía ningún día corbata.

Se dejó caer en la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche para coger su Ipod. Encima del aparatito, lo que parecía un folio doblado en cuatro llamó su atención.

Se cruzó de piernas encima de la cama casi de un salto y dejó delante de ella el dichoso papelito. Estaba segura de que era de Edward; de lo que no estaba tan segura era de querer leerla.

Seguro que lloraba...

Y no quería llorar...

Las lágrimas no solucionaban nada...

Además ya había llorado suficiente...

Empujó el papelito un poco; alejándolo de ella. Pero este se abrió un poco con la sacudida dejando entrever la pulcra letra de su hermano. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea...! ¡Está bien! — lo cogió y lo abrió casi en un mismo movimiento.

_Hola enana_

_Seguro que cuando leas esto ya se habrá hecho de noche... Y yo ya estaré en el hotel con papa. Ojalá mamá no haya sido muy plasta contigo.  
Espero que no estés muy enfadada conmigo por todo lo que te he hecho. He sido un poco egoísta, pensando solo en mí, sin darme cuenta de que tú también sufrías. No quiero esto hermanita... Necesito que cuando volvamos a vernos estemos como siempre... Bueno, como antes de que todo este lío pasara. No es algo así como para ir contándolo a la gente, por eso reaccioné así... Yo... La verdad que me avergüenzo. Dios, me muero de la vergüenza. Pero lo que te dije el otro día en la playa sigue en pie. Te quiero y quiero que estés bien. Por encima de todo necesito verte feliz... Y sabes que eso siempre ha sido así; no es que esta mierda que nos ha pasado ahora me haya cambiado.  
Así que por favor, cuídate mucho; olvida estos días, y prométeme que nunca más volveremos a sacar este tema. ¿Me mandaras un mensaje aunque sea para mandarme a la mierda?  
Te quiero mucho Bella… somos mellizos; es normal que te quiera ¿no?_

_PD: te he dejado en el ipod la banda sonora de sonrisas y lágrimas, por si algún día necesitas que te tarareen al oído._

_XXX_

* * *

**Sniffff :_( **

**Ya no están juntos... Pero viene una nueva etapa para ambos...** **Estoy segura de que la disfrutaréis! Además pensad que todo lo que les pase a continuación, les marcará para un futuro :)**

**¿Qué me decís? ¿Os gustó el capi? ¿no? ¿me lo contáis en un review? ;)**

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia ^_^**

**Un besazo para todas!**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_No fue fácil seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. No fue nada fácil tener que entrar en esa casa, en ese dormitorio... En ese baño. Tampoco lo fue el tener que aguantar en la cena cómo su padre hablaba de Edward, de lo bien que estaría allí, de lo maravillosa que era esa facultad... Que Edward había actuado con cabeza al querer ir allí... ¡Oh, venga ya!_

_Había quedado con el grupo para despedirse de ellos ya que al día siguiente pondrían rumbo a Forks. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a volver allí; la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus tíos… bueno, a los que se habían comportado como tal. Pero tener que lidiar con James era harina de otro costal. No le gustaba; no le gustaba cómo miraba a su madre, ni a su padre… ni a ella. El único que se atrevía a encararle era Edward y este no iba a estar… "Quizá debería mandarle un mensaje; se estará tirando de los pelos. NO BELLA. Tienes que ser fuerte ¿no quería romper con todo? ¿Que me olvide de lo que ha pasado? Pues olvidado. No ha pasado. Punto. Aunque tenga que evitar mirarme en el espejo cada vez que entro en el dichoso baño"._


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas tardes!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars y Romi de Cullen por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

A pesar de que hacía más de media hora que el vuelo había despegado, Edward permanecía en el gran ventanal del JFK viendo aterrizar y despegar aviones.

No pensaba nada en concreto... y sin embargo su cabeza parecía un hervidero. Dos días llevaba sin tener noticias de Bella; bueno, para ser sinceros lo poco que sabía era de boca de su padre. Le carcomía por dentro el hecho de que le hubiera sentado mal la nota que le dejó en el cajón, claro que también podía darse el caso de que no la hubiera leído todavía "¿Dos días sin que Bella escuche música? Ni de coña"  
Sentía desazón... Se sentía solo... Al despedirse de su padre casi había llorado y todo. Y eso que no iban a pasar ni dos meses antes de volverse a ver... Pero sentía como si fuera a empezar una nueva vida que realmente no quería vivir. El quería estar como antes, con sus amigos, con su familia... Con Bella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Prohibiéndose mentalmente pensar de nuevo en ella. Tomó aire lentamente y lo dejó escapar despacio; relajándose. Realmente ya no pintaba nada en el aeropuerto... Había tanta gente, tantos aviones con cientos de personas que iban y venían. Cada uno con su historia, cada uno con alguien que le estaba esperando; aquí o en su destino. Por el contrario a él no le esperaba nadie…

"Joder Eddy... ya te vale. Querías una nueva vida lejos de todo... Ya la tienes ¡Espabila tío!"

Se cuadró frente al ventanal, se observó en el reflejo y movió el cuello para hacer crujir sus cervicales. Dio media vuelta y se fue directo a la parada de taxis.

El campus de la Universidad de Nueva York era inmenso. Y es que no sólo albergaba las instalaciones propias de cada facultad, sino que había que contar con los edificios de las hermandades, las residencias de estudiantes becados, los no becados, los edificios de pisos para los que pudieran pagarse ese lujo, las instalaciones deportivas... Decidió que era muy pronto para meterse en su habitación y optó por dar un paseo; con su padre apenas había visto el edificio donde se encontraba su residencia, la facultad de medicina y la biblioteca, de la cual Carlisle se había maravillado.

Observó que en una zona detrás de su nuevo hogar había una especie de estanque, con bancos alrededor y una zona ajardinada en la que algunos estudiantes repasaban para los últimos exámenes del curso. Y es que allí todavía no habían terminado las clases, e irremediablemente se juntaban los alumnos de nuevo curso que querían incorporarse en septiembre y los que ya cursaban que terminaban de examinarse.

Lo malo de haber decidido ir tan pronto es que pasaría un montón de tiempo solo... Si, tenía mucho que hacer. Pero no sabía si sería suficiente como para entretenerse dos meses. De hecho la señora que le estuvo atendiendo en secretaria le explico que podía incorporarse a primeros de septiembre, que le guardarían la habitación que había elegido de la residencia, y le miró extrañada cuando insistió para que le instalaran ya. La mujer no se negó ni mucho menos pero seguro que pensaba que tenía ganas de perder de vista a su familia o algo así...

"Mi familia... ¿Porqué no me habrá contestado? ¿Fui muy borde en la carta? No lo recuerdo... Mierda, la escribí tan rápido que no sé ni lo que puse; que la quería… eso seguro, porque la quiero. Es mi hermana… siempre la he querido…".  
Sin darse cuenta se había dejado caer en uno de los bancos en una zona sombreada. Colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos... Quizá no hubiera sido mala idea hacer caso a Bella desde un primer momento y hablar con un especialista. Después de todo seguro que con terapia se habría solucionado la mayor parte de su ralladura mental "Si claro, y qué le dices; oiga mire es que no pienso otra cosa que en follarme a mi hermana". Bufó.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que en un banco cercano alguien clavaba sus ojos castaños en él.

No fue fácil seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. No fue nada fácil tener que entrar en esa casa, en ese dormitorio... En ese baño. Tampoco lo fue el tener que aguantar en la cena cómo su padre hablaba de Edward, de lo bien que estaría allí, de lo maravillosa que era esa facultad... Que Edward había actuado con cabeza al querer ir allí... ¡Oh, venga ya!

Había quedado con el grupo para despedirse de ellos ya que al día siguiente pondrían rumbo a Forks. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a volver allí; la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus tíos… bueno, a los que se habían comportado como tal. Pero tener que lidiar con James era harina de otro costal. No le gustaba; no le gustaba cómo miraba a su madre, ni a su padre… ni a ella. El único que se atrevía a encararle era Edward y este no iba a estar… "Quizá debería mandarle un mensaje; se estará tirando de los pelos. NO BELLA. Tienes que ser fuerte ¿no quería romper con todo? ¿Que me olvide de lo que ha pasado? Pues olvidado. No ha pasado. Punto. Aunque tenga que evitar mirarme en el espejo cada vez que entro en el dichoso baño".

Siguió caminando sola por la calle hacia el punto de encuentro; seguramente ya estarían todos esperando. No es que le apeteciera mucho tener que fingir que estaba como una rosa; porque no lo estaba, pero bueno. Digamos que tenían una celebración pendiente y eran sus amigos de toda la vida, no había más discusión. Además seguro que le vendría bien para despejarse un poco y olvidar ciertas cosas.

Rose fue la primera en divisar a Bella y, dando gracias al cielo por ver de nuevo a su amiga, se lanzó a su encuentro. Le dio un abrazo como nunca antes le había dado y le pidió perdón antes si quiera de haberla saludado. Atónita, la morena se limitó a dar palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga.

Que las cosas entre ellas estaban mal desde el viaje a Santa Mónica no era ningún secreto para nadie. Pero una cosa era estar dolida o enfadada y, otra muy distinta era perder una amistad de más de 10 años con una persona… Eso no lo iba a consentir.

— Hola Be – dijo dulcemente la rubia.

— Ho… hola Rose – intentó sonar igual de dulce, pero no estaba convencida de que hubiera funcionado — ¿estás bien?

— Claro que estoy bien – sonrió – sólo que necesitaba hablar contigo y por fin estas aquí.

— Vale… bien… déjame que salude al resto – hizo ademán de apartarse, pero rose la cortó de nuevo el paso. – Será un momento Rose…

— Está bien… — cedió.

Dicho y hecho, mientras todos esperaban de nuevo a que Alice hiciera aparición, Rose y Bella se fueron andando hacia uno de los bancos del parque, para estar a solas. Ambas permanecían calladas, pensativas.

— La verdad que no sé por dónde empezar… — aventuró Rosalie una vez estuvieron sentadas.

— Por el principio – "joder… creo que estoy muy susceptible; he sonado súper borde" – perdona… es que estoy un poco… simplemente suéltalo – se justificó intentando sonar amable.

— He sido una bruja… yo… Necesito que me perdones Bella… yo creo que me puse celosa. Tú… tú lo tienes todo y eras el centro de atención… y apareció Alice y de repente ya no querías nada conmigo… — según soltaba frases hacía y deshacía nudos con sus dedos. – Mira… he sido una egocéntrica y caprichosa durante toda mi vida… lo sé… lo admito. Pero últimamente me he estado comportando como una cría… y te quería pedir perdón. Por no apoyarte cuando me has necesitado y por echar más leña al fuego… ¡como si no tuvieras bastante…! ¡Mierda Bella! ¡Me siento fatal! – terminó dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos evitando mirar a su amiga directamente.

— Vaya… — observó como Rose se volvía pequeñita ante sus ojos – eso sí que ha sido una confesión en toda regla… No pasa nada Rose… — aseguró mientras cogía una de las manos de su amiga y la estrechaba entre las suyas propias. De verdad… es verdad que he estado últimamente un poco a mi bola… joder, ¡ha sido un mes de mierda! Me resultaba extraño que te portaras así conmigo aquél día en la playa. Pero ya me conoces… se me olvidan enseguida las cosas – le dio un breve empujón con el hombro provocando que Rose levantara la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! Ahora… por favor, ¿nos vamos a celebrar de una vez que hemos terminado el instituto y que nos espera la facultad? – se puso en pie de un salto y tiró de la mano de su amiga.

— Gracias Bella… — dijo en un susurro la rubia mientras estrechaba a Bella entre sus brazos.

— De nada boba – Bella cerró los ojos mientras se abrazaba a Rose, pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba una amiga con la que poder hablar de todo lo que le estaba pasando por su cabeza. Sin embargo no podía decir nada… la tomarían por una degenerada, por loca.

.

.

.

Pasaban las 12 de la noche cuando Bella apuraba su segundo cubata. Todo el grupo estaba en la pista de una de las discotecas más famosas de Beverly Hills, saltando, bailando… Ella observaba desde la barra, bebiendo, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Beeeeeeeeells! – Jasper apareció de la nada y se colgó del cuello de su amiga.

— ¡Hey rubio! ¿Te cansaste de bailar?

— Noooop; vengo a shaaacarte a la pista. – Consiguió decir mientras señalaba a todo el grupo haciendo señas a Bella.

— Pueeeees, va a ser que no pequeñín – pellizcó un moflete de su amigo y bebió el último trago — ¡camarero! – gritó por encima de la música — ¡camarero! — Se subió un poco a la barra para observar la localización exacta de este personaje. — ¿dónde coño está el camarero? ¡quierrooo otra copaaaa!

— Vaaaaamos, todossssh te esperan – siguió mientras la cogía de la cintura y la intentaba despegar de la barra.

— Jazz, que no quiero bailar… déjame aquí con mi copa… porfis….

—¿¡Por qué tardas tanto!? – preguntó Alice, elevando el tono para que se la escuchara por encima de la música.

— Porque tu amiga se niega a alejarse de la barra… — contestó Jazz cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Vamos Bells, ¡la pista nos espera! – respondió con entusiasmo.

— Noooop, os espera a vosotros, a mí lo que me espera es mi copa… ¡camarero!

Jake, apareció con Ángela enganchada a su cintura y Rose enganchada a la de esta, haciendo el trenecito.

— ¡Coooooonga! – Jake se enganchó a la cintura de Bella y se la llevó dirigiéndola por toda la pista de baile – A ver si aprendes cómo se hace terremoto – gritó el chico hacia una atónita Alice que no pudo hacer otra cosa que engancharse a Rose mientras se llevaba a Jasper con ella.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, al final todos bailando en la pista, entre risas, saltos, brindis… Bella consiguió olvidarse por un momento de todo. Se tenía que centrar en ella. Su hermano protector ya no estaba; ya no podría contar con él; tenía que olvidarse de él… por su bien.

— Chicas… me voy un segundo al baño – anunció Bella un tanto mareada.

— Espera que te acompaño… — respondió Rose mientras seguía a su amiga – Entonces… ¿me has perdonado Bells?

— ¡Claro bobita! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

— Es que sé que he sido una bruja… y no sabes lo que me arrepiento – siguió la rubia – además, vamos a estar un montón de tiempo en la misma facultad, y necesito que todo vuelva a ser como antes… ¡mierda! Vuelvo a ser una egoísta – se mordió la lengua.

— Hey Rose, relájate – Bella se paró en seco y se encaró a su amiga – Sé perfectamente cómo eres; ¡y te quiero así! Tal cual, con lo bueno y con lo malo también. – En un arranque de exaltación de la amistad se abrazó a Rose – y eso no cambiará por muy zorra que seas conmigo – empezó a reírse siendo consciente de que el alcohol se le había subido demasiado a la cabeza – Y ahora amiga, por favor, necesito lavarme la cara… — dijo tirando de ella de nuevo hacia el baño de la discoteca.

— ¡Pero se te va a correr el maquillaje!... ¡JO-DER! – Rose se paró en seco ante la imagen que se mostraba frente a ella.

— ¡Ostias! – corroboró Bella cuando miró hacia el lugar donde se dirigían los ojos de la rubia. – Se me acaba de cortar el pedo de golpe…

A unos pasos de ellas, Emmet se encontraba aprisionado entre una pelirroja explosiva y la pared. No sabía cómo había vuelto a caer en sus redes, pero el hecho era ese. No podía negarse a ella, y eso en el fondo le enfermaba. Llevaba días rehuyéndola, pero esa noche había accedido a quedar con ella para hablar ante su insistencia. Sí lo reconocía, era un blando; no sabía decir que no. Su hermana pequeña tenía más huevos que él.

Mientras pensaba en cómo separarse de Victoria, notaba como las manos de ésta acariciaban ávidas sus abdominales por debajo de la ropa y cómo su pierna derecha se frotaba contra él, como una gata en celo; pero lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo respondía y a estas alturas le estaría clavando su erección.

Ni siquiera era capaz de cortar ese beso ansioso que le estaba poniendo tan cachondo; era ella mierda, era su Vicky. El sexo con ella era espectacular…

Pero algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. ¿Sexo? ¿Era eso…? ¿Sólo sexo? Como pudo, agarró las manos de la pelirroja que ya habían descendido hasta la cinturilla del vaquero y se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella respiraba agitadamente y le devolvió la mirada con cierto desconcierto.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? – Se humedeció los labios hinchados sonriendo ladina — ¿es eso?

— No Vicky… es sólo que… — fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien no les quitaba el ojo de encima; forzó la vista en la oscuridad del local para observar quién estaba de pie, a escasos dos metros y se quiso morir allí mismo — ¡Mierda!

— Vamos Rose, que nos ha visto – dijo Bella mientras tiraba de la mano de una alucinada Rose.

— ¿No querías ir al baño? – la respondió sin quitar los ojos del hombre que le había quitado el sueño en estas semanas.

— Ya no… volvamos con los demás… Alice tiene que saberlo…

— ¿Alice? – Rose volvió la cabeza.

— Creo que no le va a gustar nada la idea de que su hermano esté con su ex… ¡Vámonos que viene hacia aquí!

— ¿Su ex? – Rose se dejó llevar ya más interesada.

— Luego te cuento pero vaaaaamos… — aceleró el paso Bella arrastrando a la rubia mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo Emmet las seguía.

— ¡Hey chicas!

— No te vuelvas, no te vuelvas… — pidió Bella mientras empezaba a esquivar a la gente ya en la pista de baile.

— ¡Bella, Rose! – tenía que alcanzarlas antes de que se reunieran con su hermana. Las tenía que decir…

— Emm, ¿qué pasa? – Vicky iba detrás de él totalmente descolocada. Hacía un rato estaba intentando llevarse a Emmet al cuarto oscuro que había el lado del baño y al segundo siguiente estaba siguiendo a dos crías… — ¡Emmet para, que no puedo andar tan rápido con los tacones!

— ¡Bella! ¡Espera por favor!

Pero ninguna de las dos paró hasta dar con el grupo. Ángela bailaba al ritmo de lo último de Bob Sinclair encima de una especie de pódium, mientras Jake la contemplaba atónito desde abajo. Sentados no muy lejos, Alice y Jasper se hablaban al oído.

(**N/A: tenéis el enlace al video en mi perfil; o podéis buscar love generation de bob sinclair en youtube)**

Bella y Rose irrumpieron de repente en el grupo provocando el sobresalto de casi todos… Ángela siguió bailando y Jake, tras ver que eran las chicas que volvían del baño volvió a centrar su mirada en Ángela. Jamás pensó que su mejor amiga de la guardería se pudiera mover de esa forma, parecía una bailarina profesional…

— ¡Alice! – gritaron Rose y Bella a la vez.

— ¿¡Chicas que os pasa!? – saltó de su asiento al ver sus caras. Se preocupó de inmediato, pero lo entendió todo cuando vio el cabezón de su hermano. Sonrió — ¡ah! Tranquilas chicas, mis padres saben que estoy en la discoteca; no me podrá decir nada…

— No es eso Ali… — atajó Rose

— Es que al ir al baño… — siguió Bella intentando normalizar su respiración. – Hemos visto que…

— ¡Ali! – gritó Emmet al alcanzar el grupo, rezando para que Victoria le hubiera perdido de vista.

— Hola hermanito – se enganchó de su brazo – me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo, pero no quiero que me espantes a mis ligues.

— Nooo, si sólo quería saludarte – miró a Bella y a Rose pidiendo su complicidad con la mirada. – Por eso he seguido a las chicas… ¿verdad?

— Emmiii, ¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? – Victoria apareció de la nada y Emmet cerró los ojos esperando la ira del Diablo de Tasmania. – Me van a salir ampollas de correr detrás de ti.

— Que fuerte Emm – la cara de Alice no mostraba la rabia que sentía, sino más bien tristeza.

— Ali… no es lo que parece… — observó cómo Rose y Bella levantaban una ceja y se miraban entre ellas…

— Hola Alice; cuanto tiempo peque – saludó una cínica Victoria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Emmet… llévatela de aquí si no quieres que monte un espectáculo. Que todo tiene un límite. – Alice se volvió hacia el grupo — ¿nos vamos chicos?

— Ali, por favor, deja que te explique.

— No tienes nada de explicar "Emmi" – cogió el bolso que le tendía Jasper – Ahora si me disculpas; te veré un casa…

Esperaron a que Ángela terminara su demostración de baile y todos se fueron de allí.

Emmet se quedó mirando la espalda de la chica rubia; no sabía por qué le había dolido la forma en que le había mirado. Como con desprecio; o quizá desilusión.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos de una vez? Todavía tengo la habitación de la universidad… – insinuó Victoria mientras le acariciaba los hombros a su espalda.

— Que te pires Vicky.

— ¿Perdón?

— Que te olvides de mí de una puta vez, que se acabó. – y sin cruzar una palabra más se largó de allí dejando plantada a una atónita Victoria que todavía intentaba procesar la información que le acababa de llegar.

—

La noche había traído demasiado alboroto a la pandilla. Mientras acompañaban a las chicas, Jacob y Jasper pensaron en lo que habían cambiado las cosas de un día para otro. La cabeza de Jake estaba ocupada en los movimientos ondulantes de Ángela, mientras que la de Jasper tenía la preciosa sonrisa de Alice. Las chicas iban por delante, intentando consolar a una histérica Alice que no había parado de decir palabrotas desde que había visto la calle.

Las acompañaron a sus casas. Primero Rose, después Ángela, Bella y por último Alice. Y allí estaban los dos, caminando el uno al lado del otro en silencio… queriendo explicar con palabras lo que estaban sintiendo y siendo incapaces de hacerlo. Si Edward estuviese con ellos…

—

Nada más entrar en casa, Bella se fue directa hacia el baño. Dios, había sido una noche de lo más rara. Mientras cogía las cremas y el jabón para desmaquillarse repasaba todo lo que había pasado. Por un lado, no sabía por qué, Emmet le daba pena, pero Alice le había puesto al día de lo que pasaba en una de sus noches de chicas. Y al verle con esa chica supo de inmediato que se trataba de la tal Victoria.

Por otro lado no se le habían escapado ciertos detalles de lo que había visto entre el grupo. Jacob mirando a Ángela como si fuera una diosa griega "la verdad que la niña se mueve que da gusto verla" Jasper como tonto hablando con Alice… no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Y es que hacían buena pareja!

Se paró en seco. Dejó de restregarse el ojo y se centró en mirarse en el espejo… "Edward… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Al fin y al cabo me estoy mirando en el espejo, estoy en el baño… y… joder le echo de menos"

Terminó de prepararse para dormir y se metió en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas y los oídos le pitaban; al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que bebía tanto alcohol y le estaba pasando factura.

Tras dar 20 vueltas sobre sí misma intentando conciliar el sueño, no pudo más y se levantó hacia el bolso. Cogió el móvil de mala manera y marcó a su hermano… cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó para que no lo cogiera… "¡bingo!"

_"Ha llamado al 876 123 098, en este momento está apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor deje el mensaje después de oír la señal"_

— Eeeeee, hola Ed… — susurró Bella para que sus padres no la escucharan – ¿qué tal todo por la gran ciudad? – "por favor, parezco boba" – bueno… yo sólo llamaba para decirte queeeee – "¡qué narices le digo!" – Pues que te vayas a la mierda… y…. y que yo también te quiero Ed… — se le quebró la voz – Mucho. Eeee. Adiós.

* * *

Hoy no tengo tiempo de ná.

Un besazo a todas!


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas tardes!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars y Romi de Cullen por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

— Hola… ¿me puedo sentar contigo?

Edward levantó la mirada ante la dulce voz. Una chica de cabello moreno y grandes ojos castaños le miraba con intensidad; tragó en seco.

— Eh…. Sí claro

**(N/A: podéis ver la imagen en mi perfil)**

— ¿Eres nuevo en el campus? – preguntó la chica.

— Eh sí… he venido hace apenas unos días… — no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos… ¿sería posible que tuviera la misma mirada que su hermana? Ese brillo, esa forma almendrada…

— …

— Perdona ¿decías? – bajó a la tierra tras ver cómo parpadeaba de manera nerviosa.

— Te decía que yo también soy nueva – sonrió cándidamente la chica – y he venido antes para escoger la mejor habitación en la residencia. Me llamo María – tendió la mano frente a él.

— Eh… yo soy Edward – dijo a la vez que estrechaba la suya.

— Encantada – Esta vez María enseñó toda su dentadura en una sonrisa sincera. – Y dime Edward… ¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que empiecen las clases o te irás?

Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño; se le presentaba esa chica de la noche a la mañana, y empezaba a interrogarle… estaría interesada en él… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en que su pelo brillaba como el de Bella? ¿O que sus ojos tenían la misma forma que los de su hermana? "¡Tío, céntrate… que tienes a un bombón delante de ti!".

— Pues pensaba quedarme unos días, después me iré a pasar mi cumpleaños con mi familia y luego volveré antes de que empiecen las clases.

— Yo me quedaré hasta el inicio de curso. La verdad que pensaba empezar a mirar temarios…

— ¿Ya? —le miró Edward sorprendido.

— Si… llámame empollona si quieres, pero quiero ser una buena pediatra.

— Vaya… a mí también me gustaría hacer esa especialidad – por un momento olvidó… durante unos segundos no se acordó de lo que le había llevado hasta allí, pero mirar directamente a los ojos a esa chica era caer sin remedio otra vez en el recuerdo. Agachó la cabeza.

— Y dime… Edward, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí antes de tiempo?

Se quedó mudo. Claro, ella tenía una poderosa razón. Iba a ser la mejor pediatra de los EEUU, él sin embargo… ¿Por qué se había instalado con tres meses de antelación? "Fácil de responder… porque Bella tenía razón. Soy un cobarde y a la mínima huyo; eres un cobarde Edward Cullen; un puto cobarde".

—Bueno… no respondas si no quieres, la verdad que hay veces que soy muy cotilla – María un tanto apesadumbrada por el silencio de su nuevo amigo se levantó de un salto.

— ¡No! Perdona… no quería ser un borde – se apresuró a aclarar – es que, son problemas de familia, nada más… Te… ¿Te apetecería tomar un café?

— Por supuesto… soy adicta al café – le respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Pasaron una tarde de lo más entretenida; era muy fácil hablar con María. Era guapa, era simpática y era muy inteligente. En más de una ocasión se quedó absorto al escuchar cómo y por qué había escogido Nueva York para estudiar esta carrera. Ella era de Texas y durante un par de años había estado como voluntaria en México, en ciudad Juárez; le cambiaba la cara cuando hablaba de los pobres niños asustados sólo por pisar la calle. El ambiente que se respiraba por los barrios de pura violencia; sólo con oírla daban ganas de hacer el petate y marcharte con ella a intentar salvar el mundo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se estaban despidiendo hasta mañana, ni se había dado cuenta de la hora que era hasta que entró en su cuarto y dejó las llaves y el móvil en la mesita de la entrada. Frunció el ceño al ver el aviso de una llamada perdida y apretó el botón para ver quién había llamado y dejado un mensaje en el buzón. "¡mierda!"

_— Eeeeee, hola Ed… ¿qué tal todo por la gran ciudad? bueno… yo sólo llamaba para decirte queeeee… Pues que te vayas a la mierda… y…. y que yo también te quiero Ed… Mucho. Eeee. Adiós._

El nudo que se formó en la garganta de Edward casi le corta la respiración; había notado algo raro en su voz… como si estuviera borracha… ¿sería posible que estuviera bebiendo por su culpa? No podía ser… su hermana no bebía…

Notaba cómo el corazón iba más rápido y cómo su respiración se había cortado por un momento; todavía con el móvil en la mano se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó. Por un momento pensó en la tarde que había pasado en compañía de esa chica, y en cómo se había fijado en ella por el parecido con su hermana… pero no era ella. Haber escuchado su simple voz diciendo que le quería, le había desestabilizado por completo.

Por un momento pensó en devolver la llamada, pero allí sería de madrugada. Por otro lado… ¿Qué la decía? "Joder Edward, ya te vale macho… te piras para olvidar ¿y qué haces? Justo lo contrario…" Quizá fue ese el momento de poner el punto y final en su mente. Quizá ya lo había decidido hacía un buen rato al pasar una tarde deliciosa con María… se merecía tranquilidad y Bella también se la merecía; tenía que desaparecer de su vida. Tenía que encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo; tenía que centrarse en su vida. Y por eso estaba allí, alejado de todos, para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el blando colchón de la cama y dejó el móvil de cualquier manera sobre la almohada. Definitivamente se tenía que olvidar… por ella, por los dos. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su sien, siendo la primera de muchas otras que le acompañaron durante toda la noche "pero se acabó… ya no lloraré más por ella. Es el final colega…".

—

El paisaje cambio nada más adentrarse en el estado de Washington. La espesura de los bosques envolvía la carretera y el cielo había cambiado de tonalidad casi milagrosamente.

Bella miraba por la ventanilla sin creer que por fin estuvieran llegando a Forks. Sus padres habían decidido hacer un poco de turismo en este viaje, y en lugar de coger avión hasta Seattle y tener que pedir a Charlie que fuera a buscarlos, decidieron coger el coche y hacer el trayecto tranquilamente. Durante ocho días recorrieron la distancia visitando ciudades tan emblemáticas como San Francisco, Sacramento u Oregón. Pero ya no lo podían dilatar mucho más. Ya estaban casi llegando.

Se le hacía raro no estar hablando con Edward en el coche, o no estar compartiendo música, o no apoyarse en su hombro mientras intentaba dormirse. Durante toda la vida, los viajes los había compartido con su hermano, ahora sin embargo… Automáticamente pensó en el mensaje que le dejó hacía ya más de una semana en el buzón de voz. No le había contestado, ni una respuesta, ni un mail, ni mucho menos una llamada. Pero en el fondo sabía que era lo que tocaba; no se había olvidado de por qué Edward estaba en Nueva York... Para poner distancia. Ahora era ella la que tenía que tragar y hacer lo mismo, poner distancia, olvidarse de él, olvidarse de lo que hicieron. Como si fuera tan fácil.

A primera hora de la mañana pasaban por la carretera principal del pueblo. Dios, ¿Realmente habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que fue a Forks? No había cambiado nada… hasta los vecinos parecían haberse dado baños de formol. Se le puso un nudo en el estómago cuando divisó la casa de su tío James; se quedarían con Carmen y Eleazar pero de todas formas tendrían que ir a saludarle y eso siempre le ponía la piel de gallina. Si Edward estuviera con ella…

— ¿Verdad Bella? – preguntó Esme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Decías? Perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas. - "Edward"

— Decía que la madre de Alice el otro día parecía que se había tragado el palo de una escoba de lo tiesa que iba — rió ya abiertamente.

— ¡Ah!… Sí… es verdad papá. – volvió el nudo en el estómago, esa señora tampoco le caía nada bien. Mientras se despedía de Alice hasta dentro de unos meses vio cómo estaba escuchando descaradamente cada palabra detrás de la puerta de la cocina; y no era la primera vez que la sorprendía mirándola por encima del hombro.

— Por cierto, a ver cuando me presentas a su padre – intentó susurrar sin conseguirlo.

— Esme; estamos en un coche, encerrados y encima estás sentada a mi lado ¿crees que no te he oído? – pinchó Carlisle.

— ¡Es que era Rafael! – gritó en pleno ataque de histeria contenida – Buah, da igual… no lo entenderías nunca.

— Y eso ¿por…?

— Pues porque eres un hombre Carl… y los hombres no entienden esas cosas… — se acomodó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Ah no? – provocó mientras entraban en la calle donde Carmen tenía su casa. – ¿Y qué me dices de Megan Fox? Te puedo asegurar que si fuera la madre de uno de los amigos de Bella o Edward…

— ¡Carlisle! – Gritó mientras echaba una mirada envenenada a su marido – ¡que hay ropa tendida!

— ¡Ey! Por mí no os cortéis; sois muy divertidos… — les sonrió Bella desde el asiento de atrás.

— Bueno… ya hemos llegado. – Miró Esme por la ventanilla.

Cada vez que ponía un pie en su pueblo los recuerdos de su niñez le asaltaban sin misericordia alguna. Recordaba a sus padres, a James; cómo cambió su vida cuando encontró a Carmen y Charlie. Cuando abandonó su casa por irse a la facultad; tragó en seco. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la huida precipitada de Edward y ella hizo lo mismo a su edad; no sabía por qué se había escapado ese pequeño detalle. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Pero ella tenía razones de peso para querer alejarse de su hogar, de su familia. No soportaba a James, eso lo resumía todo… pero Edward… no se tragaba la escusa de querer ser el mejor médico "y bla, bla, bla… por favor; como si no le conociera, ¡le he parido!...".

Nada más parar el coche, Bella vio cómo Carmen salía a todo correr de la casa, con el brazo en cabestrillo, para dar un abrazo de oso a Esme. Mientras Carlisle y Eleazar se saludaban con un caluroso abrazo.

Pasaron la mañana entre risas, anécdotas e historietas cargadas de recuerdos. Esme intentaba no pensar en que una calle más al Norte estaba James, y seguramente esperando a que fuera ella la que fuera a saludar. Solo de pensar en volver a verle un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

James había estado pendiente durante toda la mañana de la llegada de su querida familia. Habían pasado dos horas desde que viera pasar el coche de Carlisle y cada minuto que pasaba desde entonces la rabia crecía más y más en su interior "¿Pero que se han pensado? ¿Que voy a ir yo a saludar? Es ella la que se digna a venir, es ella la que tiene que hacerlo".

— ¿Te vas a quedar toda la mañana ahí sentado?— preguntó Jane, su mujer, mientras colocaba un montón de ropa arrugada en el sillón del salón.  
— Ni siquiera ha hecho el amago de venir a saludar... — refunfuñó.  
— ¡Oh vamos James! ¡Ya lo hará! — puso cara de fastidio — Tu hermanita siempre ha sabido cómo llamar la atención. Ven anda, ayúdame a doblar las sábanas.

Que nunca se había llevado bien con su hermana no era un secreto para nadie; pero este último año había encontrado al aliado perfecto en su esposa.

Desde que nació Esme él pasó a ser invisible para todo el mundo. Para sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos... Sus cuatro primeros años de vida habían sido perfectos; siempre le hacían regalos, le daban chocolatinas a escondidas... Pero con la llegada de su hermana todo cambió, pasó a un segundo plano irremediablemente. Le ponía enfermo que siempre alabaran su belleza, sus ojos, su carita de corazón... Que siempre dijeran que ella era la lista de la familia. Fue él el que decidió quedarse para ayudar a sus padres en lugar de estudiar... Y ella la que se llevó toda la gloria por haber terminado la carrera. Fue él el que ayudó a que el negocio de la familia saliera a flote; él el que no abandonó a sus padres. Ella huyó. Se fue. Además... ella no tenía derecho a nada. Todo era de él...

Sonrió al recordar a una llorosa Esme con sus gemelos recién nacidos en el funeral de sus padres. Ellos no llegaron a conocer a sus nietos, sus perfectos nietos, resultado de su no matrimonio con Carlisle. Eran hijos bastardos. No estaban bendecidos por el señor... Él había actuado bien, no había cometido ningún pecado... Pero ella...

— Déjalo ya James... Deja de darle vueltas al temita de tu hermana. Llevas una semana insoportable...  
— Lo sé... Lo siento... Pero es que me puede; de verdad... Es una sensación tan... tan... ¡Argh!… no sé explicarlo.  
— ¿Qué cara crees que pondrá? — sonrió Jane.  
— ¿Cuando te vea? — Sonrió con malicia mientras juntaba punta con punta de una de las sábanas — No se lo va creer...  
— Nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien... No es que la quiera causar buena impresión ni nada, pero si ahora somos familia...  
— No te preocupes por eso. Seguro que te da la bienvenida... – sonrió para sí.

Jane y Esme habían sido compañeras en el colegio. Ambas habían destacado siempre por su belleza y su inteligencia; Jane siempre un paso detrás de Esme. Los celos no tardaron en aparecer; una casualidad que ambas estuvieran en la misma clase. Siempre a la par... Podrían haber sido las mejores amigas, pero la naturaleza competitiva de Jane hizo que esa amistad no germinara nunca.

Ambos se quedaron parados cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Jane empezó a atusarse el pelo mientras ella y James encaminaban sus pasos hacia la puerta de entrada "estoy deseando ver su cara cuando descubra que me he casado con Jane".

— Déjame abrir a mí, por favor... — susurró Jane.  
— ¡Claro querida! — la dejó pasar mientras él se colocaba justo detrás de ella, para tener una vista perfecta de su queridísima familia.

Cuando Esme, Carlisle y Bella llegaron a la casa de James se quedaron un rato en el jardín. A Esme siempre le costaba horrores ver cómo su hermano había abandonado de esa forma la casa de sus padres. Pero en esta ocasión algo llamó su atención... Es como si de repente se hubiera preocupado de las plantas y las malas hierbas que había dejado crecer en estos casi 18 años. Esme frunció el ceño y miró a Carl a los ojos; hablando sin hablar "raro".

— ¿Podemos terminar con esto cuanto antes? — imploró una incómoda Bella. — Me pone los pelos como escarpias estar aquí.  
— Claro hija... Vamos.

Fue Carlisle el que llamó a la puerta y Esme la que esperó detrás de él, esperando la mirada de odio de su hermano como bienvenida. Sin embargo, algo hizo que todo encajara de repente... La fachada de la casa recién pintada, el jardín sin malas hierbas, nuevas plantas... "Jane..." la mandíbula bajó hasta casi tocar el suelo. "¿Que hace esta aquí y por qué la coge James de la cintura?"

— ¡Esme! ¡Cuánto tiempo! — una sonrisa de suficiencia se plantó en la cara de la rubia.  
— Hola Jane... Qué sorpresa... — miró a James a los ojos, esperando su hostilidad — Hola hermano.  
— Buenos días Esme — le sonrió James tranquilamente — ¿Que tal ha ido el viaje?  
— Eeeee, bien... – "¿y a este que mosca le ha picado?" — muy bien.  
— ¿Queréis pasar dentro un rato? — sugirió Jane.

Vale, había gato encerrado. Por un lado sus instintos decían que dieran media vuelta subieran al coche y volvieran a casa; pero por otro, la curiosidad pesaba más que cualquier alerta en su bulbo raquídeo.

Cada vez que había venido a visitar a James se había encontrado con un muro infranqueable a la altura del recibidor. Como siempre rechazaba quedarse como invitada en la que fue su casa, los últimos años era James directamente el que bloqueaba el paso. Y si les dejaba pasar de la puerta era simplemente por evitar miradas indiscretas de los vecinos; con mucho gusto les habría despachado en el mismo porche.

Por eso, cuando una Jane exultante les pidió que pasaran dentro, no pudo por menos que aceptar. Cogió a Bella de la mano y se colgó del brazo de Carlisle.

Hasta el interior de la casa había cambiado; recién pintada, los muebles de la entrada eran nuevos. Y el resto, nada se parecía a lo que recordaba fue la casa de sus padres. Un nudo cada vez más grande se iba formando en su pecho el cual amenazó con estrangularla cuando entraron en el salón. La encimera que había sobre la chimenea estaba llena de fotografías, de James, de sus padres, de Jane y su familia. En ninguna aparecía ella, ni siquiera de cuando era pequeña. Notó como Carlisle le apretaba la mano para reconfortarla; él también se había dado cuenta del detalle. Intentó devolverle el apretón, pero si reaccionaba a estímulos externos estaba segura de que las lágrimas caerían a borbotones.

_FLASH BACK_

_Cuando entró en casa su madre limpiaba la chimenea mientras su padre leía el periódico en su butaca favorita. No sabía cómo decirles que le habían facilitado la beca para Seattle y que buscaría allí residencia._

_— Hola papá – se acercó a besarle la mejilla – Mami…_

_— Hola hija – le sonrió su padre._

_— Ven mamá… tengo que deciros algo a los dos…_

_— Claro hija – dejó el marco de fotos de nuevo en la chimenea y se sentó en una butaca cercana a la de su marido – Dinos que pasó… llevas unos días tan rara…_

_— Ya, veréis… sé que el negocio no va muy bien. Y jamás os he pedido nada. Sé las dificultades que tenéis para mantenernos a James y a mí. Bueno James ya dejó los estudios para ponerse a trabajar, pero…_

_— ¿Qué te aflige Esme? – preguntó su padre._

_— Acabo de recoger las notas._

_— ¿Has suspendido? – preguntó su madre un tanto extrañada._

_— No… he sido la primera de la promoción._

_— ¡Pero eso es estupendo hija! – saltó su padre de la butaca para abrazarla._

_— Si… _

_— ¿No estás contenta?_

_— Claro que estoy contenta mamá, es sólo que… Me han otorgado la beca para estudiar en Seattle. – Dijo de carrerilla mientras miraba el suelo._

_— ¡Pero hija! – Gritó su padre — ¡Ya te dije que no nos lo podíamos permitir!_

_— Lo sé… por eso he sacado la mejor nota papá. No pagaréis nada._

_— ¿Y los libros? ¿Y la estancia allí? Tendrás que comer…_

_— Papá…_

_— Espera querido – medió su madre – deja que se explique. – Su madre la animó a seguir con la mirada, sin poder evitar ese tono de orgullo que le producía observar a su hija desenvolverse._

_— La beca corre con todos los gastos. La residencia, las facilidades para los libros y por supuesto una pequeña cantidad con la que cubrir los gastos del mes. Además pienso buscar trabajo allí. Seguro que puedo…_

_— ¿Y tu hermano? – Gruñó su padre – ¿qué crees que pensará tu hermano cuando vea que te vas a estudiar en lugar de ayudar en el negocio familiar?_

_— ¡Oh papá! – Puso cara de incredulidad – seguro que James celebra que me vaya… cuanto más lejos mejor – susurró entre dientes._

_- Fin del flashback -_

Demasiados recuerdos, la casa le estaba ahogando… miró a su alrededor y observó como todos la miraban fijamente. "ups"

— Perdonad… ¿decíais algo?

— Que si queréis tomar algo – volvió a repetir una solícita Jane, muy metida en su papel de dueña y señora.

— No, no… no te molestes.

— Sentaos entonces – extendió la mano James señalando el sofá.

— Bueno – se aventuró Esme — ¿Y a qué se debe esta sorpresa? – preguntó mirando a Jane.

— Verás hermana – sonrió James mientras se sentaba en la butaca que fue de su padre – Jane y yo llevamos un año casados – miró a su esposa y palmeó el brazo de la butaca para que se sentara a su lado.

— Sí Esme… el pasado mes de Mayo hicimos nuestro primer aniversario. – certificó una Jane resplandeciente.

— Vaya – se adelantó Carlisle al ver el rostro de Esme – qué sorpresa James. Os felicito…

— Si… yo también tío – aventuró Bella, que había sido una tumba desde que habían entrado por la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada la última vez que estuve aquí?

— Oh, verás. – Sacudió la mano para restarle importancia – Estabas tan afligida con el accidente de Carmen que no te quise molestar con estas cosas de familia que tan poco te preocupan.

— ¿Ni una invitación? – Observó una de las fotos de la chimenea – porque veo que celebración hubo… — Esme cada vez disimulaba peor su rabia contenida, para regocijo de James.

— ¿Habrías venido? – le miró su hermano haciéndose el sorprendido.

— Eres la única familia que me queda… ¡por supuesto que habría venido! – Esme ya elevó la voz, ¿pero qué se pensaba?

— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas cínica – escupió con rabia.

— ¡James! – intentó mediar su mujer. No era así como quería que se sucedieran las cosas. Quería presumir delante de su cuñada, pero no que ésta se enfadara y saliera corriendo, quería que ella viera que la dueña y señora de esa casa ahora era ella.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos Esme… — sugirió Carlisle poniéndose de pie mientras Bella hacía lo mismo.

— Si será lo mejor… — señaló James con una sonrisa de vencedor en la cara.

— Pues yo creo que tenemos una charla pendiente hermanito – se cruzó de brazos mientras todos la miraban como si le hubieran salido tentáculos de la espalda o un tercer ojo en la frente – y me parece que este es el momento idóneo para tenerla. Pero a solas – concluyó mirando al resto de la familia.

— Pues yo creo que será en otro momento hermanita – él también se cruzó de brazos – porque tengo mucho trabajo.

Carlisle observó como el rostro de Esme pasaba por una variedad de tonalidades. Cuando llegó al verde decidió sacarla de esa casa, sin más. La cogió del brazo dispuesto a forcejear con ella; pero no hizo falta. Ella se dejó hacer. Con un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Bella, los tres se encaminaron a la entrada sin esperar a que Jane les abriera la puerta.

Nada más abrir la puerta, un golpe de aire fresco les golpeó en el rostro. Bella y Carlisle lo agradecieron, pero lo único que provocó en Esme es que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia.

— Aguanta un poco querida – le susurró Carlisle al oído – no le des el gusto de verte así en la puerta de su casa.

Impertérrito en la ventana del salón, un pletórico James veía cómo su querida hermana se desmoronaba en los brazos de su marido.

Había salido mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera imaginado… mucho mejor.

* * *

Perdonad el retraso, pero quería terminar con Dulce Bella! ;)

¿Os gustó el capítulo? ¿No? ¿Me lo decís en un review? ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Lo siento! Creí que lo había publicado ayer por la tarde... :S**

**Buenos días a toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome y aea7 por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Llevaba días dando vueltas sobre lo mismo. Que su madre se comportara así no era muy normal; siempre le había notado un tanto distante con el servicio, incluso había escuchado algún comentario aislado un tanto clasista. Pero el desplante a la madre de Bella, o con la propia Bella... Eso no tenía nombre, le estaba poniendo en ridículo.

Esa tarde había quedado con Ángela y Rose. Ninguna de las dos conocía su casa y al fin y al cabo eran parte de la pandilla. Rosalie era todo carácter pero tenía buen fondo, y Ángela… Angi era caso aparte. Era un dulce de niña. Había encontrado en ellas el complemento perfecto. Le apetecía mucho pasar una tarde de chicas. Pero al mismo tiempo le daba pavor que apareciera su madre y las tratara como lo hizo con Bella. Cuando llevaba a sus amigas de Beverly Hills, por llamarlas de algún modo, todo eran sonrisas. Y ahora…

Dejó en el aire sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Seguro que eran ellas. Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Tarde. Tuvo que ser su hermanito el que abriera la puerta.

Después de una hora de camino en el cuatro latas de Ángela, las chicas consiguieron dar con la mansión de Rafael Ortiz, el famoso actor de telenovela. Decir que se sentían como dos hormigas perdidas en el desierto era poco. Estaban fuera de lugar… aquello no era para ellas. Quizá Rose estuviera un poco más acostumbrada, al fin y al cabo ella parecía actriz; pero Ángela… la pobre Ángela provenía de una familia muy humilde y todo ese derroche la ponía un poco del hígado.

— Vamos Angi – suspiró Rose – cuanto antes llamemos a la puerta, antes podremos irnos de aquí.

— Intimida ¿eh? – le devolvió en un susurro.

— Joder que si intimida; me da la sensación de que van a venir los de seguridad a sacarnos de los pelos de un momento a otro. – Se colgó del brazo de la morena y tomó aire. – Vamos allá…

Fue Rose la que estiró el brazo para llamar a la puerta. Y fue ella la que se quedó sin palabras al ver quién abría la puerta "a ver tonta, es su casa… vive aquí… ¡es normal que te abra la puerta! Pero joder qué bueno que está en chándal… ¡y sin él!... echa el freno Rose…". No podía parar de mirar a Emmet de arriba abajo, haberle visto aquella noche con la pelizorra la puso en órbita; qué manejo de la lengua, qué manos más grandes, y lo que fue un descubrimiento… ¡qué tableta de chocolate escondía esa camiseta que la tipeja dejó al aire! Pero él era mayor… estaba fuera de su alcance.

Por el contrario Emmet miraba tanto a Rose como a Ángela con una mueca de diversión en el rostro; sin dejarlas pasar para tomarlas un poco el pelo.

— Ho-hola Emmet, veníamos a ver a tu hermana. E-ella nos había llamado y… — se paró al ver a Alice bajar de dos en dos las escaleras que arrancaban del hall de entrada.

— No tienes que dar explicaciones a este maleducado Angi… — sentenció Alice.

— Tranquila hermanita... Todavía no me ha dado tiempo a decir nada.

— Piérdete en la cocina o algo anda — replicó Alice mientras le empujaba o por lo menos lo intentaba para dejar libre la puerta.

— Nosotras nos vamos al jardín. — Hizo una señal con la cabeza a las chicas y estas agacharon la cabeza y siguieron a Alice. — Madre mía chicas, disculpad al cavernícola de mi hermano.

— No tranquila... Si no ha hecho nada... — le disculpó Rose.

— Por que no le he dado tiempo... Si le conoceré yo... ¿Queréis tomar algo?

.

Emmet tenía pensado salir a correr por ahí. Pero ver a las amigas de su hermana le había hecho cambiar de idea; lo que no tenía muy claro era si dejarlas en paz o meterse un poco con ellas. Se frotaba las manos solo de pensar en lo que podía hacer. ¿Tirarlas vestidas a la piscina? ¿Ponerles una merienda picante? ¿Hacer algún comentario fuera de tono? Eran tantas las posibilidades…

Mientras pensaba en como fastidiar a su hermana y sus amigas, Alice entro como un vendaval en la cocina.

— Será mejor que no hagas nada de lo que estás pensando hacer. — Amenazó.  
— Yo no estaba pensando. — Se hizo el falso ofendido.  
— Bueno... Con lo cabeza hueca que eres quizá tengas razón.  
— ¡Yo no soy cabeza hueca! Soy un hombre y...  
— ... Y como todos sabemos solo pensáis con la punta de la p...  
— ¡ALICE!

Una sonrisa de victoria se pinto en la cara de Emmet cuando vio a su madre en la puerta de la cocina con un montón de bolsas de Dior. Aunque se asustó un poco al ver el tono granate que estaba adquiriendo su cara.

— ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa para un señorita? — gritó la señora Ortiz un tanto histérica.  
— Yo... Mamá es que...  
— Ni es que ni nada ¡Que te he oído perfectamente! Eso pasa por juntarte con quien te juntas. ¡Yo gastando el dinero en una buena educación para ti y tú tirando todo el trabajo a la basura!  
— Mamá no es lo que...  
— ¡No trates ahora de arreglarlo! Sube a tu cuarto, estas castigada.  
— ¿Que estoy qué? — preguntó una sorprendida Alice.  
— CAS-TI-GA-DA. ¡A tu cuarto!  
— Mamá... No es para tanto... Solo estábamos jugando... — medió Emmet.  
— ¡Y tu deja de defenderla! — se volvió de nuevo hacia su hija señalando la puerta de la cocina — ¡he dicho que subas a tu cuarto!  
— No voy a ningún lado, tengo invitadas — elevó Alice también el tono – Cuando se vayan yo sola me iré a mi cuarto no te preocupes.  
— A mi no me contestes así jovencita — se defendió su madre — ¿Y quiénes son tus invitadas si puede saberse? ¿La chica esa no se había ido a su pueblo?  
— Primero, se llama Bella — Estaba a punto de implosionar de la rabia — Segundo, ella nació aquí, no en un pueblo. Y tercero... ¡Tengo más amigas!  
— No quiero que traigas a más chusma a esta casa ¿Queda claro?

A Alice casi se la salen los ojos de las órbitas "¿Chusma? Pero qué se ha creído mi madre... ¿Que es la reina de Inglaterra?"

— Mamá... No hables así de ellas... Ni siquiera las conoces — volvió a mediar Emmet con el ceño fruncido.  
— No me hace falta conocerlas para saber de qué pie cojean... He visto como ha cambiado tu hermana en este tiempo y todo es gracias a ese nuevo grupito... Menos mal que tú no me das estos disgustos hijo... — se cogió del brazo de su hijo mayor mientras Alice intentaba contar hasta 20 para mantener la boca cerrada. — Tú y Victoria os casareis cuando termines la carrera y me daréis unos nietos guapísimos.  
— ¿Victoria? — se extraño Emmet.  
— Si, acabo de hablar con su madre, que me la he encontrado en el Hilton — explicó ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.  
— ¿Y?  
— Que me ha dicho que habíais vuelto; pero hijo no hacía falta que lo llevaras en secreto... Yo sabía que volveríais. Hacéis una pareja tan bonita…  
— No he llevado nada en secreto mamá... — Intentó mantener la rabia que iba naciendo en su pecho a raya. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Alice arqueaba una ceja en un claro gesto de "te lo advertí"— Simplemente no estamos juntos... No hemos vuelto.  
— Pero ella me dijo que...  
— Que nada mamá, se lo habrá inventado...  
— Hijo… habla con ella, si dice que seguís juntos a lo mejor es porque quiere arreglar las cosas... ¿Sabes lo importante que sería pertenecer a su familia? ¿Sabes quién es su padre? Te podría ayudar en un futuro…  
— Pfffff — Alice ya no pudo más — Eso es asqueroso mamá.  
— ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro? — La miró desafiante — Anda despide a tus amigas, que usted está castigada señorita.  
— Acaban de llegar, no las voy a echar — se cruzó de brazos. La conversación que se estaba desarrollando en la cocina le parecía surrealista. ¿Dónde estaba la madre que había conocido hasta hacía unos días? ¿Qué le había llevado a actuar como lo estaba haciendo? — Lo que si voy a hacer es llevarlas algo para tomar. Cuando terminemos, como ya te he dicho, me auto-castigaré yo sola en el cuarto... Tranquila.

Se fue directa a la nevera, cogió varios refrescos y se volvió con las chicas.

Rose no paraba de mirar alrededor. Observaba con atención la decoración del jardín, las dimensiones de la casa, el cuerpazo del jardinero indi que podaba las arizónicas… Siempre había soñado con vivir en Beverly Hills, pero no así. Le parecía demasiado ostentoso.

—¿Sabes? — Ángela le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones — Me parece increíble que Alice sea tan, tan... Normal.  
— Sí, la verdad es que podía ser una pija insoportable niña de papa. Y todo lo contrario... Y su hermano también... — añadió bajando la voz.  
— ¿Su hermano? — la mirada de Ángela le llego hasta el fondo de su alma.  
— Si bueno...  
— Ya estoy aquí chicas; perdonad la tardanza — Alice apareció al lado de la piscina con una bandeja llena de viandas en las manos.  
— No te preocupes, solo estábamos poniéndote verde — bromeó Rose.

Pasaron la tarde alejadas de la casa. Alice no quería entrar para evitar otro encontronazo con su madre y Ángela y Rosalie estaban encantadas en el jardín.

— Chicas, ¿Os apetece bañaros? Tengo trajes de baño de sobra — ofreció Alice.  
— No sé... — Vamos Ángela, no seas cortada. La verdad que me está apeteciendo desde que la he visto... ¡Es enorme! — contestó la rubia.  
— Pues no se hable más. Vamos a mi cuarto, así nos cambiamos tranquilamente. Rondando por aquí mi hermano, la verdad que no me fio mucho. Cuando las tres chicas entraron de nuevo en la casa vieron a Emmet salir de la cocina. El cruce de miradas entre la rubia y su hermano no pasó desapercibido a Alice "lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía".  
— Hey, ¿A dónde vais? Pensé que estaríais en la piscina.  
— Y para allá vamos hermanito, pero antes necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa — la mente de Alice trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz — ¿y tú? ¿No ibas a correr?  
— Si bueno... Correr... Nadar... Todavía no lo he decidido...  
— Ya... Bueno, nosotras vamos arriba. Si vas a nadar ahora te vemos en la piscina — se colocó detrás de ambas chicas y las empujó escaleras arriba.

Mientras las chicas se perdían en el cuarto vestidor de Alice, Emmet decidió salir de una buena vez a correr. Entre la pesada de su madre y el entretenimiento extra con las chicas, esa tarde no estaba haciendo el ejercicio que le tocaba.

Salió por la puerta trasera y sin calentamiento previo de ningún tipo se puso a correr como si estuviera haciendo un sprint. Le gustaba correr, la velocidad, sentir el aire golpeando su cara; era tiempo que dedicaba a sí mismo. A pensar. A recordar. A valorar opciones...

Que su madre había cambiado de un tiempo a esta parte saltaba a la vista. Se le escapaba las razones, pero no le gustaba esta nueva manía de menospreciar a la gente que no tenía su nivel social; y el castigo a Alice le parecía desmedido, totalmente desproporcionado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el afán que tenía en que volviera con Victoria. "Antes me corto la polla en rodajas que volver a meterla ahí dentro".

Y es que su hermana tenía razón. Al día siguiente de dejarla tirada en la discoteca la encontró restregándose con un ex-compañero de clase en el parque. Esa chica estaba enferma o algo, no era normal que mintiera tanto... Además, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle a su madre que habían vuelto? Ahora tendría que aguantar las preguntas de todos...

Sin darse cuenta había llegado de nuevo a su casa. Pensó en dar una segunda vuelta, pero una idea le pasó por la cabeza. Lo más seguro es que las chicas ya estuvieran en la piscina tomando el sol... "jejeje... Voy y me tiro en bomba desde el trampolín y las salpico... O las cojo una a una y las tiro... Si, casi que me apetece más bañarme". Y con una sonrisa de niño travieso, marcando los hoyuelos en las mejillas, se dirigió al jardín para hacer de las suyas.

Llamar bikini al conjuntito que Alice le había prestado a Rosalie era una exageración. Le faltaba tela por la parte de arriba, le faltaba tela por la parte de abajo... Le faltaba tela por todas partes. Sin embargo Ángela escogió un bañador de competición para tapar la mayor parte posible de cuerpo y no se dejó intimidar por las amenazas de Alice.

— Angy, por favor... ¡Si tiene lo menos tres años! Me está dando urticaria verte así de verdad.  
— Alice, no insistas — le hizo un puchero a su amiga — estoy cómoda así.  
— ¿Y para mí no tienes otra cosa más… tapadita? – probó Rose.  
— No, ya te he dicho que se me olvidó que había hecho limpieza. Lo siento, creía que tenía más conjuntos.  
— Pues menos mal que este no lo tiraste – expresó agradecida Ángela.  
— Sí… menos mal – "no tenías que haber visto ese bañador, mierda" – ¿cogemos los pareos y salimos ya? La verdad que se va a ir el sol en pocas horas.  
— Claro… ¡vamos!

Entre risas encaminaron sus pasos hacia el jardín. Alice iba delante y casi hace el baile de la victoria cuando descubrió a su hermano con el ceño fruncido mirando a un lado y a otro, en un claro intento de localizarlas; "has picado hermanito… si te conoceré".

Al ver que las chicas no estaban donde se suponía debían estar, se imaginó que habían cambiado de idea. Que se habían quedado en el cuarto de su hermana, o que ya se habrían ido a casa; lo que no se imaginó es que había corrido tan deprisa que no les había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando se giró hacia la entrada de la casa y vio a las chicas mirándole como si fuera un extraterrestre quiso que le tragara la tierra. Pero su cara cambio a la fascinación cuando una espléndida Rosalie se quitó el pareo para tirarse de cabeza a la piscina. "¡Ay la virgen!, ¡cómo está la amiguita de mi hermana!… qué cuerpazo… lástima que sea pequeña… ¡pero qué dices gilipollas!, si tendrá cerca de los 18, o a lo mejor ya los tiene cumplidos; ¿y porque no dejas de pensar estupideces y haces algo? Joder… maravillas a ese cuerpo… eso es lo que haría… ¡contrólate! ¡Que te estás empalmando!"

Mientras Rosalie y Ángela se metían en la piscina, Alice no quitaba la vista de su hermano. Sabía que era triste, pero a éste una tía primero le tenía que entrar por los ojos; no era de los que miraban la belleza interior de sus parejas, sino de los que miraban el envoltorio antes de abrir el paquete. Si luego no le gustaba lo que descubría, lo desechaba y seguía buscando. Por eso sabía perfectamente qué cartas jugar para que Emmet se fijara en Rose; y echado el anzuelo, su hermano no pararía hasta conseguirla.

Y así fue; dos minutos después de que las chicas se metieran en la piscina, Emmet desplegaba sus encantos. Se acercó a una de las tumbonas y se quitó la ropa quedándose en calzoncillos. Después ni corto ni perezoso se acercó hasta el trampolín de la piscina y saltó para reunirse con las chicas.

**(N/A: podéis ver una foto en mi perfil)**

La mente calenturienta de Rosalie, al ver a semejante espécimen meterse en la piscina con ellas, empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas; no paraba de imaginarse su lengua recorriendo esa tableta de chocolate o sus manos apretando esas nalgas que intuía de acero. Ese verano prometía ser el mejor en mucho tiempo.

No se podía creer lo que había pasado en casa de su tío esa mañana. Estaba totalmente segura de que lo había hecho aposta, adrede para hacer enfadar a su madre.

Por lo que luego les explicó Esme, Jane fue algo así como un grano en el culo durante toda su infancia. Y ahora tenía que verla de ama y señora en la casa de sus padres, en su casa... Si. Realmente Bella entendía por qué se había enfadado tanto su madre. Menos mal que contaban con Carmen, Eleazar y Charlie... Menos mal...

Tras ver cómo su madre intentaba tragarse las lágrimas delante de ella, decidió dejarles un poquito de intimidad. Esa era la razón por la que se había ido hasta la playa de la Push, muy cerca del pueblo. Realmente era un lugar precioso... Un poco olvidado y sin mucha afluencia; quizá invitaba a la melancolía.

El rumor de las olas, los viejos troncos podridos haciendo formas imposibles, las marcas del mar en la arena, la tonalidad gris del cielo... Si, definitivamente era el marco perfecto para su estado de ánimo.

En esa playa había pasado las horas muertas junto a Edward. ¿Durante cuantos años habían estado jugando allí? ¿Cuántas horas habían estado paseando? ¿Y hablando de chicos, de chicas? ¿O poniendo verde a James? Ahora sin embargo se veía allí sola; había estado a punto de llamarle para explicarle lo que había pasado con James, pero pensándolo mejor, ya se lo dirían sus padres. Le tocaba a él dar señales de vida.

Caminó lentamente por la orilla; se había quitado las zapatillas y los vaqueros estaban subidos casi hasta las rodillas para no mojarlos. Era raro estar sola en Forks. Era raro no tenerle al lado... Dios, le echaba tanto de menos que dolía. Por muy fuerte que pareciera, por mucho que intentara no pensar en él, la verdad era otra bien distinta. No podía evitar acordarse a cada minuto en él, en sus charlas, en su sonrisa ladeada, en esos ojos... La vida era tan injusta a veces.

Tras media hora de paseo localizó el sitio exacto en el que quería estar. Antes de que empezara el bosque, las rocas señalaban el camino hacia unos viejos troncos resecos. Allí habían pasado de pequeños las horas muertas hablando, riendo... Llorando. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó en cuanto puso el culo en el tronco. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de su hermano? Es más... ¿Cuándo había pasado?

— Vaya puta mierda — se expresó en voz alta mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

* * *

Me disculpo otra vez por no publicar ayer... no sé que pasó con el capítulo...  
En fin, qué os ha parecido. Sé que no hay mucho de Bella y Edward en este capi, pero ya dije una vez en el otro foro que este fic iba a tratar la historia de varios personajes...

Decidme ¿Os gustó? ¿No? ¿Me lo explicáis en un review? ^_^

Voy a intentar subir otro capi ahora...


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenos días a toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome y aea7 por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPITULO 20**

— ¡Papá, ahora vengo! — gritó Jake desde la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Si vas a salir trae el pan!

— Pfff, está bien... Pero no sé cuando voy a llegar ¿Eh? — contestó mientras cogía las llaves de la moto.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡En esta casa se come a la una en punto! ¡Si no llegas, no comes!

— Lo que digas — murmuró entre dientes.

Era viernes y eso significaba que Ángela terminaría sus clases de baile a las doce en punto. Quería hacerse el encontradizo. Quería que subiera a su moto. Quería... "quiero que me rodee con sus bracitos la cintura joder"

Desde aquél día en la discoteca no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella. La forma de mirarle fijamente a los ojos; su cuerpecito delgado pero tonificado por las clases de danza; su melena negra; sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la música... "Dios mío esas caderas me han trastornado o algo".

Arrancó la moto y se dirigió hacia la escuela de danza. Sabía que su amiga llevaba bailando desde que era muy pequeña, pero tampoco sabía mucho más. Siempre se habían llevado bien pero no habían estado solos casi nunca. Error por su parte, se había dejado llevar por la belleza exuberante de Rose sin percatarse de que Ángela era mucho más bonita. Pero lo más importante, por dentro era mucho más guapa que por fuera.

Durante el camino estuvo ensayando la frase de sorpresa al verla, pero cuando pasó por delante de la escuela y la vio esperando en la puerta su estrategia cambió. ¿A quién estaba esperando? ¿Por qué se había arreglado tanto? Llevaba un vestido de tirantes bastante escotado en tonos verdes y unas sandalias de cuña que estilizaban sus piernas. "¿En qué coño habré estado pensando para no fijarme en ella hasta ahora? ¿Qué hago? Parece que espera a alguien..."

— ¡Angyyyyy!

Un nanosegundo después Jake intentaba buscar un sitio donde esconderse y poder escuchar lo que decían.

— ¡Phil! Llevo media hora esperándote – saludó Ángela en la distancia.

— Lo sé, lo sé… pero esta ciudad es horrrrible para aparcar… — acortó distancias y le plantó un beso en los labios.

— ¿Cómo está mi princesaaa?

— Pues atacada de los nervios Phil. Si mis padres se llegan a enterar de esto...

— Tranquila, que nadie va a saber nada que no quieras.

— Ya pero... Me hubiese gustado poder contar con ellos… Es importante.

— Bueno — consoló el chico — para eso estoy yo aquí.

Dos metros más lejos, parapetado bajo el casco de la moto, Jacob no perdía hilo de la conversación "¿Y ese quien narices es? ¿Y porque besa a Ángela en los labios? ¿Tendrá un novio secreto? No... No puede ser... Nos lo habría dicho... ¿No?"

— Gracias Phil... En serio si no llegas a estar tú... — dijo Ángela mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura. "Bueno, o sea que sí que tiene novio... Mierda... Y ahora qué hago... Soy estúpido, tenía que haber preguntado... Joder."

— Vamos, vamos — dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la atraía para abrazarla — No me digas esas cosas que me pongo tonto. "Ese tío es subnormal profundo".

— ¿Lo llevas todo?

— Si

— Pues vámonos princesa, su carruaje le espera. — Y con una reverencia dio paso a una Ángela sonriente.

"Lo dicho... Subnormal... Prin-ce-sa. — Burló Jake — ¡En qué siglo estamos por dios!" Y allí se quedó, medio escondido tras un quiosco, viendo cómo Ángela se iba con ese chico alto, rubio, delgado... Y claramente mayor que ella. ¿Por qué nunca les había hablado de él? Eran amigos desde la infancia; no entendía este secretismo al respecto... "Claro estúpido que tú no lo sepas no significa que no lo sepa nadie; las chicas hablan más de esas cosas. Las llamo y salgo de dudas..." Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se quedó mirando la agenda de contactos. "¿Y a quién llamo? A Alice no la conozco lo suficiente, a Rose... ni de coña... ¡A Bella!".

Seleccionó el número de la agenda y marcó, pero antes de que diera señal alguna la voz de un contestador le avisaba que ese número estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Se quedó mirando el móvil sin saber muy bien que hacer; hasta que una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Miró su reloj en un intento de averiguar qué hora sería en Nueva York y buscó el número de Edward.

— ¿Si dígame?

— ¡Edward tío!

— ¡Jake! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya me echas de menos?

— Pues sí macho, la verdad que sí te echo de menos.

— Ey, ey, ey... Mariconadas las justas ¿Eh?

— Hombre... Veo que sigues igual de graciosillo.

— Vale, vale. Me callo... Además, algo grave te tiene que pasar para llamarme al móvil y gastar el saldo de la tarjeta...

— .ja, estás sembrado ¿Eh? ¿Qué o quién es el que te pone de tan buen humor, coleguita?

— Ay Jake... Yo también te echo de menos hermano... Ahora en serio, ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Pffff, a ver... Voy al grano... ¿Tú ves a Ángela capaz de tener... De tener un novio a escondidas?

— ¿Ángela? ¿Me he perdido algo?

— Tú solo... Dime... ¿La crees capaz?

— Pues tío... No sé... Es muy introvertida para sus cosas, nunca he conocido a algún novio suyo. Y me imagino que alguno habrá tenido; o no... No lo sé Jake, de verdad.

— ¿Y a quién se lo habría contado? ¿A Rosalie o a Bella?

— ...

— ¿Edward?

— Eeeee, sí perdona... Supongo que a... Bella.

— Ya, eso he pensado; pero la he llamado y está sin cobertura.

— Mmmm... Es que hay zonas donde no hay señal... De todas formas vuelve a intentarlo luego, seguro que la pillas.

— Eso haré... ¿Y qué tal en la city? ¿Ya te has olvidado de Los Ángeles?

— ¡Eso nunca! Mejor de lo que pensaba la verdad... Escucha Jake, te tengo que dejar. Luego te llamo yo y me explicas ese repentino interés por Ángela.

— Ok Edward, siento haberte molestado con esta tontería...

— No es molestia idiota, es que tengo que ir a un sitio y me van a cerrar.

— Bueno, pues lo dicho, luego volveré a llamar a tu hermana a ver si tengo más suerte.

— Seguro... Pero si sigue sin tener cobertura te diría que pruebes con Alice. Han hecho muy buenas migas en poco tiempo.

— Gracias Ed tío, luego hablamos, que no te quiero entretener.

— Hasta luego cabezabuque.

— Hasta luego mamonazo.

Cuando colgó, Edward se quedó mirando el teléfono. Hablar con su mejor amigo le había recordado algo, más bien a alguien. Estos días se había negado a pensar en ella; ni siquiera le había contestado el mensaje. Pero al hablar con Jake recordó el único sitio del pueblo donde no había cobertura: La Playa de la Push. Y eso hizo que su férrea determinación en no saber nada de Bella flaqueara por momentos.

Los días que había pasado en el campus con María, haciendo que estaba bien, que era el de siempre. Ignorando la información que llegaba de su hermana cada vez que sus padres le decían algo, la armadura que se había puesto, todo ese trabajo se había ido a la mierda en cuestión de segundos.

**FLASH BACK (7 años atrás)**

_Edward bajó por el camino que llevaba a la playa corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Bella había salido huyendo, pero él sabía dónde buscar._ _A pesar de que era verano la playa estaba desierta. En el agua, alguien intentaba surfear sin mucho éxito. Al llegar a la orilla avanzó hasta la ensenada y buscó el sitio favorito de Bella: un conjunto de troncos podridos que formaban una especie de banco natural._ _Y allí estaba ella, abrazándose las piernas con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas._ _Acababan de llegar al pueblo y nada más deshacer las maletas corrieron a encontrarse con su grupo de amigos. Pero al encontrarles, todos hicieron burla a Bella porque ese año llevaba braquets. Por eso salió corriendo._

_— __Bella..._

_— __Déjame Eddy._

_— __Vamos... Mírame..._

_Pero Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Ni corto ni perezoso un pequeño Edward se sentó a su lado y pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros._

_— __Vamos Bella, no te pongas triste..._

_— __Son unos idiotas — dijo por fin Bella entre sollozos._

_— __Venga, seguro que no querían hacerte llorar._

_— __¿Y eso tú como lo sabes? — dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos._

_— __Pues porque me puedo liar a patadas con todos si se meten contigo — contestó Edward._

_— __¿Y si te dan patadas a ti? — preguntó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos._

_— __Entonces, pasamos a los puñetazos._

La carcajada de Bella se escuchó en toda la playa, y sólo el recordar ese momento provocó una sonrisa automática en Edward.

— Un dólar por tus pensamientos — dijo María colocándose justo frente a él.

— ¿Perdona?

— Llevas un rato mirando el móvil como si fuera el ser más maravilloso del planeta — contestó mientras le miraba con dulzura.

— No será para tanto... — intentó restarle importancia mientras guardaba el teléfono.

— Eso no lo sé, pero ninguno de estos días habías sonreído tan sinceramente como hace un rato — dijo mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con el dedo — En serio, debe ser alguien muy importante — sonrió de nuevo — pero no me lo tienes que contar si no quieres.

Edward se quedó mirando a María. Tampoco se parecía mucho a Bella... "Otra vez pensando en ella; mierda ya no podré parar en todo el día".

— Bueno, si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día... — propuso María al ver el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

— ¡De eso nada! — contestó Edward emprendiendo la marcha.

— Oh vamos Ed... Está claro que estabas pensando en alguien importante. Una chica me atrevería a decir. Y que eso te ha hecho cambiar de humor... Iremos otro día, en serio. La Biblioteca Nacional no se va a ir a ningún sitio; mañana mismo podemos ir.

— He dicho que no — retrocedió hasta donde estaba María y la miró a los ojos — te prometí que te acompañaría y es lo que voy a hacer — cogió su mano y tiró de ella.

María se dejó llevar. Agarrada de la mano de aquél chico no se le olvidaba la promesa que hizo antes de salir de casa. "Nada de chicos jovencita", le dijo su padre "Si quieres alcanzar tu sueño procura no engancharte al primero que pase; los chicos sólo traen problemas". La madre de María murió cuando apenas era una niña y haber crecido toda la adolescencia al cuidado de su padre la marcó profundamente. Estaba claro que le quería, era su padre; pero sobre todas las cosas, le respetaba. No se amilanó ante el hecho de quedarse sólo al cuidado de una pequeña de 11 años. Al revés, se cuadró de hombros y afrontó la situación con valor. Sin embargo había temas tabú. Los chicos. Puff, mal rollo.

Se fijó en la espalda de Edward, y sin poder evitarlo también en su trasero. La verdad que ese chico llamó su atención enseguida. Aquél día en el parque, con el sol reflejándose en su pelo despeinado, creyó que era un ángel. Y cuando se acercó para hablar con él y le atravesó con su verde mirada, pensó que le había leído hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos.

Pero lo peor de todo es que estos días con él habían sido una pasada. Era amable, extrovertido, con un sentido del humor envidiable... De vez en cuando se quedaba pensativo, nostálgico quizá, pero eso le daba un aire bohemio que no hacía otra cosa que resaltar su belleza. Sí, definitivamente Edward Cullen estaba como un tren. Y sí, definitivamente se sentía atraída por él. Hacía más de una semana que estaban en el campus. No es que estuvieran todo el rato juntos, pero la verdad que se hacían compañía. Ella le había explicado la labor humanitaria que hacían en Ciudad Juárez; la verdad que se emocionaba mucho al hablar de ese tema y Edward sabía escuchar. Sin embargo, él había dado pocas explicaciones sobre su vida. ¿Quién habría llamado al móvil? Le pareció que hablaba con un chico... "¡Mierda! A lo mejor es gay... ¿Y qué más da? ¡Hemos dicho que nada de chicos!"

Edward ese día había prometido acompañar a María a hacer turismo y no podía permitir que un simple recuerdo le estropeara el día. Además tenía muchas ganas de conocer la Biblioteca Nacional. Había sido escenario de infinidad de películas, pero sin lugar a dudas, donde más salió fue en Cazafantasmas. La habría visto con Bella veinte veces o más… "Mierda… tío, ¡deja de recordar! Como si fuera tan fácil, no te jode…" Sin lugar a dudas, esa llamada había alterado a Edward; estaba más esquivo y más callado que nunca.

Lástima que todavía no tuvieran la suficiente confianza como para que le contara sus cosas; ella le podría ayudar… podía darle consejo… podría consolarle de alguna manera. Pero tras la visita a la biblioteca volvieron a la universidad sin apenas haber hablado más que de lo fácil que había sido hacerse socio, y de lo que les ayudarían los libros que habían sacado para prepararse el primer curso. Bueno, y alguna referencia a los Cazafantasmas, como no…

Una vez llegó a su cuarto en la residencia, dejó los pesados libros y se dirigió como un rayo hacia el portátil. Llevaba un rato pensando en el mail que le mandaría a Bella. Si no quería volverse loco tenía que retomar de alguna forma la relación con su hermana… ¡era su hermana! No podía borrar de un plumazo toda una vida juntos. La conexión a internet en su habitación iba demasiado lenta; crujía los nudillos mientras observaba la pantalla de Hotmail. Endemoniadamente lenta. Antes de poder siquiera seleccionar un contacto, llamaron a la puerta. "Qué raro; María no suele venir a mi cuarto". Con la curiosidad pintada en su cara, Edward se levantó del escritorio y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Hola? – un chico… un chico que no conocía de nada.

— Hola; perdona que te moleste. Acabo de instalarme en mi cuarto y he visto que entrabas en esta habitación; ¡pensé que estaría sólo! – el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja; parecía simpático. – Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Hugh, Hugh Wolf – dijo mientras extendía la mano.

— Encantado Hugh – la estrechó devolviéndole la sonrisa – yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

**((N/A: ver foto en mi perfil)**

— —

Seth había decidido ir esa tarde a la playa para pasear a su pastor alemán Coco. Sabía que no habría apenas gente y no le llamarían la atención por estar allí con él. Pero lo que jamás se imaginó es que se encontraría allí a una vieja conocida.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Seth! – respondió Bella incorporándose de un salto mientras intentaba que esa lágrima no se notara.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Y tu hermana, cómo está?

— Muy bien – enseñó su blanca dentadura mientras se abrazaban – verás cuando le diga que has venido.

— Iba a pasarme más tarde por vuestra casa. – Se volvió y se centró en el animalito que les miraba atentamente mientras movía el rabo, esperando su turno. – ¡Hola Coco! – Dijo poniéndose a la altura del animalito – Tú sí que has crecido ¿eh? – Bella reía ante la calurosa bienvenida de Coco, entre lametazo y lametazo.

— Vaya, él tampoco te ha olvidado.

— ¡Pues claro que no! Con lo amigos que somos… ¿verdad?

— ¡guau!

Seth y Leah habían sido parte de la pandilla durante mucho tiempo; pero Leah, un par de años mayor que Bella, dejó de salir con ellos cuando se echó novio. Habían mantenido el contacto durante un tiempo… pero los dos últimos años sólo se habían felicitado los cumpleaños.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿No está contigo?

— No ha venido – sin quererlo se le ensombreció el rostro.

— ¿Problemas? – preguntó Seth un tanto extrañado.

— ¡No, no! Está en Nueva York; le han concedido una beca para estudiar allí. – se apresuró a aclarar Bella.

— ¡Ah, vale! Ya me extrañaba a mí. No os separabais nunca – se rió su amigo – ¡parecíais siameses más que mellizos!

— Si… supongo – sonrió Bella sin ganas.

¿Cómo pretendía Edward olvidarse así sin más? ¿Era tan ingenuo como para pensar que unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia arreglarían las cosas? Lo quisieran o no eran hermanos, llevaban toda la vida juntos, y por más que él se empeñara no iban a desaparecer los recuerdos o las partidas de nacimiento así como así.

* * *

**Bueno... Intentaré subir un capítulo cada día. A ver si es posible igualarme a los lectores del foro antes de irme de vacaciones.**

**Decidme... ¿Os gustó? ¿No? ¿Me lo contáis en un review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas tardes a toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome y aea7 por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Tras pasar una tarde de lo más entretenida junto a Seth y Leah y haber retomado la relación paralizada tiempo atrás, Bella decidió volver junto a sus padres. Estaba convencida de que su madre ya habría dado carpetazo al asunto. De hecho, estaría junto a Carmen cotorreando.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en un sólo día. Demasiado para acordarse de todo cuando fuera a contarle los detalles a Edward. Y es que hablando con Leah tomó la decisión. Mañana le llamaría sin falta; no podía aguantar un día más sin saber de él. Tampoco podía hacer que desapareciera de su vida de la noche a la mañana, y si él no estaba dispuesto a dar el paso, lo daría ella. Si no actuaban con normalidad, la próxima vez que se vieran se sentirían de lo más extraños y eso sí que lo notaría su madre. Tenía un radar para esas cosas.

Llegó a casa de su tía Carmen casi a la hora de la cena. Nada más entrar en la casa supo que algo no iba bien... El silencio. Eso no era normal cuando se juntaban sus padres y sus tíos.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? — probó Bella.  
— Estamos aquí hija, en el salón — contestó Carlisle.  
— ¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!? — la escena que tenía ante sus ojos hizo que se le olvidara de golpe cualquier problema con su hermano. Esme permanecía recostada en el sofá, con una cataplasma en la frente y los ojos tan hinchados que parecían pelotas de pin pon.

— Tu madre se ha desmayado. — Le dijo Eleazar que permanecía junto a la puerta del salón, en un intento de dar espacio a su amiga.  
— ¿Pero por qué? — Bella se agachó junto a su madre y tomó su mano.  
— No te preocupes hija; ya se me pasa... — susurró Esme mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.  
— Papá... — miró a Carlisle, que permanecía a sus pies dándole un masaje.  
— Lleva desde que te has ido llorando por ese sinvergüenza.  
— Mamá... — intentó regañar suavemente.

Esme cerró los ojos haciendo un nuevo puchero. Había sido un día horrible, lleno de recuerdos... De malos recuerdos. Encontrar su casa en manos de semejante pareja había abierto la caja de pandora.

Las constantes peleas con su hermano, la eterna rivalidad con Jane. No recordaba un sólo día en el que James hubiera sido amable. Bueno, sí. Los domingos al volver de misa.  
Tampoco recordaba un solo momento en el que James y ella hubieran disfrutado de una compañía mutua. Ningún momento en el que hubieran compartido una tarde juntos, o hecho alguna trastada, ni siquiera tenía un claro recuerdo de haber ido juntos al colegio. Nada...

Miró a Bella, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, a su lado, y pensó lo diferente que había sido su infancia. Pensó en lo cruel que es el destino, cómo dos hermanos de sangre han permanecido siempre tan distantes y cómo sin embargo ella y Edward, se querían tanto.  
Le miró a los ojos y recordó como si fuera ayer el día que le abandonaron frente a su puerta. Se sentía feliz por haber podido volcarse en sus hijos, porque había conseguido que ellos no pasaran por lo que ella pasó.  
Alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de su hija. Estaba preocupada por ella. No sabía que es lo que le pasaba, pero su niña había cambiado; ya no tenía ese brillo en los ojos.  
Ya no sonreía tanto.  
Levantó la cabeza y vio cómo Carlisle le miraba con preocupación. Intentó sonreírle, pero le costaba horrores mover hasta el más mínimo músculo. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza y de postre le hubiera pasado un trolebús por encima.

— Yo... — sentía la boca pastosa — siento el numerito — murmuró dirigiéndose a una preocupada Carmen.  
— ¡Por favor! No digas sandeces — exclamó Carmen arrodillándose al lado de Bella y cogiendo ella también la mano de Esme. — Es ese desgraciado el que tendría que pedir perdón.  
— ¿Pero has vuelto a verle? — quiso saber su hija.  
— Tu madre lleva toda la tarde dando vueltas a lo que había pasado con él — explicó Carlisle — y se le han agolpado demasiados recuerdos.  
— Yo he querido hacerle una visita pero tus padres no me han dejado — apuntilló Eleazar mientras crujía sus nudillos.  
— Mamá... No quiero verte triste. — Agachó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el regazo de su madre.  
— Ya se me pasa... — murmuró Esme mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hija. — Ya se me va a pasar...

El primer día en Forks había sido de lo más cargadito. Esme se durmió de puro agotamiento y los demás, incluida Bella, decidieron imitarla.  
Cuando se dejó caer en la cama plegable fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el simple hecho de haber estado en tensión desde que habían llegado. Por un momento tenía pensado encender el portátil y cotorrear por messenger con sus amigas, pero tenía tanto sueño...  
Mientras uno de sus ojos permanecía abierto, sacó el móvil del bolsillo del vaquero para poner la alarma. Había algo escrito en la pantalla; "vamos Bellita... Abre el otro ojo para poder leer... mmmm ¿Llamada de Jake? ¿Cuándo?... Ya saldré de dudas mañana... No puedo más...".  
Dejó caer el brazo con el móvil sobre la cama y automáticamente cerró los ojos.  
En ese mismo instante, un nuevo correo electrónico accedió a su bandeja de entrada.

— Ángela Weber y Philippe Thompson, quedan cinco minutos. — Dijo la chica que entró en los vestuarios para avisar del siguiente turno.

Ángela se quedó mirando a los ojos a su compañero de baile.

— Ya es la hora...  
— ¿Nerviosa?  
— Un poco la verdad.  
— Vamos princesa, el no ya lo tienes. Ahora relájate, terminemos de arreglarnos y demostremos a estos abuelos cómo se baila.

Ángela tomó aire y lo soltó muy lentamente. Miró a los ojos a su pareja de baile y vio la determinación que a ella le faltaba. Si no hubiese sido por él jamás se hubiese planteado presentarse así como así al examen del conservatorio de danza.  
Había conocido a Phil hacia cuatro años en la escuela de danza a la que iba ella y enseguida congeniaron tanto personal como artísticamente.  
Él sabía perfectamente la actitud de sus padres con respecto a sus clases de baile, y también conocía de sobra lo que ella pensaba; lo que ella quería realmente: dedicarse profesionalmente a la danza. Por el contrario para sus padres era un hoby, un entretenimiento y pretendían que su hija estudiara Derecho o Económicas... Aburrido.  
Cuando salieron las convocatorias para obtener la beca, Phil les apuntó. Así, si la obtenían, sus padres no tendrían que pagar nada, y no podrían negarse a que Ángela cumpliera su sueño.

Phil se había convertido en esas últimas semanas en algo así como su hermano mayor; el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Había sido su apoyo en más de una ocasión; él y su novio Ben habían sido tan pacientes con ella…  
Llevaban meses ensayando todos los días uno de los actos del Lago de los Cisnes; tanto Ángela con Phil eran muy perfeccionistas en las coreografías y cuando habían quedado a ensayar en muchas ocasiones les habían dado las tantas de la madrugada.  
Ben, que también era bailarín, les había ayudado a pulir algunas cosas. Pero no es lo mismo bailar que ser un mero espectador, así que podía decirse que él también había sido un apoyo para ella.

— Podemos hacerlo pequeña — dijo Phil mientras cogía sus manos — y si no es suficiente, repetiremos el año que viene y si no, el que viene y el siguiente.

Ángela volvió a tomar aire y lo expulsó esta vez más rápido. Se cuadró y se dejó llevar por su compañero de baile.

— Pues vamos allá.

Desde que Edward se había marchado, Jasper y Jacob se sentían un poco desubicados. Siempre habían sido cuatro; la ausencia de Mike no les costó en absoluto sobrellevarla pero la de Edward... Eso eran palabras mayores. Cada vez que quedaban juntos no podían evitar acordarse de su amigo. Y eso les impedía en cierto modo centrarse en su relación. Ambos necesitaban confiar en alguien para hablar de ciertas cosas y ambos se ponían barreras para confiar en el otro.

Tras haber visto a Ángela con aquel chico, Jacob intentó hablar con Bella, sin éxito; después lo intentó con Alice, pero no pudo resolverle la duda. No tenía ni idea de si Ángela tenía novio o no. Y a Rosalie... Antes era capaz de preguntar a la propia Ángela que a ella. Se le había ocurrido pedirle a Jasper que hablara con la rubia él, pero tendría que darle explicaciones. Y sinceramente, se moría de vergüenza. No era lo mismo que con Edward, con él podía hablar de todo, sin embargo con Jasper…

Giró la cabeza para echar una miradita de reojo; caminando a su lado estaba Jasper. Cabizbajo y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos él también parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Hey Jasper – "¿Qué narices? Se lo digo y ya"  
— ¿Si?  
— Verás... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
— Claro tío, dispara.  
— ¿Tú crees que Ángela pueda tener un novio sin que lo sepamos nosotros? — lo dijo de carrerilla mientras observaba atentamente los adoquines de la acera.  
— ¿Ángela?  
— Ahá  
— ¿Nuestra Ángela?  
— Sep  
— Pues que quieres que te diga... Yo te diría que no... Que no la veo capaz. — Paró en seco forzando a Jake a parar también — ¿Por?

Y aquí estaba la pregunta. ¿Por? Pensó en quitarle importancia, pero realmente necesitaba confiar en alguien, y Edward no estaba.

— Jazz… ¿Puedo contarte algo sin que salga de aquí? – Jake agachó la cabeza.  
— Lo que sea colega, dime. – La expresión de Jasper cambió, otorgando veracidad a sus palabras.  
— Es que llevo algún tiempo… ya sabes… bueno… como te lo digo… ¿Te acuerdas del día de la discoteca?  
— Sí, claro… — una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en el rostro de Jazz.  
— Pues es que ese día yo me di cuenta de algo… y ahora… no sé…  
— Y ahora no sabes cómo actuar – dijo más para sí mismo.  
— Si… más o menos…  
— ¿Te gusta?  
— Mucho  
— Vaya tío… ¿Y por qué dices lo del novio?  
— Por que el otro día fui a buscarla a la escuela de baile y vi como se besaba con un chico.  
— Joder… no lo hubiera imaginado nunca de Ángela. No sé… no es su estilo. – Frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo.— ¿Seguro que los viste besándose?  
— Te lo juro macho, y él parecía mucho mayor que ella.  
— Pues de verdad que no sé qué decirte… en serio… ¿Has hablado con Rose?  
— Ni de coña… paso de preguntarle nada a esa harpía. – Se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos.  
— Venga tío; no digas eso. Es nuestra amiga.  
— Vuestra amiga; mía ya no es nada.  
— Parecéis dos críos. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte yo? – ofreció sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.  
— Por favor, pero no digas que soy yo quien quiere saberlo. – Juntó sus manos en señal de súplica.  
— Pues sí que te ha dado fuerte…

Mientras Jazz sacaba su móvil, el de Jake comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Espera tío! ¡Es Bella! – descolgó como si fuera la llamada más importante de su vida. — ¿Bella?  
— ¡Hola moreno! ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Bella al otro lado del teléfono.  
— Muy bien, estoy aquí con Jazz. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame algo interesante de allí. ¿Ya te han salido hongos detrás de las orejas? — se oyó la carcajada de Jasper.  
— Mírale qué graciosillo... Anda bobo, dime que querías ayer. Es que tenía el móvil sin cobertura.  
— Ya me explicó tu hermano.

— Verás, es que necesitaba saber una cosa sobre Ángela y tú la conoces mejor que nadie.  
— ¿Tú? ¿Sobre Ángela?  
— Sí... Es que... El otro día la vi con un chico y... ¿Tú sabes si tiene novio? — la voz esperanzada de Jake no podía pasar desapercibida para nadie.  
— Y si así fuera — sonrió Bella — ¿A ti qué más te da?  
— ¿Pero lo tiene? — la esperanza dio paso a la desesperación.  
— No Jake, no tiene novio. — Le contestó riéndose.  
— ¿Entonces? – "no veo a Ángela besándose con los chicos así como así"  
— A ver Jake, cuéntamelo todo.  
— La vi besarse con un chico... - paró al escuchar la risa de Bella.  
— ¿Rubio?  
— Si  
— ¿Mayor que ella?  
— Si...  
— Es su pareja de baile Jake. Llevan mucho tiempo bailando juntos.  
— Pero...  
— Es gay — Bella rió con ganas — vaya vaya morenito... Así que por fin te has fijado en ella. Lleva tanto tiempo detrás de ti...  
— ¿Perdona? ¿Puedes repetir?  
— ¡Que lleva coladita por tus huesos desde primaria! — hubo un silencio en la línea — Perdona Jacob tengo que colgar. Dale un beso a Jasper de mi parte. ¡Os echo de menos!  
— ¡Y nosotros a ti Bells!

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se fue directa a la cocina. Su padre se había asomado un segundo a la puerta para decirle que ya estaba el desayuno.  
Pasaron la mañana tranquila, hablando de todo y de nada; evitando temas de conversación que pudieran incomodar a Esme. Tenían programada una excursión al parque del Olimpic para ese día. Carmen había madrugado para preparar las tortillas; sus abuelos eran españoles y la receta de la tortilla de patatas pasó de generación en generación, haciéndose imprescindible en cualquier tipo de excursión.

— ¿Podéis esperar 10 minutos? Tengo que hacer una cosa antes de irnos. – Pidió Bella con una sonrisita en la cara.  
— Claro hija, mientras vamos metiendo las cosas en el coche. — Respondió una Esme más calmada que la noche anterior.  
— Pero no tardes que nos conocemos – añadió Carlisle.

Bella le sacó la lengua, entró en su cuarto como un vendaval y encendió el ordenador. Le dejaría un correo a su amiga con lo que había pasado "¡se pondrá feliz! Hay que ver lo que has tardado en fijarte tío. Mierda la conexión aquí va a pedales... Ábrete hotmail... Ábrete... No puedo llamar más por hoy... Mierda de saldo… vaaaaamos".

Cuando por fin abrió su cuenta de hotmail observó que tenía un nuevo correo electrónico. Se le nubló la vista cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

— ¡Bella! ¡Te esperamos en el coche! – Gritó Esme.  
— ¡Cinco minutos! – "un vistazo, solo por encima".  
— ¡No tardes hija, por favor! – apuntilló Carlisle con voz cansina. – Al final llegamos allí a merendar en lugar de a comer…

Como si en ese momento estuviera eligiendo entre el cable rojo o el cable azul, con mano temblorosa y cierta opresión en la garganta, puso el cursor del ratón justo encima del mensaje.

"¿Qué pondrá?" inspiró fuerte.

Doble clik.

_Hola Bella:  
Sé que no tengo perdón. Te debía una llamada, pero... Bueno, ya sabes que soy un cobarde; no tengo remedio. Además, me había propuesto no hablar contigo hasta que nos volviéramos a ver. Pero supongo que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo._

_Te echo de menos._

_Echo de menos poder contarte lo que me ha pasado al acabar el día. Echo de menos saber que estás al otro lado de la puerta. Y, sonará raro, pero echo de menos meterme en la cama contigo y abrazarte. Sabiendo que estás conmigo; sabiendo que estás bien._

_Hoy me ha llamado Jake. Y me ha hablado de ti como si no pasara nada... Claro que... ¡Como si él supiera lo que ha pasado! XD El caso es que me he dado cuenta de que no puedo borrarte. Eres mi hermana. Llevamos juntos toda la vida. Si fueses una ex-novia, con la que quedas un rato y ya… Pero no… lo nuestro es un poco más complicado ;—)_

_El caso es que quiero volver a tener una hermana, joder. Quiero contarte tantas cosas… pero no sé si estarás enfadada. Y con razón… Soy un capullo integral. Lo sé, lo reconozco. Pero todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por… porque creo que es lo mejor._

_Pero no quiero dar más vueltas a lo mismo. Este mail es para mi hermana… mi hermanita. __:)_

_¿Sabes? Todos estos días me propuse no pensar en ti. Y casi lo había conseguido. Pero al hablar con Jacob me acordé de la Playa de la Push… Qué buenos ratos hemos pasado allí ¿eh? Ha sido mencionar tu nombre y que no tenías cobertura y listo._

_He conocido a dos chicos. Bueno, un chico y una chica. María y Hugh, son muy majos. La verdad es que a Hugh le acabo de conocer, se ha instalado hoy en la habitación de al lado, pero hemos estado hablando dos horas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. María sin embargo está conmigo desde que llegué, me recuerda un poco a ti; es un encanto y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Creo que os llevaríais bien ¿sabes? Coopera con una ONG y quiere estudiar pediatría para ayudar a los niños que no tienen la vida tan fácil como nosotros…"_

— ¡Bella! ¡En un minuto te quiero abajo o nos vamos sin ti!  
— ¡Voy! – intentó que no se le notara la voz cortada por el llanto. Cerró de golpe la tapa del portátil, se secó las lágrimas a manotazos y entró un segundo en el baño del primer piso para lavarse la cara. "Que se parece a mí. Un encanto. Ayuda en una ONG… coño si es la madre Teresa de Calcuta. No me jodas Ed…"

Intentó poner cara de póker mientras bajaba las escaleras casi de dos en dos. En su retina todavía se reflejaban las palabras de despedida del mail.

_Bueno, contéstame el mail si me has perdonado. Un abrazo._

"¿Un abrazo? ¿Qué te conteste?... lo llevas claro chaval. Que te conteste la Virgen María esa…"

— Por fin hija – Carlisle, se metió en el coche en cuanto la vio salir mientras hacía algún tipo de crítica hacia las mujeres y encima adolescentes a Eleazar.  
— Lo siento, es que quería mandar un correo a una amiga… — "Mierda; y encima se me ha olvidado Ángela. Bueno, la mandaré un mensaje".  
— ¿Has llorado? — Preguntó Esme cuando se fijó en la cara de su hija.  
— No…  
— Ya…

"Como si me acabara de caer del guindo… Apuesto mi mano derecha a que es por algún chico. ¿Pero por qué no confía en mí? Yo podría aconsejarle…"

Bella se puso a mirar por la ventanilla para que su madre no mirara sus ojos. Era como un libro abierto para ella y sabía que estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja desde que empezó todo este lío.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sólo pudo ver las manos de Edward apretando su pecho, sentir el beso desesperado en el cuarto de baño, notar su dureza clavándose en ella. Pero no era ella. Era alguien que se parecía a ella la que se entregaba a su hermano.

"Estás en un coche con cuatro adultos… no llores Bellita, no llores…"

* * *

**Hola holaaaa!**

**Parece que nuestra Bellita está pelín celosa... tranquilas que donde las dan, las toman... :D**

**Antes que nada quería recordaros que estos capítulos trancurren en el año 2006, por eso no hay wasup ni line, ni nada de eso. Ellos son adolescentes ahora, pero se harán adultos más adelante... sip, como en Dulce Bella XD**

**Y ya no os digo más... pero decidme vosotros/as ¿os gustó el capi? ¿no? ¿me lo explicáis en un review?**

**Hasta mañana!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenas tardes a toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome y aea7 por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**¿Preparadas para el reencuentro?**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Después de colgar a Bella y decirle a Jasper todo lo que habían hablado con pelos y señales, aceleraron el paso hasta la cafetería en la que habían quedado con las chicas. Estaba decidido. Daría el paso. Le pediría salir a solas. Una cita. Eso haría, pedirle una cita.

**(N/A: podéis ver un par de imágenes en mi perfil)**

— Tío, llevas un rato en los mundos de Yupi… — aventuró Jasper antes de encontrarse a las chicas.

— Me voy a arriesgar tío. Lo estoy pensando y lo voy a hacer.

— ¿La vas a pedir salir? – le miró con cara de incredulidad.

— Definitivamente, sep. Ya está bien de hacer el idiota.

— Guau… ¿Y tienes pensado lo que le vas a decir?

— Improvisaré…

Cuando aparecieron los chicos, las tres se fijaron en la sonrisa radiante de Jacob; claro que estaba en seria competición con la de Ángela. Se saludaron entre todos. Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice y Jacob al lado de Ángela, lejos de Rosalie.

— No tengo la peste ¿eh? – dijo la rubia al verse rodeada por las chicas.

— Bueno… eso es discutible… — contestó Jake entre dientes.

— ¿Perdona?

— Nada, nada… Ángela ¿podemos hablar?

— No acapares morenito, que la pequeña nos tiene que contar una cosa – le cortó Rose.

— Pero es que tengo algo que pedirte; perdón decirte…

— Y yo te estoy diciendo que ella nos iba a contar algo antes de que llegarais vosotros, así que… ella va primero.

— ¿Bueno me podéis dejar continuar, por favor? – pidió Ángela un poco irritada pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

— Claro Angy, sigue por favor. – Dijo Rose mirando a Jacob con cara de suficiencia.

— Bien… pues… a ver por donde empiezo… ¡sois los primeros que lo vais a saber!

— ¡El qué Angy! Por dios, que nos tienes en ascuas – medio gritó Alice.

— Bueno… allá va… Ayer me presenté a las pruebas para entrar en el conservatorio de danza. Y acabo de ver los resultados… ¡me han aceptado!

— ¡Siiii! – saltaron a la vez Rose y Alice mientras se levantaban para abrazar a su amiga.

— Enhorabuena Ángela – felicitó Jasper.

— Vaya… es impresionante Ángela… felicidades – dijo Jacob con una mezcla de admiración y adoración. – Has tenido que trabajar mucho para entrar ahí ¿no?

— Un montón Jake; llevo meses preparándome sin mucho convencimiento. Pero al ver cómo Edward había conseguido su beca, me dio fuerzas para imitarle.

— Eddy, Eddy… nos sigue ayudando en la distancia ¿eh? – sonrió con nostalgia Alice.

Jasper la miró fijamente. La forma en la que se había referido a Edward le había hecho dudar sobre los sentimientos hacia su nueva amiga. Que habían hecho buenas migas desde el día de las notas era obvio; pero desde el día de la discoteca creyó que a ella le gustaba. Ahora no las tenía todas consigo. Miró a Jacob; había confiado en él para contarle lo de Ángela… quizá el hiciera lo mismo más tarde… "En cuanto se le quite esa cara de bobo-tonto con que la mira".

Después de que su amiga les explicara cómo le había ido la prueba, la ayuda de Phil y su novio, las veces que había tenido que mentir a sus padres para escaparse a ensayar, un silencio se instaló en la mesa.

— ¿Creéis que alguna vez volveremos a estar juntos? – soltó Jasper de repente.

— Ya estamos juntos – dijo Rose extrañada.

— Me refiero a todos. Edward se ha ido a Nueva York; Bella está como ida y ya desde hace semanas no quiere salir en pandilla… todos nos vamos a separar y ya no tendremos tanto tiempo para vernos. – Explicó mientras se miraba las manos con tristeza.

— ¡Pero seguro que sacamos tiempo para un café o una copa! – respondió Alice mientras posaba su mano sobre las de él. – Además, tendremos que ponernos al día sobre un montón de cosas… — ya no escuchó nada más. Jasper entrelazó sus dedos a los de la chica y así se quedó, esperando a que ella quitara la mano. Cosa que no pasó.

— Bueno, no os pongáis tristes por favor – pidió Angy – hoy es un día feliz para mí. Y para Jacob ¿no? – Se giró hacia el chico – ¿Qué es lo que te pasaba? Venías radiante.

— Yo… no creo que… era una tontería. – Negó con la cabeza y con las manos al mismo tiempo.

— Vamos, Jake – le animó Jasper.

— Déjalo Jazz, seguro que era una tontería de verdad – pinchó Rose.

— No vais a parar nunca ¿verdad? – Dijo Angy mirando a su amiga – venga Jacob. Cuéntanos.

— Es que… es algo que te quería decir a solas… — casi susurró hacia el cuello de su camisa.

— ¿A mí? – ya había conseguido su atención.

— Si… necesito decirte una cosa… sólo a ti. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba la mano hacia ella.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas. Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja; no hacía falta ser Einstein para saber lo que significaba esa fórmula.

Chico + expresión "a solas" + chica = cita

— Claro… — se levantó y le cogió la mano, dejándose llevar. "No puede ser verdad… dios mío no me puede hacer esto… Ahora no…"

Mientras se alejaban de la zona ajardinada donde se encontraban las mesas, Jacob ordenaba en su cabeza lo que quería decir y en qué orden. La mano le hormigueaba al contacto con la chica… "Espero que no me empiecen a sudar..."

Llegaron hasta un banco que había en la acera, justo enfrente de la cafetería. Jacob soltó su mano y tomó aire. Tras unos breves segundos consiguió mirar a los oscuros ojos de Angy; automáticamente un nudo se instaló en su garganta. La expresión de la chica era de pura vergüenza; le daba un corte tremendo estar tan cerca de Jacob, y mucho más pensar que estaban solos. Nunca habían estado a solas… y nunca había visto a su amigo tan nervioso.

— Yo… Verás Angy… — metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó atentamente la marca de un chicle en la acera. – No sé por dónde empezar…

— Pues… por el principio… — bromeó Ángela intentando quitar hierro al asunto, intentando que no se notara que por dentro estaba temblando como un bol de gelatina en un terremoto.

— Ayer te vi…

— ¿Ayer? – le miró intentando averiguar cuándo había estado cerca de la casa de Jacob.

— Fui a buscarte.

— Ah.

— Pero tú estabas esperando a un chico y no quería molestar…

— No me hubieras molestado – miró fijamente a Jacob; "dios mío… está guapísimo…"

— Verás… yo fui a buscarte por que necesitaba verte…

— Ah… — "dichoso nudo en la garganta…"

— Me gustaría saber... – Jacob, más colorado que un tomate, levantó la cabeza por fin y se quedó mirando a Ángela a los ojos. "Ahora o nunca tío" — ¿Querrías salir alguna vez conmigo?

Silencio…

Jacob no apartaba la mirada del rostro de la chica; necesitaba estudiar su expresión. Era difícil.

Más silencio…

Los ojos de Ángela empezaron a brillar y el ambiente empezó a enrarecerse por momentos.

Una maraña de paja imaginaria cruzó la calle con ayuda del viento…

Jacob pensó que le mandaría a freír espárragos en los próximos dos minutos. Empezó a cronometrar.

— Jake…

De nuevo el silencio…

— Dime lo que sea… ¡pero dímelo ya por favor! – casi gritó desesperado Jacob.

— ¿Ahora Jake?

— ¿Necesitas pensarlo? – frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado.

— No me refiero a eso… ¿Justo ahora? ¿Me lo tienes que pedir ahora? – casi lloró de rabia.

— Pero no entiendo…

— No puedo… ahora no…

— ¿Pero por qué ahora no?

— No me puedo distraer Jake… ¿sabes lo que he luchado por entrar en el conservatorio? ¿Crees que me dará tiempo a verte entre las clases de la facultad, las de danza?

— Pero nos queda todo el verano… — casi puso un puchero.

— No puedo arriesgarme… ¿Y después del verano? Han sido muchos meses de sacrificio, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo destrozados que están mis pies. No tendré vida Jacob. Incluso estos días tengo clases de apoyo en la escuela de danza.

— Pero… yo creía que…

— Que qué

— Que te gustaba. Aunque sólo fuera un poco…

— Y me gustas – susurró agachando la cabeza – mucho – intentó disimular las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos – pero este primer año necesito centrarme en mí…

— Sólo una cita Angy… una peli… ¡tú eliges! Por favor… — posó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica – Por favor…

— No puedo Jacob… No me puedo distraer…

Ángela dio media vuelta y aceleró el paso hasta desaparecer en la siguiente esquina. Jacob observó su delgada y estilizada figura. Volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos pero no se movió del sitio. Pensó en qué había fallado; a lo mejor había precipitado las cosas "joder macho… le has suplicado… después de lo de Rose pensé que no podría caer más bajo" Tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y lo soltó de golpe con un bufido.

Al girarse para entrar de nuevo en la cafetería observó cómo tres cabecitas se escondían detrás de los arbustos del jardín entre murmullos.

— Salir de ahí… os he visto…

— …

— No me hagáis quedar por tonto encima; por favor… — "Y dale con las súplicas"

— Lo siento colega – Jasper fue el primero en salir.

— Ya…

— Tienes que insistir Jake – animó Alice.

— Ya la has oído… — encogió los hombros.

— Pero eso es porque se siente desbordada ahora mismo. Además seguro que está histérica; todavía tiene que contárselo a sus padres – siguió la morena.

— Claro tío; — apoyó su amigo – seguro que en unos días ve las cosas de otra forma.

— No se…

La cabeza de Jacob estaba a punto de explotar. Hubiera querido abrazarla… sólo eso. Sentirla así de cerca… Se presentaba un verano complicado para él. Estaba al descubierto. Ella ya lo sabía y ahora no había marcha atrás.

_UN MES DESPUÉS… (Septiembre)_

Durante un mes entero había estado comprobando el correo para ver si Bella le había contestado el mail. Un mes en el que no obtuvo la más mínima noticia de ella. Incluso sus padres habían sido parcos en palabras al hablar de ella; parece ser que pasaba mucho tiempo en La Push... ¿Pero estaría sola?

Durante el trayecto en avión había intentado dormir algo, pero no pudo; estaba demasiado nervioso. Después de casi dos meses la volvería a ver y mucho se temía que el reencuentro sería justo lo contrario a lo que debería ser. Tirante. Incómodo.

Mientras esperaba en la cinta transportadora su equipaje no pudo evitar recordar todos estos días. María había estado muy preocupada; era obvio que algo le pasaba y ella lo supo desde el primer día. Intentó sonsacarle información en más de una ocasión, incluso metiendo a Hugh de por medio; pero lo que le pasaba a Edward no era algo para confiárselo a cualquiera. Realmente le había cogido cariño a María y no quería que le tomara por un monstruo. Menos mal que Hugh le echó un capote en más de una ocasión defendiendo su intimidad.

Hugh. Una sonrisa se instaló automáticamente en la cara de Edward. Y es que ese chico le recordaba muchísimo a Jacob, siempre estaba de buen humor. Con ganas de pasar un buen rato. Además parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Casi estuvo a punto de pedirles a los dos que le acompañaran, pero no les quiso poner en un compromiso ya que el billete de avión costaba un pico y los tres eran becados así que...

Al ver su mochila aparecer en la cinta tomó aire y lo soltó violentamente. Como para darse ánimos "¿Vendrá? Y si viene... ¿Qué hago?" se pasó la mano por el largo flequillo y tiró de él en un claro gesto de desesperación. "Bueno... Vamos tío... Sabíamos que este día llegaría; y cuanto antes salgas de dudas mejor" acabó por decirle su subconsciente.  
Cogió su macuto en cuanto lo tuvo a mano y cuadró los hombros. "venga marica, tú puedes".

Esme estaba al borde de la histeria; jamás pensó que echaría a su hijo tanto de menos. Notó como Carlisle pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercaba a su cuerpo.  
Besó dulcemente su coronilla a la vez que inspiraba su olor a jazmín. Pensaba que así calmaba a su mujer, pero realmente el que se relajaba en ese simple gesto era él. Miró a su alrededor y observó a la gente que esperaba junto a ellos a que se abriera la puerta de desembarque. Familias enteras, simples parejas, o personas con un cartel y un nombre escrito en él. Todos sin apartar la vista de las dichosas puertas.  
Cinco minutos después salían los primeros pasajeros; inconscientemente Esme estiró el cuello separándose así de su marido para poder ver mejor.

**(N/A: podeis ver una imagen en mi perfil)**

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro en cuanto vio la cara de su hijo y empezó a saludar con el brazo como una loca. En cuanto Edward vio a sus padres sonrió y aceleró el paso para llegar junto a ellos cuanto antes. Los tres se fundieron en un necesitado abrazo. Y es que por más que había intentado edificar una barrera a su alrededor, había echado de menos a sus padres horrores.

— ¡Hijo, por fin! — gimoteó Esme.  
— ¿Qué tal estáis? — le sonrió dulcemente mientras hacía un barrido con la mirada a su alrededor "no ha venido..."  
— ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Tranquilo? ¿Estás cansado? — se interesó Carlisle.  
— Bastante bien, la verdad. Con muchas ganas de veros — se amarró de nuevo a su madre, — ¿y Bella?  
— Es que le había prometido a Seth que le acompañaría a elegir no se qué piezas para arreglar no se qué coche. — Explicó Esme — pero me ha dicho que te esperará con los tíos.  
— ¡Perfecto! — intentó sonreír; de verdad que lo intentó. Pero se quedó en una especie de mueca espantosa — ¿Nos vamos entonces?

"¿Seth? ¿El chico de La Push? ¿Por eso va tanto allí? ¿Por eso no me ha contestado el mail? Y yo pensando que le había dicho algo que pudo sentarle mal... Seré gilipollas"

El trayecto en coche desde Forks fue el más largo de su vida. Estaba deseando encontrarse con ella. Por un lado tenía miedo a su reacción; pero por otro... Necesitaba ver que ella estaba bien.  
En el asiento trasero del coche, su mente era un ir y venir de recuerdos. Todos en compañía de Bella. Demasiados buenos momentos como para olvidarlos así como así. Su madre le preguntaba cosas una y otra vez y él intentaba ser agradable con ella. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y la observó detenidamente a través del espejo retrovisor.  
Su madre.  
Realmente Bella no se parecía en nada a ella. Ningún rasgo coincidía con el de su hija.  
Frunció el ceño. Unas leves ojeras ensombrecían la mirada de su madre.

— ¿Mamá, estas bien?— toco su hombro desde el asiento trasero — tienes mala cara.  
— Si... — Esme y Carlisle se miraron de reojo — es que estoy un poco cansada nada más.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Bella está bien? – de repente todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

— Tranquilo hijo… es sólo…

— ¡Decidme lo que sea ya!

— Es tu tío. Le está haciendo la vida imposible a tu madre en estos días. – Sentenció Carlisle. Era absurdo ocultar a Edward lo que ese desgraciado estaba haciendo. Además estaba convencido de que si no lo hacían ellos, Bella se lo contaría en cuanto se vieran.

— ¿Y ahora qué mosca le ha picado? – rodó los ojos.

— Parece ser que tu madre ha decidido plantarle cara de una vez. Y no se lo está poniendo fácil…

— Es un desgraciado, pero no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya Carl, ya te lo he dicho. – Esme se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que no seguiría dando explicaciones. Sabía que para su marido estaba siendo duro verla llorar todas las tardes y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero se había propuesto aclarar las cosas con su hermano y lo haría. Necesitaba recuperar algunas cosas de su madre; le hervía la sangre pensar que habían caído en manos de esa bruja.

— ¿Y por qué no le mandas a tomar por c…?

— ¡Edward!

— Perdón…

— Quiero hacer las cosas bien… aunque me duela su indiferencia…

— ¿Pero que te hace mamá? – preguntó dulcemente.

— No hacerla caso, va todos los días hasta su casa y se vuelve con el disgusto del siglo; quiere hablar a solas con él y su mujer está siempre pegada a él… Y esto lo aprovecha para hacerse el gallito y meterse todavía más con tu madre.

— ¿Su mujer?

— Si… ya te contaremos luego esa parte.

Mientras le ponían al día y le pedían que no tomara ningún tipo de represalias con su tío, habían llegado a la casa de la tía Carmen. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso.

Bajó del coche intentando no parecer preocupado ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. Sabía que su madre le había calado; se tendría que inventar algo antes de tener que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio de tercer grado.

Mientras cogía el equipaje del maletero, aprovechó para meter la cabeza dentro y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Se estaba haciendo más duro de lo que había pensado. Mucho más duro.

Nada más entrar en la casa escuchó su risa. Miles de mariposas aletearon en su estómago; dios mío, si su risa tenía en él ese efecto no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando viera su carita. Parecía que hablaba con alguien en la cocina; a decir verdad olía delicioso…

Sus padres entraron primero, pero él no tardó mucho en seguirles. La buscó. Barrió la cocina con la mirada hasta dar con ella y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro en cuanto la vislumbró. Estaba de espaldas fregando los platos, con el pelo suelto y alborotado, su trasero se movía al ritmo del estropajo.

— ¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó Esme mientras se acercaba al horno para investigar lo que olía tan bien.

Bella se giró de golpe y enfrentó la mirada de su hermano. Quiso parecer enfadada pero no le salió; realmente le alegraba tanto verle de nuevo… además, si era su hermana, tendría que comportarse como tal ¿no?

— ¡Ed…! – cruzó la cocina casi a la carrera y se tiró a sus brazos. – Te he preparado unas palmeritas. – El aliento golpeó el cuello de su hermano poniendo esa zona de carne de gallina.

— Hola campanilla – los brazos de Edward que habían permanecido en el mismo sitio por la sorpresa tomaron vida propia en cuanto el olor de su hermana entró por sus fosas nasales. Rodeó su cintura y la estrechó con fuerza.

Tenían que romper el abrazo, una cosa es que dos hermanos se reencontraran después de casi dos meses sin verse y otra muy distinta, estar abrazados durante más de cinco minutos. Pero Edward no quería separarse de ella… se sentía en casa después de todo este tiempo. Estando lejos de ella había conseguido no pensar en ella durante muchos días, pero había bastado un solo sonido para mandarlo todo a la mierda. Para querer quemarse de nuevo en el infierno, para querer sentirla…

Fue Bella la que rompió el abrazo.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo lo has pasado en la gran manzana? ¿Qué tal tus nuevos amigos? – no pudo evitar que en la última pregunta se colara un tono de retintín.

— Todo muy bien – sonrió Edward "así que era eso…" — ¿Y tú? ¿Te has aburrido mucho sin mí? Oh… me han dicho papá y mamá que has estado mucho tiempo en La Push – "yo también se jugar a esto…"

— La verdad que no me ha dado tiempo…. He estado ayudando a un amigo. – Sonrió con todos los dientes.

— ¿Os pasa algo? – preguntó Carlisle.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Se habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

— ¡Nada! – Contestó Bella – de hecho… me tengo que ir. He quedado…

— ¿Seth otra vez? – preguntó su madre.

— Si… ¡luego os veo! – se despidió mientras salía de la cocina.

— Espérame – saltó Edward – Voy contigo… No os importa ¿no? – preguntó a sus padres.

— ¡Pues claro que no! – contestó Esme. – Seguro que te apetece ver el pueblo.

Bella salió corriendo de la casa. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Haberle sentido tan cerca no había sido una buena idea, no si lo que quería era ser su "hermanita". Se iba a delatar ella sola si seguía cerca de él mucho tiempo.

— Ya te vale hermanito… — le soltó mientras alcanzaba la acera.

— Espera…

— No quiero; he quedado y voy a llegar tarde.

— Bella para… por favor.

— Nop

— Vale… pues te sigo.

Caminaron en silencio. Bella por delante de él, a paso firme. Edward detrás de ella, observando con detalle cada movimiento, pensando que lo que tenía su hermana era un claro ataque de celos, pero… tenía que decirle que entre él y María no había nada.

Tras media hora de caminata por sendas y atajos llegaron a la desierta playa de La Push. Edward llevaba ya un rato pidiéndole que parara, pero ella no estaba por la labor. Nada más pisar la arena Bella casi echa a correr.

— ¡Bella para de una vez! – gritó ya cabreado.

— ¿Me quieres dejar en paz?

— Te estás portando como una niña caprichosa.

— ¿Yo? – Bella se dio media vuelta y lo encaró — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te estás portando tú?

— …

— ¡Eso! ¡Cállate! Que se te da estupendamente agachar la cabeza. – Antes de que viera cómo la rabia llegaba a sus ojos se dio de nuevo la vuelta y emprendió la marcha. Pero sabía que Edward la estaba siguiendo.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a pensar otra buena contestación para que dejara de seguirla, notó cómo la agarraba del brazo y la daba la vuelta. Era justo lo que no quería, ver en sus ojos la pena y la culpabilidad que llevaba dentro, pero lo vio. Por un momento la fachada de borde que se había autoimpuesto se desmoronó; sin embargo una sola palabra y la construyó de nuevo.

— Perdóname.

— Que te perdone…

— Por favor… no quiero que estemos enfadados. – Le dolía en el alma ver esa expresión en su cara. Estaba realmente enfadada con él. Sólo deseaba que sus ojos castaños le miraran como siempre lo habían hecho.

— ¡Pues no te comportes como un capullo!

— ¿Me vas a decir que cojones he hecho para que estés así?

— ¿Qué qué has hecho? Por donde empiezo… Es largo…

— Vamos Bells – esta situación le estaba cargando – ya está bien.

— ¿No querías saber? ¡Estoy así porque me cabreas! ¡Primero me dejas una nota de despedida en el cajón; después no me contestas al mensaje que te dejé en el contestador! ¡Y casi un mes después me escribes un mail que estás guay, que casi me olvidas, que quieres seguir siendo mi hermano…! ¡MADURA EDWARD! ¡Si me quieres olvidar, de puta madre! ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero encima no quieras que haga yo lo mismo! ¡Porque no puedo, joder!

Edward se quedó callado. La miraba embobado mientras soltaba tanto grito por la boca; siempre le había gustado el carácter de su hermana. Además, estaba tan bonita cuando se enfadaba; las mejillas se sonrojaban y los ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas que intentaba mantener a raya. Y allí estaba ella, dando la cara ante una situación que él no había sabido mantener. Lo peor: se estaba dando cuenta de que por mucho tiempo que pasara, por muchos kilómetros que les separaran, en el momento en que se vieran de nuevo lo mandaría de nuevo todo al infierno. Daría su vida por ella.

Observó como la pobre Bella respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad; sus mejillas sonrojadas ya estaban inundadas por sus lágrimas. No quería hacerla daño; de verdad que no quería. Lentamente levantó la mano hasta alcanzar su cara y dejó allí su palma. Piel con piel. Su dedo pulgar empezó a acariciarla. Sentía tanto dolor en el pecho. Sentía tanta presión en la cabeza.

— Lo siento Bella – susurró casi inaudiblemente.

— Que lo sientes… — tragó sus lágrimas – Pues yo no. Yo no lo siento en absoluto.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejó; esta vez sin correr. Dejando bien marcadas las huellas en la arena. Sabiendo que Edward la estaría observando sin mover un músculo hasta que su figura desapareciera de su vista. Dialogando con él mismo… "como siempre… cobarde…"

* * *

**Ayyyyy, el corazoncito en un puño mientras escribía este capi... Me ha pasado lo mismo al releerlo :_(**

**Pero y a vosotros... ¿os gustó? ¿no? ¿me lo contáis en un review?**

**Nos leemos mañana!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenas tardes a toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome y aea7 por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Durante todo el verano Alice había intentado no llevar a sus amigas a casa para que su madre no le montara el numerito, pero en esta ocasión se presentaba ante ella un fin de semana sin padres en la casa. Rafael le había regalado a su madre un viaje de tres días a Venecia. Tres días solos en casa… ¿qué daño podía hacer montar una fiestecita en la piscina? Además hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward y Bella. Así estarían todos juntos para felicitarles. Incluso Emmet quería felicitar a los hermanos. Bueno, para ser honestos le guardaba un poco de rencor a Edward porque creía que era él el que había roto con ella. Sin embargo le tenía mucho cariño a Bella. Era mutuo; desde el primer día que la conoció se llevaron los dos de maravilla.

Se metió en la cocina para asegurarse de que estuviese todo preparado. Menos mal que contaba con la ayuda de su nana, siempre la había apoyado en todo; les había cuidado tanto a Emmet como a ella desde pequeños, por eso le sentaba especialmente mal que su madre últimamente la tratara tan mal.

— ¡Ali! Te iba a llamar ahora mismito – sonrió Paola – ¿Al final va a estar Emmet con vosotros? Es por saber cuanta cantidad de comida colocar en las bandejas.

— Claro que estará – "y más sabiendo que viene Rosalie" – no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

— Algo estás tramando – acentuó más su sonrisa – si te conoceré…

— ¿Yooo? Para nada nani. – Colocó las manos detrás de su espalda y cruzó los dedos.

— Aha… lo que quieras querida…

Dos horas más tarde Jake, Rosalie, Jasper y Angy llegaban juntos a la mansión de los Ortiz. Los chicos era la primera vez que iban, pero Rosalie y Ángela ya se encontraban como pez en el agua allí. Intentaban entre todos que no se notaran las desavenencias de los últimos días. Jake miraba a Angy, Angy no miraba a Jake pero sí a Rosalie, ésta intentaba localizar a Emmet por algún lado. Mientras Jasper seguía con la mirada a Alice y ésta se lo pasaba pipa viendo cómo actuaban sus amigos.

— Bueno chicos, ¿seguimos en la piscina? – dijo de pronto Alice – espero que todos traigáis el traje de baño.

— Si Ali… esta vez no nos la juegas – contestó Rose guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Necesitáis cambiaros o lo lleváis puesto?

— ¡Puesto! – gritaron los chicos a la vez.

— Yo también — sonrió Ángela.

— Pues creo que yo soy la única que no lo lleva… — dijo Rose un tanto entristecida.

— Perfecto – aplaudió Alice. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca – Puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto. La tercera puerta a la izquierda después de la escalera.

— Bien… gracias – "¿Y ésta porqué se pone tan contenta?".

— En cuanto bajes llamamos a Edward y a Bella antes de que se haga más tarde.

— Ufff, no sé yo si nos dará tiempo… con lo que tarda siempre en arreglarse… — apuntilló Jake.

— No pararéis nunca ¿verdad? – se quejó Angy cruzándose de brazos.

Rose no hizo caso de la posterior disculpa de Jake; sin más se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir al dormitorio de su amiga.

Una vez arriba, avanzó por el pasillo contando las puertas a la izquierda. Esa casa era un auténtico laberinto "La tercera puerta a la izquierda después de la escalera... ¿Pero cuál de las dos escaleras?"

Mientras estaba parada en el pasillo escuchó un ruido extraño. Rose nunca había estado en una casa tan grande; imposible no ver las similitudes con la película "El Resplandor". Solo le faltaba ver a unas gemelas al final del dichoso pasillo.

Mientras la palabra Redrum golpeaba su mente, la puerta de la derecha se abrió de golpe. Una mano gigante salió de allí y enganchó su brazo, tirando de ella hacia el interior de esa habitación. El grito que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta fue interrumpido por otra mano veloz en su boca... "¿¡Pero qué coño está pasando!?"  
Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Rose fuera consciente de lo que la estaba reteniendo casi por la fuerza. Se habían pasado tonteando todos los días que se habían encontrado desde aquél día en la piscina; miraditas, caídas de ojos y pestañas, movimientos de cadera. Y estaba claro; el que juega con fuego tarde o temprano acaba quemándose.

Emmet llevaba toda la tarde esperando el momento adecuado. Tenía que ser hoy o nunca; se había cansado de marear la perdiz. Solo con oler a esa chica se ponía en órbita... Necesitaba más, necesitaba todo de ella.  
Retiró la mano de su boca despacio, suplicando con la mirada que no empezara a gritar ni nada por el estilo. Pero ella no estaba por la labor de ponerle al descubierto; su rubor en las mejillas y su brillo de ojos así se lo dijeron.

Su respiración se había vuelto errática esperando su siguiente movimiento. Le deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y cada centímetro de su piel ansiaba ser tocado por sus fuertes manos. Jamás se había sentido tan atraída por alguien. Desde el fracaso absoluto con Jacob no había vuelto a estar con nadie, y eso para ella, que desde que descubrió las ventajas del sexo libre no había dejado de practicarlo, era mucho mucho tiempo. Por eso gritar estaba muy lejos de lo que realmente iba a hacer.

Retiró la mano de su boca y la depositó en la nuca cerrándola en un puño, atrapando así un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia. Rose gimió; "dios..." La otra mano dejó su brazo para posarse en su cadera, apretándose en esa zona.  
Agachó su cabeza hasta que la punta de su nariz casi rozó la de ella. Sus labios gorditos eran un canto de sirena desde que la vio por primera vez. Era una locura... Era imposible que deseara tanto estar dentro de ella; era una cría. Y encima amiga de su hermana.

— A la mierda — dijo con rabia antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca.

Rose se dejó hacer; era la primera vez que alguien tomaba la iniciativa por ella, y eso le estaba gustando demasiado.  
En cuanto sus labios estuvieron en contacto, una ola de pasión desatada arrasó con los cuerpos de ambos. El beso fue rudo, casi violento. No hubo preámbulos, ni caricias; sus lenguas ansiosas se buscaban una y otra vez, cada vez con más ganas. Se separaron a la vez apenas unos milímetros; el aire no llenaba lo suficientemente rápido sus pulmones.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — susurró en su boca.  
— Totalmente segura — consiguió responder — pero... Me buscarán...  
— Shhhhh. No importa…

Dicho esto Emmet volvió a besarla. Su sabor era más intoxicante que su olor. Era tan sexual... Mucho más que Victoria. Notó cómo las manos de ella buscaban ávidas la parte baja de su camiseta "directa... Me gusta" sonrió contra sus labios; dejó de pensar para pasar a la acción. Duro. Levantó los brazos para ayudar a la chica con la camiseta y una vez se desprendió de ella se amarró a sus nalgas. Volver a escuchar el gemido de Rose le hizo enloquecer.

— Joder Rose... ¿Qué me has hecho? — la mirada entre ambos fue demasiado intensa. Esa mirada, entre jadeos, con los labios hinchados, significaba mucho más que un simple calentón entre dos personas que se atraen. Era un comienzo de algo; y eso lo sabían los dos.

Comenzó a desabrochar la minifalda vaquera con prisa mientras ella se desprendía de su camisa. Volvió a ocuparse de sus labios sin compasión, comenzando una batalla que no tendría un claro ganador; apretando de nuevo sus nalgas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen. Notar sus pezones erectos a través de la tela del sujetador hizo que perdiera la cordura definitivamente. Fue él el que gimió al notar las manos de Rose arañando su musculada espalda.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso; no conseguía desabrochar la dichosa falda. Decidió subirla. "Culotte, mmm…". Introdujo una mano por dentro de la prenda apretando uno de los cachetes; mientras, la otra mano, ascendía por la espalda de ella hasta encontrar el broche del sujetador. Un solo click y pudo deshacerse de la prenda.  
Rose sin embargo no tuvo tanta dificultad con los pantalones de él. Se deshizo de ellos y del boxer al mismo tiempo. Cuando quedó el miembro erecto a la vista casi se le saltan las lágrimas de los ojos. Tan grande; tan preparado. Con las venas bien marcadas... Se relamió, miró a los ojos a Emmet, que para ese entonces se entretenía con sus pechos, y sonrió traviesa. Como quién está delante de una tarta de triple chocolate. Se dejó caer de rodillas y con mano experta comenzó a masajearle.

Tenerla así, de rodillas ante él, ver cómo su mano se movía lentamente a lo largo de su miembro, hizo que una gota de su excitación saliera antes de tiempo. Ella sonrió ante este hecho, se relamió los labios y, sin darle más vueltas, se introdujo aquella inmensidad en la boca. Despacio. Casi hasta tocar la campanilla. Demasiado erótico para aguantarse. El gemido que salió de su boca fue más un gruñido; no podía andarse con delicadezas, no llegados a este punto. Agarró su cabeza con las dos manos y marcó el ritmo. Muy lejos de rechazarle, Rose colocó ambas manos en su trasero y siguió su balanceo; "lo que suponía… duro como el acero". Apretó; clavó sus uñas; masajeó. Sabía bien… quería probarle del todo. Quería que se corriera en su boca. Quería tenerle a su merced. Aceleró, succionando a cada retirada, envolviendo su capullo con la lengua en cada arremetida. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por los placeres que ella le estaba brindando, pero una lucecita se encendió en su mente. No quería terminar así, nunca había sido tan egoísta y no quería empezar a serlo con ella. Ya habría otras ocasiones.

Con mano firme, cogió su cara y la despegó de su polla. Rose no sabía que había hecho mal, parecía que estaba disfrutando de hecho, su cara desencajada así se lo decía. Pero todo tuvo una explicación dos segundos más tarde, cuando notó la pared contra su espalda. Una de las manos de Emmet se encargó de sujetar las de ella sobre su cabeza mientras la otra intentaba bajar ese culotte. Quería arrancárselo de cuajo, quería introducirse en ella, quería quemarse en el infierno por esa chica.

— Mierda… no te muevas.

— ¿Qué pasa? – contestó Rose totalmente perdida.

— Necesitamos un preservativo, creo que tengo uno en el bolsillo del pantalón. – Dijo rápido mientras intentaba localizar su pantalón en el suelo.

— Emm… — sonrió Rose mientras se mordía el labio. – Para…

— Si no tardo nada, es sólo que… — hablaba a la vez que desenredaba las perneras del pantalón, "Donde coño están los bolsillos, ¡joder!"

— Emmet. ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad rara? ¿VIH? ¿Hepatitis?

— ¿Yo? Estoy sano como una manzana. – Le miró desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido. La imagen de ella desde allí era inmejorable. "tio… esas tetas atentan contra la ley de la gravedad…"

— Pues sigue por donde lo has dejado por favor – se pasó nerviosa la mano por la cabellera, retirándose los mechones de pelo de la cara. Era la primera vez que no utilizaba preservativo; pero no podía soportar ver a Emmet perdiendo el tiempo así. Verle desnudo, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, con el culo en pompa… era superior a sus fuerzas. — Me estoy tomando la píldora… ven… por favor…

Como si tuviera algún botón de supervelocidad que ella hubiera activado con esas palabras, se encontró cara a cara con Emmet antes de que terminara la frase. Su gesto era de incredulidad. El de ella de necesidad absoluta.

No hizo falta hablar más; él inundó su boca con su lengua, como si fuera un sediento que se encuentra un vaso de agua fresca en el desierto. Con ansiedad. Ambas manos se anclaron en sus pechos, apretando "¡no son de goma!". No supo porqué razón ese hecho le hizo enloquecer más todavía. Hora del postre.

Se separó de su boca lo necesario para bajar definitivamente la prenda que envolvía su intimidad. Se relamió al ver que no estaba completamente depilada; una línea perfectamente definida de vello púbico marcaba el camino a seguir. Demasiadas cosas distintas de Victoria que le estaba gustando descubrir… "¡deja de compararla con ella gilipollas!"

Acarició sus largas piernas mientras subía de nuevo hasta su boca. Aprisionó su labio inferior y lo mordió al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha buscaba su entrada.

Suave. Húmedo. Descubrir la excitación de Rose recorriendo sus dedos hizo que casi se corriese allí mismo, sin necesidad de nada más. Pero pudo más la necesidad de procurarle placer a ella también.

— Joder nena… no puedo esperar más para follarte.

— Pues no esperes – contestó ella en un susurro, totalmente entregada. Se enganchó a su cuello, restregando una de sus piernas contra la de él.

Él enganchó esa pierna con su mano y con la otra dirigió su duro miembro a la entrada de la chica. Una vez posicionado, cogió la otra pierna de Rose y ésta se anudó en su cintura. Utilizó de nuevo la pared, esta vez como punto de apoyo, y entró.

Ambos ahogaron sus gemidos en la boca del otro; sentir su miembro rodeado por ella fue como sentirse completo; tocar el cielo con las jodidas manos. Eso era. Necesitaba acelerar.

— Dime (ahh) que te falta (ahh) poco (ahh)

— ¿No lo notas? – respondió una entregadísima Rose.

— Oh… Oh sí… — sonrió antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre su boca. Apretaba sus glúteos con fuerza, pero a Rosalie no parecía hacerle daño. Ella por su parte seguía colgada a su cuello, tironeaba de su pelo, marcaba sus uñas en los hombros.

Iba a perder la cabeza. Las palpitaciones que sentía dentro de ella parecía que empezaban a exprimirle; se iba a correr dentro de ella, a pelo… "dios es la primera vez que no utilizo preservativo, se siente tan…. Tannnn…"

Rose rompió el beso y mordió su hombro derecho, ahogando su grito de placer. Las punzadas de dolor que le procuraba esa mordida terminaron por hacer el trabajo y por fin se derramó. Le apretó tanto contra la pared que creyó hacerle daño. Dejó de moverse en su interior pero no salió.

Movió un poco la cabeza para enfocar la cara de ella. Sonreía con un brillo especial en los ojos. El gesto fue recíproco y marcó sus hoyuelos en una deslumbrante sonrisa. Pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que estaba tramando Rose.

Se bajó de sus caderas y, al salir de su interior, metió la mano en su intimidad. Acto seguido llevó sus dedos empapados de él a sus labios y los chupó.

La boca de Emmet casi llega hasta la primera planta. No había visto una escena más caliente en su vida.

— Antes me quedé con ganas de probarte…

— ¡Joder pequeña!

— ¿Qué? – preguntó traviesa, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eres la caña…

— ¡Chicos! ¿Habéis terminado? – preguntó Alice desde el pasillo.

— Mierda… — Emmet se separó para abalanzarse sobre su ropa. — ¿¡Qué haces ahí enana!?

— Esperaros… no quería interrumpir. – Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para que no escucharan su carcajada.

— ¡Pues lo has hecho! – Gritaba su hermano a la puerta — ¡piérdete!

— Es que vamos a llamar ya a Edward y Bella – puso como excusa. Realmente quería comprobar que su plan había dado resultado y al ver que Rose no bajaba, quiso asegurarse en persona.

— ¡Bueno pues ya estamos avisados! – respondió Emm rojo como un tomate. – ¡Y ahora VETE!

Rose estaba plantada todavía de pie, desnuda, con la minifalda enrollada en la cintura, observando a Emmet a cuatro patas... "mataría por estar toda la tarde a solas con él..."  
— Vamos — susurró él mientras intentaba meterse en el pantalón.  
— No sé que he hecho con mi bolsa... — respondió mirando el gurruño de ropa. Necesitaba lavarse y quería aprovechar para ponerse el bikini.

— ¡Está aquí fuera cuñada! – Alice no paraba de reír. Era una putada cortar así ese momento entre ellos, pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien…

— ¡Mierda ya Alice! ¡Que te pires! – estaba rojo de rabia "esta me la paga… juro que me la paga…"

— Ya me vooooy. Rose; la dejo aquí mismo, al lado de la puerta. – Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se bajó con los demás.

— ¡Gracias! – miró a Emmet sonriendo. La verdad que el cuadro era gracioso.

— Ni se te ocurra darle las gracias – le tendió su camisa arrugada, su culotte y su sujetador – ahora salgo yo a por la bolsa – cuando se quiso abrochar el pantalón se dio cuenta de que no se había colocado el calzoncillo, optó por no subirse la bragueta; desde que vio "Algo pasa con Mary" había optado por no volver a ir en plan comando (*).

Mientras esperaba, Rose se bajó la minifalda y se colocó la camisa por encima. Había sido el mejor polvo de su vida… bueno… de su corta vida sexual. Había perdido la virginidad en una de las visitas a Santa Mónica, con un surfero del que sólo sabía que se llamaba Leonard. No es que fuera maravilloso, pero por lo menos el chico no se portó muy mal con ella. Desde entonces había intentado mejorar la experiencia y parecía que por fin lo había conseguido. Sabía que tenía cierta fama en el instituto, pero eso a ella le daba igual. Siempre le había traído sin cuidado lo que pensaran los demás de ella; el que se molestaba en conocerla sabía que no era mala persona. Un poco vanidosa… pelín egoísta… pero no era tan frívola como parecía a simple vista. El problema era que nadie rascaba sobre la superficie para encontrarse a la verdadera Rosalie Hale…

— ¡Eh! Estás ida… — se preocupó Emm al llegar con la pequeña mochila – ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te duele? – "eres un bruto tío… fijo que ya no quiere saber nada de ti, por egoísta"

— ¿Perdón? – A Rose le sonó a chino — ¿dolerme? ¿El qué?

— Es que como te has quedado… así…

— No es nada… sólo me preguntaba… ¿Y ahora qué? – "por dios parezco una quinceañera… ¡me estoy poniendo roja!" – quiero decir… ¿me vas a volver a hablar o sigo siendo la amiga de tu hermana pequeña?

— Vaya – sonrió mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella. Estaba preciosa a medio vestir, despeinada y con ese delicioso rubor en sus mejillas – Así que es eso… — cogió uno de sus mechones para retirarlo de su cara y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja. Dejó ahí la mano, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Queréis bajar de una vez! ¡O tengo que subir otra vez y arrastraros de los pelos! – gritó Alice desde la planta baja.

— ¡QUE SIIII! ¡CANSINA! – miró de nuevo a Rose – Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente… — susurró contra su boca antes de besarla con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz.

—

Alice sonreía como si la que acabara de tener un orgasmo de escándalo fuera ella. Miraba a Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciéndole partícipe de su alegría; pero él no sabía de qué cojones iba la cosa. Le encantaba arreglar la vida sentimental de los demás… si. Era un poco alcahueta; pero no lo podía evitar. Ella creía que tenía un sexto sentido para averiguar el futuro sentimental de la gente. La chispa saltó entre Emmet y Rose desde aquél día en el parque… ¿porqué andarse por las ramas? Con Jake y Angy pasaba lo mismo; estaba claro que se atraían, que se gustaban desde hacía tiempo… lástima que Angy haya preferido dedicarse a su futuro "¡qué manía de complicarse la vida tiene la gente! ¡Con lo bonito que es estar enamorado!..."

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la aparición de la recién follada pareja. Su hermano la miró con enfado, pero Rose estaba feliz. Imposible enfadarse con ella, imposible enfadarse con nadie; estaba tan relajada…

— Bueno, ya que POR FIN estamos todos, vamos a llamarles. – dijo Alice mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo, ignorando los puñales que con la mirada le lanzaba su hermano mayor. Marcó el número de Bella.

— ¿Sí? – contestó Bella con alegría.

— ¡FELICIDADES! – gritaron todos cuando ella hizo al señal.

— ¡Muchas gracias chicos! ¡Esperad que avise a Edward! ¡Edward! – Gritó hacia su hermano – ya viene, lo pongo en manos libres.

— ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cuándo venís? ¡Os echamos de menos! – iban preguntando todos.

— ¡Madre mía! ¿Pero cuántos sois? – rió Edward.

— ¡Edward! – gritó Jake – ¡muchas felicidades tío!

La conversación siguió durante casi media hora; entre sonrisas, risas y carcajadas. Cuando Bella colgó se quedó mirando el móvil con una expresión melancólica. Les echaba de menos, a todos, pero sobre todo a su pequeña terremoto.  
Desde que había pasado lo que había pasado con su hermano tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de contárselo. Necesitaba contar con el apoyo de alguien; pero decir la verdad, reconocer lo que había pasado con Edward, no era como confesar que estaba enamorada de su profesor de álgebra o del vecino cachas del barrio. Suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Edward; llevaba un rato observando cómo su hermana se había ido de allí.  
— Si claro... ¿Porqué lo dices? – bajó de su nube y colocó el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo.  
— Desde que hemos dejado de hablar con los chicos estás ida... ¿En qué piensas? – siguió su asedio.  
— En que eres un plasta...  
— Bella...  
— Edward... – le hizo burla.  
— Joder, hay veces que pareces una cría.  
— Habló el adulto...  
— ¡Chicos! ¿Habéis terminado ya? Todos os esperan para soplar las velas. – Dijo Carmen mientras entraba en la cocina.  
— Si tía, ya vamos – contestó ella de camino a la puerta.  
— ¿Os habéis enfadado otra vez? – preguntó Carmen. Desde que Edward llegó no habían parado de lanzarse pullitas entre ellos. Incluso Esme y Carlisle les habían tenido que llamar la atención en más de una ocasión.  
— ¡Que va tía! Acabamos de colgar con nuestros amigos. – Se justificó Edward mientras observaba como Bella salía de la cocina.  
— Pues vamos; vete. Yo me quedo aquí — sonrió enigmáticamente.

Edward salió de la cocina y dirigió sus pasos al salón. Bella ya se había vuelto a sentar al lado de Seth y eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Llevaban toda la tarde juntos; ella había intentado que formara parte de sus conversaciones, pero se encontraba fuera de lugar. Debería alegrarse de que Bella encontrara a otra persona en la que fijarse; que empezara una relación con otro chico era lo mejor que la podía pasar. Pero no podía evitar sentir que su corazón moría con cada gesto cómplice, con cada conversación entre ellos, con cada sonrisa dirigida a él. "Por dios... De aquí al psiquiátrico solo hay un paso..."  
Miró a su alrededor cuando las luces se apagaron.

— ¡Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday dear Edward y Bellaaaaaa, happy birthday to youuuuuuu! – corearon todos en el salón cuando Carmen entró con la tarta.

Bella y Edward se miraron y se acercaron hasta la tarta, que contaba con dieciocho velas en un lado y otras dieciocho en el otro.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Pedir un deseo!

A la vez, dirigieron la mirada a la tarta y cogieron aire.

"Ojalá no fuésemos hermanos" pensó Bella.

"Ojalá no fuésemos hermanos" pensó Edward.

Soplaron los dos a la vez mientras se miraban a los ojos. Pasaron tantas cosas por la mente de cada uno mientras apagaban las velas, tantas imágenes que querían borrar, pero que estaban ahí. A su alrededor comenzaron todos a aplaudir. Y en silencio se retiraron de nuevo, Bella hacia Seth y Edward hacia sus padres.

Después de la velada Edward se quedó solo en la casa. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo actuar. "… no tenía que haber venido... Es mejor estar lejos... Pero ¡joder! No me voy a pasar toda la vida sin ver a mis padres... Ni a ella... ¡Mierda!"  
Daba vueltas y vueltas por el salón, esperando a que llegara Bella. Sus padres y sus tíos se habían marchado a cenar a Seattle y Bella había salido a pasear con Seth. Ambos habían insistido en que fuera con ellos, que solo iban a sacar a pasear a Coco por la playa. Pero él se negó; suficiente haber tenido que tragarse la complicidad entre ellos en la merienda.  
El problema es que ya había pasado más de una hora, sólo quedaba una hora más de luz como máximo y la casa empezaba a caérsele encima. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Realmente se habían ido a la playa o era una excusa? La cabeza le iba a explotar si seguía dándole vueltas.  
Suficiente.  
Cogió la chaqueta detrás de la puerta y se fue a La Push. Tomó el atajo por el bosque para llegar a una entrada de poca visibilidad. Desde allí podría ver perfectamente quién estaba en la playa sin que le vieran a él "tío, te voy a ir buscando una plaza en un psiquiátrico... Lo tuyo no es ni medio normal..." y es que en el fondo pensaba que no era lógica su actitud. De una parte se iba para poner tierra de por medio y a la mínima oportunidad rozaba casi el acoso.

Quince minutos después se camuflaba detrás de los árboles que limitaban con la arena de la playa. Miró a izquierda y a derecha, pero por esa zona no vio nada. Volvió a adentrarse un poco en la espesura y avanzó hasta la zona de los troncos, pero al asomarse tampoco vio nada.  
De repente se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago; ¡estaba escuchando jadeos! "no puede ser... Bella no haría... ¿O sí?..."  
Empezó a observar con detenimiento a su alrededor, buscando el lugar de donde procedían los jadeos, caminando hacia donde creía que los oía cada vez más fuerte. Pero era extraño... Parecía que se estaban acercando a él en lugar de ser él el que se acercara a ellos. Decidió quedarse quieto y esperar...  
— ¿Coco? — casi se desmaya del susto — ¿Eras tú?

Un metro más allá, el perrito de Seth sujetaba un palo y le miraba provocador, moviendo la cola. Edward se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró hondo; realmente se había quitado un peso de encima. Se agachó delante del perro y cogió el palo que el perro le ofrecía... Claro que pensándolo mejor... Si el perro estaba buscando a alguien con quién jugar; ¿qué estaban haciendo Bella y Seth?

— Perrito bueno... — dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabecita del animal — ¿Me llevarás con ellos?  
— ¡Guau! — ladró el perro alegre antes de salir corriendo dirección a la playa de nuevo. De repente el perro paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Edward, con la lengua fuera y los ojitos brillantes.

— ¿Me habrá entendido? – dijo más para sí mismo mientras elevaba una ceja, incrédulo "por probar…".

Seth y Bella paseaban lentamente por la orilla del mar. Se habían ido hasta el acantilado, al final de la playa, y ahora volvían; se les veía tan compenetrados... Una punzada en el pecho le desestabilizó de nuevo. Quizá debería dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido…

— ¿Edward? – escuchó a Bella

"Mierda"

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con un tono un tanto molesto.

"Acosarte"

— He cambiado de opinión – sonrió queriendo parecer que estaba totalmente cuerdo… "loquito de remate tío… pero de atar…"

— Que genial tío – sonrió Seth – así Bella no volverá sola a casa.

"¿Porqué tiene los dientes tan blancos?"

— Sí… genial…

Edward se quedó mirando su expresión; ese "genial" había sonado totalmente sarcástico. ¿Qué la pasaba?

— Bueno, pues me las piro vampiro… ¡COCO! ¡Vamos Coco… a casa! – Esperó a que el animalito computara la orden y se fueron corriendo los dos.

— Bueno – se arrancó Edward – Ya está bien. ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa? Me encanta tu indiferencia hermanita… ¿pero era necesario amargarnos también nuestro cumpleaños?

— ¡JA!... qué bueno… amargarnos… Yo ya estoy amargada her-ma-ni-to… de por vida – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y emprendía la marcha de nuevo hacia su casa.

— Ah, no… te esperas y hablamos de esto. – Sujetó su brazo antes de que diera un paso.

— Suelta, me haces daño.

— Pues mírame – tiró de nuevo – mírame y cuéntame qué es lo que te ha molestado ahora. Me he pasado todos estos días intentando no molestarte. Ni te he contado nada de la facultad. Ni nada de nada… ¿¡me quieres decir qué mierdas te he hecho ahora!?

Bella se dio la vuelta con rabia y le miró a los ojos. Qué le decía… ¿Qué no soportaba verle tan distante? ¿Qué no sabía cómo estar cerca de él sin abalanzarse sobre su boca? ¿Qué le dolía en el alma saber que otra chica podría ocupar su puesto?

Comenzó a llorar… no quería, pero no podía parar; al principio fue de manera silenciosa, pero pronto comenzó a gimotear.

— Bella… — susurró; tenía la garganta seca.

— Cállate… Déjame…

— No me voy Bella – estiró su mano queriendo secar sus lágrimas.

— ¡No me toques! – se apartó ella bruscamente — ¡vete de una vez! – Su voz se entrecortaba con el llanto — ¡Todo es una mierda! ¡Esto es una mierda!

Quería salir corriendo, ahora era ella la que no quería aceptar la realidad. Y es que en ella no había funcionado la distancia… quería estar con él, necesitaba estar con él. Pero no podía ser, así que si se enfadaba con él… quizá…

— ¿No te das cuenta? Así nos hacemos daño… — intentó explicarse mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él. – No quiero estar cerca de ti, no quisiste aceptar el problema desde el principio… bien… ¡pues ahora déjame en paz! – las lágrimas no la dejaban ver con claridad — ¿¡No ves que me estoy volviendo loca!? ¡LOCA!

No sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla. Se había quedado mudo; y lo peor de todo, es que ella tenía razón, toda la razón del mundo. Era el primero que decía primero que no y a los dos minutos volvía a perseguirla. Era un ni contigo ni sin ti.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, quiso abrazarla, consolarla… y lo hizo. Pero al apretarla contra sí, al sumergirse en su cabellera, su olor… ella temblaba mientras repetía que la dejara en paz. Pero no podía… no podía en absoluto.

Se separó un poco de ella y levantó su barbilla para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— Bella…

— Déjame por favor – contestó Bella con la voz ronca.

— No puedo…

— Por favor…

Sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, comprobar que este tiempo lejos de ella no había hecho otra cosa que avivar el deseo por ella, hizo que una vez más lo mandara todo a la mierda; sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sujetó su carita entre las manos y se abalanzó sobre sus labios "tan suaves…"

Intentó forzar el beso, quiso entrar en ella. Necesitaba sentir su lengua y no estaba dándose cuenta de que no estaba siendo correspondido. De repente dejó de sentirla.

Vacio…

Una tremenda bofetada rompió el silencio de la ya casi oscura playa. No dolió tanto el golpe como el brillo de odio en sus ojos.

— Imbécil…

Escuchó el insulto antes de observar cómo se daba la vuelta y corría hacia su casa.

Se quedó allí plantado, frotándose la mejilla que empezaba a escocer… "¿Qué has hecho?... ¿qué has hecho gilipollas?" Se desplomó de rodillas en la arena siendo consciente de que la había cagado. Que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, que nunca más volvería a recuperar a su hermana.

Tanto criticar a Mike, y al final él se había comportado igual… "No…"

— ¡NOOOO! – el grito le desgarró la garganta. Pero le daba igual, porque por su mala conducta lo que realmente tenía desgarrado era el corazón.

* * *

**Ains que angustia madre... :_(**

**Bueno, por lo menos espero que hayáis disfrutado con Rosey Emmet ;)**

**Tengo que echar cuentas, pero creo que voy a tener que subir dos capis por día... sino las lectoras del foro no van a poder leer el nuevo capi hasta agosto... y para ese entonces espero tener otro escrito...**  
**De momento subo este... Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado... ¿Me lo contáis en un review?**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar la historia. **

**Nos leemos!**  
**^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Buenas tardes a toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7 y jamlvg por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Esme y Carlisle se miraban de reojo.

Habían pasado dos días desde el cumpleaños de sus hijos y estaba claro que algo había pasado entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra en ese tiempo; se evitaban. Ponían excusas tontas para no comer o cenar juntos. Jamás pensó que pasaría esto entre ellos; siempre se habían llevado tan bien, que verles así, tan enfadados, le parecía surrealista.

Carlisle se fijó en Esme. Había adelgazado en estos días en Forks; el disgusto con el desgraciado de James y los malos rollos entre sus hijos habían pasado factura a su estado de ánimo y a su cuerpecito. Suspiró apenas sin darse cuenta, lo que provocó una mirada interrogante de su mujer. Negó sin que se notase mucho y miró por el espejo retrovisor. Cada uno de sus hijos miraba por una ventanilla y entre ellos habían colocado sus mochilas. Se trataban como si fueran dos desconocidos, y eso les dolía tanto…  
Esme le volvió a mirar. Pensando los dos lo mismo. Qué diferente de otros viajes en los que casi les tenían que pedir que se callaran, en los que llegaban al destino afónicos de cantar cientos de canciones, las risas...  
Ahora... Ni si quiera se miraban a la cara.  
— Con un poco de suerte llegaremos antes de la hora de la cena. — Probó Carlisle, pero fracasó en su intento de entablar conversación. — Si queréis cenamos fuera.  
— Por mi fenomenal, no me apetece preparar nada — dijo Esme, contenta con la idea. Después de dos minutos en silencio miró a su marido y se encogió de hombros — ¿Vosotros qué opináis chicos?  
— A mi me da igual — contestó Edward sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla.  
— Yo he quedado — apuntilló Bella mirando igualmente el paisaje.

Por una décima de segundo Edward miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo, y ese gesto fue captado por Esme. Frunció el ceño al descubrir la mirada de pena de Edward; era a través del espejo retrovisor, pero aún así notó la tristeza en sus ojos.  
Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Esme, pero tan fugaz, descabellado e imposible que apenas dejó marca en su subconsciente.

—

— Vas a hacer un surco en el suelo — dijo Emmet mientras salía de la cocina con su zumo vitamínico en una mano.  
— Jo... Es que estoy nerviosa... Tengo unas ganas de ver a Bella — empezó a dar palmitas.  
— ¿Y por qué no vas a verla? — sugirió su hermano.  
— No sé... Estarán cansados del viaje... — su móvil comenzó a sonar en el dormitorio.  
— Corre a cogerlo, que yo me voy a correr en dos minutos. — Dijo dando la espalda para que no notara que le estaba mintiendo.  
— ¡Se que vas a ver a Rose! — gritó entre risas mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres — ¡recuerda que es mi amiga!  
— Será...

— ¿Diga? — cogió por fin sin ver quien llamaba realmente.  
— Hola Ali.  
— ¡Bella! ¿Ya habéis llegado? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo estáis?  
— Bien...  
— Pues no sé si creerte. ¿Te ha pasado algo?  
— No... No...  
— ¿Entonces? – "Qué rara que está…"  
— Es solo que... ¿Podemos vernos Ali?  
— ¡Pues claro! Puedo estar en tu casa en... ¿Quince minutos?  
— ¡No!... No Ali, casi prefiero quedar donde siempre. Necesito estirar las piernas por el viaje y eso... Te espero allí.

Cuando colgó, tuvo un mal presentimiento. No parecía que fuese la misma Bella, parecía tan triste... Antes de que se fuese Edward a Nueva York la había estado notando distante, pensativa... ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Alice tardó en llegar al parque diez minutos. Bella ya estaba allí, por lo que corroboró lo que ella ya pensaba; que la había llamado estando ya en ese mismo banco. Inmediatamente vio sus ojeras marcadas y la notó un poco más delgada. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Bella! — gritó mientras aceleraba el paso.  
— Ali... – "Dios mío... Cómo se lo cuento" pensó Bella mientras se levantaba del banco y se dirigía hacia su amiga.

En cuanto se tuvieron cerca ambas se abrazaron. Bella la apretó, y no pudo evitar empezar a desahogarse; sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a caer.  
— Ey... Bella... — susurró al notar el movimiento de hombros de su amiga — Vamos... Ven a sentarte... Y cuéntame lo que te ha hecho adelgazar tanto en tan pocos días. – La cogió por la cintura y la llevó de vuelta al banco.  
— No sé por dónde empezar — dijo cuando tomó asiento de nuevo.  
— Pues... ¿Qué tal por el principio? — colocó ambas manos sobre las de su amiga y esperó a que comenzara a hablar.  
— Antes de nada... Prométeme una cosa.  
— Claro, lo que sea.  
— Que no me juzgarás... — Hundió la cabeza mientras lo decía.  
— ¡Pues claro que no! Yo nunca...  
— Prométemelo — dijo Bella esta vez mirándola fijamente. Suplicante.  
— Te lo prometo.

Bella tomó aire; nunca había tenido que abrirse en canal ante nadie. Dejar su alma al descubierto. Pero en esta ocasión era necesario... ¡De lo contrario se volvería loca! Además estaba un poco harta de su diálogo interior; necesitaba otro punto de vista. Y aunque sólo hacía meses que conocía a Alice, no había dudado ni un segundo en que fuera ella la depositaria del secreto. Decírselo a Rose... ni de coña, y a Angy seguro que la traumatizaba o algo...

Alice permanecía tranquila, a su lado. Sin quitarla ojo. Sin presionarla; solo esperando a que su amiga hablara; sabía que estaría poniendo en orden las palabras que quería soltar por su boca. Algo muy gordo tenía que haber pasado para hacer que adelgazara en estos días. Ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Mike la vio tan mal...

— Yo... — empezó por fin — no quiero que pienses que soy una degenerada.  
— ¿Y porque iba a pensar eso? — respondió Alice mirándola asombrada.  
— Por dios... No hay forma de decir esto de una manera suave — gimoteó Bella.  
— Vamos, suéltalo. Prometo por lo más sagrado no pensar mal de ti.  
— Me he enamorado de Edward.

— ...

— Bueno... Sería más correcto decir que nos hemos enamorado. Creo.

— ...

— Y nos hemos besado... Y me gustó tanto... Ali... Di algo por favor.  
— … Jo-der…  
— Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo — dijo hundiendo la cabeza de nuevo entre sus manos.  
— Jo-der  
— Lo que te digo. Me tenía que haber metido la lengua en el culo.  
— Joder, joder, ¡joder! — dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
— No me insultes por favor...  
— ¿Insultarte? ¿Por qué? — la miró extrañada — estoy flipando, no sé ni cómo asimilarlo... Pero jamás te insultaría.  
— Gracias — susurró Bella haciéndose un bicho bola al meter la cabeza entre las piernas.  
— Es solo que... Guau... No sé como... Joder tía… ¿Estás segura? Yo pensé que me ibas a decir que habías conocido a alguien en Forks, pero esto... Jo-der.

Pasaban los minutos, y ninguna de las dos daba muestras de querer decir nada más. Bella se había lanzado al vacío sin paracaídas; ya lo había soltado y ahora solo quedaba que su amiga no la tomara por una desviada.  
Por otro lado, Alice intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos; asimilar lo que acababa de oír para ayudar a su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿Qué decir en una situación así?

— No sé qué decirte Be... no tengo ni idea de cómo ayudarte. — Pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amiga y frotó su espalda. — ¿Quieres decirme algo más?... Quiero decir... ¿Te apetece desahogarte?

Bella miró a los ojos de su amiga fijamente. No sentía vergüenza; más bien al contrario, se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Estaba compartiendo con alguien la carga.

— ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?  
— Que mi carrera se vaya a la mierda y pierda toda mi vena artística si abro el pico. – Juró levantando la mano izquierda y poniendo la derecha sobre el corazón.

Sonrió con tristeza, tomó aire y poco a poco le fue contando lo que había pasado. Obviando algunos detalles, claro. Alice permaneció a su lado, casi sin respirar, sin decir nada, escuchando cada palabra que salía por la boca de su amiga. Montando en su cabeza ese extraño rompecabezas; sintiendo que dijera lo que dijera no serviría de bálsamo para sus heridas.

— Y ahora no sé qué hacer Ali... Por un lado siento que exageré con el bofetón, que no quiero que se vaya enfadado a Nueva York. Pero por otro lado... ¡Me jode que se comporte así! — terminó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.  
— Uf nena... ¿Me permites una pequeña burla? — preguntó sin esperar la respuesta – mientras hablabas parecía que estaba viendo el capítulo 1348 del culebrón de mi padre.  
— Si — sonrió con desgana — pero en esas series los "protas" al final no son hermanos, siempre aparece alguien aclarándolo todo. Y ese no es mi caso.  
— Ya... Solo quería que te rieras un poco. — se excusó — pero voy a intentar ponerme seria. A lo mejor exageraste un poco con el bofetón, pero te entiendo. La culpa es de él, si, pero tampoco le puedes cargar con ese peso. Quiero decir... Joder tía, que es un tema muy fuerte como para manejarlo así, como el que pide una ración de croquetas en un restaurante.  
— Ya... Pero…  
— Sin peros Be. No ha sabido manejar la situación. Y por lo que me has dicho ha sido así desde el principio.  
— Si... Pero...  
— Pero ahora la que has metido la pata has sido tú — sonrió con dulzura. Su amiga la miraba extrañada — Sip. Tú has tenido la culpa de que te besara.  
— ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? — preguntó un poco mosca.  
— A ver tía... Llega de la facultad intentando contarte cosas sobre la gente de allí; y se encuentra con un ataque de celos por tu parte. Pero es que encima, le intentas pagar con la misma moneda. No solo te enfadas por que haya hecho su vida estos meses sino que le haces ver que sigue sintiendo cosas por ti... Perdóname amiga, pero la que ha metido la pata esta vez has sido tú.

Bella se quedó mirando a Alice horrorizada. Tenía razón... La que había metido la pata hasta el fondo había sido ella "dios santo... Y ahora qué hago..."

— No quiero hacerte llorar Be. Pero ya sabes que me gustan las cosas claras, como a ti. — Sonrió de nuevo, procurando en todo momento que no pareciera que la culpabilizaba de todo. — Me lo has contado porque quieres otro punto de vista ¿verdad?  
— Si — no podía añadir nada más.  
— Déjalo estar  
— ¿Cómo?  
— Déjalo así, no remuevas nada. Que se vaya enfadado es casi hasta mejor. Daros espacio y tiempo...  
— Pero eso no va borrar lo que siento...  
— Es tu hermano Be; esta historia no puede ser. Déjalo que haga su vida en Nueva York y haz tú la tuya aquí. Punto.  
— Sabía que te lo tenía que decir... Sabes escuchar Alice. Y eres una buena amiga. – Sonrió melancólicamente mientras apretaba sus manos.  
— Bueno... Una hace lo que puede — contestó sacando brillo a la uñas. — de todas formas, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar. Es un movidón...

— Gracias Alice — musitó. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire llenando sus pulmones al máximo y lo expulsó muy lentamente. Intentando relajarse. Repitió el gesto.  
— ¿Estás bien?  
— ... Si...  
— No pareces muy convencida — Alice observaba a Bella detenidamente. Le partía el alma verla así... ¡qué cruel que es el destino! — En serio... Creo que poner tierra por medio ahora es lo mejor que puedes hacer. En un par de semanas empiezan las clases; aprovecha el tiempo en la facultad... Quizá conozcas a alguien ¡Quién sabe!

Bella abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga. Tenía razón. Se había mirado el ombligo y no había sido capaz de ver más allá... Pero en algo no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Algo le decía que como lo hiciera no volvería a ser lo mismo. Nunca. No podía dejar que se fuera enfadado. "mañana hablo con él... Sin falta"

— Y ahora... Vamos a tomarnos un helado. Nos lo hemos ganado... Y te tengo que contar un montón de cosas. De cotilleos y... ¡Buah, no te lo vas a creer! — Alice hablaba mientras tiraba del brazo de Bella para que levantara el culo del banco.

Al entrar en su cuarto una ola de nostalgia le envolvió. Por un lado tenía ganas de estar en su casa, pero por otro... Pensaba que ya no tenía su hogar allí, que esa no era su habitación. Tomó aire, dejó la maleta y la mochila cerca de la puerta de la habitación y se fue directo al ordenador.

Lo estuvo pensando durante todo el viaje de vuelta a casa; intentaría cambiar el billete de avión. En un principio tenía pensado pasar un par de días en casa, ver a sus amigos, estar con sus padres, con Bella... Pero ahora esa idea le parecía absurda. Se moría de vergüenza, de celos... De amor.  
Esperó paciente a que el dichoso trasto arrancara y se metió en la página de Continental Air—Lines. Buscó su reserva y modificó la fecha. A tiempo. Quedaban plazas en el vuelo que salía a las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Se puede? — llamó Esme suavemente en el cerco de la puerta.  
— Claro, pasa mamá — "dios mío... Le voy a partir el corazón... otra vez…" Apagó el monitor.  
— Acabamos de pedir las pizzas. — Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama y observó a su hijo. — ¿Estás contento de volver a casa?  
— Si... – no podía mirarla a los ojos. Si lo hacía estaba perdido.  
— A ver... Qué pasa.  
— ¿Qué pasa de qué? — miró extrañado a su madre, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.  
— No soy tonta hijo. Sé que algo ha pasado entre tu hermana y tú.  
— ... — "¿Nos habrá visto besarnos en alguna ocasión?" los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.  
— Si, si... No me pongas esa cara. ¿Por qué os habéis enfadado? ¿Tan grave es como para no dirigiros la palabra en días? — esta vez estaba dispuesta a no dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.  
— ¡Ah!... Eso... — "joder que susto".  
— ¿Qué si no?  
— Cosas nuestras mamá... Ya se pasará...  
— ¿Cuándo hijo? ¿Cuando seáis mayores y no estemos papá y yo? ¿Cuando se vayan acumulando los malos entendidos hasta que explotéis? — paró en seco. Se le estaba quebrando la voz y no quería montar ningún número.  
— Mamá... — "¿Y ahora cómo la digo que me voy mañana a primera hora?"  
— Escúchame Edward. Sé que algo os ha tenido que pasar para que estéis así. Me duele que no confiéis en mí... Pero tampoco os voy a obligar a que lo hagáis. Lo que sí te pido... Es que lo arregléis en estos días que te quedan de estar aquí.  
— ... — "Cojonudo".  
— ¿Porqué pones esa cara? Creo que no pido demasiado. — dijo Esme en tono de ofensa.  
— Yo... — "vaya puta mierda... Piensa Eddy piensa..." — verás mamá... Acabo de comprobar la reserva y resulta que me equivoqué... Me voy mañana a las ocho de la mañana — "y encima de desviado, mentiroso... Bien por ti tío..."  
— ¿¡Qué!? — saltó de la cama — ¿Estás de broma? Porque no me está haciendo ninguna gracia.  
— Lo siento mamá... Fue un error... — "Si... Mentiroso patológico... Quizá debería hacer ciencias políticas y no medicina…"  
— No te creo — se encaró a su hijo — es imposible que te confundas en algo así. Mira; no sé qué te pasa. Pero algo ha pasado entre tu hermana y tú. No quiero que se repita la historia generación tras generación... ¡No puedo soportar que os tratéis con esa indiferencia!  
— Bueno, hablaré con ella en la cena. — propuso Edward sin mucho convencimiento.  
— No viene a cenar, está con Alice — respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
— Pues ya hablaremos después... — dijo en un tono más elevado.  
— Hijo. Siempre has estado pendiente de tu hermana. La has cuidado, la has mimado y ahora apenas le miras. Lo que sea que os haya pasado no puede acabar con esa complicidad vuestra. — se acercó a Edward y le cogió de las manos. — Os conozco. Algo muy gordo ha tenido que pasar entre vosotros. Lo que sea...

— ¡Chicos! ¡Las pizzas ya han llegado!  
— Solucionadlo... ¡Ya vamos Carl!

Esme salió del cuarto dejando a su hijo con mucho en lo que pensar. Pero no podía recular; no ahora. Quizá estuviera cometiendo un error... Otro más que apuntar a la lista. Decidió hacerlo. Encendió de nuevo el monitor del ordenador y aceptó el cambio de vuelo. Tendría que pagar una pequeña penalización, pero le daba igual. Tenía que desaparecer de allí. Iría solo al aeropuerto, escaparía.

Eran las 11:00 de la noche cuando se fue a la cama. Se despidió de sus padres no sin antes convencerles de que tomaría un taxi. Como excusa, el largo viaje de ese mismo día. Su madre le miró inquisitivamente durante toda la cena y la sobremesa que siguió después. Pero no consiguió ablandar a su hijo. Tenía esa determinación en la mirada; la que había heredado de ella misma. Cuando regresara Bella hablaría con ella; había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su hermano y fuese lo que fuese lo que les había pasado se enquistaría en sus corazones para siempre.

Antes de acostarse, Edward se permitió entrar en el cuarto de Bella. Olía a ella. Un aroma suave y envolvente; casi le hizo llorar, pero aguantó. Se acabó... "me olvidaré de ella cueste lo que cueste. Si me tengo que convertir en un capullo lo hago y punto. Todo vale... Todo".

Cerró la puerta del baño común, no sin antes recordar por una milésima de segundo lo que pasó aquél día; preparó la ropa del día siguiente y se tumbó en la cama.  
La noche pasó demasiado rápido, apenas pudo descansar pero cuando sonó el despertador saltó de la cama como un resorte. No podía perder el vuelo, bajo ningún concepto.

Se metió en la ducha como un rayo, se afeitó y mientras se lavaba los dientes miró la puerta del dormitorio de Bella. "No lo hagas..." Se miró en el espejo intentando no pensar en ella. Fracasó. Después de enjuagarse la boca, tomó aire y abrió la puerta.  
Allí estaba. Profundamente dormida. Hecha un ovillo en el centro de la cama. Se acercó hasta ella. Los rizos castaños se extendían por la almohada. "Tan dulce...". Estiró la mano como queriendo tocar su cabeza "Despiértala tío... ¡Así podrás hablar con ella y arreglarlo!".  
Cuando estaba a punto de rozarla con la yema de los dedos, Bella se cambió de posición dejando a la vista un pecho que se salía del camisón de tirantes y una larga y delgada pierna.  
Tragó en seco, cerró la mano en un puño y se fue corriendo de allí. Todo era un error; un tremendo y garrafal error. Comprobó que las puertas del baño quedaban bien cerradas antes de coger su equipaje y salió disparado hacia las escaleras. La imagen del cuerpo de Bella en la ducha, en la cama, en el baño, su tacto...

— No tan rápido jovencito — susurraron desde la cocina.  
— Papá... ¿Qué haces levantado? — preguntó bajito para no despertar a nadie más.  
— Te estaba esperando — sonrió mientras llenaba una taza de café — toma hijo.

Se quedó mirando la taza de café que le tendía su padre. Realmente le apetecía mucho.

— Gracias papá  
— Ven y siéntate. Todavía queda un poco de tiempo para irnos.  
— Papá, no hace falta que...  
— No te estoy pidiendo permiso. — Se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras bebía un sorbo de café — Dime una cosa.  
— ¿El qué? — contestó al fin mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre.  
— ¿Has cambiado la fecha del billete? — se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta. Directo. Sin rodeos.  
— Ya le dije a mamá...  
— Ni se te ocurra mentirme. — Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Él mismo tuvo una conversación sobre los billetes mientras estaban en Forks. — Siempre he presumido de buena memoria hijo.

Edward agachó la cabeza. Negarlo sería absurdo y ya estaba hecho, así que…

— Si. Los cambié. – "Y no me arrepiento".

— ¿Tanto odias a tu hermana como para irte a hurtadillas? – le preguntó en tono triste.

— ¡Yo no la odio! – gritó

— Shhh, despertarás a Bella y a tu madre… y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

— No la odio – repitió en un tono más bajo. – La quiero mucho… es mi hermana. – "por desgracia".

— Espero que sepas lo que haces hijo. Y que dentro de unos meses no tengas que arrepentirte de esto. – Llevó la taza a la pila y cogió las llaves del coche.

— Llamaré desde allí o lo que sea… — contestó mientras apuraba su café.

Salieron de la casa sin mirar atrás. El viaje en coche fue de lo más silencioso; Carlisle no entendía la manera de comportarse de Edward y Edward no sabía cómo defender su huída. Porque eso era al fin y al cabo. La despedida no fue como la primera vez; la mirada de su padre no desbordaba orgullo. Más bien al contrario… parecía tan triste.

— Ten cuidado allí Edward – le abrazó. Fuerte.

— Papá…Yo…

— Haznos un favor hijo. Aclara las cosas con Bella, aunque sea a distancia, o destrozarás a tu madre…

— Te lo prometo.

— No lo prometas… hazlo.

_"Última llamada para los viajeros del vuelo FG5602 con destino Nuevo York. Por favor, embarquen por la puerta D—9"_

— Me voy papá. – Dijo mientras le abrazaba.

— Adiós Edward. – Se despidió Carlisle con un nudo en la garganta.

— Adiós. – Deshizo el abrazo y se giró rápido.

Mientras recorría el camino hasta la puerta de embarque no podía evitar pensar en los errores que estaba cometiendo. En la sensación de cobardía que se le quedaba en el fondo de su alma. Esta vez no había dejado ninguna carta, ningún correo electrónico; Bella había sido clara con su actuación y su modo de comportarse en estos días. Se acabó; no quería sufrir más. No quería enamorarse de nadie. Jamás. No quería que le rechazaran de nuevo.

Empezaría una nueva vida en Nueva York. Trabajaría los fines de semana. Haría más amigos. Se olvidaría de su familia… "No. Eso no… olvidarme de mis padres no… pero de ella… ya se verá".

* * *

**Bueno... pues así están las cosas... Edward vuelve a huir :(**

**Decidme... ¿os gustó? ¿no? me lo contáis en un review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenos dias toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7 y jamlvg por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Abrió los ojos casi de golpe. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo? Había un charquito de babas en la almohada y tenía la marca de las sábanas en la mejilla. Hacía siglos que no descansaba tan bien; con el sueño tan profundo. Le había sentado de maravilla confesarse con su amiga; notaba como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Abrió la boca como si fuera un buzón de correos y se estiró exageradamente. Al mirar el reloj de la mesilla vio que no era tan tarde como pensaba.  
Se quedó bocarriba, despatarrada, mirando el techo fijamente. Las cortinas no impedían que entrara el sol por la ventana, inundando su habitación de luz.

Pensó en la noche anterior. Alice era genial, se pasaron las horas casi sin darse cuenta. Una sonrisa involuntaria asomó en su rostro cuando se acordó de todos los cotilleos que la contó. Lo de Angy y Jacob fue lo más comentado, dejando en un segundo plano a Rose y a Emmet porque eso era ya cosa hecha… "Y casi pasó por encima a Jasper... Y de eso sí que me encargo yo; me acuerdo de los ojitos que puso Jasper cuando nos la presentó Edward… jajaja y aquél día en la discoteca… Pero lo primero es lo primero".  
Cuando llegó a su casa pasaban de las 2:00 de la madrugada y lógicamente todos dormían. No había podido hablar con Edward para aclarar las cosas... Quizá disculparse por el bofetón sería una buena forma de empezar de cero.

Tomó aire y se levantó de un salto desperezándose; hoy iba a ser un gran día. Giró la cabeza para mirar el baño e inmediatamente pensó en Edward... Frunció el ceño "qué raro". No recordaba haber cerrado la puerta.

Se encaminó hacia allí y cruzó para abrir la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano. Tocó antes con los nudillos suavemente.  
— ¿Se puede? — esperó respuesta pero solo escuchó el silencio "quizá todavía duerme..." pensó mientras sonreía involuntariamente.  
Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y asomó la naricilla.  
— ¿Hola? ¿Edward?

Nada. Silencio de nuevo. Abrió la puerta del todo y observó que la cama estaba hecha, las persianas subidas y la habitación totalmente recogida. Era mundialmente sabido que su hermano no era el dios del orden; por eso le extrañó ver el cuarto así. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su cuarto, cabizbaja, con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.  
Pensativa, se puso una ligera bata de algodón y bajó hasta la cocina.

Allí sus padres esperaban sentados, con una taza de café delante de ellos y el rostro serio.

— Papá, mamá... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde está Edward? He entrado en su cuarto y no está... — su voz se fue apagando al ver cómo se miraban entre ellos.  
— Verás hija — comenzó Carlisle — será mejor que te sientes.  
— ¿Te preparo el desayuno? — ofreció Esme levantándose inmediatamente.  
— No mamá... Me estáis poniendo nerviosa. ¿Le ha pasado algo? — algo dentro de ella le estranguló la boca del estómago.  
— No hija. Verás... Él... Se ha ido. — Dijo por fin Carlisle.  
— ¿Que se ha ido? — frunció el ceño mientras miraba a sus padres — ¿A dónde?  
— Ha vuelto a la facultad. Esta mañana. Temprano — explicó Esme, dando a notar en su tono de voz su total desacuerdo.  
— Pero... No se ha despedido de mí... — habló tan bajito que apenas la escucharon.  
— Verás. Él quiso hablar contigo, pero saliste y se había equivocado en la fecha de los billetes y como llegaste tarde...  
— Déjalo papá — le cortó intentando mantener un tono indiferente – en nuestros tiempos existe el móvil. Si hubiese querido despedirse, me podía haber avisado — "un mensaje, una llamada… no me lo puedo creer…"

Esme y Carlisle se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que se habían llevado mal estos días, pero también sabían que se querían, y aunque ambos eran cabezotas y orgullosos, ese sentimiento anularía cualquier otro. Por eso sabía que esta noticia tenía que haberle hecho daño a su hija. Pero... ¿Cómo la ayudaban?

— Ya verás como...  
— No mamá... Da igual. — Un familiar picor de ojos empezó a hacer aparición — Yo... Me voy a mi cuarto.  
— Pero no has desayunado hija. — se quejó Esme.  
— Ya... Luego... — "tengo que salir de aquí" — Ahora voy a la ducha — se levantó intentando no mirar a la cara a sus padres — ya me preparo yo lo que sea más tarde — siguió mientras salía de la cocina.

Dejó a sus padres mirándose con preocupación y subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto; por su mente pasaban mil imágenes de los desplantes de estos últimos días. Desde el tortazo en la playa ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara. Ella tampoco se lo había puesto fácil "pero tanto como para no haberse despedido de mí..."  
Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sujetando el pomo con las dos manos a la espalda. "tiene que haberme dejado alguna nota o algo..."  
Miró la mesilla de noche y se abalanzó sobre el cajón. Nada. Siguió por el escritorio, debajo de la almohada, entre las páginas de su libro en la mesilla de nuevo… pero tampoco encontró nada. Cruzó el baño e hizo la misma investigación en su cuarto. Nada de nada.  
Las lágrimas le estaban emborronando la visión y estaba sintiendo cómo un nudo oprimía su garganta. Se había ido sin despedirse... "se ha ido..."  
Dos enormes lágrimas cayeron a la par por sus mejillas mientras ese nudo en la garganta amenazaba con estrangularla. Dio media vuelta y corrió a su cuarto cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Se tiró sobre la cama deshecha y hundió su cara en la almohada.

Gritó.

Gritó de rabia, de decepción.

Gritó por que se había ido su mitad, y eso irremediablemente hacía que se sintiera sola...

Muerta.

Pasó una hora antes de poder pensar con coherencia. Una hora en la que se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza ese dichoso tortazo en la playa. Una hora en la que llegó a la conclusión de que todo había sido por su culpa. Demasiado dolor en el corazón; y demasiada presión en la cabeza como para pensar con claridad. Se dio media vuelta y miró al techo, intentando tomar aire. Tenía la cara roja e hinchada por el sofocón; y tirante por la sal de las lágrimas secas.  
"Alice... Tengo que verla... Seguro que me ayuda a ver con claridad... Vaya puta mierda... ¡Vaya mierda joder!"

Estiró el brazo hasta la mesilla y cogió el móvil. Necesitaba hablar con su amiga... Necesitaba desahogarse, escuchar otro punto de vista... Sólo esperaba que la bruja de su madre no estuviera por ahí merodeando. Sería la gota que colmaba el vaso…

—

Cuando Edward llegó a la facultad se fue directo a la cama. Mandó un mail a sus nuevos amigos diciendo que había adelantado la vuelta pero que estaba cansado y que hasta el día siguiente no estaría en condiciones de sumar dos más dos.

Pasó la peor noche de toda su vida. No paraba de dar vueltas; le remordía la conciencia. Pero no iba a retroceder. La decisión estaba más que tomada; empezaría de cero. Conocería a más gente, con sus mismos intereses y gustos. Ni siquiera tenía por qué pensar en ella. Total, era inútil seguir con esa relación…

Perezosamente, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Una buena ducha calentita seguro que le despejaba la mente y vería la vida con nuevos ojos. Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo le pareció escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero se estaba tan a gusto debajo del agua que no le prestó atención y siguió lavándose meticulosamente. Al terminar, se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y se miró en el espejo; cogió la toalla del lavabo y comenzó a secarse la cabeza.

Esta vez sí que escuchó la puerta… "¿quién será?... les dije que quedaríamos por la tarde…" Se pasó la toalla por el cuello y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

— ¡Voy! – dijo cuando estaba a medio camino.

Nada más abrir la puerta María casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Delante de ella estaba el ser más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Medio desnudo, sólo con una toalla anudada a la cadera, dejando ver sus oblicuos "dios mío, esos músculos existen... No son una leyenda urbana..." No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

— Hola María — dijo Edward mientras su mirada examinaba el cuerpo de la chica "realmente es muy bonita…". — Creía que era Hugh... Pasa... — sonrió.

— Hola Edward... Yo... Si te pillo mal vuelvo luego – no se decidía a pasar dentro; no hacía más que imaginarse lo que escondía esa toalla y eso no ayudaba a expresarse con claridad.

— No, no… pasa. – Se hizo a un lado para dejar el camino despejado y esperó a que estuviera en el centro del cuarto para cerrar la puerta. Sin querer se quedó mirándola el culo. — ¿Qué tal estos días?

— Oh… ha venido mucha más gente – "no le mires a los ojos… no le mires a los ojos… el suelo, el suelo es bonito" – he quedado con Hugh a las cinco, después de comer.

— Perfecto – "¿Y si…?" miró a su amiga, realmente se veía preciosa; llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa sin mangas de flores en tonos azules. Ese color le sentaba muy bien con su tono de piel; "Igual que a…" — ¿Y necesitas algo? ¿O sólo me has echado de menos?

"Genial tío… esa frase la has sacado de una peli erótica de tercera categoría"

María se ruborizó nada más escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Edward; pues claro que le había echado de menos ¿tanto se le notaba? Empezó a morderse el labio inferior con insistencia mientras sus mejillas pasaban del rosa al grana.

"Dios mío, ese gesto… ¿por qué es tan parecida…? mierda…" un tirón en su entrepierna le hizo salir por una milésima de segundo de sus pensamientos. Se estaba empalmando… pero se estaba empalmando pensando en que se parecía a su hermana. "Eso no está bien… eso no está nada bien tío…"

Observó cómo de repente María levantó la vista, probablemente para despedirse por fin, pero a medio camino entre el suelo y su cara se encontró con algo que una simple toalla de baño no podía tapar. Abrió los ojos como platos, pasó del grana al carmesí, y un latigazo de placer recorrió su cuerpo "Esto no es real".

— Yo… yo… mejor me voy… — "¡pero tienes que pasar al lado de él tonta! El suelo… el suelo es seguro… el suelo no tiene unos ojazos verdes que hipnotizan… ni oblicuos… ni una inminente erección" Volvió a mirar esa parte de la toalla "¡mierda!"

— Espera María – se adelantó con el brazo estirado para pararla pero ella caminó hacia la salida con rapidez, lo que provocó que su mano, accidentalmente, reposara en un pecho en lugar de en un brazo.

"Dios… Santo… bendito… ¿Porqué no quita la mano?"

Ninguno de los dos sabría explicar lo que pasó a continuación. El aire se volvió pesado y no entraba en los pulmones con facilidad. El nudo en la garganta de Edward pasaba desapercibido gracias a la presión que sentía en el bajo vientre. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? Porque estaba seguro de que no era amor; el amor era distinto; era lo que sentía estando con… "Basta… tírate a María… a ella le gustas. Estar con ella te sentará bien… y se parece tanto a Bella que será como follar con ella, pero sin estar prohibido… ¡es un chollo!... (No, no, no… no estaría bien…) ¡Vamos, mírala… lo está deseando!"

La distancia se había ido acortando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta; de repente se encontraban respirando uno en la boca del otro sin saber cómo había pasado.

La manó seguía en el pecho de María y sin darse cuenta lo apretó. El gemido que salió de los labios de ella fue directo a su entrepierna; ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. La habitación desapareció, eran dos cuerpos que se atraían, simple deseo, sin más complicaciones, sin lazos familiares que impidieran que pasaran al siguiente nivel.  
Volvió a apretar el pecho de María a la vez que se estrellaba contra su boca. Era demasiado sencillo dejarse llevar con ella, estaba convencido de que esto le ayudaría a olvidarse de su hermana; era algo enfermizo estar pensando todo el día en ella, y no podía seguir así.  
Las manos temblorosas de María subieron por la desnuda espalda de Edward. Acarició y apretó sus hombros profundizando más el beso; quizá se arrepintiera de esto mañana, pero, maldita sea, disfrutaría de esto cada segundo.  
Subió su mano un poco más, hasta su pelo, agarrando un mechón de su nuca. Apretándolo en un puño, haciendo que gruñera en su boca. Sintió la humedad deslizarse en su centro, y apretó sus músculos provocando aún más placer "su lengua… es áspera… y sabe tan bien…".

Se separó un segundo, necesitaba leer la expresión de Edward. Necesitaba ver que él la quería para seguir con esto... Quizá empezaran una relación... Sonrió, imaginándose el momento mientras fijaba sus ojos en el rostro de su amante. Definitivamente él quería esto tanto como ella.

Un intercambio de miradas bastó para que les entraran las prisas. Edward se apresuró para deshacerse de la molesta ropa que tapaba a la chica; algún botón de la blusa salió perjudicado, pero eso ahora no importaba. Quería verla desnuda, quería acariciar su piel, quería apretarse a un cuerpo caliente como el suyo; sentía que iba a explotar… "dios mío… ¡voy a dejar de ser virgen!... ¡por fin!"

— Espera… — soltó María – espera, espera… — tomó aire, mientras miraba a los ojos de Edward. Parecía confundido… le sonrió mirándole a los ojos – No tengo preservativo…

— Mierda… yo tampoco… — el tiempo se detuvo por un momento; los dos mirándose a los ojos.

— ¡Oh, joder!… termina fuera ¿vale?

— Si quieres podemos esperar… — Edward pensó que no estaría bien hacer esto. Quizá fuera un error.

— Y una mierda. No sé de donde salen estos pensamientos Ed… pero vas a apagar el fuego que acabas de encender. Me da igual todo… Necesito esto… — Y ni corta ni perezosa le quitó la toalla de la cintura, obteniendo un primer plano fantástico de su erección. — ¡Hostia puta! – Cayó de rodillas — ¡Dios Edward…! – colocó sus dos manos en sus muslos y subió lentamente hasta sus genitales. – Es… es… Es enorme… — se relamió.

Su boca envolvió su polla provocando que Edward se quedara bizco por un segundo. Se sentía tan bien, tan húmedo, tan caliente… ¿sentiría lo mismo estando dentro de una chica?

Cogió la cabeza de María con ambas manos y embistió su boca. Una vez y otra y otra… sintiéndose bien, sintiéndose en la gloria, sin otro pensamiento que meter y sacar, meter y sacar. Cuando escuchó el gemido de ella perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, la levantó de golpe y la besó con rudeza, llevándola con rapidez hasta el lugar donde estaba la cama.

La tiró sobre ella y observó el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica, sin la blusa, con los pantalones medio bajados, enseñando el encaje de las bragas, con los tirantes del sujetador caídos y el pelo suelto esparcido por la almohada… tuvo un flash. La cara de María se transformó en la de Bella; era ella la que le sonreía de forma lujuriosa, la que se estaba desprendiendo del pantalón a una velocidad de vértigo, a la que quería follar sin tregua.

Sus manos, ávidas, quitaron las copas del sujetador dejando sus pezones rosados a la vista. Los apretó con fuerza, sacando un grito de la garganta de María. Pero lejos de pararles, este grito les avivó aún más.

No podía más; echó las bragas a un lado y colocó la punta de su miembro en su húmeda entrada. Miró a los ojos a María, y sus castaños ojos se tornaron en los de Bella. Se hundió hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento; escuchó otro grito de placer. Pronto descubrió que eso era música para sus oídos.

Aceleró. No le importaba nada más que terminar con esto… una sombra de arrepentimiento empezaba a asomar entre la niebla que se había formado en su cabeza. Pero no quiso prestar atención. Era mejor observar la boca entreabierta de María dándole besos, sentir sus manos apretándole el culo, notar cómo sus piernas se subían hasta su cadera provocando que pudiera hundirse aún más en ella. Mordió su cuello, lamió su escote hasta llegar a las tetas y mordió los pezones en cuanto les tuvo a su alcance.

Notaba cómo un nudo se formaba en su vientre; iba a eyacular, lo sentía… tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… las paredes de María comenzaban a oprimir su polla. "Tienes que salir… o te correrás dentro de ella…"

Escuchar los gritos de placer de ella no ayudó en nada; sin dejar que María terminara con su orgasmo, salió de ella y empezó a masturbarse a toda velocidad. Pronto comenzó a temblar y su semen se esparció sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

María gimoteaba, deseosa de tenerle otra vez dentro, notando como el cálido líquido se escabullía veloz hacia la cama. No quería terminar así… le había dejado a medias…

— ¡Oh dios… Bella! – murmuró Edward mientras seguía acariciándose.

— ¿Perdón? – Le miró María a la cara, totalmente compungida — ¿cómo me has llamado?

— Eh… — Edward abrió los ojos y vio a una llorosa María mirándole fijamente. – Eh… — "¿Qué coño he hecho? ¿La he llamado Bella? Por dios tío…" – Yo…

— Da igual – se levantó corriendo de la cama "joder… estoy pringosa" Se miró el cuerpo y por un momento sintió asco. – Necesito tu baño… — no esperó una respuesta, se dirigió sin más hasta allí y se lavó.

— Escúchame yo… — cogió de nuevo la toalla y se la colocó en su cintura.

— No… no te escucho Edward… está claro que has terminado pensando en otra… — salió del baño y cogió su ropa – yo solo venía a darte una lista con los cambios de libros – con la bola de ropa en una mano, buscó en su bolso y sacó un papel. – Aquí tienes – dijo estrellándolo contra su pecho. Comenzó a vestirse con rapidez.

— Por favor… perdóname… no sé qué me ha pasado… yo no soy así…

— Eso pensaba… que no eras así… — terminó de medio abrocharse la blusa y el pantalón – vaya decepción.

— Déjame que me explique María…

— ¡Oh… si te has acordado de mi nombre! – contestó mientras se calzaba.

— Ha sido un error, yo solo pensaba que…

— Efectivamente, un error… — se colgó el bolso y se acercó a la puerta – hazme un favor – le pidió mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, sin mirarle a la cara.

— Claro, lo que sea – se acercó hasta ella cogiéndola de un hombro.

— No digas esto a nadie – se zafó del agarré y salió corriendo del dormitorio de Edward.

Edward se quedó con un palmo de narices, frío después de la calentura y totalmente deshecho mentalmente hablando. Le había llamado Bella… por dios… ¡había perdido la virginidad con una chica estupenda y la había llamado Bella!

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se metió de nuevo en la ducha. Se sentía sucio. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? "En que estabas follando con tu hermana… (No… eso no es verdad…) Claro que lo es… te has imaginado que era Bella la que estaba debajo de ti (por favor… esto tiene que acabar… no puedo pensar en ella todo el rato… pobre María)"

—

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, con la pena inundándole el alma, salió de su habitación y se encaminó hasta la cafetería que había en la residencia. Sí que se notaba que había llegado más gente; el ambiente universitario era palpable en todo el campus ya que en menos de una semana comenzarían las clases oficialmente.

Cogió una bandeja y se colocó en la fila del buffet; esperando tranquilamente su turno. Pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en su cuarto.

Se arrepentía enormemente de ello; algo que podía haber sido especial se convirtió en una pesadilla… ahora no pensaba en Bella… sólo pensaba en cómo arreglar las cosas con María. Había demostrado ser una buena amiga, quería recuperarla.

Dejó vagar su mirada alrededor; ¿serían todos de primer curso? ¿Cuántos irían a medicina? A lo mejor podía hacer nuevos amigos… "pero ninguno como María… seré gilipollas…"

Mientras giraba la cabeza centrándose de nuevo a la fila, notó un extraño calor en la nuca. Como si alguien estuviera observando todos sus movimientos; buscó en un lado y en otro de la sala hasta dar con una mesa repleta de chicas. Todas y cada y una de ellas permanecían con la boca semiabierta mirándole fijamente.

Miró a un lado y a otro, buscando otra persona que fuera el centro de atención de esas chicas; pero no encontró a nadie detrás de él. Todas le comían con los ojos.

"oh tío… este va a ser un año muy divertido… seguro que una de ellas te hace olvidar a tu hermanita del alma… o todas… jajajaja… (¿Tú crees?) … ¡seguro que sí!... ¡míralas!"

A diez metros de allí, en la mesa repleta de chicas, se escuchaban exclamaciones, jadeos y juramentos en arameo.

— ¡Pero ese ser no es real! – dijo Joshy.

— Dejar de mirarle, por favor… nos va a pillar… qué vergüenza por dios…

— Oh vamos Chris… déjate de vergüenzas y recréate con las vistas – sugirió Mariah.

— ¡Está mirando, está mirando! – gritó Nury mientras hacía aspavientos para que las demás dejaran de mirar.

— No puedo dejar de mirarle… que ojos… que… ¡que paquetorro!

— ¡Penny por dios!, que nos va a oír – gritó Tessa dándola un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

Involuntariamente, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Edward, deslumbrando por completo a todas y cada una de las chicas que ocupaban la mesa.

— A tomar por culo. – dijo una de ellas mientras se levantaba de golpe.

— ¡Diane! – gritaron todas, temerosas de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

— ¡Qué! ¡Sólo voy a cambiarme las bragas!... o a asegurarme de que no se han desintegrado de golpe… sheeeeeee

Mientras veía cómo las chicas se reían nerviosas, decidió hacerle caso a su demonio interior. Definitivamente ir a estudiar allí había sido una buena idea… se olvidaría de ella costase lo que costase. Sí o sí. No había opción.

* * *

**Hola chicas; a la vista de vuestros comentarios, y como muchas me preguntáis lo mismo, os contestaré por aquí :D**

**Pregunta del millón: hasta cuando? Cuando sabrán que no son hermanos!?**

**Respueta: ya queda menos... Se que os pido mucha paciencia. Que todas queremos un restregón de Edward y Bella... Pero no chicas. Lo siento. Lo que si os digo es que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 34 y yo creo que en dos o tres capis más sucederá. Así que... Me esperáis esos pocos capítulos? :)**  
**Ya os ire contando... Pero lo historia es mucho más q los protas... Espero q lo diasrutéis mientras ;)**

**también sé que algunas lo odiais... este capi no mejora vuestra opinión lo sé... y me temo que los que están por venir tampoco :/**  
**Mientras tanto me regaláis un review aunque sea para criticar a Edward? gracias! ^_^**

**Ah! otra cosa... tengo que subir los capis antes del viernes, asi que vosotras leer a vuestro ritmo, porque en cuanto tenga huecos me conectaré para colgar capi.**

**Hasta la tarde!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas tardes toda/os**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**Siempre se me olvida agradecer a DraBSwan ser mi prelectora y mi beta... este capi va por tí ;)**

**NOTA: como ya visteis en el anterior capítulo, este Edward está sufriendo una especie de desdoble de personalidad. Lo llamo su demonio interior por que las ideas que tiene no son precisamente angelicales...**

**Este capi es largo eh? :-***

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Hacía calor; aunque pronto entrarían en el mes de Octubre. Era lo normal en Los Ángeles; el frío no comenzaría a sentirse hasta casi Diciembre.  
Rosalie esperaba en la cola de la secretaría a que Bella llegara con las fotocopias de los documentos de identidad. Las clases comenzarían en una semana y debían prepararse e inscribirse en los cursos extraoficiales, o se terminarían las plazas.

Observó cómo Bella se acercaba corriendo con los papeles en la mano. Pensó en lo rara que había estado su amiga ese verano; había construido como una especie de muro al que parecía que sólo tenía acceso Alice. Hasta Ángela, que nunca entraba en estas cosas le había hecho notar la distancia de Bella; por no hablar de Edward. De pronto se iba sin decir nada, sin despedirse de nadie. Ni siquiera de Jasper ni de Jacob… había sido un detalle muy feo.

Sonrió al tener más cerca a su amiga, gracias a dios hacía un par de días que lo que fuera que atormentaba a Bella terminó.

— ¡No corras Bells! — gritó a sabiendas del alto grado de "patosidad" de su amiga.  
— ¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! — dijo agitando los papeles para que los viera Rose.

— ¡Cuidado!

Todo pasó muy rápido; Bella se pisó los cordones de sus converse mientras corría hacia Rose haciendo que todos los papeles que llevaba encima se esparcieran por el hall de la facultad. Pero milagrosamente ella no tocó el suelo; Rosalie iba de camino para socorrerla pero no hizo falta. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la rubia nada más darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

**(N/A: podéis ver la imágen en mi perfil... pero vamos... es Ian Somerhalder...)**

Un chico de metro noventa sujetaba a Bella en el aire. Redujo la marcha y se acercó a ambos "madre-del-amor-hermoso… que ojos… porque tengo a mi Emm que si no…"

— Pe… perdona… yo… — Bella no sabía cómo disculparse. En un segundo vio el suelo muy cerca y al siguiente estaba en brazos de un chico que no conocía de nada. Imposible no hacer conexión con sus ojos azules, los tenían grandes y te hechizaban en seguida.

— No te preocupes – sonrió el chico – Menos mal que estaba cerca, si no esa preciosa cara tendría un buen moretón mañana – contestó mientras la dejaba con delicadeza en el suelo.

— Si bueno… – no sabía por qué ese chico la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa; no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas – yo lo siento de veras…

— ¡Ey Bells! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rose cuando se encontró más cerca de ellos.

— Si, si… no ha pasado nada… bueno – miró el desastre en el suelo – ahora tendré que organizar todo de nuevo… — según lo dijo se agachó para recoger los papeles; por el rabillo del ojo observó como el chico hacía lo mismo.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron de nuevo, Bella con vergüenza y el chico con diversión en sus ojos. Rose, que hasta ahora perecía la convidada de piedra se hizo notar rompiendo así su burbuja.

— Ejem, ejem… — carraspeó exageradamente provocando que Bella la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Perdón! – Dijo el chico extendiendo los papeles – Aquí tienes.

— Muchas gracias…

— Damon… Damon Trinkijeyer – colocó la mano frente a la cara de Bella y ésta la cogió para estrechársela.

— ¿Trinki… que? – preguntó Rose totalmente extrañada ante ese apellido.

— Trinkijeyer – sonrió Damon mirando fugazmente a la rubia pero centrándose de nuevo en Bella. – Mi padre era búlgaro.

— Pues encantadas Damon – siguió Rose "¿qué coño le pasa a Bella?" – la que no habla es Bella y yo soy Rosalie. – observó cómo Bella la miraba gélidamente pero no le dio importancia. — ¿Es también tu primer año?

— Si. Me acabo de matricular en los cursos de psicología infantil. – Metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró de nuevo a la chica morena; era realmente preciosa. La rubia, Rosalie, era muy guapa. Pero era algo tan obvio… sin embargo los ojos castaños de esta chica, ese rubor en las mejillas, le estaba despertando cosas que no había sentido nunca.

— ¡Nosotras también! – gritó Rose realmente emocionada. Nueva mirada acusatoria de Bella.

— Siempre y cuando entreguemos la solicitud a tiempo – cortó Bella de un modo un tanto borde. – Muchas gracias por haberme cogido; – sonrió por compromiso – ahora nos vamos.

— Sí claro… yo también me voy. Nos veremos por aquí entonces – se despidió Damon con una blanca y sincera sonrisa.

Las dos se quedaron mirando como Damon se metía en la biblioteca. Sin decir ni media palabra, Bella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la secretaría de nuevo. Algo dentro de ella se removió al ver a ese chico, era guapo. Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos... Pero su corazón latía por otra persona, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por fijarse en otros chicos, "seré gilipollas... Él haciendo amigas en Nueva York y yo andando con reparos..."

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — preguntó Rose.  
— Nada.  
— Claro... Nada... Por eso parecía que te habían metido un palo por el culo. — Sonrió un poco.  
— Que graciosa que estás hoy ¿No?  
— Vamos Bella... Que nos conocemos ya. Y las dos sabemos que no eres tan borde. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No te ha metido mano verdad? — abrió los ojos como platos.  
— ¡No! ¡Qué dices loca!  
— Entiendo, entonces es porque no lo ha hecho... La verdad que a mí tampoco me importaría que me metiera mano...  
— ¡Rose! ¡Para ya por favor! Qué vergüenza... — contestó Bella tapándose la cara con ambas manos.  
— Vaaaale, ya paro. Pero dime por qué te has puesto así... Ese chico está para mojar pan nena. Y creo que no te vendría mal un buen...  
— ¡Rose! — gritó dándola un manotazo.  
— Tú no lo has visto bien... ¿Has visto qué cara, qué ojos, que cuerpazo?  
— Rose tía... Creo que Emmet no cubre todas tus necesidades.  
— Emmet me cubre perfectamente – sonrió Rose abiertamente mientras recordaba su último encuentro.

— Demasiada información…

Mientras terminaban de arreglar los papeles en secretaría, Bella permanecía pensativa, distante, encerrada en su mundo. Su amiga decidió no incordiarle más y darle su espacio.  
Y es que por la mente de Bella no hacía más que pasar imágenes de Edward, le veía sonreír, montar con Jacob en la moto, hablar con Jasper en la playa, besarla... Los dos en la noria, los dos en el baño... Ese bofetón en la playa...

Llevaba días sin saber nada de él; estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano se comunicaría con ella. Aunque sólo fuera para decirle adiós. Pero no fue así; sólo silencio; y ese silencio la había roto por dentro. Sus padres siempre le decían "recuerdos de parte de tu hermano"; pero ella tenía muy claro por donde se podía meter esos recuerdos. ¿Tan fácil le había resultado despedirse de ella? A lo mejor se pasó de la raya cuando estuvieron en Forks; quizá se había comportado como si fuera una cría. Pero eso es precisamente lo que era. Acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y el único chico con el que había tenido algo serio casi la fuerza… Jamás pensó que sentiría algo parecido a lo que sentía estando con Edward.  
Se puso nerviosa cuando le tocó este otro chico. Era muy guapo, evidentemente; le hipnotizó por su mirada. Tan limpia, tan bonita, tan penetrante... Sabía que tenía que olvidarse de su hermano, pero no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como si tal cosa. Para ella no era fácil hacer como si este verano no hubiera pasado nada…

— Alice y Angy nos esperan desde hace media hora — cortó Rosalie sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Ya es tan tarde? — musitó todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos.  
— Si... ¿Vamos? – Preguntó mientras cogía suavemente la mano de Bella; algo en su interior la impulsaba a proteger a su amiga. No sabía lo que era, pero en ese momento la veía tan frágil…

Bella asintió y siguió a Rose sin más. Había conseguido que Rose le dejara en paz, pero no podría hacer lo mismo con Alice... "No. Ali no me va a dejar así como así... Tendré que decirle hasta si se le veía la goma del calzoncillo... ¡Mierda!"

— Vamos Angy; las dos sabemos que darías cualquier cosa por estar con Jake. No entiendo porqué no le das una oportunidad al chaval, yo creo que ha perdido medio kilo de cada biceps del disgusto. — Palmeaba Alice en la mano a su amiga.  
— Es que... No es el momento. — Contestó sin mucho convencimiento.  
— Pero ¿Por qué? Vale que tengas que estudiar e ir a clases de danza pero tanto como para no tener vida social... — la miraba a los ojos mientras preguntaba, intentando averiguar si estaba arrepentida de esa negativa.  
— Va a ser muy duro. En serio; no te puedes hacer una idea de lo difícil que va a ser cumplir la promesa que he hecho a mis padres. — Dijo apesadumbrada, totalmente concentrada en los hielos de la coca—cola que tenía frente a ella. – Ni siquiera podré ir al cine en tres años... Además... — levantó un poco la mirada hacia Alice – no quiero ser segundo plato de nadie – susurró por fin dejando sus verdaderos motivos al descubierto.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! – botó su amiga de la silla. – Lo sabía…

— ¿Qué es lo que sabías? – preguntó Rosalie tomando asiento al lado de Angy.

— ¡Hola chicas! – gritó Ángela contenta de desviar el centro de atención.

— Un momento, — Alice frunció el ceño – ¿y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó mirando fijamente a Bella.

— ¡Guau, Ali…! Has tardado menos de dos segundos en darte cuenta de que la pasaba algo… Te admiro nena… — dijo Rose impresionada por su sexto sentido.

— Vamos; no es para tanto. No me ha mirado a los ojos, se ha callado y se ha sentado sin más… ni si quiera nos ha saludado. Está claro que intenta ocultarme algo – entrelazó sus dedos, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en las manos poniendo una sonrisa angelical.

— No es nada… — musitó Bella mirando de reojo a las chicas.

— Bueno… tanto como nada… — intervino Rose con ganas de contar a sus amigas lo que había pasado. – Debe medir como metro noventa o así, tiene un cuerpazo de impresión y unos ojazos azules que te leen hasta el alma…

Alice miró directamente a Bella y enarcó una ceja. Después de la conversación sobre la huída de Edward de hace unos días y tras tener que consolarla durante dos días enteros lo que menos se imaginaba es que otro chico atrajera su atención. Bella le devolvió la mirada y supo leer en ella que no quería que la atosigara delante de las chicas; pero cuando estuvieran solas le sometería al tercer grado. Vaya si lo haría.

—

— Ya sé que no debería haberlo hecho con ella… pero tío… que quieres que te diga… no pude parar…

— Pues la has cagado macho. Me llamó el otro día y me dijo que no quería juntarse contigo, y de rebote conmigo claro. – Se lamentó Hugh.

— Lo siento… de verdad. Pero es como si… — se paró al no encontrar la palabra adecuada

— ¿Como si…?

— Como si no fuera yo… como si viera desde fuera lo que estaba haciendo y no pudiera parar. – Habló bajito, en confidencia.

— A ver tío… creo que se te está yendo un poco la pinza… — le miró con el ceño fruncido; realmente no entendía lo que su amigo quería decir.

— Bah… Paso… no lo entenderías. Dejaré que el tema se enfríe y hablaré con ella; no quiero que esté enfadada conmigo.

— Tú mismo – agachó la cabeza para mirar el horario – Me toca Embriología ¿y a ti?

— Espera que lo miro… — buscó el horario en la carpeta — Aula 24… Bioquímica.

— Pues esta es tu clase. – Contestó mirando el número sobre la puerta; al bajar la mirada una sonrisa involuntaria asomó en su rostro – Y creo que te dejo en buenas manos.

Un grupito de cuatro chicas esperaba a entrar en clase, pero se habían quedado hipnotizadas al ver a Edward y a Hugh. Edward inmediatamente las reconoció, eran las chicas de la cafetería, unas preciosidades que no paraban de mirarle. El otro día con sólo unas miradas, consiguieron que olvidara su pequeño problema, que sonriera sinceramente como hacía tiempo no hacía. Aunque su demonio interior estaba totalmente convencido de que se tiraría a todas y cada una de ellas, él lo mantendría a raya. Total… no podría ser tan difícil "oh, vamos… no me digas que no tienes ganas de follar como un loco… ¡es tu primer año de facultad!, ¡estás fuera de tu casa!, ¡vive la vida hombre!". Se despidió de Hugh hasta la hora del almuerzo y se dispuso a entrar en clase.

Mariah, Tessa, Diane y Nury se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron que necesitaba pasar para entrar en clase. Como en trance, giraron la cabeza siguiendo sus movimientos, y se quedaron ancladas en su culo mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

— Chicas… estoy preocupada… Creo que esta asignatura la voy a suspender. – Se lamentó Tessa sabiendo que sería incapaz de concentrarse con semejante espécimen cerca.

— Bueno, tranquilas chicas. No perdamos la compostura. – Dijo Nury intentando desviar la mirada hacia sus amigas – Seguro que tiene novia… ¡o novio! ¿No le habéis visto con ese otro chico? ¡Parecían salir de un anuncio de Jean Paul Gautier!

— Ni de coña… ¿no os habéis fijado en cómo nos miraba el otro día en la cafetería? Este es un picha brava. Te lo digo yo. – Aseguró Diane cruzando los brazos.

— Pues en ese caso… quizá deba sacar el látigo para darle una lección… — contestó Mariah relamiéndose sólo de pensarlo.

— ¿Vamos dentro ya? Necesito buscar un sitio lo más alejada posible de él. – Dijo Tessa resuelta mientras entraba en el aula.

Diane y Mariah se dirigieron una mirada cómplice en cuanto localizaron dos asientos libres justo detrás de Edward y corrieron hacia ellos dejando a Tessa y a Nury sin tiempo para reaccionar.

— ¡Qué cabronas! – soltó Nury.

— Yo paso… mira. Ahí hay más asientos libres – señaló Tessa en dirección contraria.

Un cuarto de hora después comenzaba la clase de Bioquímica. A Tessa siempre le había apasionado la medicina, pero sin duda su asignatura favorita era ésta. En el instituto se ganó la matrícula de honor al presentar un trabajo sobre las proteínas para subir nota en ciencias. Sin embargo, no podía prestar atención; sus ojos se dirigían constantemente a la mesa ocupada por ese semidios. Estaba perdida; pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía si querría ponerle remedio.

No podía dejar de mirar sus manos mientras él tomaba apuntes. ¿Sería posible que le pusiera en órbita sólo con ver esos dedos cogiendo un puto boli? ¿Y por qué narices había optado por un cuello cisne esa mañana? Estaba empezando a sentir demasiado calor. Dejó sus manos de momento para fijarse en su cara; la luz de la ventana reflejaba su pelo descubriendo destellos cobrizos y pronto se imaginó enredando sus dedos en su imposible flequillo "céntrate Tessa… la biología molecular es apasionante… y su cara también…"  
Algo cambió en el mundo en el que estaba inmersa. ¿Se había movido? Observó como dos ojazos verdes conectaban con ella haciendo que se cortara su respiración. "¡Mierda! ¡Vaya pillada!". Los colores no tardaron en adornarla el rostro; bajó la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y se centró en su folio en blanco.

Durante el resto de la hora de clase no volvió a levantar la vista. Nury la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando pensando en porqué no estaba tomando nota de todo lo que el profesor decía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – susurró Nury preocupada por su amiga.

— Sí, sí… perfectamente.

— Estás roja

— Hace calor

— No… de hecho hace frío…

— ¿No podemos discutir eso luego?

— Las chicas del fondo – se escuchó la voz del profesor en tono grave. Esperó a que las aludidas le miraran – les recuerdo que las clases son voluntarias. El que se quede es porque quiere aprender en mi clase, para hablar tienen la cafetería.

Tessa y Nury se quisieron morir en ese momento. Ambas agacharon la cabeza y susurraron una disculpa.

Edward observaba en la distancia a las dos chicas a las que había llamado la atención el profesor. Una de ellas, la castaña, no había dejado de mirarle en toda la hora de clase. Las chicas que estaban justo detrás de él también, pero no sabía por qué, esa chica le llamó la atención desde un principio. "Vamos tío... no pierdes nada por ir y presentarte... (No, no... ni de coña... Tengo que hablar con María, y he quedado con Hugh) pero no estaría de más conocer a más gente; mírala... Es preciosa... ¿qué pierdes por presentarte? Sólo un Hola, me llamo Edward".

— Hola — escuchó una voz detrás de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con dos sonrisas radiantes.  
— Hola... — casi preguntó divertido.  
— Me llamo Diane y ella es Mariah. — extendió la mano para estrechársela deseosa de tocarle por fin.  
— Diane... — cogió su mano y la estrechó suavemente — Mariah... — hizo lo mismo — yo soy Edward. — contestó de pronto tímido. Mirando a las otras dos chicas que permanecían al otro lado del aula con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
— Ellas son nuestras amigas... Tessa y Nury. — dijo riéndose Mariah. — Ven y te las presentamos.

Tessa tragó en seco al ver que sus amigas se acercaban con ese chico. Buscó una vía de escape pero la gente bloqueaba las salidas en forma de grupos charlatanes "¿¡Y no pueden hablar en el puto pasillo!?"

Observó como Diane y Mariah se ponían estratégicamente detrás de él para tener un primer plano de su trasero. Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a Nury del brazo.

— Recuérdame que las mate después de este mal trago...  
— Vamos Tess — palmeó su mano mientras sonreía — no es para tanto.  
— Hola chicas – casi gritó Diane – este es Edward. Edward, ellas son Tessa y Nury.

Edward extendió la mano de nuevo para presentarse. Primero Nury y después a una sonrojada Tessa.

No podía mirarle a los ojos. Notaba cómo la taladraba con la mirada y la daba tanta vergüenza; estaba convencida de que si le miraba fijamente a los ojos sería capaz de leer sus más oscuros pensamientos; sería capaz de averiguar que lo que realmente quería de él es que esos dedos se perdieran en su cuerpo… "¡Stop Tessa! Céntrate…"

— Chicas… vamos a llegar tarde a Anatomía... – se disculpó mientras retrocedía, intentando poner distancia entre esa sonrisa perfecta y ella.

— Pero si hemos quedado con las demás en la cafetería… — Contestó Nury extrañada por la huida de su amiga.

— Si pero… ¿no os parece un poco pronto para hacer pellas*? — casi susurró intentando mirar a sus amigas a la cara.

— Pero ya hemos quedado…

— Yo te acompaño. – Soltó Edward sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. – La verdad que no tengo ni idea de donde está el laboratorio… ¿Tú?

— Yo… — miró a sus amigas pidiendo ayuda, pero sólo se encontró con tres traidoras que se alejaban casi sin despedirse — ¿Dónde vais?

— Uff, mira qué hora que es; nos vamos… ten el móvil a mano… adiós… — y sin más la abandonaron.

— Vaya… te han dejado sola. – Enarcó una ceja.

— Obvio… — murmuró entre dientes mientras apretaba la carpeta contra su pecho.

— ¿Nos vamos? – extendió la mano dejándola pasar delante de él.

Ambos caminaron despacio, uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, en silencio. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrir la boca. Hasta que llegaron al pasillo de los laboratorios.

— Pues ya hemos llegado… — dijo Tessa mientras abría la carpeta para ver el número del aula. – Supuestamente es aquí, pero no hay nadie. – Comentó extrañada mirando de un lado para otro.

— Si quieres esperamos dentro y si no hay clase, nos vamos con tus amigas… ¿vale?

— De acuerdo…

Entraron en el laboratorio y se sentaron en unos taburetes al final del aula, justo enfrente de una de las seis mesas de acero.

— Menos mal que no hay muerto… — quiso hacerse el gracioso Edward, pero al ver que ella simplemente sonreía, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y miró hacia el suelo. Su demonio interior no le daba tregua. Quería lanzarse sobre ella sin más; cerrar la clase con cerrojo y tumbarla encima de una de esas mesas para follarla. Acababa de comprar una caja de condones para que no le pasara lo mismo que hacía unos días con María. Y estaba claro que a ella le gustaba; le delataba ese color sonrosado de sus mejillas. Pero no quería volver a ser tan brusco como la primera vez. La cagó, y no repetiría el mismo error.

Pasaron cinco interminables minutos y ninguno de los dos se movió. Tessa miró el reloj y observó que pasaban quince minutos de la hora en la que tenía que haber comenzado la clase. El sonido de su móvil casi hizo eco en la fría y estéril habitación. Miró a Edward y le sonrió mientras sacaba el móvil del bolso… "¿Llevará gomina?"

MENSAJE DE DIANE:

"Se nos olvidó recordarte que las clases de laboratorio no empiezan hasta la semana que viene… Disfruta de su compañía! XDDD"

— ¡Pero serán hijas de p…!

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Si… que voy a matar a mis amigas… ¡por llamarlas algo, claro! – No salía de su asombro; metió de mala leche el móvil en el bolso y se dispuso a salir de la clase.

— Pero…

— No… sin peros… Las mato y ya está; ¡serán cabronas!

— Me gustaría saber de qué estás hablando – dijo divertido Edward mientras veía cómo Tessa caminaba de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado.

— Pues que no hay clase

— Eso ya me lo imaginaba…

— ¡Pero ellas lo sabían! ¡Lo sabían y no nos han dicho nada!

— Vaya… — Edward cruzó los brazos y soltó una carcajada ganándose una mirada acusatoria por parte de Tessa – vamos… es gracioso…

— Pues a mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia – cruzó ella también los brazos – ha sido una encerrona.

— Pues a mí me parece que ha sido más un favor… — inclinó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Tessa, intentando dejar al descubierto su deseo. Al final su demonio interior se saldría con la suya "Maldito seas…".

— Bueno… yo mejor me voy. – dijo nerviosa mientras se daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la salida. Le intimidaba demasiado; era tan guapo, tan perfecto, que teniéndole cerca no podía pensar con claridad.

Pero algo en el ambiente cambió, se volvió pesado; no sabía que pasaba hasta que notó como una mano se aferraba a su brazo y una sensación de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

— Espera, por favor… — la voz de Edward se había vuelto ronca. Su corazón iba a mil; no sabía qué hacer, sólo necesitaba dejarse llevar. Dejar atrás el dolor que le producía pensar en Bella; abrirse al resto del mundo. Conocer una pasión real, y no enfermiza como la que sentía con su hermana. Necesitaba esto… No… quería esto; desde que la vio la semana pasada en la cafetería, le había llamado la atención. Tenía una mirada tan limpia.

Tessa se paró en seco y cerró los ojos. Dejándose llevar por la sensación que su mano en su brazo le transmitía. ¿Cómo se sentiría en el resto del cuerpo? Dejó escapar un gemido sin darse cuenta.

Y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no habría marcha atrás. No sabía a qué se debía esa atracción, pero estaba claro que era algo mutuo. Algo en su cabeza la advertía de que si seguía adelante saldría mal parada; que se arrepentiría. Pero no creía poder encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para pararse a ella misma los pies.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró con su perfecta cara delante. Con unos ojos casi negros desnudándola con la mirada. Con una boca entreabierta que respiraba con dificultad. ¿A qué estaba esperando? ¿A que ella tomara la iniciativa?

— Quiero probar algo... — susurró Edward — por favor quédate quieta — se acercó — muy quieta.

Y eso hizo; quedarse quieta… observó atentamente cómo Edward se acercaba y desvió la mirada a sus labios. Cerró los ojos y lo sintió.  
Suave.  
Blando.  
Caliente...

Para lo que ninguno estaba preparado fue para la reacción de Tessa. Para ella ese casto beso que depositó en su boca no fue suficiente; de pronto anheló sentirle más, sentirle dentro, y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo su lengua en su boca. Respirar su cálido aliento, notar cómo él la correspondía, no hizo más que darle fuerzas para seguir en su empeño.

Edward gimió cuando notó la lengua de Tessa buscar la suya y reaccionó saliendo en su busca. Notó cómo sus manos acariciaban sus brazos mientras subían hacia su pelo. Se separó un segundo de ella, para tomar aliento y para buscar algo en su rostro que le parara los pies, una especie de señal. Pero con lo que se encontró fue con unos labios hinchados y unos ojos brillantes que pedían a gritos que siguiera.  
Depositó un suave beso en sus labios.  
— ¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó Edward mientras pensaba que nunca jamás volvería a ser tan brusco como con María.  
— Creo que no tengo opción — confesó una muy confundida Tessa.  
— Sí la tienes — sonrió de medio lado — di que no...  
— No puedo... — se perdió en sus ojos — pero tampoco quiero.

Ni le vio venir. Nada más terminar la frase se vio acorralada contra una de las paredes del aula, cerca de la puerta. Notaba las manos de Edward por todo su cuerpo mientras invadía de nuevo su boca.

Calor...

El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable; su jersey de cuello cisne volvía a asfixiarla. Necesitaba quitárselo. Como si le hubiera leído la mente sintió las manos de Edward sujetar la parte de abajo del jersey; rompió ese beso para poder quitárselo... "hostia puta…" Y es que la imagen que tenía frente a ella era para quitar el sentido. Los ojos de Edward brillaban febriles, sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos eran una clara invitación para perderse en ellos, su frente perlada en sudor y un gesto de placer permanecía impreso en su rostro. Con semejante panorama las bragas de Tessa quedaron inservibles.  
Lentamente se desprendió de su jersey mientras Edward hacía lo mismo con su camiseta. Se observaron en silencio, reprimiendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el otro. Reconociéndose en el proceso.  
Al ver los pechos al descubierto de Tessa aguantó la respiración.  
Eran del tamaño justo. Ni grandes ni pequeños, "simplemente perfectos".  
Alargó su mano y lo acarició suavemente. Recreándose en las sensaciones, en el placer que una simple caricia podía producir. Observó como Tessa cerraba los ojos y se humedecía los labios despacio "dios... Creo que me voy a correr solo con mirarla..."

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más urgencia. Las manos volaron al botón del pantalón. A estas alturas era un estorbo... Sonrió en su boca al ver cómo ella hacía lo mismo.  
Rompieron de nuevo el beso para terminar de una vez de quitarse el resto de ropa y quedarse completamente desnudos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sonriendo, siendo conscientes de lo que iban a hacer.  
Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Tessa miró el cerrojo de la puerta y lo echó, mientras Edward se escabullía a por un condón.

De nuevo frente a frente, Edward fue el que acortó distancias. La empotró de nuevo contra la pared a la vez que invadía su boca.  
Tessa estaba fuera de sí, notar su calor, piel con piel, casi la sobrepasa. Jamás había sentido una atracción así por nadie, ni siquiera por su primer novio, ni por ninguno de los dos tíos con los que se enrolló en el instituto; deseo en estado puro.

Notó cómo su cuerpo respondía por instinto, abrazando su cuello, enroscando las piernas en su cintura, acogiendo en su interior su miembro.  
Ambos dejaron escapar el aire a la vez, en un suspiro cuando se sintieron el uno al otro. Suavemente comenzó el baile; a un ritmo lento y persistente. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa; solo se concentraban en sentir, mirándose a los ojos, a la cara, para empaparse de las expresiones del otro.  
Sin que ninguno de los dos lo programara, el ritmo se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido. Las respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos, los jadeos en gruñidos.  
Las manos de ella volaron hasta su pelo. Agarrándolo fuerte, tirando de él. Apoyándose con sus brazos en sus hombros para ayudar a mantener el ritmo.  
— No puedo más — jadeó Edward.  
— No... Aguanta — pidió Tessa; sentía cómo su orgasmo estaba llegando y no quería quedarse en las puertas. — Por favor aguanta...  
— Tess — sentía ese hormigueo en los huevos que indicaban que estaba a punto de correrse. Pero ella le había pedido que esperara, tenía que esperar... — ¡Joder, Tess!

Por un breve momento pensó en lo distinto que estaba siendo de su primera vez. Que con María realmente no lo disfrutó tanto... Que fue un hijo de puta; pero en cuanto notó cómo las paredes de la vagina de Tessa empezaban a estrecharse, como si fuera una señal, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y explotó.

Ambos ahogaron sus gritos en la boca del otro mientras disfrutaban del intenso orgasmo. Sin apenas conocerse, habían encajado a la perfección...

—

— Dios mío Edward — dijo Tessa mientras ambos se colocaban la ropa — creo que no voy a ser capaz de centrarme en esta clase cuando empiecen las prácticas.

— Ni yo… — rió Edward – por cierto – enarcó una ceja mientras se pasaba las manos por el desordenado pelo – recuérdame que le dé las gracias a tus amigas.

— ¡Ja! Ni de coña… Son unas cabronas – frunció el ceño mientras se terminaba de calzar.

— Pero en el fondo… nos han hecho un favor… — apuntilló Edward mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella.

— Pffff – tener de nuevo su cara tan cerca no ayudaba a Tessa a pensar con claridad… — Oye… se nos va a hacer tarde…

— Sí… será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, o no respondo de mis actos… — metió las manos en los bolsillos y se humedeció los labios.

— No… la que no respondo soy yo. – Se peinó con los dedos rápidamente y abrió de prisa la puerta.

Nada más salir al pasillo, casi se chocan de frente con uno de los alumnos. Era moreno, con gafas y se quedó cortadísimo al ver a Tessa y Edward salir del aula, con caras de recién follados, y unas sonrisas profident.

— Hola… eeeee… Perdonad que os pregunte… ¿al final ha habido clase?

— Pues, no. No ha habido clase… creo que hasta la semana que viene no empiezan. – Dijo Edward al ver que Tessa no contestaba.

— Vale, gracias… — sonrió el chico tímidamente. – Es que al veros salir pensé… bueno… da igual… Me llamo Eduardo. – dijo el chico mientras extendía la mano hacia los dos.

— ¡No jodas! ¿Eduardo? Yo me llamo Edward… es lo mismo ¿no?

Tessa intercambiaba miradas entre uno y otro, mientras los dos se habían sumergido en una conversación apasionada acerca de sus nombres… totalmente alucinada, prendida de los ojos claros detrás de esas gafas, de ese pelo rizado y moreno… Realmente sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas… Y ella que pensaba que la edad del pavo quedó atrás… en su instituto… Se acababa de follar al tío más bueno de toda la facultad ¿y ya estaba fichando al siguiente?

Pero no… era distinto; una tímida sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver cómo él le devolvía la mirada… realmente iba a ser un curso memorable.

(*) PELLAS: No sé cómo se dirá en el resto del mundo, pero en mi época y en Madrid era saltarse las clases… hacer novillos, toros, campanas… espero que se haya entendido :P

* * *

**Pues aquí está este nuevo Edward universitario, con las hormonas revolucionadas y la picha hecha un lío... XD**

**Espero que, a pesar de todo os haya gustado el capi... ¿Me lo contáis en un review?**

**Ah... el apellido Trinkijeyer es una coña que tenemos desde el año pasado por que era difícil el apellido de Somerhalder :P el copiright es de Anaidam... jajajaja**

**Un besazo para todas!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 27:**

Llevaba dos días intentando sonsacar a Bella información, pero se había cerrado en banda. Y Rose tampoco es que le hubiera descubierto mucho; solo le dijo que se tropezó con un chico que estaba como un tren y que éste le ayudó.

Hasta ahí bien. Pero... ¿Por qué Bella estaba como ida?  
Ojalá conociera a alguien... Alguien que le ayudara a olvidarse de su hermano; estaba convencida de que ese enamoramiento acabaría por esfumarse. Seguro que había estado idolatrando a su hermano y al final había confundido las cosas. Sólo si apareciera otra persona que le ayudara a desviar su atención… además, dada la actitud de Edward, se lo estaría pasando de puta madre en la universidad; "cada vez que pienso lo pillada que estuve por él..."

— ¿Se puede? — llamó Rafael a la puerta mientras asomaba la cabeza.  
— Claro papá, pasa — le sonrió Alice.  
— Necesito tu ayuda bichito. — Miró a los ojos a su hija y suspiró.  
— ¿Ha pasado algo? — Alice se extrañó; nunca había visto a su padre con esa cara de pena.  
— Es tu madre... La veo últimamente tan rara... Estoy convencido de que algo ronda su cabeza pero no me dice nada...  
— Sí... Yo también la he visto muy rara últimamente — afirmó pensando en la cantidad de estupideces por minuto que tenía que escuchar de su boca.  
— El caso es que la semana que estuvimos fuera volvió a ser ella, — miró a los ojos a su hija — y quiero volver a irme con ella de vacaciones.  
— ¡Pero eso está fenomenal! — Alice botaba dando palmitas, eso significaba una cosa... "fiestaaaa" — ¿Y cuando os vais? – "que sea este finde para celebrar mi cumple, que sea este finde para celebrar mi cumple" repitió como una plegaria cruzando los dedos mentalmente.  
— Ese es el problema hija... Que tu madre no quiere venirse conmigo a Miami. — Se dejó caer en la cama y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.  
— ¿MIAMI? ¿Que no quiere? ¡Llévame a mí! ¿Y por qué tienes que ir a Miami? Bueno da igual... ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? ¿Cuántas maletas puedo llevar? Y...  
— Para, para... — rió Rafael al ver la efusividad de Alice — sí, Miami. No, no quiere; no puedo; a grabar unos exteriores de la serie. Y no, no puedes venir con nosotros.  
— Pero por qué... — su labio exterior empezó a sobresalir formando un fantástico puchero.  
— Alice, ya está bien. — Si seguía mirándola sucumbiría a sus caprichos — No se trata de que vengas tú, si no de convencer a tu madre... – contra atacó con otro puchero ¿Me ayudarás?  
— Pero yo quiero ir...  
— Bichito... He pagado la matrícula de la mejor escuela de diseño de Los Ángeles y puedes dar por sentado que no vas a perder ni un sólo día de clases, — sonrió exageradamente — ¿entendido?

Ambos giraron la cabeza al ver los hoyuelos de Emmet enmarcando una sonrisa.  
— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? — preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.  
— Preguntan por ti, bicho bola. — La sonrisa de su hermano se ensanchó todavía más. — Un chico...  
— ¿¡Un chico!? — casi gritaron a la vez padre e hija.  
— ¿Tienes novio? — preguntó Rafael levantando las cejas.  
— ¿Yo? ¿Otra vez novio? No gracias... — negó repetidamente con la cabeza. Miró a su hermano lanzándole puñales invisibles con la mirada — ¿Y quién es?  
— Joder... Ni una bromita me aguantas ya... Es Jasper tontita; venga, baja que el pobre parece un corderito a punto de ser degollado.  
— Qué gracioso... – dijo con retintín sonriendo forzadamente a Emmet; miró a Rafael, que intentaba por todos los medios no reírse. — Luego hablaré con ella.  
— Gracias hija.

Llevaba más de 10 minutos esperando pero parecía llevar siglos. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y no sabía si el nudo que tenía en la garganta le dejaría decir algo más que "hola". Pero se había decidido y lo haría... Aunque Alice fuera demasiado para él... Ella era tan... Tan... Ella era simplemente perfecta, y él todavía tenía alguna cicatriz del dichoso acné... Y tampoco es que fuera muy alto... "lo que soy es gilipollas... Me van a dar calabazas las únicas dos chicas que me han gustado… ¿Todavía estaré a tiempo de marcharme?"

— ¡Hola Jasper! — Alice bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante, unos ojos demasiado brillantes y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
— ... — Jasper dejó caer la mandíbula nada más verla. Llevaba unos shorts que dejaban al aire sus estilizadas piernas y una camiseta ajustada de tirantes que marcaba perfectamente sus abdominales y sus pechos; "demasiado tarde, ¡cierra la puta boca y di algo!" — Yo... Es que pasaba por aquí y... Hola — "patético... Eres patético".  
— ¿Te apetece tomar algo? — preguntó por encima de su hombro sin parar de andar, camino de la cocina.

— ... Nnnn... No. — "Por favor, también tiene un culo perfecto; pequeño y respingón..." Empezaron a picarle las manos y sintió un pequeño tirón en la entrepierna.

— ¿Coca-cola, un zumo, helado...? — siguió andando moviendo de más sus caderas sabiendo que él iba por detrás.

— Eh... ¿agua? — "Sí... agua bien fría y por encima de la cabeza por favor..." Pensó sin apartar la vista de su trasero.

Sin decir una palabra más, Alice abrió la nevera, sacó la jarra de agua fría y cogió un vaso de uno de los armarios. Al ponerse de puntillas de espaldas a Jasper, éste volvió a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Jamás pensó que le costaría tanto hablar con ella. Quería invitarla a dar una vuelta, hablar, tomar un helado en Friday´s... lo que fuera pero al aire libre. Estar en un espacio cerrado con ella le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso; realmente era una prueba muy dura para intentar dejar atrás su timidez.

— ¿Y bien? — Se arrancó Alice, como el que no quiere la cosa, mientras servía el agua en un par de vasos. — ¿Qué te ha traído hasta Beverly Hills? Creía que a Jake y a ti no os gustaba este sitio.

Una sonrisa perfecta invadió su cara cortando la respiración del pobre Jasper, que cada vez tenía menos clara su misión en esa casa. Alice frunció el ceño y agitó el vaso que le estaba tendiendo a su amigo. Se lo arrebató de las manos casi de un manotazo y lo vació de un trago; ni aún así bajaba el nudo de la garganta.

— Yo... me preguntaba si... – "lánzate chaval... a por ella... si no cambias tu forma de pensar no te vas a comer un rosco en tu vida". Las palabras de Jake la noche anterior resonaban en su cabeza. Después de lo que le pasó con Ángela y de ver cómo Edward había pasado olímpicamente de ellos, no le había quedado otra que confesarse a su nuevo mejor amigo. La verdad que Jacob los tenía cuadrados, pero él era diferente, más alto, más fuerte... más... lanzado. Y con muy poca vergüenza.

— ¿Si...? – "¡Por dios, si no me lo pide él lo hago yo!"

— Quizá... ¿Te apetece pasear? — bajó la mirada, totalmente colorado, centrándose en las gotas de agua del vaso. Tenía más sed, pero no quería estropear el momento.

— Claro.

— ¿Claro?

— Sí, claro... — Los ojos de Alice brillaban de la emoción; simplemente le encantaba la compañía de este chico. Le gustaba hablar con él... estar con él; todavía recordaba la de veces que por los desplantes de Rose y Jake o por las comeduras de tarro de Bella y Edward se habían quedado los dos solos o con Ángela. Se había descubierto en más de una ocasión observándole; disfrutando de esa sonrisa suya tan... tímida, tan sincera. Tan bonita. — ¿Me esperas un momento y me cambio de ropa?

— ¿Por qué? — Frunció el ceño; estaba tan guapa.

— Si mi padre me ve salir así me encierra en el último piso hasta que cumpla los treinta – contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Ah... — Sonrió tímidamente y observó cómo Alice le devolvía la sonrisa. "Si ha aceptado es buena señal ¿no? Si me sonríe así... ¿también es buena señal?" — Te espero... ¿me das más agua?

Alice atravesó su cuarto como si fuera un tornado tropical y se abalanzó sobre el armario. Diez minutos, sólo diez minutos para conseguir estar totalmente espectacular antes de que Emmet descubra a Jasper sólo y le torture con sus bromas.

Empezó a correr las perchas de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda ¿falda, pantalón o vestido? "¡Sí! ¡Este es perfecto!" Sacó una percha con un vestido azul claro y blanco. El escote era casi palabra de honor, pero unos tirantes finos hacían que se quedara en su sitio y un lazo a la altura de sus costillas enmarcaba sus pechos. Por eso lo compró, aunque no era ajustado ni corto, la hacía verse con un tipazo.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa pensó en ponerse unas manoletinas azules... pero rápidamente recordó unas sandalias blancas de cuña baja que le irían perfecto.

En menos de diez minutos estaba vestida y peinada. Se tomó unos segundos para calmar su respiración y bajó de nuevo las escaleras al encuentro de Jasper.

No sabía cómo terminaría la tarde con él, pero estaba dispuesta a desplegar todas sus armas de mujer para conquistar a ese chico tan dulce. Quizá se despidiera de él con un buen beso… "¡Dios, qué ganas de sentir su lengua!", pensó al encontrarse de nuevo con la carita de Jasper; y sonrió como una tonta al ver cómo doblaba el brazo a su altura para que ella lo tomara. Como si fuera Escarlata O´Hara. "Pero yo no te dejaré escapar…"

—

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa. Había sido un día de mierda en el trabajo y sólo quería encontrar su sitio, lejos de tanta maldad y de tanta crueldad.

Llevaba semanas preparando un caso de abuso a menores; había que tener mucho estómago y muy poco corazón para que no te afectara. Ahora que todo había terminado por fin, sólo esperaba que el hijo de la gran puta del acusado se pudriera en la cárcel para siempre. Sólo imaginar que a sus hijos les hubiera podido pasar algo así… le llevaban los demonios.

Aparcó justo frente a casa y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con instalarse para toda la noche.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su hogar sonrió; el aroma de una rica cena y una suave melodía le dieron la bienvenida. Comenzó a sentir un leve alivio, otra vez en casa, con su familia… bueno la mitad de ella; eso era lo que necesitaba para volver a ser él.

Le extrañaba que Esme no hubiera aparecido ya para darle su beso de bienvenida; frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento y se dispuso a buscarla.

— ¿Esme? Cariño estoy en casa – dijo entrando en la cocina. Se percató de que el horno había estado encendido. — ¿Esme? – preguntó ahora entrando en el salón. Vio la mesa puesta, con velas todavía sin encender y un centro de flores frescas; todavía más extrañado entró en la biblioteca. Nada… ni rastro. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estudio de su esposa; y allí la encontró. Estaba de espaldas a él, pintando algo con mucha prisa sobre el lienzo. Llevaba sólo un ligero vestido de verano y el pelo atado en una coleta alta. Su mirada recorrió la figura de su esposa con cierto anhelo; casi sin pensar miró el reloj y pensó que Bella aún tardaría en llegar. Los primeros días en la universidad habían sido de locos y apenas habían visto a su niña. Además se le había metido entre ceja y ceja buscar piso compartido con Rose, en el campus… como si eso fuera tan fácil.

Despacio avanzó hasta ella, inspiró su perfume y estiró los brazos para alcanzar su cintura. Pero algo le hizo fruncir el ceño y desviar sus pensamientos a otros más preocupantes.

La pintura. El cuadro que estaba pintando Esme era… oscuro. Daba miedo.

Se colocó a su lado y miró su perfil. Algo no andaba bien. Ni se había inmutado con su presencia. Seguía perdida en dar pinceladas casi sin sentido sobre el lienzo casi negro. Trazos grises formaban una especie de pozo, espirales más oscuras lo hacían parecer el abismo.

Se asustó.

— ¡Esme!

— …

— ¡Esme para! – cogió su brazo deteniendo el trayecto del pincel. Pero ella ni se giró. — ¡Por dios cariño, dime qué pasa! Me estás asustando.

El rostro de su mujer lo miró sin ver. Una lágrima solitaria descendió por una de sus mejillas hasta morir en la comisura de su labio.

— ¡Esme! – la zarandeó un poco. Necesitaba que volviera.

Esme cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido, dejando caer el pincel al suelo. Le necesitaba; necesitaba su fuerza, su cariño, su amor. Necesitaba que la hiciera sentir; porque después de la conversación que había tenido con su queridísimo hermano, necesitaba sentirse parte de algo. Su corazón demandaba incesante pertenecer a algún lugar. Y lloró. Sabía que Carlisle no preguntaría más; sabía que dejaría que se desahogara primero. Que podía contar con él para todo; siempre. Notaba una mano rodeando su cintura mientras la otra acariciaba su cabeza. Le escuchaba arrullarle, como si fuera un bebé al que hay que calmar de un mal sueño.

Incondicional. Su marido, su amante, su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir el tiempo que pasaron de pie, al lado de ese cuadro. Ambos se mecían al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el salón; un leve balanceo que despertó a Esme de su letargo. Todavía con las manos en el pecho de Carlisle, levantó la vista y examinó su rostro. En su mirada predominaba la preocupación; su ceño fruncido no hacía más que acentuar ese sentimiento. Lentamente subió el brazo e intentó alisar esa arruguita con el dedo índice.

— Lo siento – musitó de repente avergonzada.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó mientras intentaba averiguar la respuesta sólo con ver sus ojos. Observó cómo asintió y volvió a acurrucarla en su pecho. – ¿Me dirás que pasó?

— James…

Fue suficiente explicación; cada vez que el desgraciado de su cuñado se ponía en contacto con ella acababa por romperla. Pero nunca hasta este punto…

— ¿Qué te hizo? — apretó la mandíbula esperando la respuesta.

— Nada en realidad. – Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y miró a su marido a los ojos. – Fue algo que insinuó. Algo que no me esperaba. – Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo al recordar la conversación. – Me dio a entender que yo no era su hermana.

Carlisle la separó de golpe de su pecho y la miró a los ojos. Su mujer, le miraba como un corderito degollado, el labio inferior le temblaba y sentía cómo estaba intentando contenerse de nuevo.

— Cariño… no le hagas caso… Seguro que…

— Ya sé, Carl pero… ¿siempre va a ser así? – rompió a llorar de nuevo. – Me duele como me trata; somos familia. No hay nadie más… ¿cómo es capaz de no quererme ni siquiera un poquito?

— Mi vida… — el corazón de Carlisle se estrujó al ver así a su amor. – Yo estaré siempre para ti.

— Y doy a gracias al cielo todos los días por eso. Pero no es lo mismo. Él es mi única familia. Ni tíos, ni primos, ni padres… sólo él y yo. Sangre de mi sangre…

— Esme, – cogió su cara y la levantó para que le mirara a los ojos – ya sabes cómo es tu hermano. No dejes que por una tontería te amargue la vida. Es su decisión. No puedes obligarle a que te quiera… aunque estoy seguro de que lo hace… a su manera. Olvídalo; que diga lo que sea y dime ahora, con total sinceridad… ¿qué es lo que tenías pensado para esta noche? – levantó una ceja.

La carcajada de Esme rebotó en las paredes del cuarto haciendo que Carlisle la correspondiera de buena gana.

— Mmmm, no sé… sólo quería hacer una buena cena. Tener una charla relajada con mi marido, disfrutar de la soledad de la casa… — su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer al recordar de nuevo las hirientes palabras de su hermano.

— Hey… — tomó su barbilla entre los dedos. – Sigamos con tus planes iniciales ¿vale? No pienses en él. No vuelvas a llamarle. No vuelvas a cogerle el teléfono. Cuando vayamos a visitar a Carmen, a Charlie… no le vayas a buscar. Si él te niega… que así sea. No le necesitas. No nos hace falta.

Esme tomó aire y asintió con tristeza. Su marido tenía razón; habían sido muchos años peleando por algo que estaba claro no iba a suceder jamás. Giró su rostro para mirar el horrible cuadro que había pintado; estaba sin acabar. Pensó que había estado mucho tiempo sin inspiración y al final se había dejado llevar por el odio. No lo tiraría; terminaría de pintarlo y seguiría trabajando en esa faceta que tenía tan dentro. Necesitaba purgarse; limpiar su alma. Y podría hacerlo a través de la pintura.

Cogió la mano de su marido y lo dirigió hacia el salón. Observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo éste sonreía; dios… daría su vida por ese hombre. Sin decir palabra, corrió la silla frente a la mesa puesta e hizo que se sentara. Le dio un pico en los labios y se puso a terminar de prepararlo todo. Encendió las velas, ahuecó las flores y se fue a la cocina a coger la cena.

La charla comenzó en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado. Quiso interesarse por el caso en el que habían estado trabajando en las últimas semanas; pero Carlisle necesitaba no pensar en ello.

— Cariño… ¿te importaría mucho si esta noche no te explicara nada? Mañana te contaré todo, hoy… sólo quiero volver a la normalidad. Saber que tengo una familia en casa que me espera y me quiere, – estiró el brazo y acarició la mejilla de su mujer – que hay algo más que mierda en este mundo.

— Claro… — sonrió apoyando la mejilla en su mano — ¿Te gustó la cena?

— Estaba todo delicioso – sonrió de lado.

— Pues espérate a ver el postre… — levantó las cejas repetidamente.

— ¡No jodas Esme!

— Eso luego…

— En serio, ¿las has hecho? – miraba con ojos de gato de Shrek a su amada esposa.

— Sabía que hoy tendrías un día duro… te lo quería recompensar de alguna manera… — sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo la felicidad en la cara de Carlisle.

— Dios Esme… ¿con galleta? — se levantó al verla asentir y cogió su cara entre sus manos para poder besarla – te amo – volvió a besarla – te adoro – atacó de nuevo – no sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

Esme reía entre beso y beso por su efusividad.

Cuando logró librarse de las garras de su marido, se fue derecha a la cocina para coger las natillas caseras que había preparado por la mañana. Con extra de canela… sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

No le dio tiempo a cerrar el frigorífico; notó cómo Carlisle la abrazaba desde atrás y cogía sus pechos con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sentía cómo sus manos masajeaban hábilmente esa parte de su anatomía. No pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir sin ningún reparo cuando notó sus labios besar su cuello lentamente, su lengua marcar un recorrido desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió cómo sus bragas se mojaban, como cada vez que sentía una caricia de su marido. Era verdaderamente adictivo.

— Carl… — se estaba abandonando al placer, y casi no pensaba con coherencia.

— ¿Hummm? – no paró en su empeño de excitar a su mujer

— Se ha hecho tarde… Bella puede llegar en cualquier momento…

— Ahammm – contestó mientras dejaba momentáneamente su oreja para centrarse de nuevo en su cuello.

— ¿Y si nos pilla? – no paraba de jadear mientras hablaba.

— Ya es mayorcita – susurró mientras una de sus manos descendía por su abdomen hacía su centro – seguro que no se asusta… — la otra mano pellizcaba su pezón sobre la tela de la ropa.

— ¡Oh, por dios! – dejó las natillas de vuelta en la nevera, se dio media vuelta y se abalanzó sobre la boca de su esposo. Casi con rabia. Sólo un hombre cómo él sería capaz de excitarla de esa forma sólo con dos caricias; estaba siendo totalmente infantil, pero sólo quería hacerlo duro con su marido… hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacían así y ¡vaya que lo necesitaban!

Se separó un segundo para respirar y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente, la mandíbula tensa… todo en su rostro pedía a gritos sexo desenfrenado.

Gimió.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y abrió la camisa de Carlisle de golpe, haciendo que todos los botones saltaran por el suelo de la cocina. Medio segundo después invadía su boca casi con rabia, con violencia.

Había sido un día de mierda para ambos; sentían la frustración por no poder hacer nada para arreglar sus problemas. Necesitaban descargarse…

Carlisle no perdió tiempo y subió la parte baja del vestido de su esposa para poder bajar sus bragas, mientras notaba cómo ella había desabrochado sus pantalones y los bajaba de golpe junto con sus calzoncillos.

La cogió por la cintura y la colocó sobre la encimera de la cocina. Perdió el sentido cuando notó cómo Esme mordía su labio inferior, no podía entretenerse en preámbulos, palpó la entrada de su mujer y reprimió un gruñido al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente mojada.

— Dios cariño… — abrió sus labios y colocó su miembro en la entrada – estás tan… mojada.

— Lo sé… — su respiración era bastante irregular, no llenaba bien los pulmones — ¡Ahhh!—casi gritó al sentirle cómo entraba sin más, de una sola embestida.

— Seré rápido cielo – se alejó y entró de nuevo fuertemente moviendo el cuerpo de su esposa.

— ¡Carl…! Dios… yo también – hizo un nudo con sus piernas a la altura de sus caderas para ayudarle a empujar y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás dejando su escote al alcance de su boca.

Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos; no reprimieron sus gemidos, sus jadeos. Esme se aferraba al pelo de su esposo que chupaba con avidez toda la piel libre que encontraba. Carlisle se sujetaba a la cadera de su mujer para hacer el embiste más profundo.

— No aguanto… — gimió bajito su oído al notar ese conocido cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

— Ni yo nena… — bajó la mano hacia su unión y con el pulgar empezó a masajear su clítoris.

— ¡Dios Carl…! – y se soltó; fuerte; notaba cómo las paredes de su vagina exprimían sin compasión a su marido.

— Esme… — sólo una embestida más fue necesaria para derramarse en su interior. Siguió lentamente con los movimientos, para alargar el placer de su esposa. Sonrió como un tonto al notar cómo ésta reía bajito.

— Acabamos de follar en la encimera de la cocina… — y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡No! – Acompañó a sus risas – ¡para, para! ¡No te rías ahora! – pidió clemencia mientras esperaba que su mujer se relajara para poder sacar su miembro. — ¡Me la estás machacando!

Pero eso no hizo otra cosa que aumentar las risas de Esme, que se sentía como una hormonada adolescente.

* * *

**Siempre me han gustado Esme y Carlisle... Ains!**

**Y por hoy no subo ningún capi más; que el niño se me ha despertado antes de la siesta y no me da tiempo...**  
**Espero que os haya gustado... me lo contais en un review?**

**Hasta mañana!**  
**^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenos días a todas/os!**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el capítulo anterior lo escribí hace justo un año... O.o DE verdad... necesito terminar ya esta historia... :P**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Y más gracias todavía a DraBswan por ser mi beta y apoyarme y animarme en esta locura.**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 28:**

— ¡Ali por dios... Cuéntamelo de una vez! — exclamó Bella al teléfono — ¡me tienes en ascuas!  
— Es que te lo tengo que contar en persona "besty"* — contestó su amiga con tranquilidad fingida.  
— Son más de las doce de la noche. Mañana tengo clases, ¡y vas a conseguir que no pegue ojo!  
— Mañana hablamos...  
— ¡Aghhhh! Eres insoportable — bramó Bella ya un poco molesta. — Por lo menos dime si estáis saliendo — suplicó esperando piedad por parte de su mejor amiga.  
— Es que eso sería mucho resumir...  
— ¡Que te den!  
— Yo también te quierooooo.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Bella sonrió con ganas. Si Alice estaba tan contenta era sin duda por que algo había pasado entre Jasper y ella. Y, la verdad, hacían tan buena pareja... Rápidamente pensó en que dentro de poco sería su cumpleaños, y tendría que hacer una incursión en las tiendas del centro para buscar algún detalle, ¿pero qué le regalas a alguien que lo tiene casi todo?

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con la sábana. A pesar de que todavía hacía calor, las noches de octubre eran frescas. Seguro que en Nueva York ya hacía frío... "No; no sigas por ahí. Nada de pensar en él. Es un malqueda. Un crío. Un gilipollas...". Todos sus amigos le habían preguntado si estaba molesto con ellos por algo. Su huída de nuevo a la facultad, sin apenas despedirse de la que había sido su pandilla de toda la vida, no había pasado desapercibida para nadie. Y era ella la que se quedaba dando la cara por él… "inmaduro de mierda".

Bufó y se destapó de golpe. Definitivamente todavía no iba a conciliar el sueño… Se levantó despacio y se puso sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Necesitaba relajarse un poco, así que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un buen vaso de leche con miel. Calentito. A ella y a su hermano siempre les había funcionado en las noches de desvelos… "¡bueno basta ya!". Entro de mala leche a la cocina y fue directamente a la nevera sin percatarse de que su padre estaba sentado allí, mirando fijamente la encimera mientras comía natillas.

— Hola hija… — saludo bajito.

— ¡Joder! – saltó Bella poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

— Esa boca… — sonrió Carlisle – no quería asustarte Bells. Lo siento.

— Perdona papá; es que no me había dado cuenta que tenía compañía. ¿Qué comes?

— Natillas – contestó con una sonrisa antes de introducirse otra cucharada en la boca.

— Mmmm, hacía tiempo que mamá no preparaba tu postre favorito. – Sonrió levantando las cejas significativamente. Se carcajeó al ver cómo su padre casi se atraganta.

— Y dime… ¿qué te ha desvelado? ¿Estás nerviosa? – intentó cambiar de tema metiéndose otra cucharada en la boca.

— No. Bueno… un poco quizá. No sé… esto es un poco raro.

— ¿El qué? – frunció el ceño. Quizá, ahora que estaban tranquilos, padre e hija, lograra descifrar qué le había hecho perder el brillo de sus ojos.

— Todo… las clases; buscar una casa con Rose… conocer nueva gente… — "que mi hermano se haya ido sin despedirse siquiera…" pensó mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre con una cuchara en mano.

— Bueno hija, – centró el bol de natillas – desde que nacemos, todos estamos destinados a pasar por una serie de cambios. Tenemos que crecer… madurar… habrá gente que salga de nuestras vidas al igual que tendremos que dar la bienvenida a gente nueva… De cualquier forma no hace falta que busques piso; esta es tu casa. – Sonrió tiernamente a su pequeña mientras que chocaba hombro con hombro.

— No, no… si lo del piso es lo de menos. – Frunció el ceño intentando pensar en una forma de decirle la verdad a medias a su padre. – Además muchos fines de semana vendré a veros y a estar con vosotros…

— ¿Entonces? – Preguntó confundido.

— Es sólo que… — inspiró profundamente y soltó parte de lo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro – me siento un poco sola.

— … — miró a sus ojos realmente sorprendido.

— Pffff, a ver… sé que estáis vosotros pero… realmente desde que Edward se fue…

— Ya veo… — asintió pensativo – te sentó mal que ni siquiera se despidiera ¿eh?

— Un poco… — los ojos la volvían a picar y no quería llorar por él delante de su padre; seguro que se lo soltaba cuando hablaran por teléfono y no quería darle pena precisamente.

— Bueno hija, verás… los hombres llegamos a una horrible edad en la que las hormonas nos dominan y…

— Para, para, para – se tapó los oídos – no sé si quiero seguir escuchándote.

— Me refiero a que seguro que se ha deslumbrado con alguna neoyorquina…

— Ya no sigas, que me da repelús – fingió un escalofrío, cuando realmente lo que sentía era que los celos la devoraban las entrañas.

— Bells, — se centró en su pequeña – probablemente pienses que tu hermano, del cual no te separabas para nada, te ha abandonado, o se ha olvidado de ti. Pero yo estoy convencido de que no es así. – Cogió su mano y la obligó a mirarle. – No podéis estar siempre uno encima del otro, – notó un respingo de su hija – os tenéis que dar espacio. Conocer gente nueva, respirar; siempre os habéis apoyado el uno en el otro, y eso está bien, – secó una lagrimita que resbalaba por su mejilla – pero también tenéis que aprender a estar solos. Crecer individualmente… no sé si logro explicarme – le sonrió con dulzura.

— Perfectamente papá, – se sorbió los mocos mientras tomaba aire – gracias.

— De nada princesa; y ahora a la cama, que mañana vas a estar zombi en clase.

Había quedado con Rose a las 8 de la mañana para tomarse un café antes de que empezaran las clases y ya llegaba tarde. Cuando se acercaba al banco donde ella la esperaba se percató de que alguien la acompañaba; era una figura masculina, pero era menos corpulento que Emmett. Frunció el ceño intentando averiguar de qué le sonaba ese perfil… "¡Mierda! Es ese chico, Damon… ¿qué hago? Espera ¿cómo voy vestida? ¿Y eso que coño importa ahora? Bella estás pensando tonterías; acércate, saluda, te llevas a Rosalie… simple." Tomó aire y aceleró un poco el paso

— ¡Ey! Buenos días, tardona. – La saludó una excesivamente sonriente Rose.

— Hola Rose… y compañía.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Damon, verdad? – quiso intervenir ante el silencio repentino del chico.

— Claro – sonrió sin muchas ganas — ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, muy bien ahora que sé que nos ha tocado juntos en la misma clase – mostró una dentadura blanca perfecta.

— Vaya, qué suerte…

— No pareces muy contenta – frunció el ceño ante el tono de la chica.

— ¡Oh! No me hagas caso… he pasado una mala noche – miró a su amiga — ¿nos vamos?

— Claro… ¿vienes a tomarte un café Damon?

En el momento en que Rose terminó de soltar su frase, notó un pellizco de monja en el tríceps que casi hace que se le salten las lágrimas. Pero no sirvió de nada, el chico se apuntó encantado de la vida a hacer compañía a esas dos preciosidades.

— Rose, tenemos que ir luego a buscar algo para Alice.

— ¡Es verdad! Casi se me olvida… ¿ropa?

— ¿Y qué si no? – bufó.

— Algo de marca, claro… ¿participarán todos?

— Supongo… yo he avisado a Jake y a Ángy… falta Jasper, aunque a lo mejor con el no vamos a contar…

— ¿Quién es Alice? – interrumpió Damon cansado de mirar a una y a otra como si fuera un partido de tenis.

— ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no interrumpir conversaciones ajenas? – lanzó Bella, mordaz.

— ¡Bella!

— No Rose, tranquila… tiene razón. Pero supongo que es de peor educación comenzar un tema de conversación sin tener en cuenta a todos los que te rodean. – Rebatió en el mismo tono.

— Bueno ¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – saltó Rose un poco molesta por la situación. Jamás había visto a Bella tan a la defensiva. – Alice es una amiga y es su cumpleaños este fin de semana… si quieres puedes venir… ¡AHHH! – Gritó al notar una certera patada en mitad de la espinilla.

— Me encantaría Rose… muchas gracias por la invitación. – Aceptó casi sin pensarlo; había algo en la actitud de Bella que le atraía irremediablemente. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar un posible acercamiento con ella.

— No sé si será apropiado Rose… es la fiesta de Alice. – Contestó mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga. Quizá así conseguía que leyera entre líneas, "¿estás en la parra Rose o qué pasa contigo?"

— ¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Cuantos más seamos mejor – contestó ya un poco saturada de tanta tontería.

Pasó la hora del desayuno y Damon se despidió para ir a su clase. Fue entonces cuando Bella acorraló a Rose.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? – Increpó — ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no me apetecía estar con él?

— ¿A mí? ¡Qué te pasa a ti! Te recuerdo que la borde del grupo soy yo; ¿pretendes quitarme el puesto? Además, ¿no es un encanto? – sonrió mostrando hasta las muelas.

— Pfff, no estoy para gilipolleces Rose… quería hablar contigo del piso.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

— ¡Porque no quería que él se enterara de mis cosas!

— ¡Tía, por dios! ¡Que no es un delincuente!

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? – cruzó los brazos molesta.

— Nena… de verdad. Se te está yendo un poco la pinza… Yo creo que todavía estás un poco traumatizada por lo de Mike… — observó cómo Bella abría los ojos de par en par. – Pero ya va siendo hora de mirar hacia delante, – cogió las manos de su amiga – no todos los tíos son unos cerdos a los que habría que capar…

— Rose… creo que te equivocas…

— Si, ya sé… no te vas a liar con un desconocido; pero si le dieras una oportunidad…

— Rose, en serio. No…

— ¿Has visto qué guapo es? ¿Qué ojos tiene? ¿Y cómo se pegan los vaqueros a su cu…?

— ¡Rose! – Bella gritó para hacer que parara de hablar. Se había puesto más colorada que un tomate. – No estoy para nada traumatizada; y claro que es guapo, no soy ciega. Pero… — "pero soy gilipollas porque estoy enamorada de mi propio hermano" – me pone nerviosa.

— A él le gustas.

Bella se quedó mirando a su amiga a los ojos. No era tonta y por supuesto que había notado las típicas señales en el chico; largas miradas, sonrisas torcidas… pero claro; su mente no quería procesar esa información. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando analizar el comportamiento de su hermano; y seguramente él estaría encantado de la vida rodeado de chicas…

— ¿Sabes? A lo mejor tienes razón y debo olvidarme de ciertas cosas – se enganchó del brazo de su amiga y tiró de ella hacia clase.

— ¡Por fin! – clamó la rubia mirando al cielo. — ¡Bella ha vuelto! Por cierto… ¿Por qué has dicho antes lo de Jasper?

— Creo que nos lo contará Alice en su momento. – Bella sonrió de buena gana por primera vez en muchos días. Si él había sido capaz de dar carpetazo, ella no iba a ser menos. Su padre tenía razón; Rosalie tenía razón… ambos, sin saber de qué iba la historia la habían ayudado a abrir los ojos. Tenía que centrarse; tenía que empezar a vivir.

—

Edward miraba de reojo la mesa donde compartían desayuno Tessa y Eduardo.

Y ahí estaba. Totalmente palpable; la diferencia entre lo que había tenido con él y lo que, en un futuro no muy lejano, tendría con ese chico. Esa energía, ese vínculo... Lo mismo que él había sentido con Bella, lo mismo que no sentiría nunca más por nadie.  
"Tío, te estás amargando tú sólo; lo que tienes que hacer es aprovechar el momento y dejarte de gilipolleces"

Sonrió melancólicamente mientras dejaba a la feliz pareja y se centraba en su bollo suizo.

— Empalaga ¿Verdad? — escuchó una voz detrás de él.  
— ¿El bollo? — rió al ver quién era.  
— No... La feliz pareja — sonrió Nury — llevan desde el primer día de clase sin separarse. — Se fijó en el rostro del chico. — ¿Estás bien?  
— ¿Yo? Claro que estoy bien — le devolvió la mirada extrañado — ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?  
— No sé... Se te veía triste. — La verdad que Nury se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, llevaba toda la semana observando al pobre chico. Siempre iba con su amigo Hugh pero hoy estaba solo, y quería acercarse a él; interesarse... Saber que de alguna manera no estaba tan mal como parecía a simple vista. Después de todo, se sentía un poco culpable por haber tirado a Tessa en sus brazos para que después hubiera pasado esto... Pero ¿Qué posibilidades hay de encontrarte con dos hombres a los que te follarías sin dudarlo en el mismo día?  
— Me siento feliz por ella, no estoy triste por eso. — Observó a la morena chica con detenimiento y algo se ablandó en su interior, era algo en su mirada, un brillo especial... No sabría explicarlo — ¿Quieres sentarte?  
— En realidad he quedado... — miró el reloj pensando que a lo mejor podía quedarse con él un poco más.  
— Otro día entonces. Gracias por preocuparte. — Le guiño un ojo y se centró de nuevo en su bollo.  
— ¡Eh! Tú también tienes libre esta hora, ¿te quieres venir? — le preguntó con ilusión. — Sólo voy al parque del campus con un grupo de chicas.  
— Oye... ¿Cuántas sois? — preguntó Edward divertido. El grupo de Tessa era de lo más variopinto; cada vez veía a alguna chica nueva que pasaba a buscar a sus compañeras de clase; se le quedaban mirando, cuchicheaban y se reían. La verdad, le intrigaba saber quiénes eran.  
— Ufff, si te lo cuento se me va la hora... — Explicó medio riéndose — ¿Por qué no vienes y te las presento sin más?  
— Está bien — dijo con decisión tras pensárselo medio segundo; se bebió el café y se metió lo que quedaba de bollo en la boca — ¡famoz! — gritó con la boca llena mientras cogía la bandeja.

Nury se carcajeó por la efusividad del chico y le siguió. Una vez fuera le explicó a Edward por qué eran tantas. Todas eran del mismo instituto de New Jersey; no iban a la misma clase, pero crearon un grupo con un nexo común: la pasión por la literatura. Al principio sólo hablaban de los libros que les gustaban, pero al conocerse y tratarse acabaron siendo amigas; las mejores amigas. Por eso todas se matricularon en la universidad de Nueva York. En distintas carreras pero en el mismo sitio, para seguir siempre en contacto.

Cuando llegaron al parque que había en el campus, Edward pensó que había llegado al cielo. Había chicas que ya conocía, sus compañeras de clase; otras que quizá vio el primer día, cuando se le quedaron mirando en la cafetería, y otras caras totalmente nuevas. Cada una de ellas era a cual más bonita... Pero ¿Habría alguna que le ayudara a olvidar definitivamente a su hermana?

— Chicas — empezó Nury — ¿Os acordáis de Edward?  
— Hey — saludó levantando la mano.  
— ¡Hola Eddy! — saludó Diane. Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírla. Esa chica era pura energía.  
— Bueno, empiezo las presentaciones. — Continuó Nury — Ya conoces a Diane y Mariah — vio cómo Edward asintió y se decidió por seguir hacia la derecha — Bien, ellas son March e Isobel; las dos están en Biblioteconomía y documentación. — Esperó que Edward las saludara y prosiguió. — Christine y Anna están estudiando magisterio y Ainur está en psicología.  
— Guau, — exclamó asombrado — menuda variedad — de repente se imaginó con todas y cada una de ellas, y su demonio interior empezó a dar saltos mortales hacia atrás "No te hagas ilusiones".  
— Josephine y Penny están estudiando matemáticas; Michelle se está especializando en Literatura inglesa. — Observó como terminaba de estrechar las manos de sus amigas y prosiguió. — Becka, está en la escuela de diseño y por último Nicky que está estudiando dietética y nutrición.  
— Déjate de tonterías y a mí dame dos besos, como en Europa. — Se abalanzó Nicky a sus brazos aprovechando para ver si era un tío de carne y hueso.  
— Encantado chicas — miró en círculo fijándose en sus caras y colocó una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su boca. Creyó escuchar algún suspiro, pero intentó no pensar en ello.  
— Te invito a cenar si te acuerdas de todos los nombres — saltó March haciendo que todos rieran. Por un momento, Edward se quedó deslumbrado por su mirada azul.  
— Bueno... Puedo hacer un intento, pero fracasaría seguro. — Le contestó con una mirada que hizo que March tragara en seco.

Por un lado, al fijarse en estas chicas, no pudo dejar de pensar por un breve segundo que ninguna era ella, pero tan pronto como vino ese pensamiento, se fue. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba aislarse, divertirse ¡Acababa de cumplir 18 años, por dios! La experiencia con Tessa fue fantástica... ¿Por qué no soñar con estas diosas del campus? "¡Pues eso tío, carpe diem!"

Pasó la hora sin darse cuenta; una auténtica sentada hippie en medio del parque. La verdad que eran divertidas y atrevidas. No se cortaban ni un pelo a la hora de lanzarle piropos o proposiciones deshonestas.

— Edward, yo me vuelvo a clase ¿Te vienes o te quedas? — dijo Nury mientras todas querían asesinarla por romper la burbuja.  
— Nosotras nos quedamos — saltaron Diane y Mariah.  
— Peyeras... Yo me voy también — soltó Michelle mientras recogía su pelirroja cabellera en un moño improvisado con un lápiz.

Y así unas se quedaron y otras decidieron volver a las clases. Tras observar cómo se repartían, Edward decidió acompañar a Nury.

— Yo voy contigo — se levantó de un salto y ofreció la mano a su amiga para ayudarle a levantarse. Tiró de ella a la vez que se impulsaba haciendo que sus rostros quedaran demasiado cerca. Sin darse cuenta respiró su aliento embriagándola "Joder... Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo..."  
— Eres muy alta... — dijo muy bajito.  
— Eh... Si... Eso dicen... — respondió Nury en el mismo tono.  
— ¿Vamos? — le ofreció su brazo separándose un poco de ella.  
— Claro... Contigo al fin del mundo nene... — quiso bromear pero en el fondo sabía que si la volvía a mirar así podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera...

James miraba embelesado cómo su mujer preparaba unas galletas caseras. Con chocolate, sus favoritas. Verla trastear en la cocina le recordaba a su madre; siempre preocupándose de que no le faltara de nada. Dándole de comer lo que él quisiera. Siempre una de cal y una de arena; si se tomaba toda la verdura él siempre elegía el sabor de la tarta, o del bizcocho, o las galletas... Pero, lo que le gustaba no era comérselo. Siempre le ayudaba a amasar... Bueno, a guarrear. Le dejaba meter las manos en la masa y ponerse perdido de la mezcla hasta los codos.

Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó ella y lo estropeó todo. Su madre ya no tenía tiempo para él. Por fin había llegado su hija del alma, hija que encima no era sangre de su sangre... No podía aceptarla. No podía cuando lo único que trajo a su casa fueron reproches, peleas y el enfrentamiento entre sus padres. Quizá, una pequeña parte supiera y reconociera que ella no tenía culpa de nada, que era otra víctima del engaño de su madre, la cual no había dudado en engañarlos a todos con algún vecino del pueblo… pero como no tenía idea de quién era el verdadero padre de Esme, y su madre ya no estaba… todo lo pagaba con su medio—hermana.  
La última vez que hablaron por teléfono casi le suelta todo. Odiaba tener que mantener la mentira de sus padres; pero lo prometió. Y él era un hombre de palabra.

Jane dejó las galletas en una bandeja para que se enfriaran y se acercó a su marido. Llevaba un par de días mirándola como si fuera el centro del universo, y eso, lo único que la provocaba era querer cuidarle más; hacer todos sus caprichos. Todo por su amante esposo. No en vano la había otorgado el lugar que se merecía desde un principio; se habían casado, estaban viviendo en una de las casas más grandes del pueblo, y le compraba todos sus caprichos. Toda su vida había deseado tener éxito, y aquí, en el pueblo, introducirse en una de las familias con más tierras y negocios se podía decir que era alcanzar la cumbre de su carrera.

Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y pegó su cabeza en su estómago.  
— Tengamos un hijo — pidió James de repente.  
— ¿Cómo? — quiso separarse para mirarle a los ojos pero este afianzó su agarre.  
— Un hijo. Nuestro. Alguien a quien cuidar y al que enseñar el negocio de mi padre. Alguien que corretee por el jardín y al que le dejes trastear en la cocina. Creemos una familia…

Jane no contestó. Se quedó mirando hacia la nada mientras acariciaba el pelo de su marido "un hijo... ¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?... Llevamos tan poco tiempo casados... Pero... No quiero hijos. No tan pronto. Mi cuerpo cambiará... ¿Y si luego me quedo gorda? ¿Hijos? No gracias".

— ¿No me dices nada? — tanteó.  
— Bueno... Supongo que podemos intentarlo... — "y yo me puedo seguir tomando la píldora, sin que él lo sepa" — déjame que vaya al ginecólogo esta semana ¿Vale?  
— Te quiero Jane — se despegó del cuerpo de su mujer y la miró directamente a los ojos, totalmente ilusionado con esta nueva idea.  
— Yo también mi vida...

(*) BESTY: Este apodo lo he cogido de la serie The Big Bang Theory… la veo en inglés así que no sé cómo lo habrán traducido en español. Viene de "best friend" que significa mejor amiga… seguro que muchas ya lo sabéis, pero bueno. Por si acaso hay alguna que no tenga ni idea de su significado ;)

* * *

**Pues ya conocéis a todas las locas del campus... Pero seamos honestas; a mi se me presenta un tío como Edward en la facultad y creo que no prestaría demasiada atención a las clases... XD**

**Decidme... ¿os gustó? ¿no? ¿me lo contáis en un review?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hellooooo!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Y más gracias todavía a DraBswan por ser mi beta y apoyarme y animarme en esta locura.**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA :)**

**Punto y minipunto para las que me pusieron en el review sus sospechas... :P**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

El día había sido caluroso. Demasiado para estar a primeros de octubre...  
Renée estaba en la tumbona al lado de la piscina. Perdida en sus pensamientos; sabiendo que estaba actuando mal y no pudiendo hacer nada por impedirlo. Todo se había ido a la mierda desde el momento en que la amiga de su hija pisó esa casa. Le removía demasiadas cosas... En cualquier momento alguien se podía dar cuenta... ¿Y en qué lugar quedaba ella? Hasta Rafael había opinado sobre el parecido entre Isabella y Alice... Si llegara a enterarse de la verdad... Tantos años luchando, haciéndose un hueco en la vida, para nada.  
Inspiró profundamente, intentando dejar sus fantasmas atrás. No quería pensar de nuevo en él, en su pesadilla, pero cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil controlarse. Era tan parecido a él... Alice había sacado sus ojos, pero ella había heredado hasta el pequeño lunar debajo de la oreja izquierda. Estaba incluso dispuesta a jurar que era del mismo tamaño.  
Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio. Una parte de ella, la más consciente del error que cometió peleaba por decir la verdad. Pero la Renée que se había ido forjando estos años no podía echar todo por la borda sin más. "Maldito seas Phil..."  
_  
Flashback_

_— ¿Y se puede saber cómo vamos a cuidar a dos niños más? — escupió Phil en su cara cuando le llevó el informe médico._  
_— No lo sé amor... Seguro que encontramos la manera..._  
_— ¡Basta ya Renné! ¡Baja de esa puta nube en la que vives! ¡No hay dinero... Ni un puto centavo! ¡Me estoy partiendo el lomo a trabajar para que ni tú ni el niño paséis hambre! ¡¿Y ahora me vienes con que estás esperando mellizos?!_  
_— No tengo la culpa de esto yo sola — respondió ofendida._  
_— ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TE ESTABAS TOMANDO LA PÍLDORA!_

_ — ¡A VECES TAMBIÉN FALLA! — las lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando; un embarazo era una buena noticia... Al menos ella lo creía así. Le dio la espalda cuando escuchó al pequeño Emmett llorar. — Vas a asustar al niño.  
— ¡Te estoy hablando!  
— ¡Tu hijo está llorando! ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!? — Renée se abalanzó sobre su pequeño para intentar calmarlo. — Ya está pequeño... Mamá ya está aquí... Shhhh...  
— Aborta...  
— ¿Qué? — miró a Phil como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.  
— ¡Que abortes! Además... ¿Seguro que es mío? Porque nuestra vida sexual deja mucho que desear desde que nació ese mocoso — dijo señalando despectivamente al pequeñín que apenas llegaba a los dos años._

_El sonido de la palma de su mano resonó en la habitación. Phil se tocó la mejilla y se sobó un poco para que se le calmara el dolor. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Sin mirar si quiera a Renée, dio media vuelta, cogió su cartera, su paquete de tabaco y su cazadora y se marchó dando un portazo._

_Renée se dejó caer de rodillas, acurrucando al pequeño Emmett entre sus brazos. El grito de rabia se le atoró en la garganta. No podía asustar así a su bebé..._

_Fin del flashback_

Inspiró profundamente al notar cómo le faltaba el aire. Había sido la peor etapa de su vida, y no estaba dispuesta a volver atrás. Ahora era más fuerte, más decidida, nadie tenía porqué enterarse de nada... Tenía que intentar relajarse un poco.

— ¿Mamá?  
— Hola Em, cariño — sonrió dulcemente a su hijo. Físicamente él se parecía más a Bella que Alice, pero por alguna extraña razón, todavía no habían sacado el parecido. ¿O serían paranoias suyas? Tendría que haber cambiado de país, y no quedarse junto a ella...  
— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mientras se quitaba las chanclas y dejaba caer la toalla en la tumbona al lado de su madre.  
— ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? — contestó quizá demasiado contenta.  
— Me pareció ver que llorabas — dijo mientras se sentaba a los pies de su madre.  
— No hijo... Estaba medio dormida. El sol me da sueño — le miró a los ojos, intentando poner su máscara. Esa que había aprendido a colocar tan bien durante todos esos años. — ¿Vas a bañarte?  
— Si, pensaba hacer unos largos; Alice me tiene ya mareado. Está en un constante estado de felicidad. — Escuchó cómo su madre reía.  
— ¿Y eso es malo?  
— No pero... A veces es un poco cansina... — confesó un Emmett bastante irritado por las muestras de afecto de su hermanita. Sabía que algo le había pasado con el chico que fue a buscarla, con Jasper. Pero no le iba a decir nada a su madre.  
— Y dime hijo... ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Victoria?  
— ¿Qué Victoria? — Frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Cómo que qué Victoria? Pues tu novia; Vicky.  
— ¡Y dale con Vicky! — se levantó indignado — ¡No—es—mi—no—via! ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?  
— Bueno pues tu amiga. — Replicó su madre.  
— No le llega a la suela de los zapatos a ninguno de mis amigos. Ni siquiera al chicle pegado en la suela de esos zapatos. — Contestó con rabia mientras se quitaba de un tirón la camiseta.  
— Hijo, eso son peleas de enamorados... Ya verás cómo en unos días...  
— Para. No hay nada entre Vicky y yo. Se acabó. Y no quiero volver a hablar del tema. – Dio media vuelta y se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina buceando del tirón hasta llegar al otro lado.

Renée se le quedó mirando e suspiró profundamente. Definitivamente no iba a conseguir que se fijara en esa chica; adiós a la posibilidad de acercarse a su adinerada familia. Bueno, encontraría otro partido… el club de golf estaba lleno de personalidades importantes y bellezones… quizá un poco artificiales, pero bellezones al fin y al cabo. Había luchado tanto por tener esta vida, que quería lo mejor para sus hijos, quería que ellos no tuvieran que pasar las penalidades que pasó ella en su juventud. Un sabor amargo, inundó su boca… bilis. Inspiró y tragó, como siempre que recordaba esos días.

_Flashback_

_No había dejado de llorar desde aquél día que dio a luz a dos hermosas niñas. 20 días… 20 días que luchaba contra los dolores del parto natural, la histerectomía, la depresión de estar sola con tres niños, la falta de dinero… el hambre… dos bebés eran demasiado. Sin familia, sin pareja… ¿cómo saldría adelante?_

_Los ojos dolían, escocían… hacía una semana que había perdido la esperanza de que se secasen y así poder cerrarlos sin miedo a que se quedaran pegados._

_Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea… pero si lo pensaba durante más de cinco minutos, le empezaba a doler el pecho a la altura del corazón. No podía hacer algo así… no debía… pero no tenía medios, ni fuerzas para sacar adelante a tres críos. Mientras acostaba a Emmett, intentó calmarse para darle el pecho a Kristen (*). Llevaba unos cinco minutos despierta, abriendo y cerrando la boquita, pidiendo sin llorar su sustento.  
Fue hacia el moisés que compartía con la pequeña Alice y la cogió en brazos._

_El nudo en la garganta amenazaba con estrangularla, pero tragó en seco, haciendo que bajara un poco. Se bajó el escote de la camiseta de pico que llevaba y se acomodó a la pequeña en el regazo, la cual, al notar el calor de su madre, se enganchó con ansia al pezón. Pero el sabor dulce de dar el pecho a su niña se empañó irremediablemente por la imagen de Phil abandonándolos, de Emmet llorando de hambre, de ella trabajando en la cafetería de una gasolinera de mala muerte embarazada de ocho meses, la factura del hospital donde había tenido a sus bebés. Y sin darse cuenta lo decidió… tenía que seguir adelante; tenía que sacrificar lo que más quería, debía hacer algo por sus hijos._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos acarició la cabecita de su bebé… "lo siento cariño… lo siento tanto…"_

_Dos días después se encontraba en unos de los barrios acomodados de Los Ángeles, frente a una típica casa de clase media. Había dejado a Emmett y a Alice con la vecina mientras ella supuestamente dejaba a la pequeña Kris con unos familiares…_

_Tomó aire y observó de nuevo la carita de su niña._

_— Lo hago por ti preciosa… por tus hermanos… dios sabe que no puedo yo sola con los tres. Perdóname – gimoteó – perdóname…_

_Tras un último beso en el sonrosado moflete de la pequeña, cruzó la calle, dejó el capazo en el suelo de la entrada y llamó al timbre. Dos segundos después corría de nuevo a la acera de enfrente y se parapetaba tras un coche para esconderse. Lloró como nunca al ver cómo un apuesto hombre cogía a la niña y buscaba a un lado y a otro de la calle; casi gimió de dolor al ver cómo salía una mujer con otro bebé en brazos._

_A punto estuvo de dejar su escondite y reclamar a su pequeña; pero al ver cómo la mujer miraba a su hija supo con certeza que con ellos sería feliz._

_Fin del flash back_

Suspiró profundamente para hacer que desaparecieran esos fantasmas del pasado; se acomodó en la tumbona y se apresuró a pensar algo frívolo para quitar la angustia de su rostro "la cena en el club de campo… tengo que invitar a los Anderson y a su hijo… sólo espero que Alice se comporte y me acompañe".

— ¡Tío, eres el puto amo! — exclamó Hugh al ver cómo Nury se despedía de ellos — ¿pero has visto qué tetas?

— No me había fijado...

— Mentiroso... No es algo que se pueda ocultar a la vista, precisamente.

— ¡Ya tío! ¡No la mires así! — exclamó Edward ya un poco molesto. Tenía tetas, claro que era algo que no podía disimular... pero quería que fuesen SUS tetas, no de cualquier amigo pervertido.

— ¿Perdona? — levantó la ceja incrédulo — ¿También te gusta?

— Pssss — se encogió los hombros mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Te vas a follar a todo el campus a este paso! — rió a carcajada limpia. — ¡Deja algo para los demás, mal amigo!

— ¿Podrías gritar un poquito menos? Creo que te han oído hasta en Psicología.

— Anda vamos a comer algo a la cafetería del campus, y me cuentas que ha pasado con tu nueva amiga.

— ¿Tú no sabes que un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas? – le contestó un poco petulante.

— ¿Y donde dices que está ese caballero? – se burló en su cara.

— Anda… vámonos antes de que te de una hostia. – Pasó un brazo por sus hombros para acercarlo a él y con el otro frotó fuertemente su cuero cabelludo.

Nury avanzó por el pasillo totalmente colorada. Había escuchado los comentarios del amigo de Edward y casi se tropieza aposta para escuchar la contestación de Edward; pero no podía ser tan obvia. Se marchó hacia el apartamento que compartía con Tessa, Diane y Michelle; necesitaba tener una charla con ellas. Sobre todo con Tessa.

.

Había quedado con Edward para estudiar por la tarde en la biblioteca; no sabía si era una excusa para estar con ella o simplemente le apetecía tenerla de compañera de estudio. De cualquier forma había quedado con él, y eso no sabía si le sentaría mal a su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, aunque ella ahora estaba en el limbo con Eduardo, había estado antes con él… "¿y por qué coño me estoy montando esta película si todavía no ha pasado nada? Sólo porque tiene unos ojos preciosos, un cuerpo de infarto, una voz… agggg, ¿por qué tiene que estar tan bueno? Además no ha pasado nada pero ha estado toda la hora de clase mirándome".

— ¡Chicas! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— ¡Hey! – Apareció Michelle para saludarla — ¿Me ayudas un momento?

— Claro… ¿a qué? – preguntó mientras dejaba sus cosas tiradas en el sofá.

— A arreglar a Tessa, estoy intentando hacerle un alisado japonés pero se me encrespa todo el rato.

— ¿Han vuelto a quedar? – sonrió pícaramente a la pelirroja.

— Tú qué crees… Para mí que esta es la noche.

— ¡Chicas… os estoy escuchando! Es un apartamento de cincuenta metros cuadrados; si os tiráis un pedo en la otra punta de la casa lo voy a escuchar igual. – Exclamó Tessa desde el baño. – Y ojalá que esta sea la noche…

— A ver, ¿tenéis la keratina? – preguntó Nury nada más ver a Tessa con el pelo como una oveja y un montón de pinzas de peluquería sujetándole algunos mechones.

— Mmmmm

— ¡Michelle! — exclamó la recién llegada — ¿cómo lo ibas a hacer si no?

— ¿Con mucho amor?

Tras la sonora carcajada que soltaron las tres amigas, Michelle se fue a buscar la dichosa keratina mientras Nury se encargaba de las cejas.

— Aprovechando que estamos a solas…

— Dime – Tessa frunció el ceño ante el tono de Nury.

— He quedado dentro de un rato con Edward…

— Ajá… ¿y?

— Hemos quedado para estudiar… en la biblioteca…

— Me parece muy bien… — sonrió mientras intentaba no abrir los ojos para mirarla.

— El caso es que me estaba preguntando… — paró un segundo la depilación de cejas.

— Nury – Tessa cogió la mano que sostenía la pinza y separó un poco a su amiga para colocarla delante. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— Pues que como tú y Edward tuvisteis un acercamiento… no sé si…

— Para, para, para. Tú lo has dicho; tuvimos. Pasado. – Sonrió.

— Es que…

— Es que nada. Yo tuve algo con él sí. Y no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada porque gracias a la jugarreta que organizasteis he encontrado al hombre de mi vida. Y eso ha tapado cualquier encuentro sexual que haya tenido anteriormente… Seamos sinceras… Si volviera a nacer repetiría de nuevo – guiñó el ojo – pero sabiendo que después encontraría al padre de mis futuros hijos…

— Hija, desde que te has enganchado a esas novelas romanticonas estás de un baboso…

Tessa rió mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro. No hizo falta nada más… Nury respiró tranquila y se centró en ayudar a su amiga.

A las cinco de la tarde un Edward un tanto nervioso esperaba a que se presentara Nury… "¿En qué universo paralelo has pensado que ibas a estudiar teniendo a semejante bombón cerca de ti? Si antes en clase no le has sacado los ojos de encima; y cuando se ha ahuecado el escote por el calor has tenido que escurrirte del asiento para tapar tu erección con la mesa… (Ya… ya… pero… es tan fácil hablar con ella… de cualquier cosa…) pfff… hablar, vete pensando en cómo nos vamos a meter en sus bragas"

— Hola… — saludó Nury bajito; no quería asustarle al verle perdido en sus pensamientos.  
— ¡Buenas! – saltó sorprendido. No pudo evitar escanearla de arriba abajo. Un vestido negro estampado con divertidas figuras, no muy escotado... Lo justo para imaginarte el resto. Unas converse verdes y una chaqueta de punto en verde también. Esa chica le gustaba. Se enfocó en sus ojos casi negros — ¿Qué tal?  
— Bien... Igual que esta mañana, — sonrió ella "¿habré sonado muy borde?..." — ¿Entramos?  
— Claro... Tú primero — sonrió mientras dejaba pasar a una nerviosa Nury.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápida; entre miradas perdidas, sonrisas ladeadas y tontas consultas que eran aprovechadas por ambos para estar más cerca, vibró el móvil señalando la hora de terminar.  
Se miraron sorprendidos por que hubiesen pasado las tres horas apenas sin levantarse del asiento. Recogieron despacio y salieron de la biblioteca.

— Vaya... Qué rápido se ha pasado... — dijo Edward.  
— Si ¿Verdad? — Respondió Nury, tímida de repente. No sabía por qué le intimidaba tanto estar cerca de ese chico; a simple vista ella parecía una chica muy extrovertida y sociable, pero en cuanto tenía un tío guapo delante se cubría por un sólido caparazón a prueba de miradas mojabragas… lástima que con este portento de la naturaleza ese puto caparazón no funcionara a la perfección.  
— ¿Te apetece tomar algo Nury? – probó Edward haciendo caso a esa vocecita impertinente que le martilleaba la cabeza. Cruzó los dedos mientras observaba como ella consultaba su reloj.

— Claro… aún es pronto. – Encogió sus hombros y sonrió "este chico va a acabar con la poca cordura que me queda… ¿por qué tiene que hablar en ese tono? ¿No sabe que atenta contra toda cordura femenina?"

— Hay una cafetería aquí cerca… justo en el hall de mi residencia. – Dejó caer como el que no quiere la cosa. – Preparan unas hamburguesas deliciosas.

— Hamburguesas… — Todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza. Policía, bomberos, ambulancias… hasta la de carga y descarga de mercancías. – Claro… una hamburguesa estaría genial.

La sonrisa de triunfo que colocó Edward no tuvo precio. Dirigió los pasos de la morena dos cuadras más lejos para mostrarle la dichosa cafetería y de paso el lugar donde vivía.

Dos horas más tarde, Nury estaba totalmente prendida de esos ojos verdes que la desnudaban con la mirada y Edward intentaba poner todo su empeño en que no se notara la batalla campal que había en su cabeza… "Es que no sé a qué esperamos… la invitas a subir con cualquier escusa y ya está; pasaremos una noche increíble, con una chica increíble y quizá podamos repetir mañana… y pasado… ¿has visto cómo te mira? ¿y has visto cómo la miras? ¡Saltan chispas hombre! (pero no está bien… no soy así…) ¡pero la chica que ocupa tu corazón tiene que ir desapareciendo! ¡Eso sí que no está bien! (pero no a costa de chicas y más chicas…). Bella es tu hermana, no puedes tener nada con ella."

— ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Nury. Llevaba un rato observando cómo Edward clavaba sus ojos en ella y no decía nada. Se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.  
— Me preguntaba… ¿Te importa si subimos un segundo a dejar los libros que he sacado de la biblioteca? Luego si quieres podemos dar una vuelta…

— … — una alarma nueva, la de combustión espontánea por visualizar imágenes +18, se coló en su mente. – Bueno… la verdad es que…

— A no ser que tengas prisa claro… — reculó antes de unas posibles calabazas.

— ¡No! – gritó sin darse cuenta. – No… — repitió aclarándose la garganta. – Hoy me han abandonado mis compañeras de piso.

— Bien pues, espera que pago la cuenta. — Se apresuró a levantarse antes de que alguno de los dos cambiara de opinión.

— Ni de coña – se levantó Nury como un resorte. – Pagamos a medias…

Edward observó divertido cómo la chica se levantaba decidida a la barra cartera en mano. Sin lugar a dudas le gustaba…

Salieron callados y sonrientes hacia el pasillo de los ascensores; el ambiente estaba cargado con una clara tensión sexual. Tensión que ambos disfrutaban a su manera.

Edward se paró delante del ascensor y le dio al botón de llamada; el pensar de nuevo en su hermana le había recordado porqué se encontraba en Nueva York y no en Los Ángeles… tenía que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Con un poco de suerte la próxima vez que se vieran él estaría saliendo con alguien, y Nury parecía de momento una buena candidata…

Entraron en el ascensor y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas el ambiente se cargó haciendo que ambos tomaran aire a la vez. Se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo; tímidamente ella, pícaramente él.

Por la mente de ella no dejaban de pasar imágenes sobre cómo se abalanzaba sobre su cuello y le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla. O cómo se aferraba a su pelo mientras él se dedicaba a introducir su lengua en su vagina… "¡Por favor! ¡Estoy enferma!".

Sin que se diera cuenta Edward había salido del ascensor y esperaba paciente a que ella hiciera lo propio.

Cuando entraron en su cuarto, Nury permaneció en la puerta, esperando algún tipo de señal. Era un manojo de nervios; enredaba sus dedos una y otra vez.  
Pero lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué era lo que la ponía en ese estado, en esa especie de ansiedad previa cuando dos cuerpos se atraen. Quizá era no saber lo que iba a pasar... Quizá quería que pasara algo y no sabía si Edward cumpliría sus expectativas, a lo mejor simplemente quería que fuesen amigos y ella se estaba montando la trilogía entera de la Guerra de las Galaxias en su cabeza.

Lo que sí que tenía claro es que desde que abrió la puerta del dormitorio y le golpeó su esencia de pleno, necesitaba saber si olería igual en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Especialmente una concreta que se hacía notar cada vez que se sentaba a su lado en clase… "Definitivamente… no tengo remedio… estoy peor de lo que creía". Cuando estaba pensando en una excusa para largarse de allí antes de quedar en evidencia, Edward por fin habló.

— Pasa y cierra la puerta Nury, estás en tu cuarto-casa. – La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía. – No tardaré; sólo necesito coger un par de cosas y cambiarme de camiseta. – Explicó mientras dejaba los libros en el escritorio.

— Si claro… — cerró la puerta tras de sí y buscó dónde sentarse mientras esperaba; "silla llena de ropa ocupada, cama deshecha o suelo… pfff, no se lo pones fácil a mi imaginación Edward". Pensó la pobre chica mientras estiraba un poco la esquina de la cama y se sentaba muy a la orilla.

— Siento el desorden… supongo que al no tener a mi madre ni a mi hermana detrás de mí todo el día para que recoja me he vuelto un poco… cerdo – se excusó pobremente al ver cómo actuaba su amiga.

— Tranquilo… mi cuarto está peor.

— No me lo creo… — definitivamente esa chica tenía que tener su cuarto perfectamente limpio y ordenado "¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un marica? Tienes a una tía en tu puta cama y ¿¡estás pensando en ordenar!? Esto va de mal en peor… (mierda… cierra el pico ya)". Pero su puto subconsciente, o mal-consciente, o lo que fuera que le llevaba a esos pensamientos, tenía razón. Una chica preciosa esperaba por él en su cama… esto era más de lo que podía pedir. – Tienes pinta de ser condenadamente ordenada.

Nury se quedó mirándole fijamente. El tema de conversación le estaba pareciendo un poco surrealista. Bueno, toda la escena le estaba pareciendo tan extraña; tan… incómoda. Le sonrió y dejó el tema para que terminara de hacer lo que fuera y se largaran de allí; tener su aroma condensado en un sitio cerrado definitivamente no era buena idea, y unos minutos más de exposición y se olvidaría de cualquier rastro de decencia que le quedaba en su ser. Se tiraría sobre él haciéndole un placaje al más puro estilo de fútbol americano y le demostraría que era mucho más que tetas. "Definitivamente… tengo que alejarme de él. Es una mala influencia…"

Edward pilló la indirecta rápidamente; al ver que no le contestaba, se apresuró a buscar más dinero y a coger su móvil. Tenía que llamar a Alice ya que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. No quería fallar más a sus amigos de la Costa Oeste… de hecho debería llamar a Jake y a Jazz…

— Sólo me pongo algo más de abrigo y ya…

— Claro… tranquilo – susurró ella centrándose de nuevo en sus manos. Tendría que hacerse las uñas, acababa de descubrir un padrastro en su dedo gordo y se estaba auto-convenciendo de que quitarlo con la boca sería una muy mala idea. Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño levantó la vista y automáticamente tuvo una certeza empírica: si se levantaba de esa cama quedaría en evidencia e inventaría un nuevo tono de rojo, todo en uno. Se había cambiado la camiseta por una negra, básica de manga larga, que se pegaba perfectamente a sus pectorales y buscaba una cazadora ligera de cuero entre el montón de ropa de la silla.

Cuando estuvo listo, Edward notó cómo el aire se había vuelto muy denso y dulzón de repente. Giró la vista y observó a Nury… "dios mío… si no te abalanzas tú sobre ella lo haré yo…".

Observó cómo el rubor había invadido sus mejillas y su respiración se había vuelto errática; sus labios entreabiertos le llamaban como el canto de una sirena y el brillo de sus ojos le invitaba a que se acercara a ella y la besara.

Inspiró lentamente llenándose de su esencia mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo cuadró los hombros con determinación. Dejó de nuevo la cazadora en la silla y se acercó hasta la cama arrodillándose frente a ella.

No dijeron nada; simplemente se miraron a los ojos por no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Ella permanecía como congelada, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actuar… Edward era demasiado guapo y la verdad, eso la intimidaba un poco.

Fue él el que acortó la distancia; estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar su barbilla y la levantó ligeramente para dejarla un poco más accesible. Inspiró de nuevo profundamente y acercó su rostro hasta el de ella, muy despacio, casi como pidiendo permiso o dándole tiempo para rechazarle, porque él sabía que una vez empezara no iba a poder parar.

Pero milagrosamente ella cerró los ojos y jadeó con fuerza invitándolo a que terminara de acercarse.

El primer toque de sus labios fue condenadamente suave y tierno. Sólo labios. Él abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de su amiga y al observar que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y seguía con sus labios estirados esperando más, se olvidó de todo y la devoró por fin.

Al notar el cambio de ritmo, una corriente de más de doscientos veinte recorrió su espalda e hizo que Nury jadeara con fuerza. Hecho que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua como un acto de reconocimiento.

"¡Hostia puta! A tomar por culo…" Notar su lengua en su boca la hizo perder toda su vergüenza de golpe. Desenredó sus manos, que habían permanecido en todo momento sobre sus rodillas y se enganchó en su cuello haciendo que profundizaran ese beso. Marcando ella el ritmo. Exigiendo más en cada roce. Metiendo sus dedos entre su cabello, sintiéndolo suave.

Por un segundo se separaron para respirar y se miraron directamente a los ojos de nuevo. Totalmente en silencio; intentando mantener una conversación muda sobre el siguiente paso. Y como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle que encajaban a la perfección supieron en ese momento lo que el otro quería; lo que ambos necesitaban.

"A la mierda" pensó Edward mientras se abalanzaba sobre Nury echándola completamente en la cama y estampaba su boca contra la de ella. Como un resorte subió las manos hasta anclarse en sus voluminosos pechos… apretó con fuerza por que no podía contenerse. Menos aún cuando notó como ella gemía contra él y sus manos se aferraban a su trasero.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y separarse un segundo para ver su cara.

— Eres preciosa… — dijo bajito, con miedo de romper la burbuja si hablaba más alto.

Ella no pudo contestar, sólo respiraba cada vez más fuerte pensando que moriría en algún momento de esa noche como no terminaran de una vez lo que habían empezado. La ansiedad invadió su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, harta de contenerse, abrió las piernas para que se colocara bien entre ella y bajó las manos al borde de su camiseta para quitársela de una vez. Se sintió hervir al notar de nuevo cómo Edward introducía su lengua en ella, más profundamente que antes. Acompañando cada intrusión con leves movimientos de cadera que hacían que Nury deseara tener el poder de desintegración para eliminar las capas de ropa de un plumazo. Se separaron un segundo para que Edward se sacara la camiseta por la cabeza, y al notar cómo el pelo se desordenaba aún más y su mirada se oscurecía al tenerla bajo él, emitió un gemido lastimero. Ella tumbada con las piernas abiertas, él de pie entre ellas, de rodillas, con el pecho desnudo, totalmente despeinado y con la mirada ligeramente oscurecida por el placer… "he debido ser un puto ángel en otra vida para que el karma me recompense de esta forma…".

Estiró los brazos de nuevo y fue directa a la cinturilla del vaquero. Al ver lo que iba a hacer, Edward negó mientras sonreía de lado y apartaba sus manos de la zona cero. Acarició sus muslos levantando el vestido en el proceso y se relamió cuando observó una sencilla y endemoniadamente sexy pieza de lencería blanca.

Bajó de nuevo por sus piernas y se encargó de quitar cada zapatilla y cada calcetín. Durante el proceso, Nury no podía hacer otra cosa que observarle, morderse el labio y suspirar en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al terminar con el calzado, hizo que ella se incorporara para quitarle la chaqueta y el vestido, lentamente, recreándose en la vista; pensando que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, que estaba diseñado para complacer a un hombre.

Una vez estuvo sólo con la ropa interior, la volvió a recostar y observó lo que tenía delante. Sin cortarse un pelo.

Se colocó a cuatro patas sobre ella y comenzó a besarla la mandíbula, el cuello, las clavículas, bajando hacia su escote. Una vez allí optó por saltarse esa zona haciendo que Nury jadeara frustrada; siguió hasta su ombligo, dejando un beso húmedo allí. Todo un remolino de sensaciones amenazaba con nublar el poco entendimiento que creía tener… lo iba hacer… ¡joder, iba a hacerlo después de diez meses, tres semanas y cinco días de forzada abstinencia! "Céntrate Nury… céntrate"

Levantó la cabeza para observar cómo sus ojos verdes la observaban fijamente. Sin darse cuenta levantó un poco la cadera invitándole a seguir, mordiendo su labio, conteniendo la respiración, siendo consciente de que ese chico podría borrar fácilmente al puto Derek y sus ansias de macho dominante.

— ¿Estás segura Nury? – susurró bajito provocándola cosquillas con su aliento en su bajo vientre – porque juro por dios que si sigo no podré parar.  
— Pues no pares Edward… — dijo rendida, acariciando su cabello, deseando en ese momento que la penetrara hasta perder la razón.

— ¡Gracias a dios! – sonrió de medio lado. Colocó las manos debajo de su trasero para ayudar a quitarla las bragas y jadeó cuando por fin descubrió lo que ocultaban. Había visto películas, había estado con dos chicas, no era gilipollas… pero ver una tan de cerca. El olor de su excitación le hizo relamerse, pero escuchar el gemido de ella le hizo abalanzarse sin más.

Lamió. Penetró. Acarició… nunca antes lo había hecho, pero joder, era un tío de 18 años. Había visto más de un centenar de películas porno y por los gemidos y palabras incoherentes que salían de los labios de ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Gruñó cuando notó como Nury le agarraba del cabello y tiraba de él, haciendo marcar el ritmo.

Se estaba poniendo a mil solo con escuchar el resultado de su trabajo, sentirse por un momento dominado… no sabía en qué momento se había convertido en un depravado sexual, pero quería probarlo todo, experimentar todo. Se separó de ella de golpe y observó, casi sin aliento, cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez.

Ella levantó su cabeza para ver por qué había parado, mientras procuraba recuperar su ritmo cardíaco; pero todo se quedó en un intento al ver como Edward se erguía de rodillas entre sus piernas y se medio bajaba el pantalón y sus bóxer haciendo que su miembro rebotara.

"dios-santo-bendito" gimoteó mentalmente Nury.

— Me estás volviendo un poco loco… — dijo mientras retrepaba sobre ella, terminando de desnudarse por el camino. – Quiero probar una cosa… ¿me dejas?

— Lo que sea – se rindió una sobreexcitada Nury al ver cómo los ojos verdes de su amigo casi habían desaparecido dejando paso a un negro azabache. – Pero hazlo ya...

Edward sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y saborear de nuevo su boca; mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito desabrochar su sujetador. Al ver sus intenciones, ella separó su espalda y con una mano quitó el cierre… "definitivamente, tengo que aprender a hacer eso". Pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por dos buenas razones. Dos grandes, tersas y naturales razones.

Volvió a gruñir al pensar en lo que quería hacer y sin más, mirando ese cuerpo que había sido creado para pecar, se colocó a horcajadas a la altura de sus pechos, colocó su excitación entre ellos y, tras una breve petición visual, se envolvió con ellos.  
Las manos de ella sustituyeron las de él al percatarse de sus intenciones y se centró en masajearle mientras él se balanceaba atrás y adelante. Lento. Recreándose en las sensaciones. Pero mandó todo a la mierda al ver cómo ella levantaba su cabeza para lamer la punta de su miembro cada vez que se acercaba.

No pudo estirarlo más, buscó el preservativo entre el revoltijo de sus pantalones y se lo colocó en medio nanosegundo. Pero antes de ir más allá, sintió cómo ella se levantaba empujándole en el camino, y se colocaba sobre él.

— No aguanto más Edward… — cogió la base de su miembro y se sentó lentamente sobre él, ahogando un grito visceral de placer. Creía que se había llenado de él y todavía no había entrado del todo. – Aaaah… eres muy grande – creyó decir en alto mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se dejaba caer de nuevo.

— Ssssss…. Y tú muy estrecha… — siseó mientras se enganchaba de sus caderas y la ayudaba a entrar.  
— No voy a aguantar una mierda – masculló con cierta vergüenza al notar ese hormigueo familiar en su vagina.

"Ni yo…" pensó Edward antes de morderse el labio, apretar su agarre y acelerar el ritmo. Ella se echó hacia atrás anclando sus manos en los muslos de él para que terminara de entrar y ambos observaron su unión. Dentro y fuera. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más desquiciante.

Con un alarido que salió de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, Nury se colocó de nuevo hacia delante y botó una sola vez haciendo estallar el puto Big Bang en su interior, llevándose a Edward con ella. Ambos jadeantes, ambos sonrientes, ambos liberados… Porque, mierda… ¡había sido un polvazo!

—

Se sentía un poco bruja al abandonar el cuarto de Edward a esas horas de la madrugada, pero bajo ningún concepto podían ver salir a una chica de su habitación en la residencia. De lo contrario, se podría licenciar y en la dedicatoria del anuario pondrían "para el putón del campus"… Mentes retrogradas y cínicas…

Le había dejado una nota sobre la almohada después de besarle una peca en el hombro; se vistió todo lo despacio que pudo para no hacer ruido, y con las zapatillas en su mano cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El pasillo estaba en silencio y ella dudaba en bajar por las escaleras para que el pitido al llegar a la planta no resonara por toda la estancia. Pero no hizo falta. Alguien llegaba en el ascensor sin darle oportunidad a esconderse en algún lado.

El chico que apareció hizo que casi gimiera de nuevo… "no puede ser…" de su misma altura, con unos ojos castaños totalmente intrigantes. Las pequeñas ojeras y su rostro cansado sólo le hacían parecer más apetecible… "me he vuelto una ninfómana y yo sin darme cuenta". Observó cómo ese chico la miraba sorprendido; obviamente no se esperaba encontrarse a nadie a las cinco de la mañana cerca de su cuarto.

Una pequeña sonrisa hizo que algo calentara su corazoncito y sin darse cuenta estaba totalmente sonrojada y ocultando sus ojos. Avergonzada.

— Hola – susurró bajito al pasar a su lado.  
— Hola – respondió ella inspirando profundamente.

Entró en el ascensor y se dio la vuelta para marcar el piso y de paso echar una ojeada a ese trasero. Pero se encontró con él de frente, su ceño fruncido. Metiendo las manos en el vaquero y observándola fijamente.

Ella se ancló en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en su vestimenta… una camiseta negra de Metallica con una camisa vaquera abierta por encima y una chapita color naranja chillón con la insignia del Mc Donalds y su nombre… "George"

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es de cómo él sonreía mientras se cerraban las puertas del dichoso ascensor. Entonces recordó que tenía que volver a respirar.

(*) No he podido evitarlo… ¿Qué mejor nombre que el de la actriz…?

* * *

**No digo nada...**  
**^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas tardes!**

**Otro capítulo más... dios parece que os estoy haciendo correr una maratón o algo :( pero es que en serio tengo que llegar al 33 para antes del jueves...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Y más gracias todavía a DraBswan por ser mi beta y por apoyarme y animarme en esta locura.**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPITULO 30**

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana pensó que todo había sido un sueño, ya que estaba solo. Se encontraba totalmente relajado y extrañamente se sentía en paz. Pensó que con Nury podría funcionar; tener algo serio con ella se le antojaba fácil... Era simpática, inteligente, tenía un cuerpazo... Sonrió tontamente mientras se estiraba en la cama. Era sábado, y tenía todo el día por delante para perrear... O para estudiar... "Pffff o perrear"

Observó de reojo la bolsa del gimnasio, debería ir por lo menos a correr. Pero se dio la vuelta de nuevo, mañana sería otro día. Hoy quería disfrutar de esa paz post coito. Se encontraba en su mundo cuando empezó a oír a lo lejos la alarma del móvil. Tardó un poco en levantar la cabeza para localizar dónde estaba.  
Calculó en un nanosegundo si la longitud de su brazo sería suficiente para cubrir la distancia entre él y la mesilla donde descansaba el dichoso aparato que no dejaba de sonar.  
Se estiró para terminar con ese ruido y observó la pantalla: "cumpleaños de Alice, vaya... Como ha pasado el tiempo"

Observó detenidamente el móvil recordando el cumpleaños de la que un día fue su novia. Apenas habían pasado unos meses y parecía que hubiesen pasado años. Algo pasó en su corazón al pensar que Alice se había convertido en su amiga y que probablemente si llamaba para felicitarla, ella estaría allí... "No seas cobarde Cullen... Tienes que llamar y hablar con Ali; ella no tiene culpa de tus pajas mentales".  
Frunció el ceño y buscó su número en sus contactos, respiró hondo y marcó.

— Jacob, por favor…

— ¡Que no joder; que no voy a entrar ahí!  
— Tío, por favor… es sólo una tienda. Necesito opinión…

— ¡Que no! – reafirmó cruzando sus brazos.

— Te juro que cuando llegue el cumpleaños de Ángela no te voy a ayudar a nada – amenazó Jasper como último recurso.

— Ella no es mi novia – contestó entrecerrando sus ojos.

— Todavía… – probó levantando una ceja.

— ¡Mierda!... ¡Dos minutos! – gritó ya de camino a la tienda mientras Jasper realizaba un pequeño baile de la victoria.

Esa tarde tendrían que ir a casa de Alice para celebrar su cumpleaños, por fin habían conseguido que se fueran sus padres de viaje a no sé dónde y podrían disfrutar de la casa para ellos solos… música para sus oídos.

Entró en la tienda con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Cinco días habían pasado desde aquella tarde en que por fin se atrevió a decir lo que sentía. Cinco días sin dejar de verla, de hablar con ella por teléfono, de mandarse mensajes... Cinco días en la puta gloria.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta y alarmado miró alrededor; no quería ser descubierto por Jake y encima ganarse fama de maricón.

Mientras observaba cómo Jacob miraba unos pañuelos para el cuello, él se acercó a la zona de bisutería. Lógicamente no iba a poder comprarla una joya… pero podía optar por algo que diera el pego. Se acercó al expositor de pulseras y las observó detenidamente una a una. Necesitaba encontrar el regalo perfecto, algo que encajara con ella… y que no dejara una marca verde al segundo día de ser usado.

Levantó la cabeza y observó como Jacob le enseñaba un pañuelo de flores en la distancia, pero negó efusivamente. Tras casi escuchar como bufaba, vio cómo se alejaba hacia el pasillo de los bolsos.

Realmente agradecía que Jake estuviera con él. Podía ser un poco borde, incluso muchas veces podía parecer un viejo gruñón, pero era buena gente. Le había estado aguantando toda la tontería que le entró con Alice desde el primer día. Desde que estuvieron en aquella discoteca; él había sido el que le había animado asegurándole que el "NO" ya lo tenía y que no iba a perder nada por intentarlo. Casi le llevó a rastras hasta la casa de Alice esa tarde, aunque la amenaza de dejarle eunuco por nenaza fue más que suficiente. Sí… apreciaba mucho sus genitales como para correr riesgos innecesarios.

Esa famosa tarde en la que Alice accedió a salir con él… contra todo pronóstico, todo hay que decirlo, llegó a casa como en la puta nube kinton (*). Había pasado la mejor tarde de toda su existencia; la había cogido de la mano, de la cintura, abrazado y finalmente besado en la mejilla. Sonrió de forma torcida como un bobo pensando en la reacción de su ahora novia en ese momento.

_Flashback_

_Habían estado hablando durante dos horas sobre todos sus planes futuros. Sobre las clases de Alice, la carrera de Jasper, los amigos inexistentes de ella, los amigos de él. Algo que le contó sobre Edward de pequeño la hizo reír y él paró de hablar, totalmente hipnotizado por ese sonido. Sin saber cómo, se había acercado a ella y le había plantado un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.  
Alice suspiró y miró atentamente cómo el chico reculaba._

_— Y una mierda – masculló mientras observaba cómo Jass fruncía el ceño – llevo esperando semanas este momento como para que me des un beso en la mejilla._

_Ni corta ni perezosa agarró la cara del chico con ambas manos y le plantó un beso en la boca. Sin profundizar, sólo la unión perfecta de sus labios. Tierno. Suave. Cálido. Se alejó despacio y se mordió el labio inferior… le había entrado de repente vergüenza. Un nudo enorme en el estómago amenazaba con quitarle el apetito para toda la semana. Observo cómo él abría sus ojos despacio y cogía aire de repente, como si hubiera estado sin respirar durante todo ese tiempo._

_Sentirla por fin había roto todos sus esquemas… ¿no debería ser él el que tendría que haber dado ese paso? ¿no tendría que haber echado un par de cojones al tema, haberle cogido y haberle dado el mejor beso de toda su vida? Su respiración se volvió agitada, sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo del más oscuro de los rojos sólo de pensar en el siguiente paso a dar, sus manos sudaban de mala manera… "Vamos tío… que si Jake se entera te deja eunuco de verdad…"_

_Se restregó las palmas de las manos en el pantalón y esta vez fue él quien cogió a Alice por las mejillas para cerciorarse que no hiciera la cobra. Sin pensarlo más se estampó contra ella, abriendo la boca, sacando la lengua, asegurándose de no hiperventilar al descubrir que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso. Soltó su agarre en las mejillas y hundió sus manos en su pelo… le volvía loco su melena y llevaba tiempo queriendo tocarla._

_Al notar como sus dedos acariciaban su cuero cabelludo dejó escapar un gemido; algo atravesó su menudo cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies; algo indescriptible que no había sentido ninguna de las veces que la habían besado. Ni siquiera con Edward. Se aceleró, necesitaba más. No sabía qué pasaba con su cuerpo, ni por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma pero si se dejaba llevar sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo acabarían._

_Antes de que ella se diera cuenta Jass fue bajando la intensidad del beso. Aire. Necesitaba respirar… y relajar cierta parte de su anatomía que pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Se prometió a si mismo que si se portaba bien y bajaba rápido se haría la mejor paja de toda la historia._

_Se miraron a los ojos._

_Sonrieron._

_Se dieron un casto beso en los labios._

_— Alice… ¿quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó serio; casi como si la estuviera proponiendo matrimonio.  
— Pues claro tonto. – Su sonrisa iluminó toda su cara – Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo._

_Fin del flashback_

Una especie de brillo hizo que volviera al presente. Carraspeó y se acomodó la semi-erección que siempre le producía recordar los labios de su novia; no lo podía evitar.

— Nada tío – escuchó a Jacob detrás – no me cuadra nada para Alice. Ella debe tener de todo y de marca. No sé que le han pillado las chicas, pero si quieres entrar en el regalo…

— ¡Ni hablar! – Se escandalizó el rubio – Además… creo que he encontrado algo. Sonrió de lado mientras cogía del expositor un colgante. Era sencillo, elegante y solo con verlo se acordó de ella. Un fino cordel negro con un pequeño cristal de mil caras que reflejaba a la luz todos los colores. – Creo que me voy a llevar este.

Jacob observó ese cristal brillar… la verdad que era bonito. Pero él no sabía nada de esas cosas; así que asintió sin más y acompañó a Jasper hasta la caja para que se lo empaquetaran para regalo. Definitivamente echaría mano de su amigo cuando tuviera que comprar algún regalo a Ángela.

Bella permanecía sentada en el centro de la cama de Alice, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro. Había abierto y cerrado el armario unas veinte veces en media hora… sin exagerar ni un poquito. Cada vez que la pequeña miraba a su amiga riendo, bufaba. Pero eso sólo hacía que Bella sonriera aún más.

Colocó otras dos perchas con ropa en el montón que se estaba formando al lado de su amiga y la miró con desesperación. No sabía qué ponerse. Tenía un puto armario lleno de ropa y no sabía qué ponerse. Iba a cumplir los dieciocho, había convencido finalmente a su madre para que viajara con su padrastro a Miami, Emmet estaba amenazado sin sexo por parte de Rose si jodía su fiesta… ¡y no tenía qué coño ponerse!

— Me va a dar algo Be… — dijo rendida mientras se tumbaba boca abajo al otro lado del montón de ropa.

— A ver Ali… piensa un poco. Qué es lo que quieres ponerte, cómo quieres estar… qué quieres aparentar… ¡yo que sé! ¡Piensa algo!

— Sólo sé que tengo que estar espectacular. – Murmuró contra la colcha.

— Así estás siempre… y lo sabes. Tienes el mejor fondo de armario que he visto en toda mi vida. Yo creo que Paris Hilton mataría por tener ese par de zapatos que te ha regalado tu madre… ponte algo para lucirlos…

Alice se incorporó de golpe y se quedó a cuatro patas sobre la cama con una cara de felicidad completa. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo saltó sobre Bella para abrazarla con tal ímpetu que las dos acabaron tiradas en la moqueta del cuarto.

— Serás bruta, tía… — reía Bella con las manos en la tripa.

— Creo que me he roto el dedo o algo – contestó Alice entre la risa y el llanto.

Ambas levantaron la cabeza cuando escucharon el móvil de la cumpleañera sonar. Alice reptó hasta el aparato, se colocó la mano dolorida entre las piernas y con el otro contestó sin mirar quién era.

— ¿Diga? – Dijo casi gimiendo de dolor.  
— ¿Alice?

— ¿¡Edward!? – gritó de la sorpresa y se giró a mirar a Bella.

— Hola preciosa; muchas felicidades.

— Eh… gracias hombre… — observó como su amiga hacía aspavientos con los brazos y negaba como loca con la cabeza — ¿Qué tal va todo? Creí que ni te acordarías de una pobre mortal.

— Ya… sé que he estado un poco desaparecido… lo siento.

— Bueno, lo importante es que te has acordado tú solito – abrió mucho los ojos en un claro gesto de incredulidad y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver a Bella rajarse el cuello una y otra vez. – Y dime Ed… ¿Te trata bien Nueva York? – medio rio al ver cómo Bella se caía de espaldas en el suelo y se tapaba con uno de los cojines del suelo la cabeza.

Tras cinco minutos de una amena conversación en la que sólo les faltó hablar del clima, colgó el teléfono y observó a su amiga.

— Perra.

— Te mueres por saber algo de él…

— Me la suda.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan ordinaria? – preguntó Alice con fingido espanto.

— Desde que mis amigas me dan puñaladas por la espalda… Ahí, riéndote con él, después de todo lo que me ha hecho.

— Entonces no quieres saber lo que me ha dicho… — preguntó de nuevo para asegurarse. Sabía que Bella cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy cabezota… pero ella lo era también…

— Nop.

— Está bien… Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar a elegir un puto conjunto para la fiesta de esta noche sí o no? – Dejó aparcado el tema de Edward para otro momento; sabía que la molestaba que no le hiciera caso y que se marchara sin despedirse. Por eso dejó de hurgar en la herida.

— Algo casual, informal… va a ser una fiesta en tu casa. Yo optaría por unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta chula y escotada para que Jasper babee nada más verte y unas botas, deja los zapatos para cuando salgamos por ahí. Eso sí… un buen maquillaje y un buen peinado. – Aseguró guiñándola un ojo recordando las mismas palabras que le dijo Alice en una ocasión.

— Gracias – sonrió – me acabas de quitar el bloqueo mental.

—

Damon esperaba en la puerta de esa mansión totalmente desubicado. Se había animado a asistir a la fiesta a la que le invitó Rose, aunque quizá no había sido una buena idea.

El sonido de la música disco llegaba hasta la entrada. Le llegó a la mente la imagen de sus vecinos quejicas... No era igual vivir pared con pared con unos ancianos de 80 años que tener una mansión de lujo en Beverly Hills con una vecina como Jessica Alba a quinientos metros... "Nop, no es igual".  
Tomó aire y llamó al timbre de la reja de entrada. Ya había llegado hasta aquí, así que no iba a perder más el tiempo. Además, Bella le tenía sorbido el seso desde que la cogió en brazos aquél día. Era su prototipo de tía ideal, pelo castaño y largo, ojos grandes y marrones, cuerpo de escándalo, mala leche, como Elena… "Mejor no pensar en ella; me demostró aquella tarde, con la lengua dentro de la boca de mi hermano, que no merecía la pena…"

Escuchó el zumbido que abría la puerta y entró decidido. Un camino de luces de jardín indicaban el lugar de la celebración: la parte trasera de la casa. Según se iba acercando, la música sonaba más alta. En cuanto observó el inmenso jardín que se escondía detrás de la casa, empezó a ver gente bailando, bebiendo y comiendo… gente que no conocía de nada. Decidió ir directamente a por una bebida y mimetizarse con el paisaje hasta encontrarse con Rose o Bella.

Localizó una mesa que hacía las veces de buffet libre de bebidas y se dispuso a prepararse un cubata.

— Hola.

— Hola – contestó Damon fijándose en el chico que se había puesto al lado.

— No te conozco… ¿Eres compañero de Alice?

— ¿Alice?

— Si… la que cumple años hoy. – Le dijo el chico recriminándole con la mirada no saber ese dato.

— Ah… pues no… me invitaron Rose y Bella. Soy compañero suyo de la facultad… ¿Las conoces?

— ¡Claro que las conozco! Son como mis hermanas. Me llamo Jasper, pero todos me llaman Jazz. – Saludó extendiendo la mano.

— Yo soy Damon.

Tras estrecharse manos y cambiar alguna palabra más, notaron cómo la música bajó el volumen y todos se apelotonaron en la entrada de la terraza. La cumpleañera había hecho acto de presencia.

Jazz sonrió de oreja a oreja, se disculpó con Damon y voló al lado de su novia. No. Al lado de su espectacular novia. Y es que toda ella brillaba de felicidad; era tan… tan… "perfecta… es simplemente perfecta".

Por el contrario Damon se quedó sin moverse ni medio milímetro de esa mesa con bebidas; además desde allí podía ver perfectamente a través de las cristaleras de la terraza. Cuando la gente se dispersó un poco pudo ver claramente a Bella al lado de una chica a la que se parecía bastante; estaba preciosa. Sonrió de lado, apuró casi de un trago la copa, se colocó la cazadora y se lanzó hacia ella. "Esta noche es la noche… tengo que intentar romper esa muralla fortificada"

(*) Nube Kinton: o nube mágica; era la nube en la que viajaba Goku (de la serie de dibujos Bola de Dragón)

* * *

**Quizá en comparación con el capítulo anterior este se haya hecho corto... pero bueno; mañana tendréis otros dos así que...**

**Gracias por aguantar el ritmo de actualización y por comentar cada capítulo... Ya sabéis que es la gasolina de toda la que deja sus historias por aquí ;)**

**Hasta mañana!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Buenas tardes!**

**Hoy colgaré dos capítulos y mañana si dios quiere el último y ya me habré puesto al día! :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Y más gracias todavía a DraBswan por ser mi beta y por apoyarme y animarme en esta locura.**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**CAPÍTULO 31:**

Eran las ocho de la tarde y pensaba que no iba a poder llegar al cumpleaños de su amiga. Los ensayos se habían alargado más de lo previsto, pero era algo con lo que ya contaba; sabía que su vida social se vería reducida a la nada en cuanto comenzaran las clases del conservatorio. Y así fue.

Se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo en el vestuario. Nada sofisticado; vaqueros, una camiseta escotada, unas manoletinas y su pelo negro, liso y suelto. Cerró su taquilla de un portazo y salió como una loca con la cabeza metida en el bolso intentando localizar el dichoso móvil. Tenía que mandar un mensaje a Rose para avisar que llegaría tarde…

Nada más salir del edificio, todavía sin mirar, giró a la derecha sabiendo que allí había un murete donde poder apoyar el bolso para buscar mejor.

— ¿Buscas algo? – Preguntó una conocida voz a su espalda — ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Jake?... H-hola… ¿qué haces aquí? – le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Definitivamente era la primera vez que estaban solos desde aquél día…

— Bueno… pensé que podría venir a buscarte. – Intentó explicar mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Yo… creí que necesitarías un medio de transporte rápido; últimamente no llegas a ningún sitio a tiempo. – Esto último lo murmuró mirando hacia su moto.

— Oh…

— Esto… ¿me dejas llevarte? – se mordió el labio; "tío, eso ha sonado realmente desesperado…"

— Yo… bueno… ¿gracias? – decidió en ese momento no pensar y dejar la vergüenza de lado. De lo contrario no llegaría ni a la hora de soplar las velas. Se cruzó el bolso y caminó decidida hacia el vehículo de dos ruedas. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver que Jacob cerraba su puño y lo acercaba hacia su estómago en un claro gesto de celebración de algún tipo, incluso le pareció escuchar un "she". Pero por el bien de su salud mental decidió no prestarle atención; se colocó el casco y esperó a que Jake se montara para colocarse ella detrás.

La respiración se le empezó a acelerar, estaría cerca… muy cerca de ella, y no tenía muy claro si lograría contenerse. Se le veía tan bonita, tan frágil… todos los días que quedaban, que lograba cruzar un par de monosílabos con ella, se daba golpes contra la pared por no haber visto antes las señales. Por dejarse cegar de esa manera por la oxigenada de Rose… Y allí tenía a una mujer de verdad, de los pies a la cabeza, luchando por su sueño y sacrificando a su familia y a sus amigos de camino… ¿quién era él para impedírselo?

Dejó escapar todo el aire en un suspiro de resignación y se encaminó hacia ella. Prefirió no mirarla o le quitaría ese casco para chocarse con sus labios… tenía tantas ganas de probarlos que dolía en un lugar indeterminado de su pecho. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se la ofreció. Llevaba sólo una camiseta, y aunque fuera de manga larga, el aire sobre la moto era gélido a estas horas de la noche; sin contar que ese escote le estaba distrayendo demasiado.

Se arrepintió casi en al acto de ese gesto ya que ver a la que quería que fuese su chica con su cazadora le creó una especie de sentimiento animal, primitivo. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y un gruñido de placer se le atoró en la garganta. El campo… su padre disfrazado de conejito de play boy… en medio del campo… bailando de forma sexy… "puaj"  
Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron a la mierda en cuanto notó cómo se sentaba detrás de él… por más que ella se agarró al asa que estaba sobre el guardabarros trasero, notaba su cuerpo pegado a su espalda. Inspiró profundamente… pero eso fue peor, porque su aroma llegó, sin ningún tipo de impedimento hacia su entrepierna… "¡MI PADRE! ¡Mi padre bailando!... como ella… ¡NO! ¡Como ella no imbécil! En tutú… ¡rosa! Aunque a ella el rosa le sienta tan bien…"

— Perdona Jake…

— ¿Eh?

— Que si nos vamos, o quieres que definitivamente llegue tarde…

— ¡No! Ya vamos… ¡agárrate! – pero todo su pobre autocontrol se fue al traste cuando notó cómo se sujetaba a él al acelerar la moto. Definitivamente alguien le odiaba en el otro mundo.

—-

Se había echado a un lado para dejar a la feliz pareja un poco de intimidad. Además si seguía mirando cómo se hacían arrumacos le saldrían caries en todas las muelas. ¡Qué empalagamiento por dios!

Despacito echó marcha atrás y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial se dio la vuelta. Chocó. O chocaron contra ella... El caso es que cuando iba a jurar en arameo se encontró con dos ojazos azul claro que hicieron que se mordiese la lengua. Y es que podía hacerse la dura, la borde, la desinteresada... Pero esos ojos... Damon la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

— Perdón, no te vi... — se excusó él con una sonrisa ladeada.  
— Pues no soy hija del cristalero... Y tú venías de frente. — Frunció ella el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Sip, me pone de los nervios cómo me mira... ¡no puedo evitarlo!"  
— Touché... Me has pillado — cambió de táctica — realmente te estaba buscando.  
— ¿Para?  
— Invitarte a bailar  
— Ah  
— ¿Y bien?  
— ¿Y bien qué?  
— Que si quieres bailar — "por dios, me está poniendo del hígado"  
— Yo... No creo que...

— ¡Bella! — Gritó Ángela desde la otra punta del salón.  
— ¡Angy! — salió casi corriendo en su busca totalmente aliviada por la aparición de su amiga. — ¡Has llegado a tiempo! Alice lo va a flipar, me dijo que no llegarías ni de coña. — Rió olvidando por un momento que tenía la mirada de Damon clavada en su espalda... Incluso juraría que en su culo.  
— Bueno — contestó ella sonrojada — la verdad que he llegado gracias a Jacob.  
— ¿Jake? — sonrió Bella — ¿Jacob, Jake?  
— Si, Jake…  
— ¿Me he perdido algo? — iba a forzar un poco más a su amiga, pero la vio asomarse sobre su hombro, descolgar ligeramente la mandíbula y ponerse de un rojo intenso... "Bueno... Pues parece que ha conocido al «trinki» este..."  
— Jo-der Bella... ¿Y ese chico que te está desnudando con la mirada?

"Tierra trágame" pensó Bella antes de girarse y encarar al pesado de Damon. Hizo las presentaciones de turno y tras escuchar dos frases sobre la fiesta y sobre la facultad, decidió que debía alejarse de él. La tenía en un estado de alerta constante, y eso no era para nada bueno. La última vez que sintió lo mismo fue con Mike... "¡Puaj!"

Caminó entre la gente rumbo al jardín; sabía que allí había colocado Emmet la barra libre. Y necesitaba una copa... O dos.  
Justo antes de abandonar por completo el salón escuchó un tintineo. Buscó el origen del ruido y se encontró con Emmet sujetando una copa en alto; sus mejillas estaban pelín rosadas, su sonrisa se enmarcaba por sus hoyuelos, y miraba hacia su hermana con diversión y cierta devoción.

Algo dentro de ella amenazaba con estrangularla. Un calor por el rostro la indicaba que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Apretó sus labios e intentó por todos los medios escuchar el brindis.

— Ante todo me gustaría agradeceros que hayáis venido a nuestra casa para celebrar esta fiesta en honor de mi hermanita (varios ¡oooh! Y algunas risas se escucharon de fondo). Como todos sabréis, nos llevamos tres años. Si... Aunque no lo parezca, yo soy el mayor (más risas). Pero es ella la que ha alcanzando la madurez mental... Porque lo que es la física... Perdona bichito, pero eres una enana (las carcajadas se sumaron a la cara de pocos amigos de Alice). Vale, vale — continuó Emmett levantando las manos en son de paz — lo que yo realmente quería decir... (Silencio)... Alice, tengo que darte las gracias. Por todo en realidad... Por estar, por existir, por haberme presentado a tus amigas...— miró a una emocionada Rose de reojo — Pero sobre todo por apoyarme en los malos momentos, por cubrirme ante nuestros padres, por defenderme de las víboras... — en este punto Alice lloraba apoyándose en Jasper — Y por ser un blanco perfecto para todas mis bromas (carcajadas entre algún sollozo). ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... Jasper — el aludido se tensó al momento — como mi enana llore por ti... Te mato — mostró todos los dientes en un amago de sonrisa y centró de nuevo su atención en la cumpleañera — Te quiero hermanita. ¡Salud!

Mientras todos acompañaban el brindis, Bella salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener eso? ¿Por qué había cambiado su relación con Edward? ¡Por dios bendito! ¡Eran hermanos! Algo dentro de ella no estaba bien... Intentaba no pensar pero, se hacía tan duro. Unas horas atrás Edward había llamado a Alice para felicitarla. Por un momento pensó en arrancarle el teléfono y ponerle a parir por dejarla sin siquiera despedirse, pero se contuvo a tiempo.  
Y es que él estaba saliendo adelante sin ella... Y ella se había estancado.  
Ahora veía a Emmett con Rose, a Alice con Jasper, a Ángela con Jake... ¿Es que se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para encontrar pareja? ¿Y ella? Ella quería un imposible...

Sin darse cuenta había dado la vuelta a la casa por el jardín y estaba en las escaleras de la entrada. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar en un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el peldaño más alto. Fue ahí, creyéndose sola, cuando se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas solitarias rodaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Ahogó un sollozo y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando notó una mano apoyada en su mejilla. Parecía secar su lágrima... Arrugó el ceño al ver esos dichosos ojos azules.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Damon preocupado; cuando la vio salir casi corriendo del salón decidió seguirla. Al fin y al cabo había ido por ella a la fiesta, y se iría con ella.  
— Perfectamente — contestó ella con voz ronca.  
— Pues no lo parecía... — se sentó al lado de Bella sin pedir permiso.  
— ¿Quién te ha pedido opinión? — masculló.  
— Hey... Vale ya. Que no me creo que seas tan borde — dijo Damon con voz baja — No vengo a atacarte, sólo... me gusta estar contigo. — admitió encogiéndose de hombros.  
— ¿Eres masoca o algo? — preguntó Bella, levantando la ceja.  
— No... Pero... — "a la mierda" — me gusta estar en tu compañía. Me gustas tú.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante confesión. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Olvidarse de su corazón? ¿Olvidarse de él?

— Mira... Creo que estás constantemente a la defensiva por algo. Y, por lo que acabo de ver, algo doloroso. Yo sólo... ¡Joder, qué complicado! — se pasó las manos por el pelo en señal de desesperación — Mira yo sólo quiero conocerte, nada más.

Y ahí estaba, el tío más bueno de la facultad diciendo que quería conocerla y ella pensando en su hermano... Era de locos.

Él la miró de reojo. Había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos seguían brillantes. Se notaba a la legua que estaba debatiéndose con sus demonios interiores.

— Di algo por dios... — saltó Damon después de unos minutos en silencio.

Pero Bella no dijo nada. Bella dejó escapar una risilla ante la atenta mirada de Damon. Risilla que fue preludio de una sonora carcajada, seguida de otra. Y otra.

Damon la miraba con los ojos como platos. Jamás pensó que su media declaración de intenciones fuera tomada de esta forma. No le veía la puta gracia; pero parecía que ella sí.

— Acabas de herir mi ego ¿sabes? — medio regañó a la chica.  
— Lo siento, lo siento... — decía Bella mientras seguía riéndose.  
— Si... claro que lo sientes — frunció el ceño — tienes la palabra "perdón" grabada en la frente. — Se burló.  
— Ya... — se llevó las manos a la tripa para calmarse — ya se me pasa... — intentó calmar su respiración hasta que al final dio un sonoro suspiro.  
— ¿Y ahora me dirás qué es tan gracioso?  
— No — sonrió todavía divertida.

Pero eso no le sentó mal a Damon. Al contrario, le despertó un calorcito en el pecho que hacía tiempo que no sentía; era la primera vez que veía a Bella reírse. Y se veía tan linda.

Bella notó como el ambiente cambió de repente. Le había hecho gracia la proposición porque resultaba, en cierto modo, surrealista. Vamos... Ella llorando porque su hermano ni siquiera se comportaba como hermano y ella intentando por todos los medios espantar a la única vía de escape. Lamentándose porque no tenía una vida normal como Alice y Jazz, como Jake y Ángela... Si. Resultaba pelín surrealista.  
Congeló la sonrisa en la cara al ver cómo esos ojos azules la miraban fijamente. El ambiente empezó a cargarse a su alrededor. Le faltaba el aire y la boca se le estaba secando por momentos. Casi sin pensar se humedeció los labios y, sin quererlo, casi le produce un paro cardiaco a Damon.

— Oh, joder... — susurró él con las pupilas demasiado dilatadas. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y le constaba dios y ayuda separar la mirada de esos dichosos labios.

"Me va a besar... ¡Hostia puta, me va a besar! ¿Y si no me gusta? ¿Y si me acuerdo de Edward? Ahora me estoy acordando de Edward... Seré gilipollas... Él seguro que está pasándoselo de put..."

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por sus labios. Gruesos, duros, pero dulces al mismo tiempo. Se quedó congelada, sin la capacidad suficiente como para que un par de neuronas corrieran a ordenar darle un guantazo o a corresponderle el beso.  
Quieta.  
En silencio.

Cuando Damon volvió en sí tras el arrebato, miró fijamente a Bella. Había cerrado los ojos y respiraba por la boca de una manera superficial. Se veía tan bonita de noche... su pálida piel hacía que sus labios resaltaran aún más. Tan suaves, tan cálidos...  
Bella abrió lentamente los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Se podía considerar un beso como" algo no tan malo"? Definitivamente no le había pedido permiso, pero no fue forzado como el de Mike, ni tan necesitado como los de... Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y se fijó de nuevo en el chico que tenía en frente.

— ¿De dónde dijiste que venía tu apellido? — preguntó de repente interesada.  
— Vaya... — sonrió con ganas — y yo que me esperaba un derechazo.  
— ¿Lo prefieres? — dijo con una falsa mueca de contrariedad.  
— La verdad... No — dejó la sonrisa de lado y se centró de nuevo en sus ojos marrones; ya no estaban tan tristes — ¿bailas?  
— Vale — contestó poniéndose de pie de un salto.  
— ¿Vale? ¿Cómo que vale? — dijo Damon aún sentado. — Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Bella.  
— Soy un poco bipolar... Nada importante. — Encogió los hombros mientras extendía la mano para ayudar a Damon a ponerse en pie. "Ya está bien de ser estúpida... Ya está bien".

Caminaron de la mano de vuelta al salón. Damon le explicaba cómo había llegado hasta Los Ángeles y Bella escuchaba con atención; tras acercarse hasta la improvisada barra para servirse un par de copas, entraron a la pista de baile que se había formado.

Rose sonreía embobada enganchada al cuello de Emmett mientras este agarraba su baja espalda. Ambos se balanceaban lentamente al ritmo de una música demasiado movida. Bella se les quedó mirando por un segundo; la verdad que hacían una bonita pareja, aunque ninguno de los dos reconociera que eran novios. Según ellos solo eran amigos especiales... "Si claro... Con derecho a roce y contrato de exclusividad", pensó al notar como Emmett asesinaba con la mirada a uno de sus compañeros de clase.  
Observó cómo su amiga la miraba con complicidad; una sonrisa iluminó su rostro en cuanto se percató de quién iba cogido de su mano. Bella puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró el guiño de la rubia, simplemente se juntó con todos los chicos que bailaban y se centró en su acompañante.  
Realmente era guapo; tenía un cuerpazo que se adivinaba debajo de esa camisa negra. Pero esos ojos color azul cielo, era lo que realmente le había cautivado esa noche.

— ¡Bella! — escuchó la aludida a sus espaldas.  
— Hey Angy... ¿Te diviertes?  
— Si bueno... Yo venía a despedirme. Mañana me toca ensayo y tengo que madrugar.  
— Pero aún es pronto — intervino Damon al ver que no eran las 10 de la noche.  
— Si bueno... El caso es que debo irme ya...  
— ¡Ángela! — se escuchó a lo lejos. Jacob se abría paso entre la gente como si fuera a embestir a alguien en cualquier momento.

Bella observó como su amiga bajaba la cabeza y se interesaba en algo que había en el suelo, un trozo de hielo o de cristal quizá.

— Ángela, joder — continuó Jake cuando estuvo a su lado — ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?  
— A casa... — susurró sin mirarle a los ojos — me estaba despidiendo. - Observó como el chico tomaba aire y lo dejaba escapar lentamente.  
— Bien, vamos te acompaño.  
— ¡No! — gritó casi sin querer — no hace falta... Ya nos vemos otro día...  
— Ángela, yo te he traído, yo te llevo. No creo que encuentres un taxi en esta urbanización... — Observó detenidamente a Bella y a su acompañante y frunció el ceño al verles cogidos de la mano.  
— Bueno, pues... — dijo una muy colorada Ángela — nos vamos ya. Te llamo mañana Be...

Jacob cogió su mano y tironeó de ella a través de la gente.  
Se veía a leguas que estaba enfadado y Ángela no sabía por qué. Pero le conocía bien, así que simplemente cerró la boca y esperó a que explotara por algún lado. No soltó su agarre hasta que llegaron a la moto aparcada y tuvo que darle el casco. Sin apartar su mirada, cogió su mano y esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – tanteó ella.

— Que me ignoras Angy, eso pasa; y no me gusta que me ignoren…

— ¡Yo no te ignoro! ¡Simplemente no me gusta depender de nadie! – dijo enfadada de repente.

— ¡Eres una cabezota! ¿¡Cómo pensabas volver?! ¡Y todo por no pedirme que te llevara de vuelta a casa! – a estas alturas se movía de un lado a otro de la moto.

— ¡Iba a llamar a un taxi! ¡No eres imprescindible ¿sabes?!

— No, claro – levantó los brazos al cielo – ¡sálveme dios de pensar algo así!

— ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? ¡Te dije que no quería nada contigo! – tan pronto como la frase salió de su boca, se arrepintió.

Una puñalada en el mismo centro del corazón no le habría dolido más que las palabras hirientes de la chica. Sabía que no tenía mucho que hacer con ella; le había quedado claro que ella prefería poner por delante su carrera profesional, su futuro, y no quería distracciones de ningún tipo. Pero también sabía que hace no mucho tiempo ella había estado por él, y eso no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Un calor se propagó desde el estómago hasta el cuello; algo parecido a la rabia, la indignación… no sabría explicarlo con palabras.

Casi de forma violenta levantó sus manos, cogió la cara de Ángela y estampó sus labios en los de ella. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que no quería que siguiera hablando. Notó como sus brazos subían hasta encaramarse a sus hombros y eso le descolocó por completo… ¿le estaba devolviendo el beso? ¿Acababa de escuchar un gemido subir por su garganta?

Aflojó un poco el agarre e intentó convertir ese asalto en un beso más dulce, pero Ángela no le dejó. Sus bocas se abrieron, ansiosas por conocer la lengua del otro; ásperas, cálidas, húmedas. Las manos de él volaron detrás de la nuca, acariciando el nacimiento del pelo, tironeando de él. Las manos de ella bajaron de sus hombros a sus pectorales y rodeó su torso para anclarse en su espalda. Sabía que Jacob estaba fuerte, pero palparlo con sus propias manos fue llegar al cielo.

Demasiado pronto se quedaron sin aire. Demasiado pronto se miraron a los ojos. Él estaba a punto de pedirle perdón… pero realmente no lo sentía.

— Jake, yo…

— No digas nada – bajó la cabeza mientras le ofrecía el casco – déjame llevarte primero a casa.

Ángela se colocó el casco y esperó a que él arrancara para subir detrás. Realmente no tenía que haber pasado lo que acababa de pasar; era algo que estaba intentando evitar por todos los medios. Pero había pasado; y le había gustado… mucho. Demasiado. Este era el tipo de distracciones que no se podía permitir. Nunca más volvería a dejarse llevar así; jamás.

* * *

**Ayyyy lo que se complican la vida estos chicos!**

**Bueno, parece que Bella ha abierto los ojos... ¡aleluya! Veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capi... ;)**

**¿Os gustó? ¿no? ¿me lo contáis en un review?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Buenas tardes!**

**Este también es larguito ¿eh?**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Y más gracias todavía a DraBswan por ser mi beta y por apoyarme y animarme en esta locura.**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**Os dejo con el capi ^_^**

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Miró fijamente su reflejo con el lápiz de ojos aún en la mano... Tenía que haber aceptado la ayuda de Ali o de Rose. Cada línea tenía un grosor distinto haciendo que un ojo pareciera mayor que el otro. Bufó por la frustración y se acercó con cuidado de nuevo para igualárselo.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice; una semana en la que había estado catorce horas diarias con Damon. Una semana interesante y bastante divertida. Jamás pensó que si se relajaba un poco se encontraría mejor, que solo tenía que volver a la rutina. Las clases, estudiar, conocer gente nueva. Las veces en las que sus pensamientos le traicionaban con imágenes de Edward se habían reducido considerablemente. Tanto que juraría llevar dos noches sin soñar con él.

Sonrió ante el reflejo con los ojos perfectamente delineados y rebuscó en el neceser de las pinturas en busca del rímel. Si. Definitivamente había sido divertido pasar tiempo con Damon. Tenía un sentido del humor un tanto... peculiar; pero al final acababas descojonándote de risa por sus ocurrencias.

Parpadeó rápidamente para secar la máscara y volvió a sonreír a su reflejo. "Se acabó Bellita... Has decidido olvidar y seguir adelante; sólo... Hazlo"  
Inspiró profundamente el aire y lo expulsó despacito. Se moría de los nervios con sólo pensar en lo que Damon tenía preparado para ella esta noche; le había advertido que irían a un sitio a cenar y luego... Lo de después era sorpresa. Claro, en cuanto se lo contó a Rose y a Alice las dos se pusieron a dar palmas y gritar como locas. Era en esos momentos cuando echaba de menos a Ángela y su manera tranquila de ver la vida.

Se separó del espejo y se miró de arriba abajo; se desabrochó otro botón más de la camisa y se alisó las inexistentes arrugas. "Estas lista... Esta es la noche" inspiró despacito y soltó el aire de golpe antes de darse media vuelta y bajar las escaleras.  
Los besos con Damon habían evolucionado desde la fiesta de Alice; a mejor desde luego. La noqueaba, la dejaba KO, siempre con ganas de más. Sentía un hormigueo en el bajo vientre; un hormigueo que sólo le había pasado con una persona antes. Pero ahora era distinto... Quizá no fuera igual pero...

- Vamos Edward, ¿no puedes escaparte tampoco el fin de semana que viene? - Bella se quedó clavada a mitad de la escalera al escuchar a su padre hablando por teléfono. - Hijo, sólo estoy diciendo que... - frunció el ceño; ¿qué le estaría diciendo a su padre? ¿Qué clase de excusa? - ¿¡hasta navidad!? ¡Tú estás loco! - un nudo se le formó en la garganta y un picorcillo en los ojos. No quería saber más "¡Puto cobarde!"

Terminó de bajar las escaleras a la carrera hasta que casi chocó con su madre.

- He quedado con Damon mamá. No sé a qué hora llegaré.  
- Hija... Ten mucho cuidado...  
- No todos los chicos son Mike, mamá - dijo impaciente por salir. Se asfixiaba. Pero él no iba a joderle esta noche.  
- Pero antes estaba tu hermano y ahora...  
- Exacto mamá, antes estaba. Ahora no.

Esme observó cómo la cara de Bella cambiaba de la más absoluta tristeza a la rabia. Les conocía a ambos, eran unos cabezotas y, si no hablaban, no solucionarían jamás su problema. Pero no era el momento de indagar.

- Por cierto mamá - aventuró Bella mientras se ponía la cazadora en la entrada - la semana que viene Rose y yo nos mudaremos al apartamento del campus.  
- No veo porqué tienes que irte Bells. No tardas ni quince minutos en llegar allí. - Paró de hablar cuando escuchó la bocina de un coche y a pesar de todo sonrió. - ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar?  
- Mamá... - le sonrió de vuelta - ya hemos hablado de todo esto mil veces. Me voy. Despídeme de papá - murmuró mientras abría la puerta y buscaba el coche de Damon en la acera. "A la mierda Bella; él es el inmaduro, no tú. Cobardica de mierda..." Pero sus pensamientos homicidas con su hermano se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto vio como su cita salía del coche con una rosa blanca en la mano y completamente vestido de negro.  
Se paró en la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para ella, ofreciendo en el mismo gesto la rosa y la mano para entrar. Definitivamente, esta sería LA noche.

Esme no pudo evitar observar la escena desde la ventanita de la entrada. La verdad que la luz de la calle no ayudaba mucho a ver la cara del chico, pero aún entre las sombras se podía adivinar que el chico no estaba mal... "Nada mal"

- Esme, cariño... - escuchó a Carlisle tras ella.  
- ¡No estaba haciendo nada! - se giró rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Observó cómo Carl le estaba tendiendo el teléfono.  
- Que si quieres hablar con Edward - dijo por tercera vez.  
- ¡Pues claro que quiero hablar con mi hijo! ¡Dame! - cogió el teléfono con un gesto ofendido y se dio media vuelta. - Edward cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Comes bien? Espero que no estés en esas fiestas universitarias todos los días.  
- Hola mamá - sonrió Edward al teléfono. Su madre era un poco pesada; pero era su madre... Y la echaba de menos - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué hacías que no escuchabas a papá?  
- Bien hijo. He vuelto a pintar - sonrió Esme dirigiéndose de nuevo a su estudio - y no hacía nada malo... Sólo cotillear un poco a ver si veía al novio de tu hermana - frunció el ceño al escuchar un extraño sonido al otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Estás bien cariño?  
- Si, si - tosió un poco para disimular su voz estrangulada - ¿Decías?  
- Decía que tu hermana está saliendo con un chico, estudia con ella y por lo que he visto desde la ventana es muy guapo. - La verdad que estaba contenta por su hija; llevaba mucho tiempo viéndola triste y estos días había estado más animada.  
- Ya... Bien por ella... - un conocido dolor en el pecho amenazaba con ahogarle. – Verás mamá, tengo que dejarte. Al final se me ha hecho tarde y he quedado con Hugh.

- Claro hijo, pero no te creas que no he medio escuchado a tu padre. Mañana hablamos de tus visitas inexistentes. – Contestó su madre poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Está bien mamá… - respondió Edward apesadumbrado. - Mañana hablamos mejor ¿vale?

- Está bien Edward; te quiero cariño. Cuídate.

- Y yo a ti mamá. Hasta mañana.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el móvil después de darle al botón de colgar. Esa semana había sido un poco odiosa; de la noche a la mañana Nury había encontrado a su media naranja. Sí… increíble pero cierto. Además era su vecino de cuarto, y tenía que estar viéndola salir a hurtadillas cada dos por tres. Sin embargo, en el fondo no estaba molesto con ella; es más… ni siquiera se sentía molesto en general. Pero sí tenía cierta envidia, para nada sana, de que todo el mundo pudiera tener una vida normal. Él quería una novia, alguien en quien confiar y con quien pasar la mayoría del tiempo.

Y ahora encima esto…

Dejando de lado a su dichosa vocecita interior, que lo único que quería era que se liara con todo el puto campus, se puso el pantalón de chándal con una camiseta de manga corta y se fue a correr. No. No había quedado con Hugh; había mentido a su madre. Pero ni siquiera con su amigo podía pasar ya el rato, ya que una dolida María evitaba a toda costa que estuviera con él.

Por esa razón últimamente el ejercicio era lo único que le ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo; "mens sana in corpore sano…"

Nada más salir de la residencia, aceleró hasta el parque que rodeaba la residencia y se perdió enseguida entre los caminos. Unos diez minutos después su carrera le llevo a alcanzar a una corredora que también mantenía buen ritmo. Sonrió al reconocer a la chica por la espalda. Delgada, atlética, pelo largo y castaño recogido en una coleta…

Marcó el paso hasta quedar a su altura.

- ¡Hola Diane!

.

.

Estaba un poco colapsada por todo lo que estaba pasando esa noche. ¿No había lugares en Los Ángeles como para querer ir a la noria de Santa Mónica? Por favor, ¡no iba a poder volver allí en la vida!  
Iba caminando por la orilla de la playa, sin mojarse los pies. Sabía que Damon la seguía de cerca, probablemente buscando una explicación a su extraño comportamiento. Pero ¿qué le iba a decir? "No, verás, es que me besé en la noria con mi hermano y no me trae buenos recuerdos". Ese maldito día en el que le dijo que la quería y que siempre estaría con ella, que la cuidaría... "Bla, bla, bla...¡Ja!"

- Bella... Bella para un momento - dijo Damon con pesar. Él creía que estaba siendo romántico, pero definitivamente se equivocó con ella. ¿Cómo coño iba a saber que le daban miedo las alturas? - Por favor Bella...

Paró en seco al escuchar su tono de voz y se sintió tremendamente culpable. Le estaba haciendo pagar a él por sus propios errores. Tomó aire y se giró para encarar a Damon.

- Damon yo...  
- No pasa nada - se apresuró a cortarla; le daba la sensación de que diría que la llevara a casa y la verdad, no quería que la noche terminara ya. Extendió la mano hacia ella. - Vámonos.

- ¿Vámonos? ¿A dónde?  
- Ya lo verás... Teníamos que haber ido allí en un primer momento, no sé cómo pensé que te gustarían las atracciones.  
- Damon yo...  
- No digas nada, sólo vámonos de aquí de una vez.

Bella se quedó mirando la mano de nuevo. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, como intentando convencerla de que aceptara. Pero tenía una mirada tan clara, tan limpia. Habían pasado una noche estupenda; se habían reído en el restaurante contándose anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños. Procuró no hablarle mucho de Edward y él tampoco ahondó en el tema. Hablaron de sus sueños, de sus expectativas de trabajo, de las clases, de sus amigos. No habían parado de hablar y reír hasta que vio donde la llevaba después de la cena. Y después de no haber pensado ni un sólo segundo en lo que realmente sentía por su hermano, una avalancha de recuerdos y sensaciones la embargó.

Ella quería un imposible, algo que no iba a suceder jamás... Si los dos estuvieran en el mismo barco podían haberse dejado llevar; haberse cambiado los nombres, haber empezado en otro lugar de cero... "Dios mío, estoy divagando..."  
Y ahí seguía Damon, mirándola imperturbable, con su mano extendida. Ésa era su realidad, no era un sueño. Ese chico que también le despertaba sensaciones; que le había hecho llorar de risa en más de una ocasión esa semana. Que quería conocerla y salir con ella más veces... Tomó aire y sonrió mientras extendía la mano para coger la de él.

- De acuerdo... - dijo Bella - sorpréndeme.

Damon sonrió exultante. Por fin volvió la Bella que le había acompañado en la cena. Tomó su mano y tironeó de ella hasta el coche... No había tiempo que perder.  
A pesar de que cada dos minutos ella le preguntaba a dónde se dirigían, se negó en rotundo a decirle nada. Simplemente condujo en silencio, sonriendo, mirándola de vez en cuando, besando su mano.  
Veinte minutos y doscientas preguntas después llegaron a su destino.

- El resto del camino lo tenemos que hacer a pie. - Dijo Damon con pesar. - Espero que no te importe.  
- Está oscuro ahí fuera. - No sabía dónde la había llevado; ¿y si la atacaban los vampiros o algo?  
- Hey... No va a pasar nada. Yo te protegeré. - Se inclinó para besarle dulcemente en los labios. - ¿Confías en mi?

Bella miró sus ojos una vez más. Realmente se conocían desde hacía poco, pero por extraño que pareciera no tenía miedo de él. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió del coche. Observó cómo Damon cogía una mochila del maletero y volvía a ofrecer su mano.

Estaba oscuro. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba su entorno; pero era suficiente como para ver por donde pisaban.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya donde me llevas? - preguntó Bella ansiosa después de diez minutos de caminata.  
- Es una sorpresa. Sólo queda un tramo más.  
- ¿No te había dicho que no me gustan las sorpresas? Bueno, pues no me gustan.  
- Merecerá la pena - dijo sonriendo - ya lo verás.

Y lo hizo. Tras subir una empinada cuesta llegaron a lo que parecía una especie de mirador natural. La ciudad de Los Ángeles se extendía a sus pies en forma de mil lucecitas de colores. Era inmenso y aún así, desde allí se podía ver absolutamente toda la ciudad. Se quedó maravillada; sin habla. Verdaderamente la tenía que haber traído hasta aquí desde un primer momento.

Damon abrió la mochila mientras Bella seguía absorta en la vista y aprovechó para extender una manta. Después se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás.

- Esto es precioso Damon... ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?  
- Oh vamos... ¿No sabes dónde estamos? - Bella giró la cabeza y le observó con extrañeza "Es tan bonita..."; sonrió con dulzura - mira detrás de ti Bells.

Damon se apartó dejando espacio para que ella se girara por completo. Su cara pasó de la incertidumbre a la incredulidad en dos nanosegundos.

- ¡Dios Damon! - gritó un poco histérica. Dos metros más arriba las letras HOLLYWOOD resplandecían en la oscuridad. - ¡Aquí no podemos estar! - exclamó temerosa y maravillada al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres de Los Ángeles y no has venido nunca a este mirador? - preguntó incrédulo y un tanto divertido. - ¿Y qué coño hacíais tu hermano y tú en plena adolescencia Bella, por favor? ¡Yo me hubiese escapado aquí a los 16! Y probablemente con alguna chica para intentar meterle mano... - sonrió de lado.  
- ¡Oh! ¿Así que esas son tus verdaderas intenciones? - se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada - qué fuerte me parece Damon, no me esperaba esto de ti... - empezó a negar con la cabeza.  
- ¿No? Joder, pues lo he tenido que hacer fatal toda esta semana. Pensé que te estaba mandando las señales claras. - Empezó a acercarse de nuevo a ella.

Al ver el rostro de Damon a Bella se le quedó el aliento en la garganta. Sintió que le rodeaba la cintura pegándole a él y, automáticamente, levantó los brazos y se enganchó en su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos podría jurar quién empezó el beso. Ni quién fue el primero en ir en busca de la lengua del otro. Ni siquiera se pondrían de acuerdo en quién fue quien mordió el labio del otro en primer lugar.

Bella no podía pensar en otra cosa que en las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir. Era tan... Perfecto. No sabía si llegarían a ser novios durante mucho tiempo, lo que si sabía es que ahora, hoy por hoy, quería estar con él.

Harta de ser la que pusiera siempre el freno a todo; harta de estar obsesionada con un imposible; harta de estar estancada en un mismo punto. No podía más. Así que dejando todo atrás, reviviendo a la antigua Bella, tiró del pelo de la nuca de Damon y profundizó el beso tornándolo en algo más salvaje. Se centró en las palpitaciones que estaba sintiendo en su bajo vientre, en las manos de él amasando sus glúteos, en como su boca había abandonado su lugar para bajar por el cuello hasta la clavícula. Sintió el mordisco y gimió, sin poderlo evitar.

Al escuchar ese sonido Damon perdió la cabeza; a Elena nunca le había gustado que la mordiera, pero a él le encantaba morder, chupar, lamer... Y Bella estaba siendo bastante receptiva. Con movimientos bruscos la llevó hasta la manta que había extendido en el suelo; la apoyó sobre su espalda y se colocó sobre ella besándola de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más demandante.

Bella casi no fue consciente del movimiento. Sólo frunció levemente el ceño al verse tumbada con Damon encima; sus besos la estaban volviendo literalmente loca. Tan pronto sentía su lengua buscando la suya, como notaba cómo succionaba su labio inferior. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, dejándose llevar, se ancló en sus hombros y se acomodó, de forma que su centro recibió una tremenda erección.

Abrió los ojos de golpe... "Dios mío, lo voy a hacer... ¡Lo voy a hacer!".

- Damon...  
- Bella - susurró en su oído mordiéndole después el lóbulo mientras se restregaba contra ella.  
- Damon espera...  
- No puedo Bella... Me estás volviendo loco. - Pero a pesar de lo dicho, se separó un poco para darle espacio y que pudiera hablar.  
- Yo... - se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo coño le decía que era virgen y que a pesar de estar sobreexcitada estaba muerta de miedo?  
- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos? ¿Te llevo a casa? - "que diga que no, por favor, que diga que no..."  
- ¡No! - gritó sin querer - No... no quiero que pares. Es solo que... que yo... - y ahí estaba él. Observándola detenidamente; esperando por ella. Atento a sus necesidades. Trazando círculos lentamente en su cabeza mientras esperaba pacientemente a que ella se explicase. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire lista para soltar la verdad. - Es que yo nunca, vamos que jamás he llegado... - estaba convencida de que en ese momento parecía una lucecita de un árbol de navidad.  
- Bella... ¿eres virgen? - sonrió con devoción al observar como ella cerraba los ojos y asentía... "Guau..." - Mírame preciosa.

Esperó a que ella abriera los ojos; su respiración era irregular y ese tierno rubor permanecía en sus mejillas. Se inclinó para dejarle un dulce beso en los labios.

- No haré nada que no quieras. Y si prefieres que lo dejemos ahora mismo, lo dejamos - observó cómo Bella tragaba en seco - al fin y al cabo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.  
- Bésame... - Pidió totalmente hipnotizada.  
- Tendré cuidado; lo prometo.

Tenía claro que ella debía marcar el ritmo, y por supuesto que no la forzaría a hacer nada. Se centró en besarla con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz, pero ella tenía otros planes. Fue ella la que se enganchó a su espalda mientras le besaba con verdadera necesidad; ella la que introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta magreando cada centímetro de piel que descubría. Y sin lugar a dudas fue ella la que, ni corta ni perezosa, subió ambas piernas a su cintura para poder frotar su ardiente centro contra su erección. Si, realmente le estaba volviendo loco... Y era su primera vez, pero si lo quería duro... Duro lo tendría. A tomar por culo el romanticismo.

Cogió su camiseta y se la quitó dejando al descubierto sus más que marcados abdominales. Bella abrió los ojos como platos "joder... Está buenísimo...". Pero perdió todo hilo de pensamiento cuando observó una marcada V señalando el lugar para actuar; se relamió pensando que podría estar babeando.

Sonrió de lado al ver como Bella se incorporaba para abrirse su camisa. Y jadeó con fuerza al ver esos perfectos pechos, que ya había tanteado sobre la ropa en esta semana, encerrados en un sujetador de encaje negro... "Dios, tengo un serio problema con el negro..."

- Déjame que siga yo, por favor. - Pidió él un tanto anhelante terminando de desabrochar la camisa pero asegurándose de que quedaba puesta.

Ella asintió confundida, pero desconectó al sentir esas manos encima de sus tetas. Un latigazo de placer la recorrió desde la nuca hasta su centro, haciendo que se tumbara de nuevo. Arqueó la espalda casi sin pensar; haciendo que Damon dejara de momento ese lugar para bajar dando suaves mordiscos por su tripa hasta llegar a la cinturilla del vaquero. Desabrochó la prenda hábilmente y se deshizo de ella, revelando unas pequeñas braguitas a juego con el sujetador.

- Eres preciosa... - susurró mientras acariciaba las piernas a la vez que las abría para situarse de rodillas entre ellas.

Se dejó llevar. Confió plenamente en todo lo que él le pudiera ofrecer... Y no le defraudó en absoluto. Notó cómo gateaba sobre ella dejando húmedos besos en su ombligo, en sus costillas, en el nacimiento de sus pechos, en el cuello, hasta perderse en sus labios de nuevo. Notó cómo con sus manos bajaba sus braguitas y cómo los dedos tanteaban su entrada... mortalmente despacio. Se descubrió moviendo las caderas para procurar conseguir una mayor fricción y gimió cuando notó un dedo bombear en su interior.

Observar la expresión de Bella mientras le procuraba placer le estaba llevando al límite. Dios, quería morderla, apretarla los pechos hasta el borde del dolor... Necesitaba darle la vuelta, ponerla a cuatro patas y embestirla desde atrás. Fuerte. Pero no la quería asustar... Todo llegaría.

- Por favor... Damon por favor... - suplicaba ella consciente de que le faltaba muy poco para llegar al orgasmo.

Metió un dedo más y comenzó a lamer despacio sus pliegues, mientras con la otra mano se encargaba de pellizcar un pezón. Oírla gemir y emitir sonidos inconexos le estaba llevando al borde de la locura.  
Sacó los dedos y con rapidez se bajó hasta las rodillas pantalones y calzoncillos. Estiró la mano para coger su cartera y sacó un preservativo.

Bella le miraba totalmente excitada desde la manta. Le costaba respirar; sentía el aire de la noche en su cuerpo, pero inexplicablemente no tenía frio. Al contrario; sentía demasiado calor… y un leve hormigueo en su bajo vientre fruto del casi orgasmo al que le había llevado su chico con sus manos expertas. Se quedó observando, anhelante, los pasos que daba y no pudo evitar suspirar y morderse el labio. Y es que le miraras como le miraras ese chico era sexualidad en estado puro.  
Su cuerpo parecía esculpido en piedra; todos y cada uno de sus músculos se marcaban en pectorales y abdomen con total precisión. Y verle entre sus piernas con una inmensa erección producida por ella y una blanca sonrisa torcida... se relamió de anticipación.

Tras ver la cara de ansiedad de Bella y una vez enfundado correctamente en el condón, se colocó sobre ella apoyándose en sus codos.

- ¿Sabías que estás preciosa bajo la luz de la luna? - le dijo antes de besarla suavemente.  
- Oh Damon... - susurró ella totalmente perdida en sus ojos azules.  
- Dicen que la primera vez duele - empezó a acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares.  
- Hmmm - asintió ella hipnotizada por el momento, por sentir piel con piel, porque iba a perder la virginidad a la intemperie debajo de las putas letras de HOLLYWOOD...

Sin poder contenerse más comenzó a devorarle la boca con hambre. Ella se anclaba en su cuello, en su pelo, en sus hombros, en su espalda. Sus sexos se rozaban llevándoles a la locura hasta que notó cómo ella le envolvía la cintura con sus piernas. Y sin pensarlo ni un minuto más la penetró; sintió como rompía esa barrera y se quedó inmóvil al escuchar el grito de Bella. Esperó paciente a que abriera los ojos, a que le dijera de algún modo cómo seguir; pero era complicado para él mantener la calma. Era tan estrecha, tan cálida... Tenía la impresión de que con dos embestidas más se correría como un adolescente.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente y se ancló en su azul mirada; estaba sonrojada y le costaba cada vez más respirar, lo que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara fuertemente provocando el roce con el de él. Asintió y notó cómo Damon salía de ella "Dios... Duele" siseó de dolor.  
- Lo siento preciosa... lo siento - dijo volviendo a introducirse en ella mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios. "Hostia puta... Me voy a correr".  
- Sigue, Damon. - Pidió Bella deseando que pasara cuanto antes.

Al escucharla y ver su rostro de dolor no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Su primera vez tenía que ser perfecta, y no lo estaba disfrutando. Tenía que conseguir que se olvidara del dolor y se concentrara en el placer. Con suavidad, cogió una de sus piernas y se la colocó encima del hombro; volvió a salir y entró de nuevo en ella, provocando que de la boca de Bella saliera un gemido lastimero. Besó la línea de su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y mordió ese lugar.

- Relájate princesa, y verás cómo pasa - le dijo mientras perdido por la calidez de la chica aceleraba un poco más las embestidas.

El nuevo ángulo, el ritmo que él estaba marcando y sus dulces palabras al oído la hicieron no prestar tanta atención al dolor y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el placer que también estaba sintiendo. Estaba haciendo el amor... Joder, ¡estaba haciendo el amor con su novio!

Damon fue consciente en seguida de que por fin se había relajado y que comenzaba a disfrutar de verdad. Lástima que él no pudiera aguantar mucho más...

- Bella... Bella yo... - el cuerpo le pedía acelerar más.  
- Oh Damon... - por fin estaba sintiendo ese hormigueo de nuevo. - Si, Damon.  
- Nena... No puedo... No puedo más... Eres tan estrecha... - Aceleró a un ritmo imposible mientras mordía la boca de Bella, tragándose sus gemidos, sus jadeos. - ¡DIOS, BELLA!

Sin poder retenerlo más se dejó llevar. Espasmos placenteros recorrían su cuerpo mientras escuchaba como Bella intentaba acompasar su respiración. Se dejó caer a su lado arrastrándola para que ella quedara sobre su pecho.

- Yo... Lo siento - murmuró mirándola a los ojos totalmente avergonzado - soy un inútil. Lo siento. - Bajó la cabeza y aprovechó para quitarse el preservativo.  
- No pasa nada... - contestó mirándolo divertida. - Estas cosas pasan. - Trató de bromear dejando su frustración aparcada.  
- Claro que pasa... Te he hecho daño y encima tú... Tú no... - dejó escapar un suspiro y colocó un mechón de su pelo castaño tras la oreja.  
- Hey, - exclamó dejando reposar su cara en la mano de él - acabo de dejar de ser virgen. Es normal que me doliera y es normal que yo no...  
- ¡No! - exclamó mientras aferraba a Bella de sus mejillas y la atraía hasta él para besarla - no creas que esto ha acabado. - Exclamó impetuoso mientras le devoraba de nuevo la boca.

Mientras una mano se aferraba a su nuca, la otra descendía hasta llegar a su pecho. Apretó fuerte. Amasó y pellizcó hasta escuchar el gemido de placer de su chica.  
Giró sobre sí mismo para tumbar sobre su espalda a Bella otra vez y bajó hasta su centro para seguir adorándola.  
- Déjame compensarte ¿sí? - y sin dejar de mirarla besó su entrada.

En cuanto sintió la lengua de Damon, Bella desconectó de la realidad. No podía parar de gemir, ni de moverse. Por eso pronto sintió sus manos sujetando sus muslos, abriendo más sus piernas para inmovilizarla, dejándola así mucho más expuesta. Gritó al sentir como mordía y tironeaba de su clítoris; un latigazo de placer se propagó por todo su cuerpo hasta hacer que encogiera los dedos de los pies. Damon notó cómo se había excitado con ese simple gesto lo que provocó que su amigo volviera a cobrar vida.

Sonrió ladino y abandonó lo que estaba haciendo para coger otro preservativo del pantalón.

- No... - lloriqueó Bella aún con los ojos cerrados - No pares por favor.  
- Y no pienso parar preciosa - dijo mientras se colocaba ese trozo de látex tan necesario. Observó que estaba preparada de nuevo y se introdujo en ella de nuevo. De una sola vez, provocando un gemido que llegó hasta sus testículos.

Bella abrió de golpe los ojos y se centró de nuevo en su azul mirada que parecía leerle el alma.

Observó a Damon casi incorporado y sintió como entraba y salía con lentitud, provocando una fricción deliciosa.

Le vio sonreír con suficiencia, sabiéndose ganador; porque esta vez ella sí lo estaba disfrutando. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a que ella tocara el cielo.  
Tomó sus manos haciendo que se incorporara y se sentó en el suelo con ella a horcajadas sobre él. Se agarró a sus nalgas y comenzó a embestir con un poco más de fuerza, mostrándole a Bella el ritmo. Ésta empezó a botar cada vez con más ganas, totalmente envuelta en una espiral que no había sentido en su vida. Su miembro le llenaba por completo golpeando con ahínco una zona determinada de su interior. Una zona que no sabía ni que existía.  
Se apretó contra él; pecho con pecho, boca con boca y comenzó a moverse en círculos. Los gemidos de Damon le llenaban los oídos y la estimulaban a seguir. Más, y más rápido. Fue entonces cuando empezó a notar ese nudo de nervios en su centro; un nudo que estaba ansiosa por deshacer. Empezó a moverse adelante y atrás, cada vez más rápido mientras se abrazaba a Damon con fuerza. Sentir sus manos en el culo, en la espalda, en sus pechos. Sentir su boca en su cuello, en sus hombros... Definitivamente le estaba volviendo loca.

Él, cansado de forzar en esa posición, se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el suelo y siguió moviendo las caderas para chocarlas con las de ella. Estaba cerca, y ese nuevo ángulo hizo que acelerara aún más el ritmo. Se apoyó en los hombros de él y aceleró hasta que una brutal explosión se liberó en su interior, provocando un temblor incontrolado. Un temblor que hizo que Damon volviera a vaciarse en su interior.

Despacio, Damon comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, a picotear sus labios, a besarle el cuello, mientras Bella continuaba moviéndose cadenciosamente.

- Guau... Eso... Eso ha sido... - intentaba explicar ella entre jadeos.  
- Una puta pasada - describió Damon con una tonta sonrisa.

- Si… yo no lo habría explicado mejor – se acercó a sus labios y le besó; con suavidad, con ternura, con adoración… hasta que un rugido de tripas arruinó el ambiente.

- Lo siento – musitó Bella totalmente roja.

- No lo sientas… estoy feliz de haberte abierto el apetito. – Contestó él subiendo y bajando repetidamente las cejas.

Bella le golpeó el hombro y se bajó dispuesta a vestirse.

- Que lástima… con las vistas tan bonitas que tenía desde aquí…

- Anda bobo… y vístete tú también o cogerás frío. Y por dios vamos a algún lado a comer algo. Muero de hambre… - decía mientras se abrochaba el vaquero.

- Eso no va a ser necesario – se levantó para colocarse la camiseta y abrocharse el pantalón y acercó la mochila – Mira pequeña – dijo vaciando su contenido en la manta.

Ante ella apareció una cantidad absurda de comida basura; una bolsa de chuches, donetes*, tigretones*,… pero fue directa a por uno en concreto, rápida como una flecha.

- ¡Panteras rosas*! ¡Dios mío has traído panteras rosas! – exclamó feliz mientras abría el envoltorio y se metía ese bollo rosa en la boca. – Mmmmm, Meh acabash deh facer la mujer másh felij del mundoh – intentó explicarse con la boca llena.

Damon la miraba encantado de la vida, sabiendo que se estaba haciendo hueco en su corazón. Un corazón ocupado por Elena y a la que Bella estaba echando a codazos con una pantera rosa en la boca.

Sí, definitivamente Bella sería la ganadora de su corazón.

* * *

Realmente, no sabéis lo que me costó escribir este capítulo... mucho! por que las que son romanticonas como yo esperamos una primera vez con Edward... pero no sería real.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Mañana sólo subiré un capítulo y ya me habré puesto al día. Lo que significa que no habrá más actus seguidas... oooooh! Lo siento.

Muchas gracias a todas por comentarme... de verdad que no sabéis las sonrisas que me arrancáis.

Nos leemos mañana chicas

BSS!

^.^


	33. Chapter 33

**Bueno chicas...**

**Pues por fin me puse al dia :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones y Camille Weasley por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Y más gracias todavía a DraBswan por ser mi beta y por apoyarme y animarme en esta locura.**

**Se trata de un Fan fiction de crepúsculo; la invención de los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás que rodea a esta historia es única y exclusivamente mía.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Lady Arwen y a Anaidam... mis chicas. Gracias por todo! **

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Eran las diez de la noche y todo estaba en silencio. Vacío. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas del pasillo, dejando las clases de fitness y musculación sólo iluminadas por el pequeño cristal situado en el centro de la puerta.  
Un golpe seco en la pared retumbó en el vestuario de las chicas seguido de un jadeo y murmullos incoherentes. Más golpes secos, de cuerpos chocando entre sí, siguieron rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Una semana había pasado ya, una semana sabiendo que su hermana había rehecho su vida. Teniendo pesadilla tras pesadilla en la que se imaginaba unas manos fuertes toqueteando el cuerpo de su Bella; unos asquerosos labios probando los labios de su hermana. Una semana llevaba intentando dejar todo atrás, haciendo caso a su demonio interior y desahogándose con sus amigas.

Cogió la pierna de Diane y la subió a la encimera del lavabo dejándola ahí, mientras que con una mano le sujetaba su larga melena a un lado y la otra se anclaba en su cadera para profundizar sus embestidas. Ambos, totalmente perdidos por el deseo, se observaban en el reflejo del espejo, sin romper el contacto visual, observando cada mueca de placer en el rostro del otro.  
Este era su segundo encuentro; aunque no habían dejado de hablar desde que se encontraran aquél día en el parque.

Edward aceleró sus embestidas y, dejando el pelo sobre el hombro, se aferró con fuerza a uno de los pechos de Diane, acto que recibió un grito de placer. Grito que hizo que Edward perdiera toda razón y comenzara a morderle el hombro.

- Oh dios, si... ¡Si! - medio gritaba ella notando como un remolino en su estómago indicaba que su orgasmo estaba cerca.  
- Vamos Di... Córrete... No puedo más - dijo Edward mientras dejaba su pecho para centrase en su clítoris y frotarlo sin piedad.  
- ¡JO-DER! - gritó mientras dejaba a su orgasmo fluir con libertad.

.  
.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, Mariah se encontraba dormida en el sofá, enroscada en los brazos de su último ligue, Jackson. Se aferró a su bolsa de deporte para que no sonara e intentó ignorar las esposas que colgaban en la muñeca del chico. La verdad que todas sabían que Mariah era de armas tomar... Nunca mejor dicho.  
De puntillas se fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama; quiso estirarse pero le dolía hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo. El encuentro con Edward había sido casi una maratón; la sorprendió en la ducha al terminar su clase de pilates. La atacó de nuevo mientras intentaba arreglarse en el vestuario... Y una tercera vez en el hueco de la escalera al salir del gimnasio.  
Una parte de su mente sabía que Edward estaba intentando olvidar algo o alguien... Quizá a Nury... Pero otra parte estaba tan cansada, que prefirió dejar el análisis para otro día.

- Diane... - susurró Mariah desde la puerta. - ¿Estás despierta?  
- A-ham...  
- Ha sobrado un poco de arroz... ¿Quieres? - dijo bajito mientras se acercaba a su amiga.  
- Mmmm ¿Lo has hecho tú o el rubiales? - contestó contra la almohada.  
- ¿Rubio? Yo juraría que era castaño... - sonrió tontamente al acordarse de la estupenda sesión de sexo que acababa de tener.  
- Vi las esposas... ¿Vas en serio con él? - preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza y se centraba en Mariah.

Una sonrisa tonta empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Mariah. Ese gesto entre el placer y el dolor, esposado, sometido entre sus piernas, mientras cabalgaba sobre él sin piedad, parando en el momento justo para prolongar esa deliciosa tortura. Suspiró.

- La verdad... No lo sé... Sólo nos conocemos desde hace un par de semanas...  
- ¿Un par de semanas? ¿Y le confiesas tus gustos? - Diane se sentó de golpe en la cama - ¿Y el accede?  
- Pche - dijo Mariah encogiéndose de hombros.  
- .Mío... ¡Estás pillada hasta las trancas! - soltó una carcajada al notar el impacto de una almohada.  
- ¿Y tú qué? - contraatacó también riéndose. - Traes una cara de recién-follada-hasta-la-extenuación que no pasa desapercibida guapa.

Ahora le tocó suspirar a Diane. Había sido una semana rara, pero placentera. Sin embargo...

- Hum... No creo que vayamos mucho más allá nena. - Bajó la cabeza interesadísima de repente en los flecos que salían del dobladillo del pantalón.  
- ¿Y eso por...?  
- Porque lo sé; eso se nota. No es que me haya invitado a cenar, o estemos buscando una buena peli para ir al cine, o a pasear por central park. Nos vemos, nos entra el calentón, follamos y listo. - Terminó levantando los hombros.  
- Bueno... Eso no suena mal del todo. - Intentó consolar.  
- No, la verdad que no... - se perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos, pero prefirió ignorar a esa vocecita que decía que si seguía así terminaría con el corazón roto. - Oye... ¿y ese arroz?

Mariah, se levantó de un salto y extendió la mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse. Deseaba enormemente contarle su cita con Jackson con pelos y señales, pero no era el momento; quizá mañana le confesara sus sentimientos... Sentimientos que iban más allá de lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Sentimientos que involucraban mucho más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

.

Alice había preparado la merienda en el jardín cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Aún no hacía demasiado frío y podrían estar hasta las tantas con sus amigos. Vendrían todos menos Ángela... La verdad, le daba pena ver cómo cada día se distanciaba más de ellos. Y eso que pensó que después de lo que pasó en su fiesta de cumpleaños estaría más dispuesta a salir con el grupo; se equivocó. Incluso había sido todo lo contrario; como si intentara poner tierra de por medio

Caminó hasta la cocina para terminar de preparar las cosas de picoteo que había estado preparando Paola y se encontró allí a Emmet; llevaba una sonrisa tonta en la cara toda la mañana.

- ¡Hola!  
- M- hum...  
- ¿Qué haces hermanito?  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¿A tí que te pasa? - preguntó divertida mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a su lado.  
- Nada... - contestó sin borrar la sonrisa.  
- Ya... ¿Y ese nada tiene que ver con mi amiga Rosalie? - Alice se carcajeó cuando observó a su hermano sonreír hasta casi juntar boca con orejas. - ¡Dios mío, estás súper pillado! No te había visto así ni con Viczorra...  
- Es que no he sentido esto antes bichito. Mamá no lo sabe, pero hoy he dormido allí. En el apartamento de Bella y Rose, y despertar con ella entre mis brazos... Sentir su...  
- ¡Da da da da!... ¡No pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza por dios! - gritó mientras se tapaba los oídos.  
- Ali... Necesito que escuches. - Le dijo Emmet mientras bajaba sus brazos - Verás... Creo que debo hacer más formal lo nuestro, pero no sé como... Creo que me gustaría hacer algo especial, que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¡Por dios, ni siquiera la he pedido salir en serio! Es como si estuviéramos en esta fase de amigos con derechos todo el rato… y no quiero. Necesito decirle que la quiero… y no sé ni por dónde empezar. – Hundió los hombros derrotado.

- Por favor… ¿Es que lo tengo que hacer yo todo? – miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina, cogió el brazo de su hermano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó dejándose llevar hacia el coche de su hermana.

- A dar una vuelta en mi coche nuevo – quitó la alarma presionando la llave del Porsche amarillo que le regaló Rafael - ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Monta que no tenemos todo el día!

Una vez en la carretera, rumbo a Rodeo Drive, Alice por fin preguntó.

- ¿Pulsera o collar?

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó mientras se giraba pensando qué narices tenían que ver las joyas con esto.

- A ver, merluzo. Rose, declaración… ¿Pulsera o collar?

- ¿Y para estos casos no es mejor un anillo? – observó cómo Alice pegaba un volantazo mientras frenaba poniendo los dos pies en el pedal. Un milímetro más y sus hermosos hoyuelos estarían estampados en el salpicadero del coche.

- ¿¡Estás loco!?

- ¿¡Yo!? ¡Eres tú la que casi nos matas!

- ¿La vas a pedir matrimonio? – preguntó dándole en el hombro.

- ¿Que? ¡No!

- ¡Entonces no le puedes regalar un anillo! ¿La quieres acojonar o algo? Por favor, que tenemos 18 años ¡y acabamos de empezar la facultad!

- Pero es un simple anillo… - Se calló al ver a su hermana mirar hacia arriba y encomendarse a todos los santos.

- ¿Y tú eres el que llevas media de sobresaliente? Porque estás siendo muy lentito… Si coges a Rose y le dices "Te quiero mi pichoncito" y le sacas el anillo, ¿no crees que puede pensar que le quieres pedir matrimonio?

- Am…

- ¡Exacto! – exclamó antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

- Pulsera.

- ¿Oro o plata?

- ¿Plata?

- Perfecto – sonrió complacida mientras aceleraba por las calles de Los Ángeles.

.

Se asomó a la ventana de la cocina y clavó su mirada en la calle. Tan solo habían pasado dos meses desde que Jane y él decidieron tener un bebé. Un heredero digno de él... Y no un Cullen. Un hijo de su hermana no poseería sus tierras. Jamás.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver aparecer a Jane al girar la curva. Llevaba un par de días de retraso y se había acercado a la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo.  
Ansioso salió hasta el porche a esperarla.

Por su parte, Jane prefería seguir con la farsa antes de decirle a su marido que no quería tener hijos. Al menos no todavía... Era joven... Ya tendría tiempo... Había inventado lo del retraso, segura de que en un par de días más bajaría su periodo. Observó cómo James salía de casa para salir a su encuentro; forzó una tierna sonrisa y le sonrió.

Se tomó su tiempo para beber un zumo, ir al baño, hacer pis en el palito de plástico y esperar esos dos minutos sabiendo que iba a dar un resultado negativo. Practicó su cara de derrota frente al espejo, tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

James paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación; nervioso pensaba que por fin tendría un hijo; una personita que llevara su sangre. Alguien a quien enseñar sus valores; un heredero. Un verdadero Masen.  
Observó atentamente el rostro de su mujer y sus hombros cayeron en señal de derrota. Habría jurado que ella...  
- Bueno cariño - se adelantó con ánimo de consolarla - la próxima vez será.  
- Yo estaba segura... - tartamudeó Jane, totalmente metida en su papel.  
- Tranquila... El mes que viene si tampoco funciona podremos ir a hacerte una revisión. Podemos solicitar información para hacerlo in vitro o ver qué otras posibilidades...

Jane le miraba con la boca abierta, casi incapaz de decir nada.  
- Pero... ¿Un mes? - habían estado muy poco tiempo intentándolo. Ella contaba con más tiempo.  
- Si... Mi madre se embarazó enseguida.  
- Pero tu hermana.  
- Mi hermana no lleva mi sangre. Es normal que le costara más quedarse embarazada.  
- Eso es una tontería.

James se quedó mirando fijamente a su esposa. La mujer que había decidido como compañera y madre de sus hijos. Casi sin darse cuenta inclinó un poco la cabeza, estudiando el comportamiento de la rubia.

- ¿Me estás llamando tonto? - de repente su voz se transformó en una mucho más fría.  
- No cariño, es solo que...  
- El mes que viene si no te has quedado embarazada vamos a ver al ginecólogo y consultamos los tratamientos de fertilidad. Punto. - Y diciendo la última palabra dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, dejando a Jane al borde de las lágrimas.

.

Una semana más había pasado desde aquella primera vez que hicieron el amor. Una semana más llena de encuentros cada vez más fogosos entre la pareja de novios. Una semana en la que ninguno pensó en el pasado prefiriendo centrarse en el presente… su presente: ellos.

Damon olvidó que sufrió por amor; que su novia de toda la vida prefirió enamorarse de su hermano mayor, Stefan. Olvidó que jugaron con él y que le engañaron durante meses.

Bella también se olvidó de sus sufrimientos por amor, aunque no eran del mismo tipo. Ella no podía sentir lo que sentía por su hermano, no podía amar a alguien que tenía la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas… no estaba bien. Y conocer a Damon le había devuelto un poco de paz a su alma; había conseguido dormir mejor, sin pesadillas. Había logrado mantener en lo más profundo de su mente toda esa cruel historia con… él.

Una semana bastó para darse cuenta de que los dos, juntos, funcionaban.

Habían pasado la noche juntos. Otra vez. El ímpetu de Damon, su rudeza en algunas ocasiones, los mordiscos, las nalgadas, los chupetones... Absolutamente todo, hacía que la llevaran al borde de la locura. Hacía que cada vez quisiera más.

Sólo intentaron una vez estudiar en la biblioteca de la facultad. Después de ser amonestados por el escándalo que montaron tras una hora de estudio decidieron hacerlo en el apartamento de las chicas… Error. Apenas se habían separado desde entonces.

- Me voy ya Bella. – Damon asomó la cabeza en el baño.

- Déjame decirte que es una tontería… ¡vamos al mismo sitio por dios! – replicó Bella mientras terminaba de hacerse la coleta.

- Antes tengo que pasar por mi apartamento – se acercó a ella – cambiarme de ropa – colocó las manos en sus caderas – revisar mi nevera – se inclinó para olerle el cuello - y sobre todo coger más preservativos – sentenció mientras mordía esa zona.

- Damon… - siseó ella entre dientes. Dio media vuelta y la agarró la cara entre las dos manos mientras le comía la boca. Notó como sin esfuerzo la levantaba y la colocaba sobre el lavabo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar apretando su dura erección contra ella, se separó.

- En serio… debo irme. – Susurró antes de lamer sus labios.

- Mmmm

- Te veo en casa de Alice. – Se despidió dando un apretón a sus tetas.

- ¡Damon! – chilló Bella, fingiendo estar tremendamente escandalizada.

Lo último que vio fue su guiño antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Llenó sus pulmones y suspiró totalmente frustrada, intentando decidir si volvía a meterse en la ducha.

Mordió su labio recordando su último encuentro y se dio por vencida; saltó del lavabo y volvió a desnudarse para intentar apaciguar ese calorcito que había empezado a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

No sabía por qué Emmett había insistido en que fuera ella antes que Bella y los demás; al fin y al cabo la había dejado esa mañana totalmente satisfecha… Se sonrojó al pensar en las cuatro veces que Emmett le había llevado hasta el cielo esa noche… ¡cuatro! Y sin embargo, no era suficiente. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Jamás en la vida había sentido esa dependencia por un chico. Siempre había procurado mantener las distancias, levantar barreras para no terminar con el corazón roto como su madre. Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer esas barreras más fuertes con él; desde el momento en que entró en su vida supo que no podría alejarlo. Aparcó el coche en el sendero principal de la mansión y se observó en el espejo retrovisor para darse un último vistazo.

Llamó al timbre y esperó paciente a que abrieran la puerta. La sonrisa se congeló en su cara al ver a la madre de Emmett y Alice frente a ella. Algo en su expresión hizo que todas las señales de alerta se encendieran. Congeló su expresión y esperó a que la señora la invitara a entrar.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – medio gritó Renée.

- Hola buenas tardes – saludó ella sarcásticamente. – Venía a ver a Emmett y Alice… ¿están?

- No – cruzó los brazos mientras se aseguraba de bloquear la puerta. – Alice está de compras y Emmett ha ido a ver a su novia. – Escupió sin ninguna piedad.

- ¿Su novia? – intentó que no le afectara, que su rostro no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción al mencionar esa palabra, pero por la sonrisa burlona de la señora Ortiz dedujo que no lo había conseguido.

- Si querida, su novia, Victoria. Una chica de alta cuna, educada en los mejores colegios y proveniente de una familia muy rica…– Iba a añadir una puntilla más pero no pudo; Rose dio media vuelta enfadada mientras el coche de Alice aparcaba detrás del de Rose, impidiendo que ésta pudiera salir. Sonrió de lado, se dio media vuelta y se metió en la casa.

No quería que le vieran llorar. No necesitaba más humillación que la pasada con esa señora. Estaba totalmente decidida a ni siquiera mirar a Alice, pero cuando notó que Emmett estaba a su lado sonriéndola como si fuera un ciego que acaba de ver el mar por primera vez… ahí no pudo más. Dos lagrimones del tamaño de una canica resbalaron por sus mejillas. Corrió y se encerró en el coche asegurándose que echaba el pestillo.

- ¿Rose? – Exclamó Emmett al ver la extraña reacción de su chica. - ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – preguntó mientras corría hasta ella. Observó impotente cómo corría hacia el coche y se cerraba en él. – Rose ábreme… ¡Abre la maldita puerta, coño! – exclamó mientras aporreaba el cristal al verla llorar.

- ¡No! – Gritó ella desde dentro – ¡Dejadme salir!

- ¡He dicho que me abras Rose! ¡Si no te juro que reviento la puerta! – gritó mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo en la carrocería.

- ¡Déjame y vuelve con tu novia! – gritó ella mientras encendía el motor. Estaba decidida a salir de allí fuera como fuese, aunque tuviera que atravesar el inmaculado césped con las mugrientas ruedas de su Talbot.

- ¿Qué novia? ¿¡De qué me hablas!? ¡Abre Rose! – empezó a manipular la manivela de la puerta mientras seguía golpeando la carrocería.

Alice abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Rose a través del coche decir que Emmett tenía novia, y miró hacia la casa. En la ventana del recibidor pudo ver a su madre sonriente, disfrutando del espectáculo que ella misma había provocado. Cerró los puños y se fue hacia ella… aunque estuviera castigada hasta el 2020, le diría un par de cosas a su madre, y de paso a Rafael. Había que pararle los pies…

- ¡Tu novia! ¡Y quita el puto coche de en medio o te juro que avanzo por el jardín!

- Joder – masculló él mientras se ponía delante del capó y golpeaba éste con los puños. - ¡No tengo más novia que tú! – gritó fuera de sí; le estaba matando ver esa expresión en su carita y no poder demostrarle como se debe las cosas.

- ¡Y Victoria qué! – gritó indignada. Abrió la puerta del coche y por fin se enfrentó a él; la humillación había dado paso a la rabia… una rabia que no había sentido jamás y que le estaba quemando las entrañas. – ¿¡Te lo has pasado bien jugando a dos bandas!? ¿¡Eh!? – preguntaba mientras golpeaba su enorme brazo.

- ¡Ya está bien maldita sea! – Gritó él mientras la cogía de las muñecas - .má .que.tú – masculló cada sílaba, apretando la mandíbula y acercándose a su cara.

- Pero tú y yo no somos nada – replicó ella, intentando sonar fría y fracasando sin remedio al notar cómo temblaba su labio inferior. – Además tu madre me lo acaba de decir… ¿por qué iba a mentirme?

- Mi madre está obsesionada con esa familia – contestó bajito mientras la abrazaba. – Desde aquél día en la discoteca no he vuelto a saber de ella, y tampoco quiero. Tienes que creerme, ¡lo juro! Desde aquél día que te asalté en casa sólo pienso en ti Rose… Sólo te quiero a ti. – Aseguró mientras levantaba su mentón para que viera en sus ojos que no mentía.

Rose levantó la carita y fijó su mirada en el rostro del hombre que le había robado el corazón. Tres años mayor que ella. Alto. Fuerte. Con una sonrisa que deshacía las bragas de toda chica que estuviera a menos de tres kilómetros a la redonda. Y dos hoyuelos… El corazón empezó a bombear frenético al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó bajito. Con miedo a levantar la voz por si se rompía el momento.

- Que sólo te quiero a ti, Rosalie Hale. – dijo sacando una bolsita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Me había ido con Alice a comprarte esto. – Explicó mientras abría la bolsa y dejaba caer su contenido en la palma de su mano. Una fina pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de corazón.

Las lágrimas de Rose volvieron a caer por sus mejillas y una boba sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

- Es preciosa Em… - susurró mientras la observaba - ¿me la pones?

Observó cómo sin decir nada, cogía la pulsera e intentaba abrir el pequeño cierre entre sus grandes y gruesos dedos. Sólo le llevó un par de intentos pero lo consiguió y besó el lugar donde había cerrado la pulsera.

- Yo también te quiero.

Y no hizo falta más. La besó. La besó con toda la rabia, el anhelo y la impotencia que había sentido en esos interminables diez minutos. La besó con toda la pasión y el amor que le hacía sentir. Con toda las ganas de hacerla suya una vez más. La besó sabiendo que nunca, jamás volvería a sentir por otra persona lo que sentía estando con ella.

* * *

**Sé que puede resultar un poco caótico prestar atención a tantos personajes, pero necesitaba poner a cada uno en su sitio antes de que pasara lo que tiene que pasar en el siguiente capítulo XD**

**Ahora... ¿os ha gustado? ¿no? ¿me lo contáis en un review?**

**-****NOTA IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEERLA****-**

**Bueno chicas... hasta aquí tengo escrito de esta historia. Historia que empecé cuando estaba embarazada (¡y mi pequeño tiene ya año y medio!) Las que empezaron a seguirme en el foro de sabéis que me cerraron allí el fic por no poder actualizar con tanta frecuencia. Por eso decidí seguir en FF.**

**Intentaré por todos los medios actualizar con mayor frecuencia; pero siempre que prometo algo, al final no sé que pasa que me retraso el doble ^_^´ **

**De momento, me voy de vacaciones hasta agosto. Intentaré por lo menos terminar allí el capítulo 34 que ya tengo me dio escrito... y de los demás no digo nada. que no me quiero pillar los dedos.**

**A las chicas del foro que estaban esperando este capi como agua de mayo... ¡perdonad la espera! pero tenía que subir los capitulos aquí y quieras que no... se tarda un poco.**

**Y ya no os aburro más... sólo os digo una cosa...**

**¡vuelveeeee a casa vuelveeee por navidaaaaaad!**

**Nos leemos en agosto ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**¡Hola!  
¿Queda alguien ahí?**

**Agradecimientos, disculpas y explicaciones al final del capítulo ;) Ahora a leer**

**Te lo dedico DraBSwan (mil gracias por hacerme hueco en tu agenda para corregirme y aconsejarme con el capi...)**

**CAPITULO 34:**

Eran las nueve de la mañana del 23 de diciembre. Había embarcado en el avión hacía un par de horas, y todavía le quedaba un largo camino de vuelo.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado tres días atrás. Pero, incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad, decidió seguir un poco más en la residencia. Fortaleciendo sus amistades femeninas y siendo la envidia de Hugh, el cual amenazaba con ponerle un monumento en la plaza del campus... "Idiota"... Pensó Edward con una sonrisa en la cara. Su demonio interior estaba totalmente saciado; Tessa, Nury, Diane, March, Josephine... Y la salvaje Ainur. Un tirón en la entrepierna le avisó que debía pensar en otra cosa si no quería sucumbir a las insinuaciones de la azafata… "No estaría mal formar parte del club de las alturas… Por dios tío… ¡se me va a caer la polla a cachos!".

Aunque hubiese sido una buena solución para dejar de pensar en lo que encontraría al llegar a casa. Había retrasado el momento al máximo, y ya no podía hacerlo más. Sus padres habían optado por hacerle una visita en noviembre… sin ella. Ya se encargaron de decirle que estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo novio y las clases de la facultad. Que estaba radiante y que después de una mala racha por fin volvía a ser ella… No podía quedarse en Nueva York para siempre, era navidad y tenía que regresar a casa.

Tras cinco horas de vuelo, tomó tierra en LAX. Se le hizo corto.

Casi sin darse cuenta se había formado un nudo en su estómago que amenazaba con hacerle vomitar. Demasiado tarde para hacer caso al demonio interior de las narices y perderse en el baño con la azafata oxigenada. Inspiró profundamente y se acomodó la mochila en la espalda antes de avanzar por los pasillos hacia la salida. Sinceramente tenía ganas de ver a sus padres.

Cuando se abrió la puerta se encontró con un montón de gente esperando por sus familiares, pero localizó a su padre en seguida. Sonrió con ganas y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Edward! – gritó Carlisle nada más sentir el abrazo. Estaba más delgado que la última vez que le vieron en Nueva York y llevaba el pelo más largo. – Hijo, qué alegría verte. Déjame que te vea… - dijo mientras se separaba un poco para verle bien. Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. – ¿Cómo ha estado el vuelo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te has aburrido en el trayecto? Párame o seré peor que tu madre…

- Papá… - volvió a abrazarle – Os he echado de menos – susurró casi para él mismo.

- Nosotros también… Vamos anda, - apuró mientras le empujaba hacia la salida - ¿Has traído más equipaje?

- No; realmente tengo aquí la mayoría de las cosas que necesito. – Contestó señalando la mochila. - ¿Y mamá? – preguntó extrañado de que sólo estuviera su padre en el aeropuerto.

- Se ha quedado esperando en el coche. No había aparcamiento… ¡está todo a reventar! – contestó su padre mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Dos minutos después, un grito proveniente del centro del aparcamiento les guió hacia donde estaba Esme. Ésta gritaba mientras daba saltitos de alegría al ver a su hijo. Edward sonrió al verla; y es que les había echado tanto de menos… Sería duro volver a ver a Bella, pero creía de verdad que lo compensaba viendo a sus padres así.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Esme abandonó el coche y saltó a los extendidos brazos de su hijo. Le había extrañado tanto que aún le parecía raro tenerle con ella "mi bebé…"

- Mamá… - empezó a decir con un ligero tono de broma – me gustaría volver a respirar.

- Lo siento hijo – se separó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla – Pero cuéntame ¿qué tal el vuelo? ¿Has comido algo? Por dios cariño, estás más delgado ¿seguro que comes allí bien? Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho en el trayecto…

- Todo bien mamá… - contestó mientras sonreía a su padre, el cual tenía esa expresión de 'te lo dije' en la cara.

El viaje en coche le produjo un leve dolor de cabeza. Su madre, nerviosa por tenerle en su nido de nuevo, no paraba de preguntar, su padre tenía las noticias con el tráfico de fondo y su endemoniado subconsciente no paraba de torturarle con la idea de volver a verla. A la hora y media de camino que tuvo que soportar en el coche tenía que sumarle los nervios agarrados a la boca del estómago. Si se hubiera visto en un espejo antes de bajar del vehículo, estaba seguro de que se vería de un color verde pálido.

Esperó a que su madre abriera la puerta y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta cuando el aroma de su hogar chocó con sus fosas nasales. Olía a canela, a flores silvestres y a naranja. Una mezcla única que sólo podría oler aquí. Inspiró fuertemente mientras intentaba relajarse y se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Está Bella arriba? – preguntó mirando las escaleras.

- No hijo… hasta la noche no creo que venga. Se quedó con Damon en su apartamento mientras terminaban un trabajo. Ambos vendrán por la noche… ¡así le conocerás! Es un chico muy majo y se nota que adora a tu hermana…

- Ahá… bueno, subo a deshacer la mochila y a ducharme – cortó rápidamente a su madre antes de que el nudo de su estómago le hiciera vomitar.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto pensó que había viajado en una cápsula del tiempo. Todo estaba igual que cuando se fue aquel día. Dejó caer la mochila a los pies de la cama y se frotó la cara con las dos manos "Dios… esto va a ser peor de lo que me había imaginado". Inconscientemente se fijó en la puerta del baño; ésta estaba abierta y se veía perfectamente la encimera. Imágenes de lo que pasó con Bella arrasaron su mente sin piedad haciendo que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

Avanzó hasta allí y cerró la puerta. Necesitaba estar tranquilo antes de verla; quizá si consiguiera dormir un poco… se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando poner su mente en blanco.

Carlisle entró despacio a la cocina mientras una histérica Esme terminaba de preparar la cena. Dentro de un par de horas la casa estaría llena con sus invitados y necesitaba terminar cuando antes para arreglarse.

- Te estás estresando sin necesidad… - le dijo su esposo mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de untar y la rebanada de pan.

- Creía que me daría más tiempo… calculé mal – se reprochó al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no debería haber ido a por su hijo.

- Tranquilízate amor. Sólo son nuestros amigos; va a estar todo bien. – Besó su nariz y se dispuso a seguir untando el foie en los canapés. – Yo termino mientras te arreglas… y como me digas que yo no sé encontraré la forma de castigarte – añadió mientras la apuntaba con el cuchillo.

Sonrió casi sin querer y subió las escaleras dispuesta a darse una ducha. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de su hijo no pudo evitar parar un momento para ver qué tal se había encontrado todo. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos y entró. "Pobre… tiene que estar rendido después del viaje" pensó mientras observaba cómo su hijo se había quedado dormido. Sin hacer mucho ruido se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tres horas después la casa parecía una auténtica locura. Carmen, Eleazar y Charlie habían llegado de Forks para pasar las fiestas con Esme, Carlisle y los chicos. Irremediablemente Edward vio interrumpido su sueño en cuanto Carmen se abalanzó sobre Esme y se pusieron a gritar como locas. Se estiró sobre la cama y, tras asegurarse de estar despierto, decidió reunirse con su familia.

Nada más bajar las escaleras no pudo hacer otra cosa que buscar a su hermana; pero a pesar de no encontrarla, una sonrisa se plantó en su cara al ver a todos abrazándose, haciendo que olvidara por un momento todo lo que había pasado en estos meses y disfrutara de esta breve tregua mental. Y es que su maldito demonio interior había estado calladito... esperaba que siguiera así.

Era raro volver a estar rodeado de su gente y sin embargo sentía que era aquí donde pertenecía. No a Nueva York; no rodeado de chicas; no a ese clima desapacible y desagradable.

Soltó una carcajada al ver a su tío Charlie cómo se lanzaba sobre él. Siempre se habían tratado así; aunque realmente no fueran tío y sobrino, el lazo que les unía era aún más fuerte. Cada verano en Forks habían compartido su tiempo juntos; es por eso que decidió estudiar medicina. Las anécdotas, el fonendoscopio que le dejaba usar cada vez que lo veía en su maletín, los palitos de madera para ver bien la garganta... En esa época, para él, era su héroe. Traía niños al mundo, salvaba vidas, era el mejor obstetra de todo Washington... Y él sería el mejor pediatra.

- ¡Hijo! Dios mío, estás más alto - soltó Charlie alejándose para observarle mejor y buscar a Carlisle con la mirada - ¿Verdad?

- Es verdad; debe ser que el aire de Nueva York le sienta bien - corroboró Carmen mientras se acercaba también a saludar.

- Tonterías; es cuestión de genética - soltó Esme nada más entrar en el salón con una bandeja con bebidas en las manos.

- Deja que te ayude, mamá.

Se separó un poco de sus tíos y de esa conversación que se había vuelto un poco incómoda llevando las bandeja a la mesa del salón. Cogió una copa y casi la vació de un trago.

- Cariño... sé que eres mayor de edad, pero controla un poco la bebida...

Esme paró de hablar al oír la puerta.

- Oh... Ahí está tu hermana... - sonrió Carlisle mientras se levantaba para recibirla. Hacía una semana que no la veía.

Unas risas inundaron la entrada. Risas que hicieron que Edward apretara la mandíbula y tragara el nudo de bilis que se le había formado de repente en la garganta. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que le iban a estallar los tímpanos. Jamás había estado tan nervioso como en este momento; por fin vería de nuevo a Bella. Y lo que es peor, a su novio. Todavía se escuchaba su risa; decidió entonces que tenía una risa demasiado estrepitosa. No le gustó.

Fue entonces cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta del salón. Ambos se quedaron congelados en el sitio, a la espera de la reacción del otro.  
Edward se olvidó de respirar por un momento, perdido en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo. Estaba más bonita que nunca y sintió un pellizco en su corazón al saber que esa mueca de disgusto que reflejaba su carita era debido a él.  
A ella sin embargo se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas casi sin darse cuenta. Dándose puñetazos mentales por ser tan gilipollas; por haber creído que estos meses con Damon habían bastado para borrar a su hermano de su mente "cuerpo traidor..." Y es que estaba guapo, tan guapo que dolía verle. Había adelgazado y llevaba ropa de nueva york; una pasmina envolvía su cuello y llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y casi rotos a la altura de los muslos. Una barba de tres días completaban el cuadro. Su estómago se contrajo y tragó en seco.

- Hijos... ¿No os saludáis? - susurró Esme extrañada de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Fue Edward el primero que volvió en sí. Acortó los pocos pasos que les separaban y la abrazó sin más. Sin mediar palabra. Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en su pelo...  
Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estos meses en Nueva York no había sido él mismo, de que ahora podía respirar de nuevo.

Bella al principio se había quedado estática por la sorpresa, pero volver a estar en sus brazos... eso no tenía precio. Se olvidó de todo, de lo que pasó en Forks, de que se fue sin despedirse, de que tenía a su novio Damon al lado esperando a ser presentado... y le devolvió el abrazo. Se perdió en su aroma y en su tacto. Cuantas veces se habían abrazado así. Cuantas veces habían estado uno al lado del otro, sin que les hiciera falta nadie más. Cuantas veces en estos últimos meses habían soñado con volver atrás, con hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. La respuesta a todas estas preguntas era única para los dos: demasiadas.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos e intentaron leer en la mirada del otro lo que pasaba. Si se habían perdonado; si seguían igual. Ella quería creer que sí, le veía más alto, más delgado, más maduro... Y prefirió no pensar en la cantidad de chicas que tenían que caer rendidas a sus pies en Nueva York.

El carraspeo de Damon sacó a Bella de su ensoñación y la hizo aterrizar de golpe en el salón de su casa. Toda la familia miraba enternecida la escena; al fin y al cabo nadie sospechaba lo que las atormentadas almas de los hermanos habían pasado. Se separó un poco, soltándose del abrazo a regañadientes.

- Hola Edward - consiguió susurrar mientras le miraba a los ojos. "Dios mío, está más guapo que nunca..."  
- Hey Bells - dio un paso para atrás para desintoxicarse un poco; quería tener la nariz metida en su cuello durante toda la noche. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y no volver a separarse nunca más. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Dio otro paso para atrás.

No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Sin embargo, Bella recuperó antes las formas. Estiró sus labios en una sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir la farsa.

- Este es Damon, mi novio - dijo pasando un brazo por el del chico de ojos claros que miraba un pelín extrañado la escena.  
- Encantado Edward, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti. - Estiró la mano para estrecharla con su cuñado.

Por un momento Edward se quedó petrificado, pero rápidamente imitó el gesto falso de Bella.

- Igualmente Damon; aunque lamento decir que yo no he oído hablar tanto de ti. – Intentó no apretar demasiado la mano del chico. De veras que lo intentó… pero no le salió. El apretón fue fuerte.

Fue Carlisle el que rompió esa tensa situación palmeando la espalda de Damon y haciendo que tomara asiento junto a él en el sofá. Pronto se sumergieron en una charla sobre proyectos futuros a la que Edward no quiso prestar atención.

Se giró hacia su hermana y poniendo la cara más alegre del mundo, la cogió de las manos.

- ¿Me acompañarías un momento arriba, hermanita? – dijo mientras sonreía enseñando todos los dientes. Observó cómo Bella estrechaba los ojos y cambiaba la expresión rápidamente al ver a su madre sonriéndoles a ambos.

- Claro… hermanito, vamos. – Se giró y tiró de la mano de Edward para que le siguiera.

Una vez en la escalera, ambos se soltaron y corrieron al cuarto de Bella que era el más alejado.

- Dime. – Soltó seca mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fuera todo rastro de la amabilidad que había demostrado abajo.

- ¿Dime? ¿Eso es lo que me vas a decir? ¿Dime? – la paciencia de Edward estaba al borde. La vena de la sien amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? – masculló apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Te has acostado con él? - preguntó sin más.

- Estás loco... después de tres meses sin saber nada de ti... ¿eso preguntas? ¿Que si me he acostado con él? ¿¡ERES GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ!? - se acercó un paso, casi a punto de saltar sobre él.

- ¡No me grites, Bella! - contestó acercándose él también; algo como el ácido parecía recorrer su estómago. - No me gusta; no creo que sea bueno para ti. No quiero que sigas con él...

- Por dios Edward... ¡Eres un cínico! - empezó a reírse casi de forma histérica mientras se giraba volviendo a poner distancia entre ellos - ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no has hecho nada con María? - al ver la cara de susto de Edward decidió seguir metiendo en dedo en la llaga - ¿O que no has conocido a ninguna otra chica allí? - observó detenidamente cómo apretaba la mandíbula y achicaba los ojos, decidió darle el golpe de gracia - ¿Cuantas zorras han pasado por tu cama Eddie?

- Ya está bien Bella - acortó de nuevo la distancia y la cogió del brazo. Los celos no le dejaban pensar con claridad - No te permito...

- ¿¡El qué!? - gritó a la vez que se deshacía de su agarre - ¿¡Qué no me permites!? ¿Vivir mi vida? Madura Edward y deja de regodearte en tu mierda.

Las últimas palabras casi las escupió en su cara; estaba tan harta. Harta de que no viese que había más gente implicada en este problema, de que sólo pensara en él; ¿quería besarla? lo hacía ¿quería dejarla sin ninguna explicación? hecho, se iba si quiera sin despedirse.

- No te voy a explicar nada de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Perdiste ese derecho cuando te fuiste sin decirme adiós - miró a sus ojos verdes mientras terminaba de hablar esperando que viera que iba totalmente en serio. - Jamás me he sentido tan insignificante. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con el desgraciado de Mike. – Susurró esto último dolida.

- Sé que hice las cosas mal, que debería por lo menos haber intentado hablarlo contigo, pero esto no va de mí ahora mismo; ¡él no te conviene! Te mira como si fueras comestible. Te dejará en cuanto sacie su apetito - Estaba intentando controlarse, de veras que sí, pero no estaba surtiendo efecto. Tenía ganas de bajar de nuevo y partirle la cara a ese niño bonito. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo Bella se reía.

- Oh... créeme... eso está muy lejos de suceder a corto plazo. Tiene un "muy buen apetito" - sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

Y esa fue la gota.

Esa dichosa gota que acaba desbordando el vaso. Edward medió gruñó de rabia mientras cogía a Bella de los brazos; sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca y por un momento todo desapareció. Las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron; era tanto lo que tenían guardado. Tantos meses callándose... pero no podían articular palabra. Nada saldría de sus bocas si no era para hacer daño.

- Te puedo asegurar - susurró Edward sobre sus labios, casi rozándose - que mi apetito es mucho mayor.

Bella casi gimió; sentir el cálido aliento sobre su rostro, su aroma... Su cuerpo estaba reconociendo a su amor. Porque para ese cuerpo maldito, para ese traidor, Edward no era su hermano, era su único amor. Cerró los ojos totalmente embriagada por el momento y se quiso dejar llevar.

- ¡Chicos, la cena está lista! - gritó Esme desde la escalera interrumpiendo el momento.

La burbuja en la que se habían metido explotó dejándolos con el alma al descubierto. Bella fue la primera en reaccionar; parpadeó rápidamente y se separó de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras intentaban recuperarse de lo que fuera que hubiese pasado.

- No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar Edward. Procura mantener las distancias por favor - susurró una mortificada Bella mientras se arreglaba el pelo y la ropa que por alguna misteriosa razón se había movido.

- Mierda Bella... ¡No puedo! - apretó la mandíbula mientras pasaba desesperado una mano por su pelo.

- Hazlo... – acotó con una dura mirada.

Y con eso se fue de su cuarto, dejando a un sorprendido Edward pensando en lo que había cambiado su hermana en estos últimos meses.

.

.

.

La cena se desarrolló con fingida alegría para Bella y para Edward. Mientras que todos compartían momentos alegres, anécdotas divertidas y cotilleos de Forks, los hermanos se miraban de reojo mientras mareaban la comida en el plato.

Charlie llevaba toda la cena observando a los dos hermanos y no podía quitar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. ¿Sería posible que ellos...?  
No podía ser… Imposible… Seguramente estaría equivocado, pero esas miradas, ese odio manifiesto hacia Damon. Esos cuchicheos cuando se aseguraban de que nadie estaba mirando...  
No. Seguro que estaba delirando. Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba en el comportamiento de esos niños.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el solomillo que tenía frente a él. Inspiró con fuerza y se forzó a mirar a Carlisle para retomar la conversación sobre anzuelos. Aunque quizá podría comentarle algo a Esme... Definitivamente después de la cena mantendría una conversación con ella.

No habían terminado aún de cenar cuando el teléfono sonó en casa de los Cullen. Fue Esme la que con una disculpa se encargó de atender la llamada en el mismo comedor donde estaba toda la familia.

- ¿Sí, dígame? - contestó Esme.

- Vaya... si tenéis allí la fiesta montada - saludó James con acidez en la voz.- ¿Yo no estaba invitado a esa fiesta?

- Hola James - saludó sin ganas. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio cuando escucharon el nombre del interlocutor. - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? - añadió con acritud.

- Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo hermanita...

- Déjate de gilipolleces James. Qué quieres.

- Sólo intentaba ser amable y mira cómo me lo pagas. - Hizo un ruido de desaprobación - Yo te iba a dar una buena noticia hombre.

- ¿Buena? Lo dudo...

- Vas a ser tía, Jane está embarazada. - Soltó la bomba que estaba deseando compartir desde hacía apenas dos horas.

- Aham... pues enhorabuena ¿algo más?

- ¿Algo más? Eres una borde Esme.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga James? Te has portado como la mierda conmigo; no pretendas que todo está perfecto entre nosotros porque no es así. Mira me alegro por ti, en serio, pero nada más. Así que si no te importa, tengo invitados a los que atender.

- ¿Sabes? Me has tocado las narices hoy. Estoy feliz, te llamo porque quiero compartir este momento con la única familia que tengo y ¿qué obtengo? hostilidad al otro lado del teléfono. - Contestó James molesto ante la conducta de su hermana.

- James... no te hagas el ofendido; no te queda...

- Hasta aquí llegué. Que te jodan Esme. Además sólo eres mi medio-hermana; eres el fruto de un engaño. El resultado del peor pecado que pudo cometer nuestra madre. Siempre lo supe; siempre me lo he callado. Pero eres tan desagradecida como ella... - escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea de teléfono - No te entretengo más hermanita bastarda. ¡Ah, sí!... pregunta a tus invitados. Quizá ellos te puedan contar la verdad... - rio mientras colgaba.

Observó el teléfono atentamente. Esperando que se esfumara de su mano y que esto fuera resultado de un estúpido sueño.

La sala permanecía en silencio, todos esperando una señal de Esme, para que les dijera lo que acababa de pasar; sin presionarla.

Carlisle fue el primero en levantarse al notar como Esme se desvanecía. Casi sin pensarlo, como si fuera una macabra coreografía, la cogió en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la silla. A su derecha apareció Charlie con su maletín y empezó a buscar su pulso mientras le auscultaba. Frente a ella unos nerviosos hermanos se arrodillaban casi a la par para estar a su altura.

- Esme… cariño. – Llamaba Carlisle mientras palmeaba con delicadeza su rostro.

- Por dios Esme ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho ese desgraciado? – preguntó Carmen nerviosa. No le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

- Mamá, mamá reacciona… - susurraba Bella acongojada al ver a su madre en ese estado. Se giró para ver a su hermano y observó cómo sus verdes ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

Bastarda…

Engaño…

… Todo era demasiado como para digerirlo de buenas a primeras…

¿Sería verdad que la habían engañado? ¿Sus amigos sabían? ¿No dijeron nada?

Poco a poco volvió a recuperar el sentido y observó a las personas que la rodeaban, la preocupación plasmada en sus rostros. Pero una sensación de rabia empezó a inundarle el corazón.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó mirando a Charlie y a Carmen. Decidió continuar al ver la confusión en sus rostros - ¿Es verdad que mi madre engañó a mi padre? ¿Qué yo no soy su hija? ¿Qué vosotros lo sabíais? – terminó con un susurro apenas audible.

Charlie se levantó de golpe y Carmen se llevó las manos a la boca. Ambos la miraban con la culpa y el dolor pintados en su rostro.

Realmente no hizo falta más, Esme supo en ese momento que era verdad, que ellos de algún modo lo supieron y no le contaron nada; la estuvieron engañando más de 40 años… Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

- Verás… nosotros… nuestro padre…

- ¿Vuestro padre? – "¿Y qué pintaba el señor Denali en esto?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró atónita de Carmen a Charlie. Cuando todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza empezó a negar frenéticamente. Era imposible…

Carmen lloraba y Charlie miraba hacia el suelo.

- ¿Sois mis hermanos? – susurró mientras el llanto amenazaba con ahogarla.

Notó como sus hijos se levantaron para encarar a los invitados, cómo el novio de su hija se acercaba a Bella para cogerle la mano y cómo Carlisle fruncía el ceño mientras estrechaba su abrazo.

Tanto Carmen como Charlie, e incluso Eleazar, sintieron como si les hubieran disparado; se miraron entre ellos, intentando averiguar lo que pensaba el otro sin necesidad de las palabras. La franqueza era lo único que contaba ahora; era lo que Esme pedía, una sencilla pregunta que sólo debía ser contestada con la pura verdad.

Esme les miraba directamente a los ojos, dando a entender que esperaba una respuesta en ese mismo momento.

Casi imperceptiblemente Carmen asintió y podría jurar haber escuchado un "si" de los labios de Charlie.

- Si me disculpáis…

No podía más con la presión que sentía en el pecho. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba no pensar, necesitaba saber que su vida no había sido una farsa. Lentamente subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

En la planta baja el resto de invitados permanecieron en silencio; no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

- Creo que voy a hablar con ella – aventuró Charlie.

- Y yo creo que deberíais iros – replicó Carlisle, molesto.

- Carl… - susurró Eleazar.

- No, este no es el momento. Necesita espacio para asimilar todo esto… pero conociendo a Esme no creo que se le pase en dos días. Ni a mí se me va a pasar en dos días – aseguró Carlisle – habéis traicionado su confianza. Habéis ocultado algo durante años aún no sé con qué fin.

- No creo que seas el más indicado para dar clases de moral… - murmuró Charlie, harto de ser el blanco, sabiendo lo que sabía de esa familia.

Carlisle abrió los ojos, atónito por lo que casi deja escapar delante de los chicos.

- Quiero que os vayáis de mi casa. Ahora.

- Claro… por favor… llamarnos mañana, hablaremos… esto tiene una explicación. Por favor… - expresó Carmen sujetando las manos de Carlisle, haciéndole ver que eran los mismos de siempre. – Por favor, dejad que nos expliquemos.

Le dio un apretón de manos y se marchó, seguida de Charlie y Eleazar.

Carlisle observó a sus hijos e hizo una señal hacia la escalera. Subió los escalones de tres en tres y se perdió en el dormitorio para consolar a su esposa.

Edward y Bella se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron. Olvidando por un momento que Damon, atento, observaba la escena en un segundo plano.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada quería disculparme con vosotros por haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero de verdad que últimamente nunca encuentro el momento para escribir. Después de las vacaciones, mi pequeño empezó la guarde y yo, ilusa de mi, pensé que tendría más tiempo... pues no. Se me van los días sin darme apenas cuenta y sumando que el niño ha estado cinco veces malito en un mes... pues eso. La musa estaba un poco perdida.

No voy a hacer promesas, no os voy a decir que acutalizaré más seguido porque la vida tiene sus propios planes. Por lo menos intentaré por todos los medios que no pasen otros 3 meses.  
Entenderé perfectamente si hay gente que decida dejar de leerme, aunque me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad a la historia ^_^

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**  
**Muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un ratito de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia. Y mil gracias más a Nurymisu, Alysa Cullen, Pegn, DraBswan, Lilly Black Masen, xikita, Anaidam, anamart 05, ksts, yasmin cullen, Fanny Mars, Romi de Cullen, Diyola, Isa C, Smiletome, aea7, jamlvg, Anonybones, Camille Weasley, Camille Frost, Faty21, Eydi Swan, Jummy 1206, Soles, illiam, ely, ludgardita, cristina 2390 y rousbella por dejar sus comentarios y hacer que me salga una sonrisa ^_^**

**Y la bienvenida a las lectoras del foro ;)**

Ahora sí...

¿Qué os pareció el capi? fue intenso ¿eh? ¿os gustó? ¿si? ¿no?... ¿Me lo explicais en un review?

Besitos para todos! Nos leemos (espero que pronto)


End file.
